Breaking Dawn A Transformação  Por Edward Cullen
by Ludmilaaa
Summary: Essa história é a versão dos fatos do Livro Amanhecer a partir da descoberta da gravidez de Bella, narrado por Edward. Toda a trama seguindo o livro fielmente.
1. Prólogo

Prefacio

Eu já não sabia o quão ruim tudo podia torna-se. Era como se cada vez a cada segundo eu conseguisse visualizar os erros que cometia com meu anjo. Era como se cada erro do meu passado se refletisse no meu bem mais precioso, como se cada novo acontecimento se fizesse presente só pra mostrar as nossas diferenças, o quanto eu não a merecia, o quanto nessa luta perdida, por mais que eu a amasse, por mais que eu fosse correspondido nesse amor, não fosse o bastante para fazer de mim alguém digno dela.

Então mais uma vez eu enfrentava o medo de perdê-la. Mais uma vez eu via o monstro ri de mim ao dizer que nunca nada que eu fizesse seria merecedor. Afinal como dois opostos, como duas criaturas diferentes poderiam dar certo? E este fora meu maior erro. Apesar de todas as diferenças que se mostravam claras entre nós, ignorei-as dando voz a um sentimento tão desconhecido tanto pra mim quanto pra ela, o desejo tão humano e tão normal para aqueles que amam quanto perigoso pra nós.

Ao mesmo tempo, todo meu amor e devoção cresciam mais. Como não amá-la mais? Como não admirar-se com sua bravura e coragem? Como não entregar tudo de mim em prol da única coisa que me trazia a vida? Como não entender seus motivos – mesmos errados – em insistir naquela loucura. Ou como entender que em toda sua perfeição ela ainda poderia ser melhor, ser mais extraordinária? Como não lutar pra conseguir tê-la por toda eternidade? Como não querer isso, por mais egoísta que fosse esse desejo.


	2. Capítulo 1  Inesperado

1 INESPERADO

A luz da Lua e das estrelas eram tudo o que iluminavam aquele lugar. A calmaria do barulho das ondas era suave enquanto eu deixava meu anjo de nos braços de seus sonhos. Era muito estranho ouvir apenas os sons da natureza e nenhum pensamento humano, pois o único em que eu faria tudo para poder escutar, era guardado a sete chaves. Minha esposa sempre seria o maior dos mistérios pra mim. Os mais fascinantes deles. Sorri ao pensar: Minha esposa... Era simplesmente libertador poder pensar assim, sabendo que nós éramos um do outro, pela eternidade, sabendo que nós agora poderíamos viver juntos deixando todos os problemas traz.

Com um beijo em sua testa, me levantei pegando um papel e escrevendo um bilhete para Bella, afinas de contas fazia bastante tempo que eu não caçava e, por mais que eu quisesse muito nada mais do que ficar aqui com ela nos meus braços, eu precisava disso, por mim e pela segurança dela.

_Espero que você não perceba a minha ausência, mas se notar, eu vou estar de volta bem rápido. _

_Eu só fui para o continente caçar. Volte a dormir e eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar de novo. Eu amo você__. _

Dobrando o papel e endereçando a Sra. Cullen eu me resignei a deixar sobre os travesseiros e com mais um beijo na testa da minha esposa – a Sra. Cullen – eu me coloquei em direção ao continente, para o mais rápido possível voltar para ela: Minha Bella.

Enquanto entrava no oceano em busca das florestas do sul, ficava impossível não me lembrar de nossa primeira noite na Ilha. Do meu nervosismo em não saber como fazer aquilo que tanto queríamos, mas que podia ter se tornado numa catástrofe muito pior do que as marcas que minha força excessiva deixou em seu corpo. Seu corpo... só de pensar nele eu já queria retornar pra Bella. E adiar a caçada mais um pouquinho... Eu sabia que não devia pensar assim, mas não conseguia evitar. Eu tinha desenvolvido mais uma dependência dela. Além de seu cheiro, seu sangue, seus sorrisos, sua voz eu agora dependia do seu corpo pra sobreviver, como um humano precisa de ar eu precisava dela fisicamente o mais próximo possível, era dolorosa essa separação mesmo que por um espaço curto de tempo.

Chegando a floresta pra caçar me deixei levar pelos instintos para me alimentar e poder voltar...

_X_X_X_

Boa parte da manhã já se passava quando eu cheguei à praia da Ilha de Esme e o silencio reinava ainda de dentro da casa. O sono de Bella andava diferente, ela agora dormia muito mais do que quanto estava em Forks, como se para provar meu ponto, cheguei a casa, tomei banho e troquei as roupas e Bella ainda dormia como um anjo, fazendo tudo o mais rápido possível para poder tê-la novamente nos meus braços, deitei na cama envolvendo meus braços ao seu redor quente e macio.

Senti seu corpo reagir: a mudança nos seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração me dizia que ela estava despertando.

"Me desculpa," murmurei quando passava a mão sobre a testa úmida dela. "Grande meticulosidade planejando. Eu não pensei no quão quente você ficaria enquanto eu estava fora. Vou instalar um ar-condicionado antes de ir uma próxima vez."

"Com licença!" ela ofegou, lutando para sair de meus braços.

Eu a larguei automaticamente, preocupado com sua reação. "Bella?"

Ela não me respondeu, correu para o banheiro cobrindo a boca com a mão. Eu segui atrás dela enquanto via ela se sentindo tão mal se debruçava na privada e vomitava violentamente.

"Bella? Qual é o problema?" Eu me perguntava o que podia ter acontecido naquela noite para que ela passasse tão mal daquele jeito... Bella, porém, parecia não poder responder ainda. Eu sustentava seu peso e segurava seu cabelo longe do seu rosto, esperando até ela pudesse respirar de novo.

"Droga de frango estragado," ela resmungou.

"Você está bem?" Eu não deveria ter me distanciado dela, justo quando ela precisou de mim. Eu a deixei sozinha nessa ilha.

"Estou," respondeu ela, com a voz abatida, cansada. "É só comida estragada. Você não precisa ver isso. Sai daqui." Ela falava enquanto tentava inutilmente me afastar daqui.

"Não facilmente, Bella." Não havia possibilidade eu me afastar enquanto ela passava mal daquela forma.

"Vai embora," disse ela de novo, lutando para se levantar Eu a ajudei enquanto ela ainda tentava me empurrar, o que foi prontamente ignorado.

Após Bella terminar o de escovar os dentes, eu a levei para cama, pensando sobre as diversas possibilidades do que ela poderia estar tendo.

"Comida estragada?"

"É," ela afirmou, a voz ainda embargada. "Eu fiz um pouco de frango ontem à noite. Estava com um gosto ruim, então eu joguei fora. Mas antes eu comi um pouco."

Aquilo fazia sentido ela poderia ter ingerido comida ruim e passado mal, mas ela ainda tinha um aspecto ruim, estava mais pálida que o normal, me lembrava quando ela desmaiou no dia da Tipagem Sanguínea há tempos atrás.. "Como você se sente agora?"

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder: "Bem normal. Com um pouco de fome, na verdade."

Eu achei por bem faze-la esperar pelo menos uma hora antes dela tentar ingerir algo novamente fiz também Bella beber água, pois ela tinha vomitado muito e certamente poderia estar desidratada. Só após isso, fritei ovos que ela devorou prontamente. Ela parecia normal só um pouco cansada, o que era normal após o mal-estar.

Eu liguei a TV na tentativa de distraí-la e também que ela acabaria adormecendo para se recuperar totalmente do enjoo. Eu a deitei sonolenta em meu colo.

O que pareceu não funcionar, pois em poucos minutos se virou. Assim então, pulou para longe com sua mão apertada contra a boca em direção a pia da cozinha. Eu segurei o seu cabelo mais uma vez.

"Talvez nós devêssemos voltar pro Rio, ver um médico," sugeri nervoso, enquanto ela estava lavando a boca depois.

Então assim como que eu imaginei que ela diria, falou "Eu vou ficar bem assim que escovar os dentes."

Então Bella correu para o quarto e eu fiquei na cozinha ponderando quais seriam as melhores atitudes para a situação. O melhor seria voltarmos para o Rio para ela ser checada por um especialista e seguir diretamente para Carlisle que poderia e dar um quadro geral da saúde dela e eu ficaria mais tranqüilo.

Pensar em Carlisle me fez pensar em Alice. Porque ela não entrou em contato comigo quando viu Bella passar mal. Ou será que ela não viu? Ou ainda, decidiu que não era grave e preferiu não ligar. Essa possibilidade me deixava mais calmo. Fui à direção ao quarto pra dizer a ela que achava melhor voltar pra Forks e bati na porta.

"Você está bem?" eu perguntei ainda atrás da porta. "Você vomitou novamente?"

Sim e não," ela disse, sua voz parecia estrangulada.

"Bella? Posso entrar, por favor?"Seu tom de voz me preocupou. " Tudo... bem?"

Eu entrei olhei pra Bella, sentada de pernas cruzadas no chão do lado da mala, e a sua expressão, vazia e assustada. Sentei ao seu lado, colocando minha mão na sua testa na mesma hora.

"Qual é o problema?"

"Quantos dias se passaram desde o casamento?" ela perguntou, parecia em choque.

"Dezessete" respondi tentando encontrar sentido na sua pergunta. "Bella, o que é?

Ela levantou um dedo, avisando-me para esperar, como se estivesse ponderando algo, contando talvez.

"Bella!"sussurrei após alguns segundos. "Eu estou ficando nervoso."

Ela respirou fundo e alcançou a mala, procurando e levantou a caixinha de absorventes como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Eu não conseguia ver qual era seu ponto. " O quê? Você tá tentando me dizer que essa doença é TPM?"

"Não," ela sussurrou parecia ter dificuldades para falar. "Não, Edward. Eu estou tentando dizer que a minha menstruação está cinco dias atrasada."

Então a compreensão caiu em mim. O que Bella queria dizer era que bem... Ela achava que estava grávida.

Eu não conseguia pensar, não conseguia responder, não conseguia articular nenhuma frase ou qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido. Como isso poderia ser possível?

"Eu não acho que foi comida estragada," Ela completou.

Então eu comecei a pensar nas possibilidades tinha que haver alguma doença que tivesse esses sintomas, alguma mudança no metabolismo dela provocado pela mudança de ambiente. Bella não poderia estar grávida, não de mim, afinal de contas eu era um vampiro, pelo amor de Deus, como ela poderia engravidar de mim?

Enquanto eu não conseguia reunir forças para reagir, Bella se levantou e começou a analisar sua barriga, onde agora existia uma pequena marcação arredondada muito distinta.

"Impossível," sussurrou.

Eu não podia imaginar se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo pois vampiros não podiam ter filhos, eu sabia disso, meus pensamentos foram logo para Tânia e seu longo histórico de envolvimento com mortais. Mais ainda, pensei em Esme e Rosalie e seu sofrimento de décadas por não poder ser mãe, então como era possível que minha relação com Bella gerasse descendência?

Porém pensando melhor, um corpo de uma mulher humana poderia mudar para adaptar o crescimento o que não era possível em vampiras, então como adivinhar que os vampiros poderiam se reproduzir, como eu poderia saber disso?

Eu comecei a fazer as contas, se nossa primeira noite foi há dezessete dias e seu corpo já reagia como uma gravidez humana de quatro meses, a coisa iria se desenvolver de forma assustadoramente rápido. Ele seria mais forte do que ela, afinal de contas o que ela tinha no útero era como eu um monstro. Ele iria matá-la.

O que eu tinha feito?

O celular tocou, agudo e chamativo. Eu ouvia o barulho mais não conseguia pegar para atender tudo que eu conseguia me focar era no erro que eu tinha cometido ao julgar se possível fazer amor com Bella. Nenhum de nós se mexeu. Tocou de novo e de novo.

Eu sabia quem era, ou pelo menos tinha grande idéia, só poda ser Alice.

O telefone continuou tocando. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido me recuperar do choque.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Finalmente, Bella pareceu se irritar com o barulho e começou a procurar o telefone nos meus bolsos até que finalmente ela atendeu ao telefone.

"Oi, Alice," ela disse. Sua voz ainda era tensa preocupada, mas não desesperada como eu achei que estaria. Ela limpou a garganta.

"Bella? Bella, você está bem?" A voz de Alice estava... Incerta.

"Sim. Um. Carlisle está?"

"Ele está. Qual é o problema?"

"Eu não estou... cem por cento...certa…"

"Edward está bem?" ela perguntou cautelosamente. Ela afastou o telefone e

chamou o nome de Carlisle e logo continuou, "por que ele não atendeu o telefone?" antes de que Bella pudesse responder à sua primeira pergunta.

"Não estou certa"

"Bella, o que está acontecendo? Eu vi–"

"O que você viu?"

Houve um silêncio. "Aqui está Carlisle", Ela finalmente disse.

Eu me senti tonto. Se Alice tivesse visto alguma coisa não tão grave tenho certeza que ela falaria, não esperaria Bella falar com Carlisle.

Enquanto esperei pelo segundo que levou para Carlisle falar, eu imaginava a visão

de Alice dançado atrás das minhas pálpebra.

Por alguns segundos o silencio voltou a reinar naquele banheiro. Todo o que eu ouvia era os sinais vitais de Bella numa constante.

"Bella, é Carlisle. O que está acontecendo?" A voz de meu pai sempre foi algo que me fazia muito bem, me acalmava me dava serenidade para pensar e agir corretamente.

"Eu –" Ela parecia não saber como dizer aquilo. Na verdade, meu lado covarde estava grato a Bella estar falando com Carlisle. Eu não sabia se conseguiria falar com tanta calma o que esta acontecendo. "Estou um pouco preocupada com Edward … Vampiros podem entrar no choque?"

"Ele está machucado?" a voz de Carlisle era repentinamente urgente.

"Não, não" Bella assegurou a ele. "apenas … surpreso" surpreso isso sim era um eufemismo, dos maiores já ditos por ela, pensei com ironia.

"Eu não estou entendendo, Bella"

"Eu acho ... bem, eu acho que ... talvez ... eu possa estar..." Ela respirou profundamente

"grávida".

Então eu vi a cena que me chocou ainda mais que ouvir Bella dizendo 'estar grávida', ela colocou a mão no ventre maternalmente logo após haver uma contração pequena em seu abdômen. Passaram longos segundos até meu pai voltar a falar.

"Quando foi o dia do seu último ciclo menstrual?"

"Dezesseis dias antes do casamento". Respondeu ela com certeza.

"Como você se sente?"

"Esquisita," ela lhe disse, e a sua voz quebrou. Então eu vi as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. "Isto vai soar maluco – olha, eu sei é cedo para isso. Talvez eu esteja louca. Mas estou tendo sonhos grotescos e comendo o tempo todo e gritando e vomitando e … e … juro algo se moveu dentro de mim agora mesmo"

A possibilidade dela já estar sentindo dor por causa do monstro dentro dela fez eu consegui encara-la pela primeira vez.

Ergui minha mão para o telefone, pedindo silenciosamente para ela me passá-lo para mim.

"Um, eu acho que Edward quer falar com você" ela disse com a voz baixinha.

"O coloque na linha" Carlisle falou com uma voz estranha.

Eu Não estava inteiramente seguro se poderia falar, mas me forcei mesmo assim.

"Isso é possível?" eu perguntei.

Carlisle então disse:

"Sim filho, é possível. É a única explicação plausível para os sintomas de Bella. Nós ficamos preocupados quando o futuro de Bella desapareceu para Alice. Por isso ligamos. Mas por agora você tem que se acalmar sua esposa precisa de cuidados médicos. Não sabemos como será a gestação. Como ela afetará o corpo de Bella, então, por favor, volte para Forks o mais rápido possível. Verificaremos como o feto está. Não há nada cientificamente comprovado quanto a ele. Estamos no escuro."

Minha garganta pareceu se fechar com a última frase dele. Mas minha real preocupação era: "E Bella?" perguntei envolvendo um braço em volta dela puxando-a pra perto de mim. Carlisle respondeu com a voz tensa.

" Eu não posso afirmar nada, Edward. Como eu já disse não há nada cientificamente comprovado, não há outros casos como esse. Daremos a Bella a melhor assistência possível. Mas tenha fé meu filho, tudo ficará bem. Só venha para casa o quanto antes. Nós os aguardamos .

"Sim, sim. Eu vou" respondi e em seguida desliguei o aparelho. Tentando pensar claramente como arranjar nossa volta o mais rápido possível.

"O que Carlisle falou" Ela me perguntou assim que desliguei o telefone.

"Ele acha que você está grávida" Respondi a ela.

"Para quem você está ligando agora?

"Para o aeroporto. Estamos indo para casa". Respondi já ouvindo a gravação do atendimento eletrônico.

Fiquei ao telefone durante mais de uma hora, exigindo que a atendente me arrumasse uma viagem de ida para Houton e lá arrumaríamos uma escala para Seatle, não me importava que estivessem com dificuldades, eu precisava ir para casa hoje. Após ter ido mais uma vez para outro atendente – pois eu não estava cooperando com serviço de atendimento – eu comecei a arrumar as malas para sairmos dali, estava tão irritado comigo, tão culpado que não conseguia articular palavras para dizer a ela o quanto eu sentia muito por tudo aquilo. Que eu devia ter sido mais responsável e não ter feito aquele acordo antes de pensar em todas as conseqüências do meu ato. Eu joguei um conjunto de roupas em cima da cama para Bella se trocar. Eu continuei discutindo mais uma vez com um novo atendente que eu precisava ir para os EUA.

Uma hora e quarenta e sete minutos depois eu finalmente consegui com um reencaixe para o vôo que sairia hoje para a noite, portanto teríamos de nos apressar. Tão entretido com o telefone e nervoso que estava não notei Bella sair do quarto. Ela era minha prioridade eu deveria cuidar dela, deixar meus ataques de pânico para mim.

Eu não podia lidar com algo que a fazia sofrer, minha dor nada era comparada ao seu sofrimento. Porém eu precisava me manter frio o suficiente para que ela não me odiasse tanto quando esse pesadelo acabasse.

Então segui para a cozinha atrás de Bella e a cena que assisti, mais uma vez fez eu me senti ainda pior: Ela estava encostada na pia da cozinha com a mão no ventre enquanto lágrimas silenciosas brotavam de seus olhos, por minha culpa.

"Bella?" chamei ao chegar na cozinha. Ela não me respondeu. Só me encarava com olhos tristes, a expressão em seu rosto agoniada.

."Bella!" Cruzei a distância entre nós e perguntei e sentindo tão culpado. "Você está sentindo dor?"

"Não, não"Eu a abracei, talvez ela não me odiasse ainda. Poderíamos recomeçar da onde paramos, poderíamos ficar bem novamente, ela iria me perdoar . "Não tema. Estaremos em casa em dezesseis horas. Você ficará bem. O Carlisle estará pronto quando nos tornamos lá. Cuidaremos disto, e você ficará bem, você ficará bem."

"Cuidar disto? O que você quer dizer?" Ela parecia confusa.

A olhei nos olhos, e fiz minha promessa "estamos indo tirar isso antes que

ele possa machucar qualquer parte de você. Não fique assustada. Eu não deixarei

isso te machucar "

"Essa Coisa ?" Eu respirei.

Não havia mais tempo para essa discursão, então eu ouvi a aproximação de um Barco, ainda distante: "Droga! Eu esqueci que Gustavo viria hoje. Vou me livrar os ele já voltarei." E fui à direção da porta.

Bem,

Olá para todos!

Essa é minha primeira fic.

Decidi começar escrever tentando desvendar a mente do nosso leitor de mentes preferido, Edward Cullen, num período muito difícil pra ele: A gravidez e a Transformação de Bella.

Espero que gostem!

E por favor, Comentem, vou adorar ler as críticas de vocês!

Ludmilaaa


	3. Capítulo 2  Lendas Acusações e Remorso

Créditos a _Stephenie Meyer._

_Bem é isso!_

Ao abrir a porta era Kaure que estava lá. Tinha um prato de comida nas mãos e dizia que queria deixar para mim e Bella, que precisávamos nos alimentar. Porém em seus pensamentos ficava claro o medo e a repulsa que ela sentia. Ela sabia que eu era algo muito terrível. Ela me via como o monstro que eu era. E sabia que Bella, ao estar comigo se machucaria, sofreria. E por mais que me doesse admitir eu sabia que ela estava certa. Eu não merecia Bella, eu não devia poder estar com ela aqui.

Me afastando desses pensamentos nebulosos, eu me pus a pedir para Kaure ir embora, eu não precisava de mais alguém para me culpando. Eu já fazia um ótimo trabalho sozinho.

No entanto, ela insistiu. "Eu não vou embora, Sr. Cullen," Pude ver o arrepio de medo em sua pele ao proferir meu nome. "O Sr. me pagou para servi-lo, estou cumprindo meu papel. Eu via o medo em seus olhos, nenhum humano já me enfrentara assim. Sabia o instinto daquela mulher era correr dali o mais rápido possível, mesmo assim ela permanecia firme em ver se Bella estava bem, viva.

Eu podia tê-la impedido de entrar. Seria fácil, aquela mulher nada podia fazer contra a minha força, mas eu, mais do que ninguém naquele momento precisava dessa confirmação: _Bella está viva e continuará assim_, eu não podia fazer mal aquela mulher, afinal de contas ela estava ali para defender tudo aquilo que eu mais amava no mundo e também não tinha sentido discutir mais, eu nunca me sentira assim, tão fraco tão debilitado. Então eu abri espaço e deixei Kaure entrar na casa. " O Sr. na frente." Disse ela não querendo dar as costas para mim.

Nunca aquele corredor me pareceu tão grande. Caminhava em direção a cozinha onde estava Bella, com um enorme peso nos ombros. Eu sabia que aquela mulher a minha frente que tinha uma compreensão maior desse mundo mítico existente iria ver exatamente o que eu ainda não conseguia acreditar por mim mesmo. Ela iria expor cada erro meu com Bella e eu não sabia se estava pronto para perceber meus erros e atrocidades gritadas por outra pessoa.

Eu entrei na cozinha e mais uma vez vi Bella encolhida e triste, com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por seu rosto, me aproximei secando-as e falei ao seu ouvido:

"Ela está insistindo em deixar a comida que trouxe – ela fez o jantar pra nós." Acho eu até ela viu o quanto a situação era absurda. "É uma desculpa – ela quer ter certeza que eu ainda não te matei." Minha voz ficou rouca de raiva na última frase.

Kaure vagava nervosamente pelos cantos da cozinha com um prato coberto nas

mãos. Eu queria acabar com aquilo logo. Não fazia sentido ficar ali para satisfazer a curiosidade daquela índia. Os olhos dela se revezavam entre nós dois. Eu a vi analisar o rosto de Bella, a umidade nos seus olhos. "Vou deixar a comida aqui" e pôs o prato no balcão. Ela disse enquanto terminava de avaliar Bella que estava, obviamente, viva. Porém ela notou a mudança em Bella, além da tensão no ambiente ela conseguiu captar instintivamente a diferença de uma forma que nem sua mente conseguia explicar.

" Você já atrapalhou o suficiente por hoje, espero que isso não volte a se repetir"

Respondi, a voz dura, seca para assustar mesmo. Havia tantas coisas em que pensar hoje, Kaure não podia ser mais uma delas.

Ela se virou pra ir embora, todavia o movimento que ela fez ao girar a saia parece ter despertado a ira novamente dos enjôos de Bella, o cheiro forte e desagradável, fez com que mais uma vez meu anjo vomitasse violentamente na pia da cozinha. Eu tentava ajudar como podia, passando a mão em sua testa e repetindo - para nós dois - que tudo ia ficar bem. Assim que eu senti a respiração de Bella mais fácil, eu corri e coloquei o prato na geladeira, deixando o ambiente livre daquele cheiro. Voltando para perto dela, continuei a passar minha mão por seu rosto na esperança de que o contato frio de minha pela pudesse fazê-la melhorar do mal estar. Ela lavou a boca na pia e eu sabia que ela estava melhor, eu a girei, puxando-a para meus braços. Ela descansou a cabeça no meu

ombro. Suas mãos sobre seu estômago

Envolvido em socorrer Bella, eu me esqueci que não estávamos sozinhos. Só me lembrei de Kaure quando escutei sua exclamação – havia medo, surpresa, indignação e até choque, misturado com compreensão.

Ela juntara os pontos. Sabia que Bella estava grávida.

Ela prendeu a respiração, assim como eu.

Seus pensamentos eram confusos, ela estava tão apavorada com a idéia daquela menina abrigando um demônio em seu ventre que seu primeiro instinto foi cortar o mal pela raiz. Coloquei Bella atrás de mim numa tentativa de protegê-la. Meus braços ao redor dela, eu estava quase com medo que ela fugisse de mim.

O silencio reinava. Eu conseguia ouvir apenas o bater do coração de Bella, o coração de Kaure e nossas respirações.

Kaure começou a gritar. " Seu monstro, demônio. Então foi para isso que trouxe essa menina para essa ilha, foi para poder gerar seu filhote nas entranhas dela. Como alguém pode ser tão cruel? Como alguém pode iludir tanto? Você disse amá-la né? Disse para convencê-la a estar com você. Enganou para conseguir o que quer?" Ela olhava nos olhos de Bella enquanto dizia. " Usando alguém puro o suficiente para poder você usar, pensou em tudo antes, quantas mulheres você já usou? Quantas você já matou?" Ela falava sem parar, De repente então ela começa a orar em sua língua natal.

_Oh! Grande Espírito,  
Cuja voz ouço nos ventos, e cujo alento dá origem a toda a vida.  
Ouça-me, sou pequeno e fraco, necessito de Sua força e sabedoria.  
_

_Deixa-me andar na beleza,  
Faze meus olhos contemplarem sempre o vermelho e o púrpura do Pôr do Sol.  
Faze com que minhas mãos respeitem as coisas que criastes,  
e que meus ouvidos sejam aguçados para ouvir a Tua voz._

Faze-me sábio para que eu possa compreender as coisas que ensinaste ao meu povo.  
Deixa-me aprender as lições que escondeste em cada folha, em cada rocha.  
Busco força. Não para ser maior que o meu irmão,  
mas para vencer o maior inimigo, eu mesmo.

Faze-me sempre pronto para chegar a Ti,  
com as mãos limpas e olhar firme, a fim de que quando a vida se apague,  
como se apaga o poente, o meu espírito possa chegar a Ti sem se envergonhar.  


Ela fazia essa oração como se pedisse aos deuses dela que enxergasse o que fazer, como ajudar Bella, e de alguma forma ela sentiu pena de mim. Sabia que eu estava acabado desiludido.

E nesse momento eu vi que precisava me agarrar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse amenizar a culpa que eu sentia. Continuei a oração por ela, a minha oração não era para nenhum deus para o qual Kaure fazia suas preces. A minha oração era para Bella a única divindade que transformou minha vida, essa oração era um pedido de perdão por minha fraqueza, por não ser digno dela.

Não era assim que todos os devotos se sentiam perante a seus deuses? 

_Que você possa vir pela água, pelo vento,  
caminhos limpos ou cheios de folhas de outono.  
Mas que, de qualquer modo, você venha, e que se cumpram  
todas as profecias dos deuses e deusas que um dia nos conheceram,  
quando éramos ainda mais crianças em espírito._

Que se cumpram todas as promessas que fizemos um ao outro,  
sob a luz da lua e enquanto tínhamos o solo sagrado sob os nossos pés.  
Eu te consagro nesse momento e em todos os outros  
em que ainda vou olhar o horizonte distante, e esperar por você.

Eu peço o poder das estrelas e de toda a dança do Universo,  
Para receber você em meu coração, de onde, na verdade, você nunca saiu.

Eu não sei responder o que foi exatamente que ela viu em meus olhos. Eu não sei exatamente, pois eu estava exposto demais em frente àquela mulher para conseguir me fazer ler seus pensamentos. Ela se silenciou por um momento, surpresa por meu conhecimento de suas tradições e principalmente pela dor que toda a situação me causara. Ela vira que eu não era tão ruim assim. Eu estava tão arrependido. O remorso e a culpa eram demais, nenhum ser humano sofreu tanto com esses sentimentos, não havia meio de sobreviver assim.

"Ela está mesmo grávida?" – Perguntou ela. Eu não conseguia responder, não era possível, só balancei a cabeça.

" Eu não sabia que era possível? Nós nos apaixonamos, eu nunca, jamais faria qualquer coisa que pudesse machuca-la... Ela é meu mundo, a única coisa que me fez feliz em toda essa minha vida escura, vazia e sem sentido. Se eu soubesse eu... eu jamais teria tocado nela." Contradizendo minhas palavras, acariciei sua bochecha, precisando daquele contato para não ser pior, era Bella que me mantinha forte.

"Duvido que um demônio como você possa saber disso" – Respondeu Kaure praticamente cuspindo as palavras – "Amor...Monstros que se alimentam do sangue dos outros não amam, não sabem o que é isso"

Então ela começou a falar sobre as lendas de sua tribo. "O filhote mata a mãe aos poucos, não deixa que ela se alimente, e a medida que cresce vai quebrando o corpo, tudo que ele toca, destrói... Ele não é um bebe que ela cuidará." E para enfatizar o que disse Ela fez um movimento com as mãos, fazendo uma mímica que parecia ser um

balão saindo de seu estômago.

"Isso é verdade?" Foi só o que eu consegui perguntar

Ela me respondeu ainda dura. "Você sabe o que você é, então porque você acha que sua cria será?"

"Quanto tempo eu tenho?" Perguntei sem querer a resposta, pela primeira vez desde que comecei a discutir com Kaure eu me permitir a olhar para Bella, que estava ainda imóvel com o rosto assustado e confuso.

" Não sei...É pouco..."

Engoli seco e me forcei a dizer, "Então o destino dela é?..."

Ela caminhou lentamente para a frente até que ela estava perto o suficiente para colocar sua pequena mão no topo da mão de Bella, sobre o estômago. Ela disse uma palavra em Português.

"Morte", ela suspirou baixinho. Então ela se virou e deixou a cozinha.

Aquela palavra me quebrou ainda mais, para Kaure não havia alternativas, o destino de Bella estava traçado. O meu destino estava traçado.

Ouvir aquilo dito por outra pessoa foi muito mais doloroso do que eu poderia imaginar. Bella morreria e sofreria se insistisse naquilo. Eu não conseguia articular as palavras suficientes para pedir perdão, ou falar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Eu era um fraco.

Sai do meu transe ao perceber Bella se afastando, eu não merecia, mas eu queria, precisava dela ali, perto de mim.

"Onde você está indo?" Havia uma pontada de pânico, desespero e dor na minha voz.

"Escovar meus dentes de novo."

"Não se preocupe com o que ela disse. Não são nada além de lendas, mentiras

velhas contadas para divertir."

"Eu não entendi nada" Eu não podia julgar se ela estava sendo inteiramente sincera ou não. Apesar de me aliviar um pouco o fato dela não ter entendido minha conversa com Kaure, eu não queria que ela sofresse mais, ela não precisava disso.

"Eu coloquei sua escova de dentes na mala. Eu vou pegar pra você."

Ele caminhou na minha frente até o quarto.

"Estamos partindo em breve?" Ela me perguntou.

"Assim que você acabar."

Eu fiquei esperando Bella até ela acabar de escovar os dentes enquanto a última palavra de Kaure ainda ecoava em minha cabeça: "Morte, Morte, Morte"

Não, aquilo não ia acontecer eu não ia deixar, nós voltaríamos para Forks e tudo ficaria bem. Carlisle cuidaria dela, tudo daria certo.

Eu tinha que acreditar...

Ela me entregou a escova assim que voltou.

"Eu vou colocar as malas no barco." Eu disse ainda mal conseguindo encará-la.

"Edward" – Meu anjo me chamou.

"Sim?"

Ela hesitou antes de falar. Bella parecia distante, abatida, triste e angustiada e ver isso ainda me fazia muito pior. "Você poderia... guardar um pouco de comida? Você sabe... caso eu fique com fome de novo?"

"É claro", eu disse aliviado dela dizer que não me queria por perto, ou dizer que assim que tudo se resolvesse ela nunca mais iria querer me ver. "Não se preocupe com nada.

Na verdade, nós vamos encontrar com Carlisle dentro de algumas horas. Tudo isso

estará acabado em breve."

Eu esperava poder estar certo sobre isso.

Olá a todos!

Mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem, adorei cada review!

Próximo capítulo, encontro com a família. Como será a reação de Edward ao perceber que Bella quer o filho? E seu encontro com Rosalie?

Não deixem de comentar!

Um grande Beijo,

Ludmilaaa


	4. Capítulo 3  A dor da Compreensão

Créditos a _Stephenie Meyer._

_Esse é o capítulo mais autoral até agora. O capítulo que eu achei mais difícil de escrever por não ter nenhuma base._

_Ele se passa entre o fim do Livro I narrado por Bella e o Livro II narrado por Jacob._

_Para mim, esse é o capítulo mais denso para Edward, pois ele ainda não sabe a opinião de Bella sobre a gravidez. Ele ainda é um capítulo difícil por causa da família dividida, entre manter ou não a gravidez._

_Tentei manter a mesma carga de tensão do início dessa história. E as características psicológicas dos personagens._

_Leiam e me digam o que acharam. _

Era muito difícil encarar Bella. A culpa, a dor e a vergonha de ter falhado com ela, era atordoante demais. Eu sentia a necessidade ficar de joelhos, implorar o perdão dela, dizer que eu não fazia idéia que as lendas que os *incubus, podiam ser verdade. Eu queria poder dizer a ela que nós poderíamos retomar o nosso casamento como era antes da notícia. Era uma grande mentira!

Logicamente eu não fazia idéia que eu sendo um vampiro podia gerar filhos com uma humana. Eu não podia imaginar. Porém esse fato não excluía o meu grande erro com relação a todo o desenrolar da história, nós éramos diferentes: levando isso em consideração eu jamais poderia ter cogitado fazer amor com ela. Mas como eu poderia resistir. Há muito tempo, eu vinha resistindo aos desejos que Bella despertava em mim, desejos esses que me faziam perder a lucidez apenas com as lembranças. Eu me arrependia das conseqüências mas eu jamais poderia negar que estar com Bella daquela maneira era a concretização, a prova física do nosso amor. Como imaginar que teríamos frutos disso? Quanto mais eu pensava pior ficava... Foi o fato de que eu não pensei quando deveria que agora fazia Bella sofrer, sentir dor.

E essa constatação e que me fazia mais miserável, quando eu pensava em toda situação eu via que assim que Bella estivesse livre desta situação, sua atitude seria partir. Afinal de contas, não havia outro meio de pensar. Bella sem sombra de dúvida ia querer distância de mim. Pois eu além de colocá-la em muitos perigos eu agora a infligia passar pelas piores da situação que uma mulher poderia passar. Antes nós achávamos que nunca íamos poder ter filhos, e ela até então parecia bem com isso. Porém, ao descobrir que isso não é verdade, eu a obrigaria sentir repulsa pelo fruto da nossa relação. Ela não poderia enxergar de maneira diferente, poderia? Se Bella estivesse casada com um homem humano, este poderia ser o homem mais feliz do mundo ao descobrir que sua companheira lhe daria um filho. Eu não podia nem sequer cogitar a possibilidade de me sentir assim, pois o que Bella carregava em seu ventre a cada minuto só a carregava para um único caminho: a morte.

Ao embarcamos no avião de volta para casa, as coisas não ficaram muito melhores. No nervosismo dela ao sair de casa na ilha, Bella pegou alguns biscoitos para comer. Ingeriu- os todos talvez pelo nervosismo Foi só o tempo dela se acomodar no assento e o enjôo que ela sentia retornou com força dobrada. Bella passou quase a totalidade do vôo passando mal. Parecia que seu organismo estava rejeitando toda a comida humana que ela tinha ingerido.

"Bella, amor você está bem?" Eu estava cada vez mais em pânico.

"Estou sim" A voz dela parecia cansada, abatida. E eu podia dizer que não era somente pelo constante mal estar. Seu olhos estavam vazios, tristes e ressentidos. A dor de saber que eu era o responsável por aquela tristeza era... eu não conseguia palavras par descrever.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade Bella finalmente se acomodou ao meu lado no assento e dormiu. Eu olhava para ela enquanto dormia e percebia que aquela era a primeira vez que ela não se aconchegava em mim para dormir. Eu tinha medo que ela finalmente tivesse entendido que viver comigo não valia a pena e me abandonasse.

Agora faltava pouco. Eu esperava sentir alívio ao saber que estávamos tão perto de minha família.

Eu não senti.

A sensação de perda a cada minuto aumentava mais.

A sensação de que algo me escapava se intensificava a medida que eu olhava para Bella.

Algo estava errado... quer dizer mais do que uma humana grávida de um vampiro. Olhar naqueles olhos doces e castanhos de minha esposa que agora refletiam todo um medo que eu não conseguia entender. Eu não conseguia explicar.

Havia mais, havia ali também um ressentimento tão grande e uma decepção nos olhos dela que eram quase insuportáveis de encarar.

Nós não nos encaramos naquela viagem. Nós mal nos falamos.

E de alguma forma, eu sabia que seu silêncio e todos os sentimentos que eu consegui captar em Bella, nunca seriam interpretados por mim corretamente.

Eu o leitor de mentes, tinha a maior dificuldade de ler a mulher que eu amava. A única que eu queria desesperadamente poder ler.

Irônico, não?

Era noite quando desembarcamos em Seatle. Bella estava fraca, mal agüentava andar até onde estava minha família. Durante todo o vôo mal nos falamos, apesar de meus olhos não saírem de Bella, ela não me olhou.

Andávamos pelo saguão do aeroporto, não mantínhamos contato de nenhuma forma, quero dizer ela não mantinha contato comigo. Ela não falava ou me olhava e sempre se manteve distante de mim. Como alguém que se protegia. Apesar de claramente nunca ter parecido mais frágil na vida.

Era óbvio eu ela ia me abandonar. Não havia possibilidade dela simplesmente me perdoar por fazê-la passar por mais essa experiência terrível. Qualquer homem que descobrisse sua esposa grávida poderia ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu nem sequer poderia considerar isso. Meu filhote, como disse Kaure, se alimentaria dela até a morte. Nada podia ser mais doloroso do que saber que um ato meu de amor é poderia fazê-la sofrer até a morte.

Agora já víamos os Cullen, sei que Bella os via também, pois notei um esboço cansado de um sorriso, era a primeira vez deste que este pesadelo começou que eu a via sorrir ou tentar. Seu rosto estava muito abatido, ela já parecia muito mais magra e seu tronco estava muito mais inchado do que no início da viagem, mas ainda assim, aquele era o sorriso mais perfeito do mundo. E eu tinha que me acreditar poder fazer Bella sorrir novamente.

Andando em nossa direção, vinham Rose Alice e Esme na frente, meu pai e irmãos atrás. Todos tinham em suas feições gravadas a preocupação. Eu era um espelho deles adicionando a dor e a culpa é claro.

Bella acelerou seus passos, eu não entendi seu esforço, facilmente acompanhei seu ritmo. Então, a cena que eu nunca esperava ver se fez real naquele momento: Bella correu para os braços de Rosalie, que não pestanejou em devolver o gesto e com uma atitude quase maternal sussurrou. "Shh, vai ficar bem! Eu jamais vou permitir que ele machuque vocês dois."

Então a compreensão caiu em mim medida que eu via os pensamentos de Rose, ela se lembrava das súplicas por telefone de Bella que implorava que Rose não deixasse eu e carlisle fazer nada contra o bebê. O Bebê!

Era isso o ressentimento e a mágoa que eu vi nos olhos de Bella eram por causa do que ela acreditava que aquela coisa que iria mata-la era o bebê dela. É claro que eu tinha interpretado, Bella estava tentando defender aquilo que ela achava merecedor, como eu não pude perceber que ela faria isso. O que chegando a essa conclusão era muito, mas muito pior. Pois a partir disso eu sabia que ela acreditava que aquilo era o um fruto da nossa história, e sendo o nosso amor algo pelo qual ela sempre lutou, como não imaginar que Bella lutaria por isso também?

Mesmo sendo tão mais errado querer ficar comigo ela ficou, venceu tudo, abriu mão de tanto para estar ao meu lado. Como não imaginar que ela achava que isso valeria a pena? Como eu pude ser tão estúpido?

A surpresa e o entendimento me fez pior, eu mal tinha percebido Esme me abraçar enquanto dizia que tudo daria certo. Eu quase nem a notei... Todo meu ser estava focado na mulher que eu amava, tão ingênua, tão boa, tão altruísta e tão, tão errada que fazia eu sentir ainda mais repulsa por mim. Bella se afastava silenciosamente com Rose quando eu saí do meu estupor. Eu corri para Bella e Rose se colocou no caminho.

"Você não encosta nela, muito menos no bebê, eu não vou permitir."

"Eu nunca machucaria Bella, você deveria saber disso"

"Não respeitar sua vontade e chamar seu filho de 'isso' já machucou o bastante, Edward." Disse Rose, enquanto afagava seu rosto. Aquela cena fez eu me sentir enjoado, nauseado.

Prevendo que eu atacaria Rose, Alice pulou na minha frente e sussurrou para mim. "Não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois. Há muito que discutir, mas esse não é o melhor lugar para fazermos isso e além do mais Bella está muito cansada e abatida, não precisa passar por uma discussão entre vocês dois por causa dela. Faremos isso em casa. Por Bella, meu irmão, por ela."

Aquele argumento era o crucial, fora assim que eu vivi esses últimos tempos, Vivendo por Bella e para ela. Mais uma vez eu engolia toda a vontade de desmembrar cada pedaço de Rosalie e acenava para Alice que de muitas maneiras genuínas sabia que me convenceria.

A viagem de volta para casa nunca pareceu pior foi quase agonizante. Tão lento quanto possível chegaríamos a Forks pela madrugada. Não fora assim que eu imaginei meu retorno com Bella para casa. Eu queria poder voltar com ela sorridente e feliz, dizendo que aquela tinha sido a melhor viagem que ela fez na vida. Queria que ela chegasse contando as histórias da Ilha, queria poder vê-la abraçar meus pais e meus irmãos na chegada do aeroporto. Não queria que nossa chegada tivesse que ser as escondidas, silenciosa como numa marcha fúnebre. Estremeci ao pensar nessa palavra, era ferido com uma dor de morte que eu voltava para minha casa vendo a razão de minha existência definhando em dor.

Seguimos no Jipe de Emmert, eu, Rosalie e Bella no banco de trás. Os outros seguiram no carro de Carlisle. Nenhum de nós se atreveu a falar nada. Rose apenas se mantinha firme em sua determinação arrogante que seria melhor me manter longe de Bella e do bebê. Fiz o que pude para ignorá-la . Emmert lamentava tudo. Lamentava pela minha dor, pela dor de Bella e por mais uma vez eu e Rosalie estarmos lutando com oponentes, ele odiava ter que decidir um lado. Ele concordava comigo no que dizia respeito à coisa que crescia em Bella. Mas conseguia entender a determinação cega de Rose em ajudá-la.

Eu não.

Estava tão revoltado com tudo que estava acontecendo. Por que eu simplesmente não a deixei com Jacob? Ou porque raios eu concordei com aquele acordo estúpido? Porque eu não a transformei na noite de núpcias?

Eram tantos porquês que me deixavam tonto. Senti uma mão quente acariciando a minha que estava na minha perna. Olhei para meu anjo que me encarava timidamente como se incerta que eu quisesse que ela me tocasse. Eu me senti imediatamente melhor com aquele carinho e logo depois imediatamente pior, como ela ainda podia querer estar comigo, ser amorosa comigo quando tudo que eu tinha feito foi machucá-la repetidamente. Eu peguei sua frágil e delicada mão e beijei. Ela novamente tentou esboçar um sorriso e disse. "Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos ficar bem"

Eu não podia responder àquilo, não queria. Mas no segundo seguinte ela se virou até a janela e vomitou violentamente mais uma vez. Vi Rose ajudar Bella segurando seus cabelos e tentando faze-la relaxar. Eu só consegui esconder meu rosto nas mãos.

Alguns minutos a frente estávamos em frente a casa, Rose tirou Bella do carro e a conduziu para o sofá. Enquanto todos se acomodavam eu me ajoelhei em frente ao meu anjo e perguntei.

"Você está bem?"

"Não muito, mas vamos ficar, eu e ele"

"Bella você sabe que isso é loucura... Manter isso só vai ser pior para você meu bem. Você não precisa passar por isso. Deixa Carlisle cuidar de tudo e eu te transformo em seguida, Bella... Eu não quero te ver assim sofrendo não vale a pena..."

"Vale sim, Edward. É meu filho e eu já o amo, não diga que ele não vale a pena. Ele é meu pequeno milagre... A prova física do meu amor por você. Eu é que sou humana e fraca e..." Ela suspirou quando um forte espasmo parece sugou por um momento sua barriga "Eu só preciso manter meu coração batendo por ele e tudo ficará bem, eu você e ele..."

A realização da dor de que Bella morreria por ele foi pior do qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse ouvido. Eu soube assim que ouvi suas palavras que eu nunca ia consegui demove-la daquela idéia absurda. Eu sabia que eu teria que assisti o seu sofrimento até que ele se tornasse insuportável e ela não resistisse...

A dor em meus olhos deve ter sido tamanha, que eu vi lágrimas escorrer dos olhos de Bella. Eu tive que ser consolado por ela. Ela dizia coisas como "Shh, meu amor... tudo vai ficar bem é só preciso ter fé, tudo vai dar certo"

Era horrível saber que ela ainda tinha gastar energia me consolando. Me levantei "Estou bem, amor". Mais uma vez a vi desfalecer e vomitar novamente, Rose se aproximou com uma bacia enquanto Bella parecia constrangida. "desculpe por isso"

"Não precisa se desculpar, meu amor, vou trazer água para você."

Na cozinha, eu desabei, assistir Bella sofrer era algo além do que eu podia suportar, é claro que ela não resistiria, nós não tínhamos informação alguma. Isso não havia possibilidade de dar certo.

"Filho" – Esme me chamou quando entrou na cozinha.

"Como ela não vê mãe? Como ela não vê que isso vai mata-la? Como ela pode achar que vale a pena" Não faz nem 24 horas que tudo aconteceu e olha o estado dela... ela não vai sobreviver mãe... E eu vou morrer junto... Por favor, me ajude a falar com ela... Diga a Bella para desistir disso, se ela quiser desistir de mim também eu vou entender... Mas eu não posso vê-la assim... Por favor."

"Edward... Bella tem que ter o direito à escolha. Ela ama o que está sendo gerado em seu ventre. Eu a amo e também eu não quero vê-la sofrer... Mas eu a entendo filho, eu morreria por vocês, qualquer um de vocês, se eu pudesse passaria por todo esse sofrimento para não ver você sofrer assim por Bella e ela para não sofrer pelo filho... Mas Edward, a escolha é dela, se ela acha que vale a pena o que nós podemos fazer? Vamos apóia-la e torcer para que tudo dê certo... Tudo entre vocês sempre foi tão improvável... E deu certo, não? Acredite irá dar certo agora também, fé Edward, fé..."

Esme dizia baixinho, alto apenas o suficiente para os vampiros presentes poder escutar. A partir disso eu sabia que eu nada poderia fazer, usando a "escolha" de Bella Rose faria tudo para manter a coisa protegida, Esme também e isso me impedia de ter ajuda de Emmert e Carlisle, pois estes jamais fariam algo que contradissesse suas esposas, da mesma forma que eu sabia também diria a mesma coisa sobre a "escolha" de Bella, então eu poderia esquecer Jasper. Será que ninguém entendia que Bella estava morrendo, que essa era a escolha errada a se fazer?

O dia amanhecia cinzento em Forks. O clima tenso em nada era favorecido pelo clima daquela cidade. Desejei mais uma vez que Bella nunca tivesse vindo para aqui. Ela dormia profundamente, há algumas poucas horas, ela não havia conseguido ingerir nem comida nem água. Me preocupava cada vez mais seu estado e sua aparência cada vez pior. Minha culpa, minha culpa!

E a pior parte é que ainda havia tantas providencias a serem tomadas. Providencias práticas... Precisávamos de informações, de alguma coisa que teríamos de base para quando chegasse a hora disso nascer...

Carlisle já cuidava de muitas coisas e já tinha se adiantado em criar um espaço em sua biblioteca que mais parecia um moderno hospital, ele ainda resolvia as questões de sue emprego pra que pudesse ficar com Bella em tempo integral.

Precisávamos de desculpas plausíveis para Charlie, que com toda certeza iria querer saber de sua filha recém casada. E então este passaria a informação para o lobo, que me mataria sorrindo ao saber o que eu fiz a Bella... Eu não podia culpá-lo. Eu tinha vontade de me matar só para parar de sofrer por tudo que estava acontecendo...

E eu sabia que essa era solução para quando tudo inevitavelmente acontecesse, se não havia nada o que fazer por Bella, não poderia haver nada para mim também...

Ou se fosse apenas uma questão de ter filhos, ela poderia tê-los... Não comigo, é claro, mas talvez Jacob conseguisse convence-la a algo menos radical... Doeria muito desistir de Bella assim, mas eu descobri que havia uma coisa pior do que a morte de Bella para mim: Assistir seu sofrimento, assistir meu anjo definhar é muito pior... Então se Jacob consegui convencê-la, eu abriria o caminho para eu ela vivesse, não poderia ser pior do sofrimento que eu experimentei nesse último dia...

Poderia?

_Bem queridas, é isso. Mais um capítulo._

_Na minha mente, não houve gritos ou confusão entre Rose e Edward. Não acho que ele teria esse tipo de atitude que estressaria Bella, quando sua saúde está por um fio... Nem Rose que apesar de tudo luta para o bem estar de Bella._

_Acho também que quando a dor é muito grande você não consegue explodir, então acho que é essa a reação dele._

_Carlisle ainda vai aparecer para examinar Bella. Essas são só as primeiras horas do retorno dos dois._

_E ainda no próximo capítulo Jacob na área._

_Prometo atualizar pelo menos 1 vez por semana_

_Com muito Carinho e muito, muito feliz com os comentários de vocês!_

_Beijos e Por favor não deixem de comentar!_

_Ludmila_


	5. Capítulo 4  Sentimentos Redundantes

Olá... Mais um capítulo... 

Capítulo 4 – Sentimentos Redundantes. 

A casa parecia inabitada. Havia uma imensa vontade de todos em não me transmitir sua preocupação, mas falhavam nesse intento. Eu podia sentir através de Jasper, todas as emoções tensas que emanavam de Esme, Alice, Emmert, Rose e até de Jasper, que por sinal, sabia que eram necessários todos aqueles sentimentos tão confusos, então sabia que não adiantava tentar muda-los.  
A parte da minha mente que estava focada na minha família, percebia, mais uma vez, o quanto eu era amado por eles. Eu via todo o sofrimento de Esme ao ver a mim e Bella ter que passar por mais esse improvável obstáculo, para sermos felizes. Ela de alguma forma destorcida achava que eu devia merecer ser feliz sem tantos problemas.  
Eu não poderia concordar menos... Apesar de querer isso desesperadamente.  
O monstro egoísta dentro de mim questionava por que raios as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis para mim... Como se eu merecesse qualquer alívio desse sofrimento. Pelo que eu era, eu deveria estar mais do que grato por ter tido a oportunidade de ser feliz com Bella nesse tempo.  
A grande pergunta que rondava minha cabeça era: Por que meu anjo deveria sofrer também? Eu faria tudo, qualquer coisa para não vê-la sofrer como eu vi nessas últimas horas... E ainda assim eu era obrigado a assistir todo esse calvário que Bella disse que valia a pena passar.  
Assim como Esme, todos os outros lamentavam a situação. Havia também em suas mentes um grande choque e surpresa pelo atual estado de Bella. Quem poderia imaginar um fruto da relação entre um vampiro e uma humana?  
Porém havia uma mente que se focava em muitas coisas menos na situação que vivíamos. Alice foi a única que de certa forma não tomou partido na situação. Eu sabia de seus sentimentos por mim e por Bella, mas ela era a única que não se manifestava. Parecia que procurava uma maneira de expressar tudo o que estava sentido. Alice ainda se culpava muito por não ser útil com o seu dom. Ainda havia nela um sentimento de perda que ela nunca precisou lidar.  
Alice, por pouco se lembrar de sua vida humana, nunca antes precisou lidar com a perda, sempre se antecipava aos fatos e de certa forma, isso a dava um poder de mudar o futuro. Mas na situação em que se encontrava, ela não podia nos ajudar em toda a confusão que tinha se tornado a família Cullen, em pouco mais de 24 horas. E somado a isso havia essa insegurança da sensação do medo em relação à Bella. Ela tinha medo em relação àquela que era sua única e grande amiga e sabia que não era possível fazer nada para ajudar Bella. Sabia que sua escolha era por amor , mas não entendia – assim como eu – como ela simplesmente podia se doar tanto em prol de algo que a faria sofrer até a morte.  
Alice sempre fora da família quem estivera mais conectada comigo, que sempre precisou de muito pouco para entender ou se fazer entendida. Alice espelhava todos os sentimentos meus e sofria ainda por me ver sofrer pela minha culpa. Sofria por culpa e impotência própria. E nesse momento tão conflitante para ela, simplesmente não conseguia vir até mim e conversar. Focava-se apenas em tentar ver o futuro que era apenas uma grande imagem escura vazia.  
Éramos 6 estátuas perfeitas sentadas ao redor da humana, daquela humana que tinha feito tantas coisas tidas como impossíveis por sua condição e mais uma vez lutava contra todas as probabilidades. Bella mais uma vez lutava pelo impossível. Eu queria desesperadamente ter a esperança de Bella ou de Esme que toda essa maluquice de gravidez desse certo. Nada me fazia mais feliz do que ver Bella feliz. Então se fosse filhos seu desejo, eu faria tudo até abrir mão dela para que ela pudesse ter o que queria.  
Se Jacob pudesse convencê-la...  
Era doloroso pensar que se Bella aceitasse tal coisa ela estaria com outro da forma como esteve comigo naquela ilha. Mas se fosse para ela não insistir em continuar com esse monstro dentro dela, eu já poderia me dar por satisfeito e ser grato ao pouco tempo que eu pude chamá-la de minha.  
Argh... A quem eu quero enganar... Primeiro eu jamais ficaria satisfeito em ver Bella com outro, mas ainda sim seria melhor do que vê-la morrer por minha culpa. Segundo, sabendo como era meu anjo, eu jamais devia esperar dela qualquer reação possivelmente lógica. Bella se apaixonou por um vampiro, casou-se e exigiu ao casar fazer amor com ele. Não havia nenhuma lógica nisso e ainda assim ela quis. Como esperar dela uma reação que fizesse sentido agora?  
Enquanto eu divagava como agir, para que Jacob tentasse convencer Bella eu ouvia o carro de Carlisle chegar a nossa casa. Ninguém se mexeu. Todos estavam perdidos naquela situação. Quando entrou, Bella ainda dormia, em seus pensamentos ele disse. _Como as coisas estão? Algum sinal de melhora? Ela conseguiu ingerir água? Comida?_ Não, Apenas meneei a cabeça. Parecia não ter forças para fazer qualquer coisa.  
_Vamos insistir em tentar alimenta-la... Senão ela morrerá de inanição. Vá preparar algo para ela comer, filho, você também não pode ficar assim. Ela precisa de força para continuar, você, por mais que não concorde tem que estar com ela. Apoiando, cuidando_. Ele pensava.  
Carlisle estava certo. Eu sabia disso. Mas eu não conseguia lidar com todas aquelas coisas que eu sentia. Como ser o apoio que Bella precisava sendo que eu não conseguia nem me apoiar. Eu era um fraco. Deveria agora está focando todo meu ser em convencê-la a desistir de tudo isso, da gravidez, da transformação, de mim... Mas só pensar isso, meu corpo duro e frio ficava ainda mais fraco. Eu não queria que ela desistisse de nada. Eu queria tanto que nossa história pudesse dar certo. Por que de todas as coisas erradas que eu fiz todas elas foram por amar demais, desejar e querer demais aquela mulher... Eu devia merecer castigo por amar demais Bella?  
"Bom dia" - A voz fraquinha de meu anjo falou da sala. Eu já tinha preparado ovos pego pães, suco e frutas para Bella. Eu torcia para que o mal estar dela, tivesse sido só nesse período inicial e que a partir de agora ela conseguisse se alimentar. Eu sabia que isso era parte fundamental para que ela resistisse ao sei lá o que fosse ter que enfrentar nessa... Gravidez.  
"Como se sente?" - Perguntou Carlisle enquanto se sentava em frente a Bella.  
"Cansada, com dores nos estômago e com sede, muita sede" - Respondeu ela parecendo fazer um esforço escomunal para falar aquela frase. E assim que terminou de falar seu rosto distorceu de dor e ela mais uma vez vomitou. Eu me ajoelhei do lado dela me amaldiçoando por fazê-la passar por isso. Segurei seus cabelos na tentativa de amenizar seu desconforto.  
Rose estendia uma bacia para Bella vomitar ali. Suas roupas já estavam apertadas devido ao intenso crescimento da coisa no corpo de Bella. Seu rosto tão magro, pálido e abatido destorcendo aquelas feições que eu tanto amava admirar. Rose percebeu isso também e assim a levou para o quarto dela e de Emmert para colocar uma roupa que a deixasse mais confortável e tomar um banho se ela quisesse.  
Assim que minha esposa estava longe o suficiente Carlisle começou a falar. A família já estava reunida na sala.  
"Eu sei que isso não está sendo fácil para você, meu filho... Assumo minha responsabilidade por não ter lhe alertado antes sobre essa possibilidade... mas eu realmente não sabia que era possível. O mais importante agora é que nós vamos cuidar de Bella o melhor que eu puder. Mas eu preciso da família para ajudar e sei que nenhum de vocês irá dizer não a isso. Ela é da nossa família, Edward, nós faremos tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance para que tudo isso dê certo. É preciso só acreditar."  
Eu não queria responder. Eu sabia - na verdade todos sabiam - que aquilo não tinha chance de dar certo. Simples, mas mesmo assim de alguma forma o gesto de Carlisle conseguiu me mostrar mais uma vez, o quão generoso aquele homem era. Humano ou não Carlisle era um ser muito melhor do que tantos homens... Mesmo também não acreditando completamente na tentativa de Bella lá estava ele cuidando de nós dois, tentando dar a mim um pouquinho de esperança nessa história. Então eu apenas assenti.  
Ele continuou: "Preciso que Jasper e Emmert saiam em busca de informações... Obviamente não seguiremos o modelo convencional de uma gestação humana, não haverá nove meses. Precisamos de informações, qualquer tipo delas... Desde lendas até relatos de quem possivelmente viveu algo parecido. Precisamos estar preparados para todas as possibilidades. Eu sugiro que você tente localizar Maria e ver se ela já conheceu alguma história parecida. Só temos que tomar cuidado para que não chegue ao conhecimento dos Voltuori. Não sabemos qual será a reação deles, então eu preciso de cuidado. Não queremos mais riscos a Bella e ao feto. Alice ficará conosco porque sei que ela pode auxiliá-los mesmo a distância. E que ela irá querer ficar perto de Bella, não é, Alice?"  
Alice assentiu. Carlisle seguiu " Esme ficará responsável por Charlie e nossa história de Forks. Ela dirá a todos e principalmente ao Charlie que Bella ficou doente na Ilha. Que nós estamos tratando-a num hospital especializado em Atlanta, longe suficiente para que ele não vá até lá. Tomaremos o cuidado também em dar o número errado do hospital. Ele ficará irritado, mas é isso que nós vamos fazer. Só não sabemos ainda por quanto tempo vamos consegui enganá-lo. Eu acho que isso não será problema para você, não é amor?"  
"E quando tudo não der certo como nós queremos?" Eu perguntei num fio de voz não querendo de forma alguma falar, mas sabendo o quão necessário era fazer essa colocação. Era inevitável o final dessa história.  
Esme veio para o meu lado e me abraçou com o maior carinho que alguém já tinha me abraçado. Era algo tão puro, tão reconfortante, tão maternal... Eu era de novo agradecido pelo gesto só não conseguia articular as palavras para agradecer. E consegui ficar constrangido por todo amor que eu recebia mesmo não merecendo. Então ela me disse. " Tudo vai ficar bem... o que foi que eu te disse? Fé, Edward, é a única coisa tão poderosa quanto o amor para transformar as coisas... Amor eu sei que você tem, meu filho. Você ama Bella, não ama?"  
Eu assenti, ela sorriu. " Então você precisa acreditar. As coisas acontecem por um motivo. E no final você verá que tudo valeu a pena. Eu sei que é difícil. Mas a frágil humana que você tanto ama, só superou tudo que superou por amar você, meu bem. E por acreditar que valia a pena, que você merecia esse amor. Eu sei que é quase impossível vendo Bella desse jeito, mas tente, apenas tente, ok?"  
Ela me olhava tão intensamente que eu desviei o olhar. Ah, como eu queria seguir o conselho de minha mãe, mas, para que ter fé sendo que quando tudo acabasse...  
A família continuava naquela sala. De uma maneira a fala de Esme fez com que o clima melhorasse um pouco. Apenas eu não conseguia acreditar. Carlisle então fez uma pergunta para mim. "Você não se afastará de Bella nesse período, eu já sei. Mas você precisará caçar. Como fará isso?"  
"Eu não vou." respondi simplesmente porque não havia possibilidade de me afastar dela...  
"Mas você precisa caçar, Edward." - Disse meu pai  
"Eu não vou." respondi novamente." Eu não vou me afastar quando Bella mais precisa. Nós veremos uma maneira de vocês caçarem mas eu não vou"  
Carlisle tentou apelar para o bom senso. "Filho, você com sede pode ser perigoso para Bella. Não seja teimoso. Você não quer prejudicá-la, então precisamos ver uma maneira de você caçar."  
"Pai, eu sei que essa é sua preocupação. Mas eu já resistir o sangue de Bella em diferentes situações. Eu sei que posso me controlar. Não vamos ter essa discursão."  
Carlisle suspirou. Até para meus ouvidos aquilo parecia birra. Se não tivéssemos numa situação daquelas, eu realmente teria parecido um adolescente mimado desobedecendo às ordens do pai. Mas ele não insistiu, viu que era inútil.  
Nesse momento vi Bella descendo nos braços de Rose que a colocou no sofá, voei para seu lado." Você está bem?"  
Ela deu um pequeno sorriso."Estou sim" Analisando-a, só nos poucos minutos era possível perceber mudanças em seu estado. A coisa se desenvolvia assustadoramente rápido. Manchas roxas apareciam em sua pele.  
Carlisle foi para o lado de Bella. Ele tinha que examiná-la. Então perguntou. "Querida, você gostaria de ser examinada aqui ou na sala que eu preparei, lá em cima?"  
"Pode tudo ser feito aqui em baixo? Prefiro ficar perto de vocês"  
"São exames iniciais, Bella. Mas faremos o possível para manter você segura. Mas precisaremos subir mais tarde para tentarmos uma ultra-sonografia e para fazer uns exames com algumas amostras do seu sangue"  
Eu assim como todos os outros vampiros ouviram Bella engolir seco apenas a menção de tirar uma amostra do sangue dela. Eu posso afirmar com toda certeza que não era por medo de estar numa sala com sete vampiros, era medo de agulha, Bella tinha medo de agulha!  
Uma agulha no julgamento distorcido dela era mais perigosa do que vampiros. Assim como eu também sabia que Bella preferiu fazer os exames aqui na sala de estar, porque não gosta de hospitais, nem de ambientes que lembrem um. Como eu poderia de alguma forma entender o que se passava na cabeça dela?  
Impossível...  
Então Rose riu. E disse a Bella: "Medo de uma agulha Bella?" E acariciou os cabelos dela ternamente, eu me senti enjoado novamente.  
Então Bella abaixou o rosto numa postura tímida. Seu rosto corou, ou chegou ao mais próximo disso possível de acordo com seu estado. Mesmo no estado deplorável em que se encontrava, ela era tão linda... Nada poderia ser mais bonito do que o corar do seu rosto, quando estava envergonhada. Ela não tinha idéia do quão perfeita ela era.  
Fugindo do desconforto, Bella falou para Carlisle.  
"E então, como acontecerá daqui para frente? Como será na hora que o bebê nascer?"  
"Nós não sabemos ainda Bella. Não há nenhum tipo de comprovação científica sobre um caso desses. Então agiremos com é... o que o bom senso nos permite dentro dessa situação inusitada minha querida. Faremos os exames hoje, e veremos de que forma progredir, entende? Além do mais Jasper e Emmert estão de partida hoje para pesquisar e conseguir informações de como garantir a sua segurança"  
Ela assentiu. "Eu confio em você, Carlisle. E quero lhe dizer que confio que você não vá fazer nada contra o bebê. Mesmo sendo sua opinião e de Edward diferente da minha.." Ela se interrompeu para tossir enquanto alguns espasmos cortavam-lhe o ar. "Mas eu tive pensando e acho que isso pode dar certo..."  
"Bella" Eu disse tentando disfarçar o desespero em minha voz "Não há maneira de levar essa história a frente e você sobreviver a isso, nenhum ser humano agüentaria..."  
"Exatamente" disse ela me cortando. " Não como humana. Edward você se lembra quando me contou como Carlisle te salvou da gripe espanhola?" Era uma pergunta retórica, ela continuou. "Carlisle te mordeu quando não havia mais escapatória para você. É isso que você fará comigo. Eu só preciso manter meu coração batendo, para que ele se desenvolva o tempo necessário. Se eu mesmo humana consegui viver tempo suficiente para que ele cresça dentro de mim, quando o bebê nascer não haverá problema, você me morderá e eu serei igual a você. E nós estaremos bem pela eternidade"  
Bella falava baixinho, se esforçando muito para conseguir me explicar seu plano. Minha vontade era gritar com ela que aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum. Só que ela já estava tão frágil... Então mais uma vez eu engolia tudo para apoiar meu anjo que não fazia idéia de como ela estava errada.  
"Faz sentido..." Disse Rose fazendo com que o nível da minha irritação chegasse ao limite. Eu voei para cima dela. Emmert se colocou rapidamente entre nós dois. "Você não faz idéia da vontade que eu estou de acabar com você. Não faz isso, Rose, por favor. Pois de Bella, eu até entendo que diga essas coisas, mas você eu não vou admitir."  
"Não brigue" Disse Bella fazendo se levantando e com o esforço, parece que algo a fez vomitar de novo. O som que saiu de dentro dela, ao cair foi agonizante. Parecia de um animal sendo abatido. Eu caí em frente a ela, "Me perdoe amor. Eu não queria que você passasse mal, me perdoe. Eu posso fazer algo por você? Por favor, eu nunca mais digo nada contra Rose, por favor.."  
De novo Bella sofria por minha causa. Quantas vezes eu iria feri-la? Rose a pegou nos braços, após Bella terminar de vomitar e a conduziu para o sofá, onde ela deitou parecendo mais exausta do que nunca.  
_Acho melhor começar examiná-la agora_. Pensou Carlisle. _Filho tente se acalmar. Você já conhece Rose. Então não adianta brigar. Ela concorda e você não. E a decisão não está em suas mãos. Aceite isso. Quanto mais brigas você e Rose tiverem por causa de Bella. A única prejudicada é a própria, por favor!  
_"Bella querida eu vou começar a te examinar, Tudo Bem?" perguntou meu pai.  
"Ok" Foi só o que Bella respondeu.

O resto da dia foi só de exames para Bella. Carlisle fez todos os procedimentos que faria em uma mulher grávida. Verificou todas as taxas no sangue de Bella e constatou o que não seria uma surpresa para ninguém que o organismo não estava nada bem com o _corpo estranho_ dentro dela. Verificou-se que numa grávida comum Bella estaria 'pré - eclampsia', sintomas como pressão muito alta, batimentos cardíacos altos e irregulares, dificuldade de respiração era uma constante em seu estado. A sua falta de ingestão de alimentos e água, só contribuíam para piorar seu estado. Carlisle decidiu que ela receberia vitaminas e alimentação pela corrente sanguínea.  
Foi a noite que nós contamos a Bella o plano para com Charlie. Esme já tinha se encarregado de ligar para ele e dizer exatamente o combinado. Ele reagira como esperávamos. Mas já era um problema a menos...  
E quando inevitavelmente as coisas acontecessem eu lidaria com tudo depois.  
O que quer que fosse...  
Amanhecia calmamente. As luzes do dia eram suaves e entravam pela grande parede de vidro da casa. Bella dormia no sofá, pois queria participar de tudo que acontecesse naquela casa. Disse " que não precisava ser protegida de nada que fosse dito." Eu apenas bufei para conter exatamente as reações que gostaria de ter. Rose a apoiou.  
Jasper e Emmert sairiam antes do anoitecer para iniciar as 'pesquisas' como nomeou Carlisle. Este estava preso em seu escritório tentando descobrir formas de deixar Bella o mais confortável possível. Esme tentava organizar a casa para melhor deixar Bella. A despensa já fora abastecida e todas as coisas que uma pessoa que precisava de cuidados médicos poderia precisar a casa já tinha. Agora estava ao telefone tentando ver a possibilidade de manter um estoque de sangue para o caso de necessidade de Bella.  
Alice se mantinha concentrada em visualizar o futuro. Ela vira que Emmert e Jasper iriam conseguir localizar Maria, só não tinha certeza se conseguiria informações. Ela também descobrira um meio de driblar 'sua cegueira' tentando ver ao redor e não se concentrando em Bella. Agora suas visões conseguiam acontecer, mas sempre de forma desfocada e distante. Apenas eu e Rose estávamos naquela sala velando o sono de meu anjo. Eu ainda não estava certo que poderia conversar ela sem querer arrancar seu pescoço, então me mantive concentrado apenas em Bella e seu sono, sua respiração difícil e seu coração batendo. Ultimo som esse que estava com os dias contados...  
"Agora eu entendo" Disse Rosalie desviando minha atenção de meus pensamentos sombrios. " O porquê você ia toda noite assistir Bella dormir e dizia que era perfeito. É mesmo fascinante"  
Aquele comentário me incomodou muito mais do que eu achei que fosse possível. Por causa de todos os acontecimentos, eu agora era obrigado a partilhar o sono de meu anjo. Aquela era uma das coisas mais íntimas que existia entre mim e Bella. Eu não estava orgulhoso do sentimento de posse que sentia. Mas eu não queria dividir os últimos momentos do sono de Bella, as batidas de seu coração com ninguém.  
Eu preferi não responder. Rose não falou mais.

Bella acordou pouco depois. Mais uma vez a tentativa de se alimentar normalmente foi inútil. Só o cheiro da comida parecia fazer Bella enjoar. Na verdade parecia fazer o corpo dela reagir, a coisa reagir. E cada momento que passava fazia seu estado parecia pior, muito pior.  
"Não !" Gritou Alice ao sair correndo da cozinha, poucos minutos apos Bella despertar "Droga eu não consigo ver nada"  
Eu olhei na mente dela e tudo que existia era um grande vazio. E aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: Lobisomens!  
Aliás, um lobisomem: Jacob Black!  
Assim que proferiu a frase, a família se reuniu toda na sala em questão de segundos. Charlie já tinha passado a informação para Billy que Bella estava doente. Jacob então assumiu que numa tentativa frustrada minha de transforma-la eu a matei.

Eu estava quase feliz que Jacob tenha vindo até aqui. Pois sabia não ser possível eu procura-lo. Sabia que isso teria apenas um caminho: uma guerra.

Carlisle se apressou em atender a porta. "Entre, por favor, Jacob," Bella disse mais alto. Eu podia ver os olhos de Carlisle se apertaram.

"Com licença," Jacob disse para meu pai doutor enquanto entrava. Eu podia ver a dificuldade dele em virar as costas para um vampiro. Mas o único em que ele ainda confiava era em meu ão mesmo a contra gosto o fez. Seu instinto todo estava focado em começar uma luta, uma guerra pelo que ela achava ser a transformação de Bella.

Jacob entrou na casa e eu pude ver por sua mente analisar todo o ambiente desconhecido para ele. Ele questionava a claridade do ambiente certamente não acreditando que vampiros como nós pudessem gostar da luz.

Ele catalogou todo: as paredes, os móveis e nós... Os vampiros ali sentados naquele lugar. Então ele olhou para mim. Jacob tinha um dom para ver as pessoas, para enxergá-las. E de certa forma era muito parecido em alguns aspectos comigo. Então não havia sentido em esconder minha agonia dele. Ele era o único que entenderia, o único que me culparia.

O que eu não esperava porém é que ele conseguisse ver o homem amargo que me tornara nesse pouco tempo. Então ele entendeu, pois antes sequer dele conseguir se divertir com meu sofrimento, ele chegou à conclusão obvia: Bella.

Seus olhos seguiram os meus e ele a viu no mesmo instante que sentiu o seu cheiro. Seu doce, quente e humano cheiro.

Bella estava meio escondida pelo braço do sofá, em uma posição fetal, seus braços ao redor de seus joelhos. Por um longo instante ele só pôde a Bella que amava, sua pela ainda macia, cor de pêssego, seus olhos ainda eram cor de chocolate.

Seu coração pulsou numa estranha, quebrada batida, e ele pensou estar sonhando tão feliz e aliviado que estava.

Então, realmente a viu.

Havia profundos círculos roxos abaixo dos olhos dela, que se destacavam pelo seu rosto fundo. Ela estava mais magra, sua pele parecia mais esticada - como se seus ossos fossem rasgá-la, A maior parte do cabelo dela estava presa em um nó, mas algumas mechas escorriam pela sua testa e pescoço, repleto de suor que cobria sua pele. Havia um que de fragilidade em seus pulsos e dedos que era assustador.

Ela estava doente. Muito doente.

Não era mentira. A história que Chalie disse `Billy não era apenas uma história. Enquanto eu olhava, olhos esbugalhados, sua pele ficou meio esverdeada. Ele viu Rosalie que estava ao lado de Bella, atrapalhou sua visão, ficando de um estranho jeito protetor. Ele natural e rapidamente viu que aquilo estava errado, ele pensou.

_Isso estava errado. Eu sabia que como Bella se sentia sobre quase tudo - seus pensamentos erma muito óbvios; algumas vezes era como se tivesse escrito em sua testa. Então ela nem precisava me dizer os detalhes pra eu saber. Eu sabia que Bella não gostava de Rosalie. Eu podia ver em seus lábios quando ela falava dela. Não era como se ela não gostasse dela. Ela tem medo da Rosalie. Ou tinha. Não havia medo no olhar que Bella lançou pra ela. A expressão dela era de súplica... ou algo assim. Então Rosalie pegou uma bacia do chão e colocou embaixo do queixo de Bella bem a tempo dela vomitar lá dentro. _

_Ele me viu ficar de joelhos ao lado de Bella – Ele analisava a cena, nada fazia sentido. _

Quando Bella pôde levantar a cabeça, ela sorriu fraca pra Jacob, meio constrangida. "Desculpe por isso," ela sussurrou.

Eu grunhi, não conseguindo me conter. Minha cabeça encostou-se aos joelhos de Bella, e ela colocou uma das mãos acariciando minha bochecha tentando me confortar.

Inconsciente Jacob deu alguns passos para mais perto, até que Rosalie bufou correndo para entre Jacob e o sofá. Não é preciso dizer o quão irritada Rose estava com a idéia da proximidade entre Bella e os lobos.

"Rose, não," Bella sussurrou. "Está tudo bem." Após dito, Rose saiu da frente, a muito contragosto, nem um pouco feliz com a situação. Jacob nunca pareceu menos se importar com a proximidade conosco.

"Bella, o que eu há de errado?" Ele sussurrou enquanto caía de joelhos em frente ao sofá, Bella e a mim. Alcançou sua mão e notou a gelidez. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou feliz que você tenha vindo me ver hoje, Jacob," ela disse.

Naquele momento eu vi mesmo quão bem Jacob fazia bem a ela. Por mais dor e sofrimento que Bella estivesse passando era claro a mudança nela ao vê-lo. Parecia cada vez mais inevitável que se Jacob conseguisse convence-la. Ela seria feliz com ele. E isso foi a conclusão mais cruel que eu chegara à minha vida.

"O que é isso, Bella?" Ele insistiu, segurando firme as frágeis mãos de minha esposa. Ao invés de responder, ela olhou pelo cômodo como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa, em seu olhar, insegurança e certeza. Todos ansiosos olharam pra ela. Ela finalmente disse pra Rosalie.

"Me ajude a levantar, Rose?" Ela pediu

"O que é isso, Bella?" Eu insisti, segurando firme suas frágeis mãos.

Ao invés de responder, ela olhou pelo cômodo como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa, em seu olhar, insegurança e certeza. Seis pares de olhos ansiosos olharam

pra ela. Ela finalmente disse pra Rosalie.

"Me ajude a levantar, Rose?" Ela pediu.

Rosalie mordeu os lábios, para evitar que pudesse falar qualquer coisa que magoasse Bella. Pois a verdade é que ela queria cortar a garganta de Jacob. "Por favor, Rose."

Então mesmo contrariada mas foi até Bella de novo, perto de mim, e pôs os braços cuidadosamente embaixo dos ombros de Bella.

"Não," Jacob sussurrou. "Não se levante..." Ela parecia muito fraca.

"Estou respondendo à sua pergunta," ela retrucou, soando mais próximo ao jeito que ela falava com Jacob, cxomo pude perceber em alguns momentos. Rosalie tirou Bella do sofá. Eu, covardemente, escondi meu rosto nas almofadas eu não conseguia lidar com aquele sofrimento: o meu, ode Bella e o de Jacob agora.

Dessa forma ele pode ver: o corpo de Bella estava inchado, seu tronco estava de um estranho jeito, parecendo um balão. Estava marcando a blusa cinza que ela vestia, que era grande demais para os seus ombros e braços. O restante dela parecia mais magro, como se um grande volume tivesse sido sugado do restante do corpo. Levou um tempo até que eu precebe-se qual parte estava deformada - eu não entendi até que ela colocou as mãos ternamente sobre o seu estômago inchado, uma em cima e uma embaixo. Como se ela estivesse aninhando aquilo.

O choque e a incredulidade de Jacob foram tamanhas que ele parecia não conseguir assimilar. Então, eu vi sua mente tentando trabalhar para fazer compreender como aquilo acontecera em tão pouco tempo. Como ela poderia estar assim. Grávida e doente daquele jeito.

Sua mente dizia: _Eu não queria ver aquilo, não queria pensar naquilo. Eu não queria pensar nele dentro dela. Eu não queria saber que algo que eu odiava tanto tinha violado o corpo que eu amava._ Ele parecia estar enjoado, como eu estive algum tempo atrás... Ele continuou:

_Mas pior que aquilo, muito pior. O corpo deformado dela, os ossos pressionando a pela do rosto dela, eu só podia imaginar que ela parecia daquele jeito - tão grávida, tão doente - porque o que quer que estivesse dentro dela, ele estava sugando a vida dela pra alimentar a si próprio... _

_Porque aquilo era um monstro. Como o pai. Eu sempreo soube que ele a mataria. _

Havia um limite que eu comportava as acusações dele. Apesar de tudo ser tão dolorosamente real, eu não agüentava mais. Então disse: "Lá fora, Jacob,".

Ele se levantou também. Me encarando toda a fúria prestes a explodir. _Era pra isso que eu estava ali. Pensou ele_

"Vamos fazer isso," Jacob falou em voz alta.

Emmert, me ladeou seguido por Jasper, um de cada lado. Mais um vez Jacob parecia não se importar em entrar numa briga que não era justa.

"Não," Bella disse, e ela se moveu, desequilibrou-se, caindo nos meus braços. Rosalie se moveu com ela, como se tivesse uma corrente prendendo uma à outra.

"Eu só preciso falar com ele, Bella," Eu disse com a voz baixa, falando apenas com ela. Eu toquei seu rosto, acariciando-o.

Isso pareceu piorar as coisas para Jacob, que pensava_, depois de _

_tudo o que ele tinha feito pra ela, ele ainda podia tocá-la daquele jeito_.

"Não se desgaste," eu supliquei para Bella. "Por favor, descanse. Nós estaremos de volta em alguns minutos." Eu disse fazendo o possível para ignorar os pensamentos do lobo. Nem eu tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Ela me olhou cuidadosamente. Então ela concordou e sentou-se novamente no sofá. Rosalie ajudou a se ajeitar nas almofadas. Bella olhou pra Jacob, tentando encontrar seus olhos.

"Comportem-se," ela disse. "E então, voltem." Como uma mãe que fala ao filho, que vai passear sozinho pela primeira vez.

Jacob não respondeu. Só seguiu em direção a porta, atrás de mim.

**Bem ladies,  
**Quarto capitulo pronto e postado. Apesar de no capitulo passado Edward não ter brigado com Rose, em algum momento esse conflito ia acontecer. E foi até leve... Eu acho!  
Ah... sobre Rose e Edward também acho que Rose está feliz com a possibilidade de ter algum 'momento materno' mesmo que ela dependa de Bella para isso. Ela está se realizando como mãe por outra pessoa. Então realmente o humor dela é o oposto do Edward. Na minha cabeça, para ela o sofrimento de Bella é um mal necessário. Mas não acho que é por maldade. E Edward mais sombrio do que nunca. E amargo. Acho que é isso que faz ele ser tão irônico em algumas observações e ser tão redundante em seus sentimentos... Culpa, Culpa e mais culpa!  
Jacob já não era tão difícil de entrar nessa equação. Temos o livro dele para se espelhar e entender. Mas acho que Edward e Jake no momento são como espelhos. Se sentem iguais, amam igual.

Então boa semana pra todo mundo. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E não deixem de me dizer o que acharam... E para quem lê mais não comenta, por favor. Eu adoro ler o que vocês me dizem, sem medo sem pressão, mas digam pra mim o que pensam é importante, ok?  
Beijos  
Ludmilaaa


	6. Capítulo 5  O que tem de ser feito

Créditos a _Stephenie Meyer._

_Olá!_

Capítulo 5 - O que tem de ser feito.

Eu seguia em rumo à varanda da casa, indo longe suficiente para que nenhum Cullen pudesse ouvir nosso assunto. Aquilo era eu e Jacob mais ninguém.

Jacob tem uma mente muito clara, fácil de ler. Sua imaginação gráfica era algo interessante de se olhar. Ele se dividia entre ser o menino de dezesseis anos e o alpha supremo da matilha. No momento ele não era nem um nem outro. Era as duas coisas focadas num único objetivo: Me matar. Eu não poderia estar mais grato com isso.

Quando tudo desse errado, eu já teria destino certo. Facilitaria as coisas para mim.

"Eu não estou pronto pra que você me mate, Jacob Black," eu falei quando estávamos longe o suficiente da casa, ainda de costas para ele. "Você vai ter que ser um pouco paciente." Eu disse com sarcasmo, ou o que me restava dele.

"Paciência é a minha especialidade." Ele disse bufando.

Eu me virei, então e Jacob pode contemplar toda minha dor. A expressão do meu rosto demonstrava todos os sentimentos que eu tão cuidadosamente escondia de minha família, principalmente de Bella. Nenhum deles precisava lidar com a minha dor massacrante e absoluta, não era justo com eles. Mas Jacob era diferente: ele era o único que não me consolaria dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Ele era o único que me culparia por todos os meus erros com Bella. Ele era quem me faria pagar – ou apenas iria me ajudar dando cabo do meu sofrimento. Ele me mataria quando não houvesse mais motivos para viver. Simples, dolorosamente simples.

Aquele era o momento de desabafar, de gritar tudo de não precisar parecer forte. Era o momento de ser exatamente aquilo que eu tinha me transformado. Ali em frente aquele moleque eu podia apenas sentir dor. Podia extravasar ou tentar. Jacob em sua mente me via como um homem que queimaria vivo. Ele pensava:

_Eu não podia falar. Era muito real, aquele rosto - eu tinha visto uma sombra daquilo na casa, visto nos olhos dela, e nos dele, mas era o final. O último prego do caixão dela. _"Aquilo a está matando, não é? Ela está morrendo." Ele disse, continuando em sua mente. _E eu sabia que meu rosto era um reflexo do dele. Mais fraco, diferente, porque eu ainda estava em choque. Eu ainda não tinha colocado a minha cabeça no lugar - tinha sido muito rápido. Ele teve tempo pra digerir tudo. E era diferente porque eu já a havia perdido muitas vezes, de vários modos, na minha cabeça. E diferente porque ela nunca foi minha, de verdade. E diferente porque não era minha culpa._

Culpa... Palavra mágica.

"Minha culpa,"Eu sussurrei e meus joelhos cederam. Eu caí em frente a ele, vulnerável, sendo o alvo mais fácil que se poderia imaginar.

"Sim," eu tentei falar de novo confessando pra ele. "Sim, aquilo a está matando." Ele ficou irritado. Ele queria brigar comigo não queria apenas uma rendição. Mas não havia modo de eu lutar, só queria acabar com o sofrimento de Bella. E consequentemente o meu.

"Então por que Carlisle não fez alguma coisa?" Ele rosnou. "Ele é médico, não? Tire isso dela." Jacob não era estúpido, foi prático.

"Ela não vai deixar." Eu só disse como eu queria tornar aquelas palavras possíveis. Enquanto ele assimilava: _Levou um minuto pra palavras descerem. Deus, ela estava mesmo disposta a isso. Claro, morrer por um monstrinho. Isso era bem Bella. _

"Você a conhece melhor," eu murmurei. "Quão rápido você acha... eu não vi. Não em tempo. Ela não falou comigo no caminho pra casa, não. Eu achei que ela estivesse com medo - seria o natural. Eu pensei que ela estivesse com raiva de mim por tê-la sujeitado a tal, por ter colocado a vida dela em perigo. De novo. Eu nunca imaginei que ela estava realmente pensando, no que ela estava resolvida a fazer. Não até que a minha família nos encontrou no aeroporto e ela correu pros braços de Rosalie. Os braços de Rosalie! E então, eu ouvi o que Rose estava pensando. Eu não entendi até que ouvi. Até você percebeu depois de um segundo..." Ia além de mim a compreensão que Jacob tinha de

Bella, como eu pude ser tão estúpido?

"Voltando um instante. Ela não vai deixar você." O sarcasmo estava bem presente em sua voz. "Você já parou pra pensar que ela é tão forte quanto qualquer outra garota de 50 quilos? Quão estúpidos são vocês vampiros? Segurem-na e nocauteiem-na com remédios."

"Eu quis fazer isso," ele suspirou. "Carlisle teria feito..."

_O que, eles eram tão nobres assim? Disse em sua mente._

"Não. Não nobres. A guarda costas dela complicou as coisas."

_Oh. A história dele não fez muito sentido antes, mas agora sim. Então era isso que a loira estava fazendo. O que ela queria? A rainha da beleza queria tanto que Bella morresse? _

"Talvez," Respondi. "Rosalie não vê as coisas bem desse jeito."

"Então, tire a loira do caminho primeiro. Sua espécie pode se regenerar não? Faça dela um quebra-cabeças e cuide da Bella."

"Emmett e Esme estão tomando conta dela. Eles nunca nos deixariam... e Carlisle não me ajudaria com Esme contra isso..." Eu disse, minha voz desaparecendo.

"Você devia ter deixado a Bella comigo." Ele mostrou o óbvio.

"Sim." Havia mais alguma coisa a falar?

_Era um pouco tarde pra isso. Talvez ele devesse ter pensado nisso antes que eles fizessem o monstrinho sugador de vida. Ele olhou pra mim de dentro do seu inferno particular, e eu podia ver que ele concordava comigo. Ele pensava_

"Nós não sabíamos," eu disse, as palavras mais calmas como um suspiro. "Eu nunca pensei nisso. Nunca houve algo como Bella e eu antes. Como nós poderíamos saber que uma humana poderia conceber uma criança com um de nós -" falei tentando processar para nós dois tudo isso.

"Quando as mulheres deviam ser rasgadas ao meio no processo?"

"Sim," Me enervava a forma como ele falava de minha relação com Bella, mas no final das contas não havia como não concordar. "Eles não eram daqui, os sádicos, incubus e succubus. Eles existem. Mas a sedução é meramente um prelúdio pra festa. Ninguém sobrevive." Eu balancei a cabeça tentando tirar da minha cabeça essas idéias, pois lá no fundo eu tinha concordar que eu era mais parecido com esse sádicos do que eu queria admitir.

_Como se ele fosse muito diferente. _Pensou Jacob transbordando de raiva e concordando comigo. "Mesmo você, Jacob, Black, pode me odiar tanto quanto eu me odeio."

Errado, pensou, nervoso demais pra falar. Isso não estava funcionando. Eu precisava fazê-lo entender que o mais importante no momento era salvar Bella o resto se via depois."Me matar agora não vai salvá-la," eu disse devagar. Eu disse num tom conciliador.

"Então, o que a salva?"

"Jacob, você tem que fazer uma coisa por mim." Soltei de uma vez. Prolongar aquela conversa nada ia adiantar.

"À merda, que eu faço, parasita!" Respirei fundo. Quanto mais u ia ter que falar, será que ele não via que tudo que eu estava fazendo era em prol de salvar Bella, Tava tão difícil assim de entender? "Por ela?"

Ele precisou de um momento para se controlar. "Eu fiz o que eu pude pra mantê-la longe de você. Tudo o que eu pude. É tarde demais."

"Você a conhece, Jacob. Você está ligado a ela de um jeito que eu não posso sequer

entender. Ela não vai me ouvir, porque ela acha que eu a estou subestimando. Ela acha que é forte o suficiente pra isso..." Estava na hora de abrir mão dela. "Ele pode escutar você."

"Por que ela escutaria?" Ele questionou. Determinação, Edward. Você sempre soube que não a merecia, vá em frente, faça o que tem de ser feito por ela. Seus pensamentos ainda não tinham matado a charada. Ele ainda não via onde eu queria chegar, Ele se perguntava se eu podia estar ficando louco.

"Talvez," eu respondi ao seu pensamento. "Eu não sei. Parece que sim." Balancei a cabeça. "Eu tenho que tentar esconder isso na frente dela, porque o estresse faz com que ela fique mais fraca. Ela não pode ficar mais fraca. Eu tenho que me compor; Eu não posso fazer isso ser mais difícil. Mas não importa agora. Ela tem que te escutar!" Eu conseguia me odiar cada vez mais... Eu sabia qual era o certo a se fazer, mas eu não tinha coragem de renunciar ao meu amor. Eu ainda queria acreditar que ela me pertencia, mais que isso eu queria que fosse certo ela ser minha tanto quanto eu sempre fora dela, mesmo antes do seu nascimento.

"Eu não posso dizer nada que você já não tenha dito. O que você quer que eu faça? Dizer a ela que ela é estúpida? Ela provavelmente já sabe disso. Dizer que ela vai morrer? Aposto que ela já sabe, também."

"Você pode oferecê-la o que ela quer." Ele ia realmente me fazer dizer aquilo em voz alta?

Ele se perguntava: _Parte da loucura? _

"Eu não me importo com mais nada, a não ser mantê-la viva," eu disse, tentando apenas permanecer focado no assunto. "Se são crianças o que ela quer, ela pode ter. Ela pode ter meia dúzia deles. Tudo o que ela quiser." Respirei tentando me acalmar respirando fundo. "Ela pode ter filhos, se é o que é preciso." Eu assistir o momento em que os pensamentos de Jacob processavam a informação pelo seu semblante. A confusão dando lugar ao choque.

"Mas não desse jeito," eu continuei antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa. "Não essa coisa que está sugando a vida dela enquanto eu fico aqui, de mãos atadas! Assistindo a adoecer e enfraquecer. Vendo isso machucando-a." Respirei fundo mais uma vez, de repente me sentindo sufocado. "Você tem que fazê-la ver, Jacob. Ela não vai mais me ouvir. Rosalie está sempre ali, alimentando essa loucura - encorajando-a. Protegendo-a. Não, protegendo aquilo. A vida da Bella não significa muita coisa pra ela."

Sua mente girava: _O que é que ele estava dizendo? Que a Bella deveria o que? Ter um bebê? Comigo? O que? Ele estava desistindo dela? Ou ele pensou que ela não se importaria em ser dividida?_

"Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que a mantenha viva."

"Essa é a coisa mais louca que você já disse," ele grunhiu.

"Ela ama você." Eu repliquei

"Não o bastante."

"Ela está prestes a morrer pra ter um filho. Talvez ela aceite algo menos extremo." Insisti

"Você não a conhece não?" Ele me perguntou.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Vai ter que ser bem convincente. É por isso que eu preciso de você. Você sabe como ela pensa. Faça-a ver."

Seus pensamentos se embaralhavam como algo em meio a um furacão. Por mais que ele quisesse dizer não eu sabia que aquilo era tudo com que ele sonhara.

_Eu não conseguia pensar no que ele estava sugerindo. Era demais. Impossível. Errado. Doentio. Pegar Bella pra um fim de semana e depois devolvê-la como um filme na locadora? Terrível. _

_Tão tentador_.

_Eu não queria considerar, não queria nem mesmo imaginar, mas as imagens vinham. Eu fantasiei com Bella, várias vezes, antes quando ainda havia uma possibilidade de nós, e mesmo depois de ter desfeito essas fantasias, elas permaneciam feridas abertas, porque não havia possibilidade, não mais. Eu não tinha sido capaz de evitar. Eu não podia me impedir agora. Bella nos meus braços, Bella suspirando o meu nome... Ainda pior, essa nova imagem que eu não tinha tido antes, uma que não tinha sequer existido pra mim. Até agora. Uma imagem que eu sabia que eu não teria sofrido por anos se ele não tivesse enfiado na minha cabeça. Mas estava lá, tecendo teias no meu cérebro como ervas daninhas - venenosas e imortais. Bella, saudável e brilhante, bem diferente de agora, mas algo era o mesmo: o corpo dela, não deformado, modificado de todo mais natural. Protegendo meu filho. Eu tentei escapar da rede venenosa na minha cabeça_. "Fazer a Bella ver? Em qual universo você vive?"

"Ao menos tente." Eu sabia que provavelmente eu não conseguiria coisa alguma, mas eu precisava tentar. Era a única alternativa que eu via. Seu rosto confuso mas talvez algum resto de lógica ou aquilo que ele chamava de moral o fazia dizer não. Mas seu conflito era evidente, afinal eu sabia, lia claramente em sua cabeça o amor que ele sentia PR Bella.

Assisti ela dizer não sem palavras mas ignorei e ele sabia que eu podia ver todas as suas dúvidas.

"De onde veio toda essa besteira? Você tá fazendo isso pra que?" Ele perguntou quando recuperou sua voz.

"Eu não tenho pensando em mais nada, a não ser em maneiras de salvá-la desde que eu percebi o que ela estava planejando. Pelo que ela pretendia morrer. Mas eu não sabia como falar com você. Eu sei que você não atenderia se eu ligasse. Eu teria que achar um jeito se você não tivesse vindo aqui hoje. Mas é difícil deixá-la, mesmo que por alguns minutos. A condição dela... muda muito rápido. Essa coisa... está crescendo. Depressa. Eu não posso ficar longe dela agora."

"O que é aquilo?" Jacob questionou.

"Nenhum de nós tem idéia. Mas é mais forte que ela. Já."

Eu esperava que ele pudesse pelo menos considerar minha oferta. "Me ajude a acabar com isso," ele sussurrou. "Me ajude a impedir que isso

aconteça." Disse tentando ser o mais persuasivo possível.

"Como? Oferecendo os meus serviços de reprodutor?" Ele disse acidamente. Eu quase podia ver a ironia escorrendo de seus. "Você é realmente doente. Ela nunca vai ouvir isso."

"Tente. Não há nada a perder agora. Vai doer fazer isso?"

Ele me respondeu em pensamentos: Doeria em mim. Eu não tive doses de rejeição suficiente da Bella não?"

"Um pouquinho de dor pra salvá-la? É um custo muito alto?"

"Mas não vai funcionar."

"Talvez não. Talvez isso a deixe confusa. Talvez ela repense sua decisão. Um momento de dúvida, é tudo o que eu preciso."

"E então você volta atrás na oferta? 'estava brincando, Bella'?

"Se ela quer um filho, é isso que ela vai ter. Eu não vou voltar atrás."

_Eu não podia acreditar nem mesmo que eu estava pensando sobre isso. Bella me socaria - não que eu me importasse muito com isso, mas ela provavelmente quebraria a mão de novo. Eu não devia ter deixado ele falar comigo, confundo a minha cabeça. Eu devia era matá-lo agora. _

"Não agora," eu suspirei. "Não ainda. Certo ou errado, isso vai matá-la, e você sabe disso. Não é necessário ser apressado. Se ela não te escutar, você terá sua chance. No momento em que o coração da Bella parar de bater, eu vou implorar pra que você me mate.

"Você não vai precisar implorar muito."

Eu quase ri. Eu sabia que era essa a resposta que ele me daria. Ele n~]ao me daria sua piedade nem nem tipo de morfina para calmar a dor. Ele era a única pessoa – ou lobo não importava mais – que me culparia, que daria todo o crédito por meus erros. "Eu estou contando com isso."

"Então, temos um trato." Ele disse meio impaciente, meio afobado.

Eu concordei e estendi a mão para ele.

Engolindo então todo seu repúdio a mim sua mão extremamente quente tocou a minha.

"Temos um trato," ele concordou.

Mais uma vez eu tinha de admitir que Jacob era dono de uma mente particularmente interessante. Se a situação não fosse tão aterrorizante eu poderia ter achado graça.

_Eu me senti como - como não sei o que. Como se isso não fosse real. Como se eu _

_tivesse em uma versão gótica de um sitcom ruim. Ao invés de ser o jogador de _

_basquete que estava prestes a pedir pra capitã das animadoras de torcida pra ir ao _

_baile, eu era o lobisomem que acabou-em-segundo-lugar que estava prestes a pedir _

_a esposa do vampiro pra procriar. Que Legal!_

Eu não respondi ou questionei seus pensamentos. Não fazia diferença se aquilo era um provocação direta ou apenas uma maneira própria de organizar seus pensamentos. Eu já tinha conseguido que ele falasse com Bella e isso era o fundamental. Ao entrarmos na casa nenhum deles sabia do que tinha se tratado minha conversa com Jacob. Esse era o objetivo. Ninguém deveria mais opinar sobre aquilo. Agora era a hora de Jacob tentar.

Bella me olhou ansiosa, e então seus olhos caíram no lobo por um segundo. Então ela olhou d novo pra mim, sua ansiedade era notória. Seu rosto se tornou um cinza pálido, e eu vi que era o momento de fazer aquilo. Não precisávamos mais desgastar Bella

"Nós vamos deixar Jacob e Bella conversar com privacidade," Eu disse numa voz sem emoção..

"Só por cima das minhas cinzas," Rosalie disse, irritada. Ela ainda estava pairando

a cabeça de Bella, uma de suas mãos geladas situada possessivamente na bochecha

amarela dela.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, estava ficando bom em ignorá-la. "Bella, Jacob quer conversar com você. Você está com medo de ficar sozinha com ele?"

Bella olhou pro lobo, confusa. Então olhou pra Rosalie.

"Rose, está tudo bem. Jake não vai nos machucar. Vá com o Edward."

"Pode ser um truque," Rose discordou.

"Eu não vejo como," Bella disse.

"Carlisle e eu sempre estaremos na sua vista, Rosalie," Eu tentei de novo, estávamos perdendo tempo com aquela besteirada. "Somos nós que ela tem medo. Ironizei.

"Não," Bella sussurrou. Seus olhos brilhando, seus cílios molhados. "Não, Edward.

Eu não..."

Eu sacudia cabeça, sorrindo um pouco, voltando a mentir novamente. Eu era patético. "Eu não quis dizer nessa maneira, Bella. Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo."

Jacob concordava comigo._Doentio. Ele estava certo - ela estava se batendo por machucar seus sentimentos. A garota era um clássico mártir. Ela nasceu totalmente no século errado. Ela deveria ter vivido quando ela poderia ter sido comida de leão por uma boa causa. _

"Todo mundo," Falei mais uma vez, a paciência por um fio. "Por favor."

Todos saíram. Rosalie hesitou no meio da sala, eu ainda esperando na porta.

"Rose," Bella disse silenciosamente. "Eu quero que você vá."

Ao ouvi as palavras de Bella, Rose me olhou claramente irada por eu ter conseguido afastá-la de minha esposa. Ela gesticulou pra eu ir primeiro. Eu sai, pude ver Rose ameaçá-lo com o olhar e então sair finalmente da casa.

"O que quer que você ache que vai consegui com isso tudo, não vai dar certo" disse Rose assim que estávamos longe da casa. Quase no mesmo lugar onde eu e Jacob selamos nosso acordo.

Eu ignorei Rosalie mais uma vez. Por mais que minha vontade fosse desmembrá-la e descascar todas as partes do corpo, eu sabia que seria inútil, ela era apenas irritante o culpado da situação era eu apenas eu.

Todos questionavam o que teria sido minha conversa com Jacob. Ninguém achava seguro minha atitude de conversar com ele a sós e depois deixar que Bella falasse com ele. Mas eu o conhecia melhor eu sabia que jamais ele faria mal a ela. Ele a amava. E poderia fazê-la feliz de uma maneira que nunca poderia. Eu só disse a eles então:

" Eu sei que vocês não entendem bem exatamente o que me levou a tomar essa atitude. Mas não há nada o que explicar. Eu sei que Bella está bem, com Jacob, _segura_. Não vou ouvi nenhum tipo de questionamentos seus, Rose. Eu não posso discutir com você na frente de Bella, por ela, e não quero piorar a situação aqui entre agente. Então eu peço, por favor, não dirija a palavra a mim. Eu não quero ter de explicar as razões que são só minhas. Eu to abrindo mão de muito mais do que minhas convicções pra permitir aquela conversa." Respirei fundo. "Eu preciso demais da força d vocês, tudo que eu mais amo parece ta ruindo agora. Então por favor, por respeito, consideração ou até pena me deixem quietos."

Eu disse meio soluçando num choro sem lágrimas. Alice, pela primeira vez e dias se ajoelhou em minha frente – eu nem tinha percebido que cai no chão – e disse olhando em meus olhos:

"Chora, Edward, todos os grandes homens choram. As coisas têm de melhorar, não é justo não só com você mais com ninguém, nenhum de nós esse sofrimento. Ele tem de passar."

Eu nunca quis tanto acreditar em Alice...

_É isso então._

_Mais um capítulo tenso. Espero que tenham gostado._

_E não deixem de comentar._

_Muitos Beijos,_

_Ludmilaaa_


	7. Capítulo 6  Olho do Furacão

Olá a todos.

Capitulo 6 – Olho do Furacão

Após a saída desesperada de Jacob eu já sabia que não havia alternativa. Bella tinha dito não. Eu sabia disso. Eu esperava por isso.

Jacob se enganara: O último prego do caixão dela estava sendo colocado agora. Mas eu tinha de me controlar.

Ele não havia conseguido nada. Qualquer um que conhecesse Bella sabia que ela não desistiria assim.

Ao entrarmos na casa, Bella estava encolhida no canto do sofá, como um bichinho abatido. Além de seu permanente estado deplorável, havia lágrimas de uma dor que não estava ali. Havia um desamparo e angústia em seus olhos que não estavam lá antes de Jacob chegar.

Será que eu tinha conseguido piorar tanto assim as coisas?

"Vem cá." Disse Bella pra mim assim que passei pela porta."Preciso falar com você, Edward."

Eu me aproximei dela, parando de joelhos em frente a ela. "Não se esforce meu anjo."

"Perdão..." Ela sussurrou com a voz fraquinha, seu estado parecia ainda mais precário. Quando eu compreendi o que ela disse eu congelei. "Perdão? Pelo o que você deveria me pedir perdão, Bella? Por que exatamente um anjo como você deveria pedir perdão pra mim que só te prejudicou, apesar de te amar incondicionalmente. Me diz, Bella, por que motivos você tem de ser perdoada?"

"Eu sei que você tá sofrendo por minha causa. Eu sei que minha escolha de manter nosso filho está fazendo-o definhar também. Eu vejo, Edward. Vejo todo dia você tentar esconder o quanto sofre por minha decisão." Ela tossiu enquanto falava. Eu podia ver o esforço que ela fazia. "Eu queria te pedir perdão e dizer que eu não posso fazer nada além disso. Eu te amo muito, você foi o que eu escolhi pra minha vida. Amo Jacob de uma forma como eu nem sei explicar, ele é um amigo, o melhor deles. Mas simplesmente eu amo meu filho. Nosso filho. O fruto do que eu sinto por você e você sente por mim. Amo mais do que a mim mesma. Amo-o mais do que... Deus eu nem consigo explicar..." Mais tosses e respirações profundas. "Mas eu sinto que tenho de protege-lo e não há forma de fazer desistir disso eu sei que você não concorda. Mas eu acredito que num futuro próximo iremos entender por que é tudo tão difícil. Mas eu sei que as minhas escolhas farão sentido Edward, eu sei que estou fazendo o certo."

Eu queria gritar. Eu queria sacudi-la pra ver se ela saia desse estado. Eu queria poder fazer qualquer coisa menos me obrigar a escutar tudo o que estou escutando. Eu queria poder discutir me, tentar faze-la enxergar, mas eu via a determinação em seus olhos quando dizia que sabia o que estava fazendo. E o que mais me enfurecia era exatamente que eu não podia fazer nada. Nada mudaria o estado dela. Eu acho que pelo avançar da situação ela nem sobreviveria tirando essa coisa dela agora. Então tudo o quem me restava era assistir a tudo o que eu mais temia: Bella definhando por causa de algo que eu tinha feito. Porém parecia que Bella ainda não tinha acabado.

"Eu sei o que você tentou fazer com Jacob. Eu sei que você faria tudo por mim. Mas nesse momento não importa, ele é minha prioridade. E por isso que eu..."

"Bella... Você não precisa pedir perdão por nada... Nunca. Eu não quero que você se esforce por isso. Eu estou bem. Tu do bem não vamos mais discutir, ta tudo bem... Só não esqueça que eu te amo muito e que sou eu que tenho que eternamente lhe pedir perdão. Mas só descance agora. Percebi que a conversa com Jacob não foi das melhores..." Nesse momento vi que tinha falado demais os olhos de Bella tornaram-se novamente marejados e sofridos. "Não, Não fique assim, ok? Tudo vai ficar bem minha Bella, eu te amo tanto, mais do que minha própria vida, Isabella Cullen." Sorri ou tentei apenas pra disfarçar o quanto de dor que eu sentia naquele momento. Eu achei que senti dor quando abandonei Bella após seu aniversário de 18 anos? Agora aquela dor parecia apenas um incômodo se comparado a o que eu sentia agora...

"Eu também te amo" foi só que meu anjo respondeu antes de se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos...

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Havia passado poucas horas após o incidente com Jacob. Toda a família queria realmente entender o que se passara naquela casa pela manhã. Ninguém tinha entendido o que fora minha conversa com Jacob e depois sua conversa com Bella e, pra finalizar ninguém conseguiu entender muito da minha conversa para saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido. E eu jamais contaria o que disse ao lobo. Jamais falaria da recusa de Bella a minha proposta e nunca admitiria o quão desesperado eu estava para os outros. Eles não precisavam que eu verbalizasse isso pra saber. De qualquer forma saber que Bella me amava ainda depois de tudo era bom. Ela ainda descansava de todo o stress daquele dia. Ela ainda se alimentava pelo soro. Era a única maneira que existia de alimentar Bella. Pois a comida humana tinha se tornado tão repulsiva pra ela como para nós vampiros...

Carlisle decidiu que era hora de tentar novos exames com Bella. Ele tinha a esperança de se conseguisse descobrir algo sobre a coisa ele poderia fazer mais por Bella.

O exame consistia em com uma agulha de aço tentar tirar algum liquido amniótico do feto e, para isso, teria que sedar Bella e perfurar sua barriga esse tipo de exame em grávidas comuns pode trazer risco para o bebê. Ao explicar essa última parte, Rose, logicamente se manifestou. "Só por cima das minhas cinzas vocês farão qualquer coisa assim."

"Rose" Carlisle disse em tom conciliador "É para o bem de Bella e do bebê. Quanto mais informações tivermos sobre ele mais fácil fica pra cuidar dos dois. Eu sei que você pode ver a lógica nisso. Eu preciso de informações pra ajudar vocês. Eu nunca faria nada contra a vontade de Bella. Dou minha palavra"

Com um bufada sonora e irritada Rose concordou e acordou Bella para o exame.

Foi apavorante ver Bella mesmo sedada ser perfurada – diversas vezes – para aquilo, por aquilo. Eu podia ver o esforço escomunal que ela fazia mesmo um pouco sonolenta pra não demonstrar a dor que sentia. Ela gemia e devido ao grande esforço feito, Bella que já não vomitava a dias passou algumas horas tendo convulsões seguidas de vômito. Era cruel vê-la dessa forma e ainda escutar de Rose coisas como. "Força, Você está indo muito bem"

_Você está melhor? _A voz tão doce de Alice ecoou de seus pensamentos. Apenas meneei a cabeça. Não havia certeza nem determinação no gesto. Apenas uma resposta automática para não preocupa-la ainda mais.

_Você não pode ficar assim Edward. Você tem de reagir. Não está ajudando Bella sofrendo desse jeito._

"Eu sei"

_Não, não sabe... Se soubesse mudaria isso. Eu posso até não ter mais uma visão clara do futuro, mas acho que não teria nenhum sentido a luta de vocês para ficarem junto. Isso tem de ter um significado maior e quem sabe isso não seja o... feto?_

"Alice... Por favor eu sei que você só quer ajudar mais não fala disso. Eu não posso nem quero imaginar nada de maior ou extraordinário pra mim. Ter Bella foi muito mais do que eu sequer imaginei nesses anos todos... Eu não quero criar esperanças Alice. Eu não posso perder Bella, eu não posso. Eu não posso simplesmente acreditar que todo esse esforço é válido, pois eu não acho que seja. Não tente me convencer do contrario. Você é a única aqui na casa que não me julga, a única com quem eu posso conversar sem ter que lidar com raiva, pena, culpa e tantas outras coisas... Por favor..."

Depois que eu disse as palavras me arrependi. Eu não fui justo com os outros... Quer dizer tirando Rose, todos os outros tentavam me deixar exatamente como Alice. Sempre tentando ajudar ou amenizar as situações... Principalmente, Esme. Mas eu não podia fingir que era exatamente culpado e com muito remorso que me sentia quando eu via Esme apoiar Rose nessa loucura.

Me perdoe... Eu disse mais apenas o silencio me respondeu naquela casa, já que Esme e carlisle partiam para caçar.

_Edward?_ Ele chamou meu nome com hesitaçã facilmente pude ouvi os pensamentos de dentro de casa. Seth. _Edward, você tá aí? Okay, agora eu me sinto meio estúpido. _

_Você está soando estúpido também. _Jacob pensou

Acha que ele pode nos ouvir? Seth perguntou.

_Estamos a menos de dois quilômetros de distância agora. Eu acho que sim. Hey, Edward. Se você conseguir me ouvir – aparece aí, sugador de sangue. Você tem um problema. _Jacob completou e apesar do tom de zombaria certamente algo grava estava acontecendo.

_Nós temos um problema_. Seth corrigiu.

Em menos de 2 segundos eu estava na varanda de casa com Emmert e Jasper me ladeando. Eles sabiam que minha atitude era suspeita. Poucos segundos depois lá estavam eles... "Jacob? Seth? O que está acontecendo?" Então Jacob me mostrou a reunião da matilha pela sua mente, enquanto me aproximava deles.

_Jake, isso é um grande problema. Quil disse. Nós não podemos simplesmente _

_ignorar isso. _

_Vocês estão fazendo muito mais do que isso é. Jacob argumentava. A única que está em _

_perigo aqui é a Bella. _

_De novo por sua própria escolha, Sam disse. Mas essa vez sua escolha afeta todos _

_nós. _

_Eu não acho isso. _

_Nós não podemos contar com isso. Nós não permitiremos um bebedor de sangue _

_assombrar nossas terras. _

_Então fale pra eles irem embora, o lobo que ainda estava me apoiando disse. Era _

_Seth. Claro. _

_E deixar a ameaça pra outros? Quando bebedores de sangue cruzam nossa terra, _

_nós os destruímos, não importa onde eles planejam caçar. Nós protegemos todos _

_que conseguimos. _

_Isso é sem sentido, eu disse. Essa tarde você estava com medo de pôr o bando em perigo. _

_Essa tarde eu não sabia que nossas famílias estavam em risco. _

_Eu não acredito nisso! Como vocês vão matar a aberração sem matar Bella? _

_Não houve palavras, mas o silencio era cheio de significados. _

_Eu uivei. Ela é humana também! Nossa proteção não se aplica a ela? _

_Ela está morrendo de qualquer jeito, Leah pensou. Nós só vamos encurtar o processo. _

Isso bastou.

"Eles querem matar Bella?" Eu rugi a raiva borbulhando em mim.

Emmett e Jasper, sem ter ouvido a primeira parte da conversa, entenderam que quem queriam nos atacar eram os dois lobos a nossa frente. Em um flash, os dois estavam ao meu lado em posição de ataque.

Hey, Seth pensou, indo para trás.

"Em, Jazz – não eles! Os outros. O bando está vindo." Eu disse pra não criar um caos pior do que já estava.

Emmett e Jasper pararam imediatamente; Emmett se virou para mim questionando, quanto Jazz não tirava os olhos dos lobos.

"Qual o problema deles?" Emmett quis saber.

Jacob pensava:

Eu pensei no que ele me pediu mais cedo naquele dia. Quando se tratasse de Bella, não haviam linhas que nós não fossemos cruzar. Sim, agora eu entendia.

Eu apenas concordei. "Eu acho que nisso você está certo."

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Bem, essa não é a primeira vez que eu digo que não faço isso por você.

"Certo", eu murmurei, mal ele sabia.

Me desculpe por não ter ajudado hoje. Eu te disse que ela não ia me ouvir. Jacob falou triste.

"Eu sei. Eu nunca acreditei que ela ouviria. Mas..."

Você precisava tentar. Eu entendo. Ela está melhor?

A pergunta que eu não queria responder. "Pior", eu terminei com um suspiro.

Tão absorto que estava na conversa nem percebi que Alice se aproximou também de nós.

"Jacob, você se importaria em se transformar?" Alice pediu. "Eu quero saber o

que está acontecendo."

Jacob balançou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que eu respondi.

"Ele precisa manter contato com Seth."

"Bem, então será que você podia fazer a gentileza de me contar o que está acontecendo?" Alice insistiu

Eu expliquei rapidamente. "O bando acha que Bella se tornou um

problema. Eles vêem problemas futuros no... no que ela está carregando. Eles sentem que é seu dever remover o perigo. Jacob e Seth debandaram do bando pra nos avisar. O resto está planejando um ataque esta noite."

Alice rosnou, numa reação instintiva. Emmett e Jasper trocaram um olhar, e seus olhos procuraram entre as árvores.

Não há ninguém por aí, Seth avisou. Está tudo quieto no lado oeste.

Isso pode mudar.

Eu vou pro outro lado.

"Carlisle e Esme estão chegando." Emmett disse. "Vinte minutos no máximo."

"Devíamos tomar uma posição defensiva", Jasper disse.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Vamos pra dentro."

Jacob pensou: _Eu vou vasculhar o perímetro com Seth. Se eu me afastar demais e você não me ouvi, fique alerta pro meu uivo. _

"Vou ficar". Foi essa minha resposta.

Entramos em casa, a tesão era palpável. Além de toda dor trazida com essa maldita situação de Bella agora enfrentaríamos uma guerra por ela. E eu mais uma vez tinha uma dívida impagável com Jacob Black.

Não havia muito o que fazer naquela situação. Enquanto eles traçavam o perímetro do terreno da casa eu ouvi Seth encontrar Carlisle e Esme de volta da caçada.

_Oh. Isso não tem muito a ver com Sam, tem? _

_Jacob fez a volta no final da patrulha. E sentiu o cheiro de Seth vindo do lugar onde ele tinha passado. Não estavam deixando nada passar. _

_Você acha que Bella vai morrer do mesmo jeito, Seth sussurrou. _

_Sim, ela vai. _

_Pobre Edward. Ele deve estar louco. _

_Literalmente. _

_O meu nome fez outras memórias virem à superfície. Seth as leu – assim como eu - impressionado. _

_E então ele estava uivando. Oh, cara! Sem essa! Você não fez isso! Isso foi simplesmente um monte de besteira, Jake! E você também sabe disso! Eu não acredito que você disse que o mataria. O que foi isso? você precisa dizer a ele que não. _

_Cala a boca, cala a boca, seu idiota! Eles vão pensar que o bando está vindo! Jacob disse_

_Oops! Ele parou na metade do uivo. _

_Jacob virou e começou a correr em direção à casa. Fique fora disso, Seth. Vigie o círculo inteiro agora. _

_Seth resmungou, e eu o ignorei. _

_Alarme falso, alarme falso, eu pensei enquanto corria mais pra perto. Desculpa. _

_Seth é jovem. Ele esquece as coisas. Ninguém está atacando. Alarme falso. _

Assim que chegou na clareira eu olhava na janela pensando em como tudo parecia estar no olho de um furacão. Eu já não sabia ais o que pensar o que falar o que sentir. Eu não sabia nem o que queria mais de tão atordoado que estava.

_Não tem nada aqui fora – você ouviu? Ele me perguntou_

Eu só balancei a cabeça.

_Isso seria muito mais fácil se a comunicação não fosse unilateral. Mas também, eu _

_estava meio feliz por não estar na mente dele. _Jacob pensou que concordava com ele. Eu também honestamente não queria ais ter pensamentos nenhum tipo de pensamento.

Então eu vi Bella mais uma vez entrar em convulsão. Seu corpo obviamente estava em colapso. O funcionamento do organismo se degradava dia após dia. Eu acenei pra ele e fui pra perto de Bella.

_O que está acontecendo? _Jacob perguntou.

Esme fez a mesma pergunta, apenas com objetivo diferente, assim que Bella se recuperou um pouco.

"Foi alarme falso", Edward estava explicando numa voz morta, só repetindo o que u expliquei pra ela. "Seth estava nervoso com alguma outra coisa, e esqueceu que estávamos esperando o sinal. Ele é muito jovem."

"Bom ter totós guardando o forte", disse Emmett, preocupado com Bella mas tentando aliviar a tensão constante que aquela casa tinha se tornado.

"Eles nos fizeram um grande serviço esta noite, Emmett", Carlisle disse. "Um grande sacrifício pessoal."

"É, eu sei. Só estou com inveja. Eu queria estar lá fora."

"Seth não acha que Sam vai atacar agora", Eu disse, me obrigando a falar. "Não com a gente de sobreaviso, e sem dois membros do bando."

"O que Jacob acha?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto ajeitava mais uma bolsa de soro e vitaminas e plaquetas para Bella que estava ainda mais fraca.

"Ele não está tão otimista."

Eu me aproximei de Bella. Como seria quando eu a perdesse? Como eu iria ficar se ela me deixasse? Eu ergui a mão pra acaricia-la no rosto...

"Não toque nela! Você vai acordá-la", Rosalie sussurrou.

Eu suspirei. Não era só Emmett que ansiava por uma briga.

"Rosalie", Carlisle murmurou.

"Não comece comigo, Carlisle. Deixamos você fazer o que queria mais cedo, mas isso é só o que nós deixamos."

Era irritante Rose e Bella só falavam no plural. Mas eu sabia que era melhor ignorar.

Bella tossiu um pouco em seu sono agitado, e tanto eu quanto Rosalie nos inclinamos para observá-la. O corpo dela se contorceu e ela gemeu. Rosalie alisou a testa de Bella com as mãos e eu não podia sequer fazer aquele gesto eu ainda sentia mais raiva de Rose. Minha mão quase que inconscientemente se fechou em punho e se erguia para acertar Rose. Emmett se colocou entre nós um átimo.

"Esta noite não, Edward. Temos outras coisas pra nos preocupar."

Eu virei de costas e me deixei afogar em tudo aquilo que eu estava sentindo e nem sabia nomear. Meus olhos encontraram o de Jacob que olhava pela janela e segui para varanda.

Eu andava como um prisioneiro eu aguarda a poucos dias de sua execução.

A dor só pioraria e hoje eu soube isso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minhas flores,

Bem no último capítulo eu recebi duas Reviews que eu me senti na obrigação de responder: Uma da Raphaella Paiva e outra da Beka, vou explicar por que. Bem a Raphaela me disse que gostaria que o Edward ouvisse a conversa de Bella e Jacob que começou no último capitulo. Mas seria impossível, na minha concepção, para o Edward ouvir essa conversa por dois motivos. Primeiro: Ele jamais ouviria um conversa que tão íntima pra Bella. Ela disse que queria conversar com Jake, então por mais que ele quisesse muito ele não invadiria o espaço de Bella dessa maneira. E segundo: Na cabeça de Edward havia uma possibilidade mesmo que pequena de Bella aceitar o pedido. E por isso ele não suportaria ouvir Bella dizendo sim a Jacob daquela forma, Doeria demais. Então eu achei que não faria sentido ele escutar a conversa!

A segunda Review é da Beka e ela diz que discorda da minha versão e a critica. Ela diz que o 'meu' Edward é honesto demais e que ele nunca admitiria que Bella pudesse estar segura com Jacob. Bem é claro que a minha história é uma versão diferente da que a nossa querida Tia Sthep escreveria pois esta história são impressões minha de Amanhecer. Então certamente nem todos irão concordar, o que eu sigo fielmente são os fatos do livro. E não acho 'meu' Edward honesto demais porque as coisas em sua maioria no texto são muito mais pensadas do que faladas e, pra nós mesmos, agente nunca consegue mentir. A consciência não deixa. Pra finalizar aprecio sua honestidade, Beka.É bom ter alguém crítico que nos faça avaliar o que nós fazemos.

Bem de qualquer forma eu super agradeço a vocês duas por essas Reviews e também a todas as outras que comentam sempre(, Cris, Lulin, Tina, Giuh Cullen, Vivian, Janina, Bela Marque, B, etc)

Um grande Beijo e vou tentar sempre comentar as Reviews que tenham pedidos ou comentários mais emblemáticos.

Grande Beijo

E não deixem de me dizer o que acharam!

Ludmila


	8. Capítulo 7  Hábitos Alimentares e DNA

_Olá!_

_Sim sexta – feira e cá estou com mais uma capítulo pra vocês._

_Espero que gostem!_

Capítulo 7 - Hábitos alimentares e DNA

A noite passara lenta torturantemente lenta.

Tudo o que o corpo de Bella ingeria – mesmo que pela corrente sanguínea – era convertido em náuseas e convulsões alarmantes. Todo seu organismo frágil e humano caminhava para um colapso óbvio e fatal. Já era sabido antes dessa loucura começar que meu anjo não resistiria a tamanha loucura.

Durante toda madrugada Carlisle, Rosalie e Eu ficamos ao redor de Bella buscando determinadamente melhorar ou apenas apaziguar o desconforto e as dores de Bella. A impotência é o pior dos sentimentos, hoje eu sabia disso. Seu coração durante toda noite batia num ritmo alucinante. Além disso, havia as inúmeras taquicardias que faziam o coração de Bella falhar. Eu lembrava de ter dito a Bella uma vez que o som de seu coração era o som mais importante do meu mundo. Hoje ele ainda era, mas eu sabia que agora ele era também o som mais raro e que se esgotava a cada nova batida, como cada grão de areia que passava pela ampulheta.

Mas o pior de tudo era ver o quanto Bella, apesar de sofrer por tudo aquilo não reclamava, com bravura e o que eu só poderia chamar de determinação estúpida estava lá, insistindo, lutando contra tudo que não era natural pra ela. Bella, mesmo com dor e passando muito continuava na cega idéia de manter aquilo tudo. Após aquela noite nefasta seu corpo fora danificado de forma mais grava que agente podia imaginar num curto espaço de tempo. Todo o sistema circulatório dava sinais claros de colapso breve. Assim como o sistema imunológico que também se degradava a cada dia.

Poucas horas depois do cinza amanhecer de Forks, uivos encheram a floresta. Na verdade, Seth uivava na floresta. Todos na casa ficaram em alerta. Menos eu. O uivo era tão forte que até Bella podia escuta-lo. Obviamente bem mais fraco que para meus ouvidos mas ainda assim ela podia ouvi-los.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Edward?" Meu anjo perguntou.

"Está sim, Bella. Não há nada com que se preocupar... É só algo que nós temos de resolver com os lobos..."

"Uma ova que não há nada com que se preocupar... Os cachorros do bando estão achando que nosso bebê é perigoso para toda a população" Disse Rosalie, me interrompendo e fazendo tudo que eu não queria no momento trazer mais preocupação para Bella.

"Rose, não acho que seja uma boa hora para falar disso com Bella." Disse Alice se antecipando a mim, que certamente não falaria apenas no tom de repreensão usado por minha irmã.

"Não, Alice, eu preciso saber. Eu preciso saber porque o bando quer matar meu filho."

"Bella, você teve uma noite difícil meu amor... É melhor descansar..."

"O que eu não consigo entender," disse Bella me ignorando "é porque Jacob mesmo depois de tudo ela queira e faze mal, eu achei que pelo menos ele ainda podia ser meu amigo..." Disse meu anjo ainda se recuperando dos fortes espasmos causados pela coisa

"Não, Bella" interrompeu Carlisle "Jacob foi quem impediu o resto do bando de vir até aqui nos atacar, mais uma vez ele fez algo pra te defender."

"Oh!" foi só o que ela disse...

"Amor, Jacob está nos ajudando, foi ele, junto com Seth que saíram do bando em prol de defender todos nós mas principalmente você. Eles sabem que nós não estamos tentando criar nenhum tipo de perigo. O único, ou melhor a única prejudicada com essa loucura é você."

Rosalie bufou, ela odiava quando eu me referia "a gravidez de Bella" assim. Eu apenas ignorei, nestes dias difíceis eu acabei adquirindo um talento ignorar Rose. Isso tinha se tornado mais fácil do que em todos os anos que eu convivi com ela.

Porém a parte complicada era ver Bella sofrer mais por causa disso. Ela sofria pois queria de qualquer maneira que eu superasse essa minha animosidade em relação a coisa e pudesse amá-la como um filho. Como eu poderia fazer isso?

Então me corrigi. "O fato meu anjo, é que agora eu tenho mais uma dívida impagável com Jacob, eternamente."

"Temos, Edward" Disse meu pai, concordando comigo. "Temos."

"Sim Carlisle, todos nós temos, principalmente eu mais do que qualquer um imagina" Bella sussurrou seu olhar distante meio perdido em pensamentos.

"Agora descanse meu bem" disse para Bella. " A noite foi muito difícil, você precisa descansar"

"Ok" foi o que ela me deu de resposta.

_Edward_, pensou meu pai, _eu acho que tá na hora de você propor uma trégua com Rose. A saúde de Bella não está nada bem. E suas brigas com Rose não está fazendo nada a não ser deixá-la mais estressada. Eu sei que você discorda delas. Eu sei até que você tem alguma razão em não querer continuar com isso. Mas eu já disse uma vez e repito: A escolha não é sua! Eu sei que você ama, Bella, meu filho ninguém aqui também está apreciando o sofrimento dela. Mas pare de enfrentar Rose. Só está prejudicando as coisas. Concentre suas energias em ajudar Bella, só nisso que você tem de pensar ok?_

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Mas ia além de mim como eu podia simplesmente não me enfurecer com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu sabia que estava sendo particularmente estúpido mas era muito difícil ver Bella sofrer. E eu sabia disso também pois eu já ouvira aquilo antes. Carlisle já tinha me aconselhando daquela mesma maneira. Só que nada do que fazia podia sequer amenizar a situação. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era não tornar as coisas tão piores...

Uivos encheram meus ouvidos, aliás encheram os ouvidos de todos os vampiros naquela casa. Eu não podia saber, com certeza se Bella tinha os ouvido. Quando eu me aproximei dela, lá estava mais uma vez em menos de duas horas novas convulsões fortes atacando os sentidos de Bella. Seu corpo tinha novamente espasmos incontroláveis e se movimentava estranhamente em cima da maca. A febre não cedia desde o entardecer da noite anterior. Como eu poderia entender os motivos de Bella com todo esse sofrimento?

Em pouco tempo, Seth, uma das pessoas mais bondosas e doces mentes que já conheci na vida, chamava, já perto da nossa casa. Assim que ele cruzou a última árvore para entrar na varanda da casa, ele me avistou pela janela.

_Edward, não se preocupem com os uivos, foi só minha irmã que apareceu... Ela não nos causará problemas, eu prometo._

Eu apenas assenti, pelo menos eu não precisava momentaneamente com essa guerra que os lobos planejavam. Eu não já não podia ter mais uma culpa me rondando. Essa história só aumentava a minha responsabilidade pois agora eu colocava minha família em risco por causa de uma atitude errada minha. Quão irresponsável eu podia ser? Quão mau para as pessoas que eu amo eu podia ter me tornado?

Eu passei a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos enquanto eu pensava sobre tudo isso. Havia tantas coisas a lidar. E eu nem conseguia absorver tudo o que acontecia. Bella estava cada vez pior e não estava em minhas mãos fazer nada para mudar a situação. Eu podia agora, me sentir também responsável por colocar em risco minha família, pois a aberração que eu tinha colocado no ventre de Bella, seria responsável por uma guerra em que todos lutariam por suas vidas.

Enquanto eu divagava sobre tudo isso eu sentia Jasper sair de perto de mim. Eu naquele momento sabia que não era, de nenhuma maneira, uma excelente companhia para ninguém. Mas especialmente para Jasper, com seu curioso dom, ficava impossível estar perto de mim e sentir todos os sentimentos inquietantes e depressivos que eu sentia. Toda vez que estava perto de mim, Jasper revivia memórias muito dolorosas. Ele relembrava vivamente da guerra enfrentadas e das dores sentidas pelos combatentes na hora da morte. A agonia de quem está num caminho sem volta. E tem que ficar pacificamente a espera do alívio que pode ser a morte.

Eu pensava nisso tudo admirando os traços belos daquela que fazia tudo valer a pena. Se fosse eu a passar por todo aquele suplício para realizar uma vontade de Bella, eu faria, sem pestanejar. Mas o fato que era ela ali, sofrendo por algo que a destruía era impossível de lidar. Enquanto eu olhava para Bella que também apenas olhava de volta para mim, aquele fora um dos breves momentos naqueles dias de tamanho caos que eu me senti um pouco melhor, aquele, em meio a tanto loucura era um momento genuinamente nosso. "Eu te amo." Nenhuma verdade seria tão imutável quanto aquela. Eu amava demais aquela mulher. "Eu também te amo." Ela e respondeu de volta enquanto eu sussurrava sua canção de ninar. Eu sabia que não teria mais tantas oportunidades para isso. Bella se alarmou, mas nada disse.

"Jacob, está vindo falar conosco" falei.

"Eu não entendo latidos." Disse Rose.

"Rose!" – Repreendeu Esme.

"Em sua forma humana." Expliquei.

_Não faz diferença, continua sendo um cão pra mim_ rebateu ela em seus pensamentos.

"Eu vou abrir a porta." Disse Carlisle tentando diminuir a tensão.

Pouco tempo depois Carlisle abria a porta.

"_Você está bem, Jacob?" - Ele perguntou._

"_Bella está?" – Jacob parecia não poder continuar a frase._

"_Ela está... como na noite passada. Eu te assustei? Desculpe-me. Edward disse que você estava vindo em sua forma humana, e eu vim para lhe receber, já que ele não quis deixá-la. Ela está acordada"._

_- E Edward não quis perder tempo com ela, porque ele não tem muito tempo a perder. -_

_Carlisle não quis dizer as palavras em voz alta, mas talvez ele também tivesse._

_Pelos pensamentos de Carlisle, eu podia claramente perceber o esgotamento no rosto de Jacob, ele deu alguns passos e se sentou na varanda, debruçando-se sobre o corrimão, exausto. Carlisle se sentou no mesmo lugar, encostando-se ao outro corrimão._

_- Eu não tive a chance de te agradecer na noite passada, Jacob. Você não sabe o quanto eu aprecio sua... compaixão. Sei que seu objetivo era proteger a Bella, mas eu devo a você a segurança do resto de minha família também. Edward me disse o que você teve que fazer..._

"_Não mencione isso." Jacob falou, aquele ainda era um assunto doloroso pra ele. _

"_Se você prefere." Meu pai disse._

_A conversa se interrompeu, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios medos e cansaços._

_Jacob ouvia a batida irregular e acelerada de Bella, junto com sua respiração ofegante, ele sentia a mesma dor (um pouco menos intensa) que eu ao saber quão contados estavam aqueles sons. Ele estava tão perdido quanto eu quando aquilo se esgotasse de vez._

"_Ela é família para você?" perguntou Jacob a Carlisle, que respondeu. "Sim. Bella já é uma filha para mim. Uma filha querida." _

"_Mas você vai deixá-la morrer."_

_Carlisle ficou quieto tanto tempo que Jacob ergueu os olhos e viu todo o abatimento de meu pai, que pensava em como responder aquela acusação que na verdade era quase um súplica. _

_Eu sabia como ele se sentia._

"_Posso imaginar que você pensa que estou fazendo isso" finalmente Carlisle disse. "Mas eu não posso ignorar a vontade dela. Não seria certo fazer uma escolha por ela, forçá-la."_

_Jacob digeria tudo, assim como eu, que não teve coragem de ser tão calmo par perguntar essas coisas_

"_Você acha que existe alguma chance dela fazer isso? Digo, como um vampiro e tudo mais. Ela disse sobre... sobre Esme." Perguntou Jacob_

"_Eu diria que ainda tem uma chance neste ponto" ele respondeu calmamente. - Eu tenho visto veneno de vampiros fazer milagres, mas tem situações que nem o veneno pode superar. Seu coração está trabalhando demais agora; se ele falhar... não haverá nada que eu possa fazer. Meu pai concluiu._

_Então para o desespero meu, de lobo e meu pai, a batida do coração de Bella bateu e hesitou, dando uma agonizante ênfase às palavras dele._

"Você está bem?" eu perguntei a Bella

"Sim, é só ele que tá se mexendo"

"_O que aquela coisa está fazendo com ela?" Jacob murmurou. "Ela estava bem pior noite passada. Eu vi... os tubos e tudo mais. Pela janela."_

"_O feto não é compatível com o corpo dela. Forte demais para seu organismo, mas ela_

_provavelmente pode resistir por um tempo. O maior problema é que ele não a permitirá ingerir as substâncias que ela precisa. Seu corpo está rejeitando qualquer forma de nutrição. Estou tentando alimentá-la introvenosamente, mas ela não está absorvendo. Tudo sobre sua condição é acelerada. Eu estou a observando – não apenas ela, mas também o feto – faminto pela hora. Não posso parar isso, e não posso fazer com que vá devagar. Não consigo descobrir o que o feto quer."Disse carlisle com sua aborrecida voz se quebrou ao final._

Me senti quase nauseado ao ouvir meu pai dando a explicação a como se cada vez reviver de qualquer maneira a dor de Bella me fizesse perder a razão, ficando furioso e louco de novo. furioso, e um pouco louco. Assim com o lobo que pensava: _Eu apertei minhas mãos contra os pulsos, para controlar o tremor. Odiava a coisa que a estava machucando. Não era suficiente para o monstro bater nela do lado de dentro. Não, estava a comendo também. Provavelmente procurando por alguma coisa para penetrar seus dentes –uma garganta para sugar. Já que não era grande o bastante para matar alguém ainda, ele estava decidido a sugar a vida de Bella._

_Eu poderia contar a eles exatamente o que o ele queria: morte e sangue, sangue e morte. Minha pele estava toda quente e espinhosa. Eu respirei lentamente, me focando nisso para me acalmar. _A conversa continuou.

"_Eu gostaria de poder ter uma idéia melhor do que isso exatamente é" Carlisle murmurou. "O feto é bem protegido. Eu não consegui produzir uma imagem de ultra-som. Duvido que exista algum jeito de enfiar uma agulha pela bolsa amniótica, mas Rosalie não concordará em me deixar tentar, de forma alguma."_

"_Uma agulha?" Jacob não entendeu. "Que bem isso faria?"_

"_Quanto mais eu sabia sobre o feto, melhor eu conseguia estimar do que ele seria capaz de fazer. O que eu não daria por um pouco de líquido amniótico. Se eu soubesse que até mesmo os cromossomos contam..."_

"_Você está me perdendo, Doutor. Você pode explicar isso?"_

_Carlisle riu uma vez, mesmo que sua risada parecesse exausta. "Ok. Quanto de biologia você viu? Você estudou pares de cromossomos?"_

"_Acho que sim. Nós temos vinte e três, certo?"_

"_Humanos sim."_

"_Quantos vocês têm?"_

"_Vinte e cinco."_

"_Eu pensei que isso significasse que nossa espécie era quase completamente diferente._

_Menos próxima do que um leão e uma casa de gato. Mas esta nova vida, bem, sugere que nós somos mais geneticamente compatíveis do que pensei. - Ele suspirou tristemente. - Eu não sabia para alertá-los._

_Eu suspirei também. Tinha sido fácil odiar Edward pela mesma ignorância._

"_Talvez ajudaria saber que contagem era, se o feto estava mais próximo à nós ou à ela. Saber o que esperar." - Então Carlisle encolheu os ombros. – "E talvez isso não ajudaria em nada. Acho que só gostaria de ter alguma coisa para estudar, qualquer coisa para fazer."_

"_Me pergunto como são os meus cromossomos" – Jacob disse distraidamente. Carlisle confessou. "Você tem vinte e quarto pares, Jacob." Que virou vagarosamente para encará-lo, erguendo as grossas sobrancelhas._

_Meu pai ficou constrangido. - Eu estava… curioso. Eu tomei a liberdade quando estava cuidando de você, junho passado._

"_Eu acho que tanto faz, mas eu não me importo."_

"_Me desculpe. Eu deveria ter perguntado."_

"_Tudo bem, Doutor. Você não quis fazer nenhum mal."_

"_Não, eu prometo a você que não pretendia lhe fazer mal. É só que... eu acho sua espécie fascinante. Eu suponho que os elementos da natureza de vampiro parecem rotina para mim através dos séculos. A divergência de sua família da humanidade é muito mais interessante. Mágica, quase."_

_- Blá Blá Blá -O lobo resmungou. _

Minha mente acompanhava de fato a conversa dos dois. Porém meu pensamentos ainda focavam nas palavras de Jacob. _Eu poderia contar a eles exatamente o que o ele queria: morte e sangue, sangue e morte. _Bem não na parte de morte mas sim de sangue. Se de fato o... feto tinha tantas semelhanças conosco, se ele era um de nós, era óbvio que ele se alimentaria de sangue.

Isso podia dar certo e fazer algum sentido, não?

"Eu já venho, Bella. Eu quero falar com Carlisle por um momento. Na verdade, Rosalie, você se importaria de me acompanhar? – Eu disse e minha voz soava diferente até para meus ouvidos. Havia esperança afinal. Ou pelo menos queria acreditar

"O que foi, Edward?" - Bella perguntou roucamente.

"Nada com que você precise se preocupar, amor. Só levará um segundo. Por favor, Rose?"

"Esme?" - Rosalie chamou. – "Você pode tomar conta de Bella pra mim?"

Eu ouvi o murmúrio do vento enquanto Esme descia as escadas.

"Claro" - Ela disse.

Carlisle se mexeu, se contorcendo para olhar a porta na espera. Eu passei pela porta

primeiro, com Rosalie bem atrás que estava muito desconfiada.

"Carlisle" – eu chamei.

"O que foi, Edward?"

"Talvez nós estejamos lidando com isso da maneira errada. Eu estava escutando você e Jacob agora, e quando vocês estavam falando sobre o que o... feto quer, Jacob teve um pensamento interessante."

Jacob ficou confuso. _Eu? O que eu havia pensado? Além do meu ódio óbvio pela coisa? Ao menos eu não estava sozinho nisso. Eu poderia dizer que Edward tinha dificuldade em dizer um termo tão moderado como feto._

"Nós não tínhamos nos concentrado neste ângulo - Edward continuou. - Nós temos tentado dar a Bella o que ela precisa. E seu corpo está aceitando isso tão bem quanto qualquer um dos nossos aceitaria. Talvez nós devêssemos nos concentrar no que o... feto precisa primeiro. Talvez se nós o satisfazermos, poderíamos ajudá-la mais efetivamente."

"Não entendi o que quer dizer, Edward." - Carlisle disse.

"Pense nisso, Carlisle. Se aquela criatura é mais vampira do que humana, você não pode adivinhar o que ela quer – o que ela não está tendo? Jacob adivinhou."

A compreensão chegou aos dois junto.

"Oh" meu pai disse em um tom de surpresa. – "Você acha que ele está... com sede?"

Rosalie assobiou através de sua respiração. Ela não estava mais desconfiada. Seu rosto

perfeito revoltado estava iluminado, seus olhos completos de excitação. – "Claro" - ela murmurou. – "Carlisle, nós temos todo tipo de O negativo economizado para Bella. É uma boa idéia" – ela adicionou, sem olhar para mim.

"Hmm" - Carlisle pôs as mãos em seu queixo, perdido em pensamento. – "Eu me pergunto... e então, qual seria a melhor maneira de administrar..."

Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça. - Nós não temos tempos para ser criativos. Eu diria que nós

deveríamos começar com o modo tradicional.

"Espere um minuto" – Jacob interrompeu. – "Esperem. Vocês – vocês estão falando sobre fazer Bella beber sangue?"

"Foi idéia sua, cachorro" - Rosalie disse, me olhando de cara feia sem nunca ter me olhado muito.

Jacob a ignorou e observou Carlisle. Ele era melhor do que eu em não se irritar com Rose. O mesmo fantasma de esperança que tinha na minha expressão agora estava nos olhos de Carlisle. Minha idéia fazia sentido. Ele apertou os lábios, especulando.

- Isso é... – Jacob começou.

- Monstruoso? - Eu sugeri. - Repulsivo?

"Demais."

"Mas e se isso ajudá-la?" - eu insisti.

Jacob falava irritadamente. – "O que vocês farão, enfiar um tubo pela garganta dela?"

"Eu planejo perguntar o que ela acha. Eu só quis falar com Carlisle primeiro."

Rosalie acenou. "Se você contar a ela que isso pode ajudar o bebê, ela estará disposta a qualquer coisa. Mesmo se nós tivermos que os alimentar com um tubo."

Bebê... urgh... Jacob também pensou:

_Eu percebi então quando ouvi o quanto sua voz estava romântica quando ela disse a palavra bebê, que a loira concordaria com qualquer coisa que ajudasse ao pequeno monstro de vida sugadora._

_Isso era o que estava acontecendo, o fator misterioso que estava ligando os dois a eles? Rosalie queria a criança?_

Então eu acenei pra Jacob que agora entendia toda a situação que envolvia Bella e Rosalie.

_Eu não teria pensado que a Barbie fria como o gelo teria um lado maternal. Tão pouco ela se importava em proteger Bella – Rosalie provavelmente colocaria o tubo na garganta de Bella ela mesma._

Eu tinha que concordar e isso me deixava ainda com mais raiva de Rose.

"Bem, nós não temos tempo de sentar por aí discutindo isso" - Rosalie disse

impacientemente. – "O que você acha, Carlisle? Podemos tentar?"

Carlisle respirou fundo, e então se levantou "Perguntaremos a Bella."

Fomos então todos em direção ao quarto. Falar com Bella. Eu ansiosamente em dias sentia uma fagulha de esperança. Talvez desse certo.

"O que está havendo?" - Bella demandou em um sussurro arranhado. Sua mão presa pelos tubos debatia-se para cima – como se ela estivesse tentando proteger seu estômago em forma de balão.

"Jacob teve uma idéia que pode te ajudar" - Carlisle disse e o lobo não gostou da menção ao seu nome. "Não será... prazeroso, mas..."

"Mas isso ajudará o bebê" - Rosalie interrompeu avidamente. – "Nós pensamos em uma maneira melhor de alimentá-lo. Talvez."

As pálpebras de Bella se agitaram. E ela tossiu uma fraca risada. – "Não prazeroso?" – ela sussurrou. – "Deus, isso será uma grande mudança." - Ela olhou ao tubo preso em sua mão e tossiu de novo.

Rose riu para ela.

Era irritante ver como mesmo o precário estágio de Bella, não alterava o intacto humor de Rose. Porém era ainda mais irritante ver Bella tentando fazer piada do seu sofrimento. Isso sim acabava comigo. Ignorando novamente minha raiva, eu andei ao redor de Rosalie, Enquanto ouvia os pensamentos de Jacob concordar e ver o quanto eu estava sofrendo, ele ficava feliz, ou pelo menos conformado por eu me sentir assim. Fingindo não ouvir nada eu peguei a mão de Bella, que como sempre era minha prioridade.

"Bella, amor, nós vamos te pedir para fazer algo monstruoso" - eu disse, usando os mesmos adjetivos que havia usado com o lobo. – "Repulsivo". Que pensou:

_Bem, ao menos ele estava sendo honesto._

Ela tomou um fraco, palpitante fôlego. – "Quão ruim?"

Carlisle respondeu. "Nós achamos que o feto possa ter um apetite mais próximo ao nosso do que ao seu. Achamos que está com sede."

Ela piscou. - Oh.

Meu pai continuou. "Sua condição – a condição de ambos – está se deteriorando rapidamente. Nós não temos tempo a perder, para conseguir maneiras mais saborosas de fazer isso. O jeito mais rápido de testar a teoria."

"Eu tenho que beber sangue" - ela sussurrou. Ela acenou levemente. – Todos notaram o grande esforço que ela fez para aquele simples movimento. "Eu posso fazer isso. Praticar para o futuro, certo?" Ela disse pra mim enquanto sorria, eu não consegui sorri de volta.

Rosalie começou a bater seus dedos, impacientemente. O som era realmente irritante. Eu – assim com Jacob - me perguntei o que ela faria se eu a atirasse contra a parede agora.

"Então, quem vai pegar para mim um urso marrom?" - Bella sussurrou.

Carlisle e eu nos olhamos. Rosalie parou de fazer barulho.

"O que?" - Bella perguntou.

"Será um teste mais efetivo se nós não ultrapassarmos as normas, Bella" - Carlisle disse.

"Se o feto está desejando sangue" - Eu expliquei – "Não é sangue animal".

"Não fará diferença pra você, Bella. Não pense sobre isso" - Rosalie encorajou.

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. "Quem?" - ela respirou, e seu olhar parou em mim.

- Eu não estou aqui como um doador, Bells – Jacob resmungou. "Além disso, é sangue humano que essa coisa quer, e eu não acho que o meu se aplica" –

- Nós temos sangue em mãos - Rosalie contou a ela, ignorando completamente a fala de Jacob. "Para você – só pra garantir. Não se preocupe com nada disso. Tudo ficará bem. Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso, Bella. Acho que o bebê ficará muito melhor."

A mão de Bella passou por seu estômago.

"Bem" ela disse, mal audível. "Estou faminta, então aposto que ele também está." -

Tentando fazer outra piada. – "Vamos nessa. Meu primeiro ato de vampiro."

As coisas não estavam exatamente melhorando mas eu queria acreditar que com o sangue a coisa se acalmasse um pouco. Não importando mais o que eu sentia. Eu são queria que aquilo ficasse melhor, pois assim eu sabia que Bella melhoraria também.

_Explicando minha súbita aparição: A pessoa que vos fala, acabou por perder completamente a voz por causa de uma crise de alérgica imensa com direito a febre bastante alta. Resultado: Estou três dias proibidos de qualquer coisa que seja diferente de repouso. Como eu não consigo ficar quieta, eu pelo menos me adianto em um novo capitulo pra vocês. Tudo tem um lado bom não acham?_

_Bem fico por aqui desejando um bom final de semana pra todo mundo. E espero que vocês me digam o que estam achando da fic._

_Bjus_

_Ludmilaaa_


	9. Capítulo 8  Atos Vampirescos

_Olá..._

_Créditos a Stephenie Meyer._

Capitulo 8 – Atos vampirescos

Carlisle e Rosalie saíram em um flash, indo pro andar de cima. Eu podia ouvir Carlisle ainda não completamente convencido que seria melhor Bella simplesmente beber o sangue. Jacob por outro lado, não estava nem um pouco contente com a "experiência" que faríamos com Bella. Ele pensava coisas como "_casa de horror. Ele imaginava o que nós guardávamos aqui. Geladeira cheia de gelo, checado. O que mais? Câmara de tortura? Quarto de caixão?"_

Enquanto eu ignorava os pensamentos do lobo, eu me mantive firme em apoiar aquela que realmente precisava do meu amor e fé. Eu olhava dentro dos olhos castanhos dela e pensava como ela podia estar feliz pelo rumo que a vida dela tinha tomado em tão pouco tempo. Seu rosto por mais abatido e exausto que estava, agora refletia uma certeza que eu não conseguia acreditar. Era como se ela dissesse vai ficar tudo bem sem palavras pra mim. Apesar da maior prejudicada essa situação ela era ainda a pessoa que mais tinha fé com a situação.

Rose veio pro andar de baixo depois de um segundo, voando pelo cômodo como se fosse uma brisa. Ela parou dentro da cozinha, e abriu o armário para colocar o sangue que Bella tomaria. Rose pegou um copo transparente. Eu sabia que aquilo já seria para dizer o mínimo desconfortável para Bella sorver aquele líquido. Podíamos facilitar isso pra meu anjo.

- Não, Rosalie. – Eu disse quando Rose ficou na dúvida entre um ou outro copo.

Não faz diferença, eu não precisaria de copo para beber isso.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, não tinha o que responder a Rose.

Bella me olhou curiosa, mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça pra ela.

Rosalie assoprou de volta pelo cômodo e desapareceu de novo.

- Isso foi sua idéia? - Bella sussurrou, sua voz rouca enquanto ela tentava fazer sua voz ficar alta o suficiente pra Jacob ouvir. Esquecendo que ele podia ouvir muito bem. Eu não gostava da maneira como, muitas vezes, ela parecia esquecer que o lobo era um lobo. Ele não era completamente humano. É claro que numa escala de "ser inumano" eu ainda era mais monstro que ele. Mas vê Bella, inconscientemente esquecer isso fazia eu me sentir ainda menos humano que Jacob. Ele foi para mais perto dela, evitando que ela precisasse se esforçar tanto.

"Não me culpe por essa. Seu vampiro estava só pegando alguns fragmentos de comentários na minha cabeça."

Bella sorriu um pouquinho. "Eu não esperava te ver de novo."

"Yeah, nem eu." - Jacob disse.

"Edward me disse o que você teve que fazer. Eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem. Era só uma questão de tempo eu não obedecer a algo que Sam queria que eu fizesse." - Ele mentiu.

"E Seth?" Ela sussurrou.

"Ele está feliz em ajudar."

"Eu odeio te causar problemas." Bella murmurou.

Jacob apenas riso exausto e triste.

Ela respirou um suspiro fraco. "Eu acho que isso não é nada novo, é?"

"Não, não muito." O lobo respondeu.

"Você não tem que ficar e assistir isso." Ela disse, quase não pronunciando as palavras.

Jacob pensou.

_Eu poderia ir embora. Era provavelmente uma boa idéia. Mas se eu fosse, do jeito que ela está parecendo agora, eu poderia estar perdendo os últimos 15 minutos de sua vida._

Mas por fim ele disse, tentando sufocar todas as emoções:

"Eu realmente não tenho onde mais ir Esse negócio de lobo é bem menos apelativo desde que Leah se juntou a nós."

"Leah?" - ela ofegou.

"Você não disse a ela?" - Eu perguntei a Edward.

Eu apenas discordei sem mover seus olhos do rosto de Bella. Eu sabia que essas novidades não eram lá muito interessantes para mim, mas me enganei em relação a Bella, que não levou numa boa. Parecia ser novidades ruins pra ela. "Por quê?" - ela indagou.

Jacob não quis entrar na versão estendida da história. "Pra ficar de olho no Seth."

"Mas Leah nos odeia." - ela sussurrou.

Jacob não gostou da resposta de Bella. _Nós. Legal. Eu pude ver que ela estava com medo, por fim das contas._

"Leah não vai importunar ninguém. Só a mim. Ela está no meu bando."ele fez uma careta de desagrado. "Então ela segue minhas ordens." Ele ficou ainda menos contente em como soou um Alfa ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Bella não ainda pareceu convencida então Jacob mudou seu tom.

"Você tem medo de Leah, mas você é melhor amiga da loira psicopata?"

Rosalie rosnou do segundo andar a hostilidade era palpável entre os dois. Ele pensou. _Legal, ela me ouviu._

Bella ficou carrancuda pra ele. "Não. Rose... entende."

"Sim. Ela entende que você vai morrer e ela não se importa, até que ela tenha o mutante são e salvo fora do negócio."

- Pare de ser um idiota, Jacob. - Ela sussurrou.

Eu estava a ponto de intervir. Bella não precisava de uma discussão com o lobo pra ficar ainda mais estressada. Jacob mesmo sem ler minha mente entendeu meu ponto de vista.

_Ela parecia fraca demais pra ficar brava._ Ele tentou sorrir. "Você diz isso como se fosse possível."

Bella tentou não sorrir de volta por um segundo, mas no final ela não conseguia controlar; seus lábios fracos se curvaram nos cantos.

Então tudo estava pronto. Carlisle tinha um copo plástico em sua mão daqueles com tampa e canudinho. Eu podia sentir a dificuldade de Rose em ignorar o sangue e a repulsa de Jacob por causa do que iria acontecer.

Carlisle hesitou a mão com o copo estendida pela metade. Bella olhou, ficando assustada de novo.

- Nós podemos tentar por outro método - Carlisle disse silenciosamente.

- Não - Bella sussurrou. - Não, eu vou tentar isso antes. Nós não temos tempo...

Primeiro eu pensei que ela finalmente tivesse finalmente entendido e estava preocupada com si mesma,mas então sua mão flutuou sobre seu estômago. Bella se esticou e pegou o copo dele. Sua mão tremeu um pouco, e então eu pude ouvir o barulho de dentro. Ela tentou ficar apoiada em seu cotovelo, mas ela mal conseguia levantar sua cabeça.

Rosalie colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros de Bella, apoiando sua cabeça, enquanto eu completamente tenso, me via torcendo pra essa maluquice dar certo.

- Obrigada - Bella sussurrou. Seus olhos mudavam pra cada um de nós. Ainda muito

consciente. Se ela não tivesse tão esgotada, aposto que ela estaria corada.

- Não ligue pra eles - Rosalie murmurou.

Por mais que quisesse eu não conseguia ignorar Jacob.

_Isso me fez sentir estranho. Eu devia ter saído quando Bella me deu a chance. Eu não_

_pertencia aqui, fazendo parte disso. Eu pensei em sair de fininho, mas então eu percebi que um movimento que nem esse só ia fazer isso ser mais difícil pra Bella- fazer ficar mais difícil pra ela continuar com isso. Ela ia adivinhar que eu estava muito enojado pra ficar. O que era quase verdade. Calado! Enquanto eu não ia tomar esponsabilidade por essa idéia, eu não queria que desse errado também._

Eu estava quase na mesma situação que ele.

Bella levantou o copo pro seu rosto e chupou o fim do canudo. Ela estremeceu, e então fez uma cara estranha.

"Bella, querida, nós podemos achar uma maneira mais fácil." - Eu disse, levantando a mão pra pegar o copo.

- Tampe seu nariz - Rosalie sugeriu. Ignorando meu gesto e querendo arrancar minha mão se eu tocasse o copo. Eu tentei ignorar mas Rose era irritante demais. E agora eu tinha alguém que concordava exatamente com isso.

"Não, não é isso. É só." Bella respirou bem fundo. "Cheira bem." ela admitiu em uma

pequenina voz.

Eu registrei uma surpresa imensa enquanto Jacob lutava pra engolir o nojo.

"Isso é uma boa coisa." Rosalie falou pra Bella. "Isso significa que nós estamos no caminho certo. "Tente de novo." Disse Rose enquanto mal continha a felicidade.

Bella colocou o canudinho em seus lábios, fechou os olhos bem apertados, e torceu o nariz. Eu podia ouvir o sangue no copo enquanto ela o balançava. Ela engoliu por um segundo, e então gemeu silenciosamente com seus olhos ainda fechados.

Eu e o lobo andamos em direção à ela ao mesmo tempo. Eu toquei seu rosto. Enquanto um momento de suspense passava. "Bella, amor." Eu chamei.

- Eu estou bem - ela sussurrou. Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou. Sua expressão estava...

Confusa e assustada, quase perplexa. "Tem um sabor bom, também."

Eu não sabia o que pensar muito menos o que dizer.

"Isso é bom. Um bom sinal." Rose disse mais uma vez quase dançando de felicidade.

Eu acariciei seu rosto, tentado dar o apoio que ela precisava sem palavras.

Bella suspirou e colocou seus lábios no canudo de novo. Ela tomou um bom gole agora. A ação não era tão fraca quanto o resto dela. Como se um instintivamente o corpo dela pedisse por aquilo.

"Como está o seu estômago? Você se sente com náuseas?" Carlisle perguntou.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não me sinto mal" - ela sussurrou. – Isso é bom não é?"

Rosalie suspirou. - Excelente!

"Eu acho que é um pouco cedo pra isso, Rose" - Carlisle murmurou.

Bella engoliu mais uma boa quantidade de sangue. Então ela olhou pra mim. "Isso afeta o meu total?" Ela sussurrou. "Ou nós vamos contar depois que eu virar uma vampira"?

"Ninguém está contando, Bella. Em nenhum caso, ninguém morreu por isso." – Eu tentei sorri mesmo que fosse patética essa tentativa. "Seu histórico ainda está limpo."

Eu vi Jacob não entender nada.

- Eu vou explicar depois – Eu falei baixo para que Bella não ouvisse.

- O que? - Bella sussurrou. Ok, nem tão baixo assim.

- Só falando comigo mesmo - eu menti.

A desculpa mais capenga da história. Jacob concordava totalmente com isso.

_Se ele continuasse com isso, se Bella vivesse, Edward não ia ser capaz de se safar tanto_

_quando seus sentidos tivessem fortes. Ele teria que trabalhar na base da honestidade._

Eu tentei não sorri, mas tinha de concordar com Jacob de qualquer jeito.

A mente do lobo era algo interessante. Apesar de não admitir nem pra ele mesmo ele também estava na esperança de que tudo desse certo pra Bella, que respirou olhando pra janela atrás de nós, ele continuou ali, ajudando tanto quanto podia. Enquanto isso Bella provavelmente fingia que nós não estávamos aqui. _Ou então só eu._ Pensou Jacob. _Ninguém mais nesse grupo estaria enojado pelo o que ela estava fazendo. Justamente o contrário- eles provavelmente estariam tendo um tempo ruim, em não pegar o copo da mão de Bella pra eles mesmos._

Eu me limitei a revirar os olhos. Ele continuou, injuriado, parecendo uma criança de cinco anos cuja mãe lhe deixa de castigo.

_Jesus, como qualquer um agüentava viver com ele? Realmente era muito ruim que ele não podia ouvir os pensamentos de Bella. Então ele a irritaria bastante, também, e ela estaria cansada dele_.

Eu não me segurei e gargalhei. Era bom sorri de novo. Bella me olhou imediatamente, e deu uma meia-risada por me ver sorrir. Fazia tempo que não fazíamos isso. O restante da família também ficou feliz.

"Alguma coisa engraçada?" - ela murmurou.

"Jacob." eu respondi a ela que o conhecia melhor que eu e com certeza iria entender.

Ela olhou com um sorriso para o lobo. "Jake é um boboca" - ela concordou.

_Ótimo, agora eu era o palhaço_. –Pensou Jacob murmurando coisas sem sentido.

Ela sorriu de novo, e então tomou mais um gole do copo. Eu estremeci quando o canudo puxou o ar, fazendo um som de sugador.

- Eu consegui - ela disse, parecendo satisfeita. Sua voz estava mais clara, ainda rouca, mas não mais um suspiro pela primeira vez do dia. "Se eu continuar com isso, Carlisle, você tira as agulhas de mim?"

"O quanto antes eu puder" Ele prometeu. "Honestamente, elas não estão fazendo muito

no lugar que estão."

Rosalie acariciou a testa de Bella, e então elas trocaram um olhar esperançoso.

E todo mundo pode ver- o copo cheio de sangue humano fez uma diferença imediata. Sua cor estava mudando- tinha uma pequena insinuação de rosa em suas bochechas de cera. Agora ela parecia não precisar do apoio de Rosalie tanto quanto antes. Sua respiração estava mais fácil e as batidas do seu coração estavam mais fortes, mais claras. Tudo acelerou.

Eu podia pelo menos voltar a querer ter esperanças. Ou tê-la realmente.

- Você quer mais? - Rosalie ergueu os ombros.

Como sempre Rose... Eu respondi antes que Bella falasse algo.

"Você não precisa beber mais agora."

"Sim, eu sei. Mas... eu quero" - ela admitiu.

Rosalie colocou seus finos dedos por entre os cabelos de Bella. "Você não precisa ficar envergonhada por causa disso, Bella. Seu corpo precisa. Todos nós entendemos isso." - Seu tom estava calmo primeiramente, mas depois ela acrescentou duramente. "Qualquer um que não entende, não deveria estar aqui."

Disse Rose tentando fazer com que Jacob saísse da casa. Eu esperava que ele devolvesse a provocação ou fizesse pior que isso. Mas ele simplesmente a ignorou. Ele estava feliz com o progresso de Bella e isso bastava. Não importava o que Rose achava.

Carlisle pegou o copo da mão de Bella. "Eu já venho."

Bella olhou pra Jacob enquanto ele desaparecia.

"Jake, você está horrível."

"Olha quem está falando."

"Sério. Qual foi a última vez que você dormiu?"

Ele ponderou por um segundo. "Huh, eu não sei direito."

"Aw, Jake. Agora eu estou mexendo com a sua saúde também. Não seja burro."

Ele ficou irritado. _Ela estava permitida de se matar por um monstro, mas eu não_

_estava permitido de perder algumas noites de sono pra vê-la?_

"Descanse, por favor." Ela continuou. "Tem algumas camas lá em cima. Você é bem-vindo em qualquer uma."

O olhar de Rosalie para o lobo deixou claro que para ela, ele não era bem-vindo à nenhuma cama. Ela precisava realmente ser tão desagradável?

"Obrigado, Bells, mas eu prefiro dormir no chão. Longe do fedor, sabe."

Ela riu. "Certo."

Carlisle estava de volta então, e Bella pegou o copo de sangue, sem pensar, como se ela

estivesse pensando em outra coisa. Com a mesma expressão de distração, ela começou a tomar. Ela realmente estava parecendo melhor. Ela foi pra frente, sendo cuidadosa com os tubos e ficou em uma posição sentada. Rosalie se inclinou, pronta pra pegar Bella se ela caísse. Mas Bella não precisava dela. Respirando bem fundo nos intervalos dos goles, Bella terminou o segundo copo bem rápido.

"Como você se sente?" - Carlisle perguntou.

"Não estou mal. Um pouco faminta... só que eu não sei se eu estou com fome ou se estou com sede... sabe?"

"Carlisle, olhe pra ela." Rosalie murmurou, tão irradiando felicidade. "Obviamente é isso o que o corpo dela quer. Ela devia beber mais."

"Ela ainda é humana, Rosalie. Ela precisa de comida, também. Vamos dar um tempo pra ela pra ver como isso irá afetá-la, e então talvez poderemos dá-la um pouco de comida de novo."

Ainda é humana... A frase do meu pai me fez voltar a realidade. O fato dela estar melhor não fazia dessa uma situação mais confortável ou possível pra ela.

"Alguma coisa parece particularmente bom pra você, Bella?"

"Ovos." Ela disse imediatamente, e então voltou o olhar para mim e sorriu .Seu

sorriso era frágil, mas tinha um pouco mais de vida em seu rosto agora. E era essa vida que estava se esgotando. Parecia que facas serravam meu estômago. Lembrar então da nossa lua de mel trazia ainda um gosto pior a minha boca.

Afastando esses pensamentos nebulosos da minha mente percebi que o lobo praticamente dormia em pé na sala.

"Jacob" - Eu murmurei. "Você realmente devia dormir. Como Bella disse, você

certamente é bem-vindo às acomodações aqui, mesmo você provavelmente estando mais confortável lá fora. Não se preocupe com nada, eu prometo que vou procurá-lo se tiver necessidade."

"Claro, claro." Ele me respondeu e continuou. _Agora que parecia que Bella tinha mais algumas horas, eu podia escapar. Ir dormir embaixo de uma árvore em algum lugar... Longe o suficiente para que o cheiro deles não me alcançasse. O sugador de sangue iria me acordar se tivesse algo errado. Ele me devia._

"Eu devo." Eu concordei.

"Fique bem."

- Obrigada, Jacob. - Ela virou sua mão e apertou a dele.

"Peguem um cobertor pra ela ou algo assim" - Ele disse enquanto virava pra porta.

Então antes que, de fato ele cruzasse a porta, dois uivos cortaram o ar. Ele passou pela janela correndo e se transformando logo em seguida.

Deixando todos nós tensos com isso?

O que estava para acontecer?

Bem, é isso!

Espero que tenham gostado do Capítulo!

Ah... Uma dica!

Como vocês sabem, o texto de Breaking Dawn é bastante tenso e triste. Então eu comecei a escrever uma história diferente pra não entrar em depressão com a história. Rs!

Então estou escrevendo uma coleção de contos sobre as cores em diferentes situações de demonstração de amor e afeto de Edward e Bella. Enfim as cores serão o único elo entre as histórias que terá como protagonistas nosso querido casal em situações completamente diferentes, humanos ou não. Passem lá e me digam o que acham sobre essa história também!

Bjus,

Ludmilaaa


	10. Capítulo 9 Família

_Olá gente!_

_Finalmente novo Capítulo!_

**Capítulo 9 – Família**

Fiquei tenso enquanto considerava as possibilidades. Será que Sam estaria tão obstinado assim em matar a coisa? O que é que ele estava disposto a fazer em nome do que ele acreditava ser segurança?

Eu vi Jacob despedaçar o único short que ele usava, ouvi-o lamentar por isso.

Eu ouvi também quando eles se encontraram na clareira. Ouvi a dor de Jacob e de Leah, principalmente ao ouvir falar dos pais e da preocupação com o futuro. Ao reproduzir isso Esme ficou chateada.

- Temos que deixar claro para os lobos qualquer coisa que eles precisarem podem contar conosco. Eles abandonaram tudo para estar nos protegendo. Precisam saber que não lhes faltara nada."

Concordei com ela.

Enquanto isso parte da minha atenção estava voltada em captar a conversa entres os lobos.

_Okay. Eu acho que vou só falar, então - Jared disse. - Jake, nós queremos que você volte._

_Quil soltou um baixo lamento._

_- Você faz parte de nossa família. Não era pra ser desse jeito._

_Eu não estava realmente discordando disso, mas era difícil esse ponto. Havia algumas_

_diferenças não resolvidas de opinião entre eu e Sam no momento._

_- Nós sabemos que você se sente... forte sobre a situação com os Cullen. Nós sabemos que isso é um problema. Mas isso é uma reação além dos limites._

_Seth ganiu. Reação além dos limites? E atacar nossos aliados sem aviso não é?_

_Seth, você já ouviu sobre caras de poker? Calma._

_Desculpa._

_Os olhos de Jared foram pra Seth atrás de mim. - Sam está implorando pra levar isso_

_devagar, Jacob. Ele está calmo, conversou com os outros Anciões. Eles decidiram que ação imediata não é nenhum dos interesses maiores agora._

_Tradução: Eles já perderam o elemento da surpresa Leah pensou._

_Era estranho como nossa união estava distinta agora. O bando já era o banco de Sam, eles já eram os "outros" pra nós. Alguma coisa de fora e outra. Era especialmente estranho ter Leah pensando desse jeito- por ela ser uma parte sólida do "nós"._

_- Billy e Sue concordam com você, Jacob, que nós podemos esperar por Bella... estar_

_separada do problema. Matar ela não é uma coisa que faça nós ficarmos confortáveis._

_Mesmo que eu tenha dado uma bronca em Seth, eu não pude segurar um pequeno rosnado meu. Então eles não se sentiam confortáveis com assassinato, huh?_

_Jared ergueu suas mãos de novo. - Calma, Jake. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. O ponto é, nós vamos esperar e repensar a situação. Decidir depois se há um problema com a... coisa.Há, Leah pensou. Que babaca._

_Você não acredita?_

_Eu sei o que eles estão pensando, Jake. O que Sam está pensando. Eles estão apostando_

_que a Bella vai morrer de qualquer jeito. E então eles pensam que você vai ficar tão bravo... Que eu mesmo vou liderar o ataque. Minhas orelhas se pressionaram contra o meu crânio. O que Leah estava adivinhando era bastante estranho. E bastante possível, também. Quando... se aquela coisa matasse Bella, seria fácil esquecer como eu me sentia sobre a família de Carlisle agora. Eles provavelmente iam parecer como inimigos- como nada mais que sugadores de sangue pra mim, de novo._

_Eu vou te lembrar, Seth sussurrou._

_Eu sei que você vai, criança. A questão é se eu vou te ouvir._

_- Jake? - Jared perguntou._

_Jacob bufou um suspiro._

_Leah, faça um circuito- só pra ter certeza. Eu vou ter que conversar com ele, e eu quero ser positivo de que não há nada mais acontecendo enquanto eu estou transformado._

_Dá um tempo, Jacob. Você pode se transformar na minha frente. Mesmo com meus_

_melhores esforços, eu já te vi pelado antes- não faz muita diferença pra mim, então não se preocupe._

_Ele respondeu, debochado: Eu não estou tentando proteger a inocência dos seus olhos, eu estou tentando nos proteger. Saia daqui._

_Leah bufou uma vez e depois se foi pela floresta. Eu podia ouvir suas patas entrando no_

_solo, ela ganhando velocidade._

_- Onde ela está indo? - Jared perguntou._

_Eu o ignorei, fechando meus olhos, me colocando no lugar de novo. Eu senti o ar trêmulo em minha volta, mexendo em pequenas ondas. Eu me levantei sobre minhas pernas traseiras, pegando o momento tão bem até que eu estava totalmente reto quando eu voltei à forma Humana._

_- Oh - Jared disse. - Hey, Jake._

_- Hey, Jared. _

_- Obrigado por falar comigo._

_- Yeah._

_- Nós queremos que você volte, cara._

_Quil lamentou de novo._

_- Eu não sei se isso é fácil, Jared._

_- Volte pra casa - ele disse, indo pra frente. Implorando. - Nós podemos resolver isso. Você não pertence aqui. Deixe Seth e Leah voltarem pra casa, também._

_Jacob riu. - Certo. Como se eu já não tivesse implorado pra que eles fizessem isso desde a primeira hora. Seth bufou atrás de mim._

_Jared entendeu isso, seus olhos cuidadosos de novo. - Então o que, agora?_

_Jake pensou nisso por um minuto enquanto ele esperava._

_- Eu não sei. Mas eu não estou certo que as coisas possam voltar ao normal, de ualquer_

_jeito, Jared. Eu não sei como funciona- não é como se eu pudesse ligar essa coisa de Alfa e desligar de acordo com meu humor. É meio que permanente._

_- Você ainda pertence a nós._

_Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. - Dois Alfas não podem pertencer no mesmo lugar, Jared. Lembra como ficou perto ontem à noite? O instinto é muito competitivo._

_- Então vocês vão ficar com os parasitas pelo resto da vida? - ele exigiu. - Você não tem um lar aqui. Você já está sem roupas - ele apontou. - Você vai ficar lobo o tempo todo? Você sabe que Leah não gosta de comer desse jeito._

_- Leah pode fazer o que ela quiser quando ela ficar com fome. Ela está aqui por sua própria escolha. Eu não vou dizer a ninguém o que fazer._

_Jared suspirou. - Sam está arrependido sobre o que ele fez com você._

_Jacob concordou. - Eu não estou bravo agora._

_- Mas?_

_- Mas eu não vou voltar, não agora. Nós vamos esperar e ver como vai ser, também. E nós vamos olhar os Cullen até quando for necessário. Porque, mesmo você não acreditando, isso não é só sobre Bella. Nós estamos protegendo aqueles que devem ser protegidos. E isso se aplica aos Cullen, também. - Pelo menos um número justo deles, de qualquer jeito._

_Seth latiu baixo em concordância._

_Jared carrancou. - Eu acho que não tem nada que eu possa dizer pra você, então._

_- Não agora. Nós vamos ver como as coisas vão ser._

_Jared virou seu rosto pra Seth, concentrado nele agora, separado de mim. - Sue pediu pra mim falar pra você- não, pra implorar pra você- que volte pra casa. Ela está com o coração partido, Seth. Sozinha. Eu não sei como você e Leah podem fazer isso com ela. Abandoná-la desse jeito, quando seu pai acabou de morrer-_

_Seth choramingou._

_- Calma, Jared - Eu avisei._

_- Só deixando ele saber como é._

_Jacob pensou. - Certo. - Sue era mais forte do que qualquer um que eu conhecia. Mais forte que meu pai, mais forte que eu. Forte o suficiente pra brincar com seus filhos, se isso era o que faria eles voltarem pra casa. Mas não era justo brincar com Seth desse jeito. - Sue está sabendo disso por quantas horas? E a maior parte do tempo ela passou com Billy e Old Quill e Sam? Yeah, eu tenho certeza que ela está falecendo de solidão. É claro que você está livre pra ir, Seth. Você sabe disso._

_Seth fungou. Então, um segundo depois, ele virou uma orelha pro norte, Leah devia estar perto._

Nesse momento eu parei de escutar, sabia que sendo assim não havia perigo eminente. Podíamos ter mais alguns momentos de paz. Reorganizamos a mobília para deixar Bella mais confortável. Já que não era mais tão necessário o ambiente de hospital que tanto incomodava Bella, a sala voltou quase ao que era normal ao que era antes de todo esse pesadelo.

Ao retornar Jacob, usando as roupas deixadas por Esme na varanda, ele notou o ambiente diferente. Assim que ele me olhou eu sorri pra ele. Sabia que Bella ficava mais feliz com ele por perto. Quando ela o viu e então sorriu também. Com verdadeira energia, todo o rosto dela se iluminou. Eu não podia lembrar da última vez quando ela pareceu tão feliz.

Jacob também percebeu isso em Bella. E assim como eu não entendia.

_Qual era o problema dela? Pra começo de história, ela era casada! e feliz no casamento também – não havia dúvidas de que ela estava tão apaixonada por aquele vampiro que ultrapassava as barreiras da sanidade. E com uma enorme barriga de grávida, ainda por cima._

_Então porque ela tinha que estar tão feliz em me ver? Como se eu tivesse melhorado todo o dia dela só em ter passado pela porta._

_Se ela simplesmente não ligasse... Ou mais que isso – se realmente não me quisesse por perto. Seria muito mais fácil me manter longe._

Eu concordava com os pensamentos do lobo. Tinha de concordar. Saver que não era eu o causador de tamanha felicidade nela me causava uma dor difícil de explicar.

- Eles só querem conversar - Jacob murmurou com a voz se arrastando de exaustão. -

Nada de ataques no horizonte.

- Sim - Eu respondi. - Eu ouvi a maior parte.

Isso o acordou um pouco. Nós estávamos a uns bons seis quilômetros de distância.

- Como?

- Eu estou te ouvindo com mais clareza – é uma questão de familiaridade e concentração. Além do mais, seus pensamentos são um pouco mais fáceis de entender quando você está na forma humana. Então eu ouvi boa parte do que aconteceu fora daqui.

- Oh. - Isso o incomodou um pouco, mas não foi por nenhum motivo especial, então eu deixei pra lá. - Bom. Eu odeio ficar me repetindo.

- Eu te diria pra ir dormir um pouco - Bella disse - mas eu acho que você vai desmaiar no chão em cerca de seis segundos, então não há nenhuma necessidade.

Jacob estava impressionado de ver o quanto ela parecia melhor, quanto ela parecia mais forte. Ele sentiu cheiro de sangue fresco e viu que o copo estava nas mãos dela de novo. _Quanto sangue mais seria necessário para mantê-la bem? Em algum ponto, eles começariam a matar os vizinhos? _A esse pensamento eu preferi não responder.

- Onde está o incêndio, totó? - Rosalie murmurou.

- Você sabe como afogar uma loira, Rosalie? – Jacob perguntou para provocar Rose. - Cole um espelho no fundo de uma piscina.

Eu tive que gargalhar com essa. Sabendo exatamente como Rose era. Se houvesse a possibilidade ela certamente morreria por um espelho.

- Eu já ouvi essa antes - Rosalie disse atrás de mim.

Ele seguiu em direção as escadas com objetivo de chegar até as árvores onde o ar

seria puro novamente, _segundo ele_.

Eu me levantei e segui em direção a porta, precisava falar com Jacob

- Onde você vai? - Bella perguntou.

- Tem uma coisa que eu esqueci de dizer a ele. Respondi a ela.

- Deixa Jacob dormir – isso pode esperar. Bella disse. Era notório o cansaço do lobo, que pensou. _Sim, por favor, deixe o Jacob dormir. _

- Só vai levar um momento. Eu respondi pra ambos. Bella e Jacob.

Ele se virou lentamente. Nessa hora eu pude ver realmente oquanto exausto ele estava. Eu podia ter esperado mais um pouco.

- Nossa, o que é agora?

- Me desculpe - eu disse, e então sem saber o que dizer, hesitei.

_O que há na sua mente, leitor de mentes? _– Ele pensou.

- Quando você estava falando com os bando de Sam mais cedo - eu comecei. - eu

estava tendo uma conversa com Carlisle, Esme e o resto deles. Eles estavam preocupados – Ele me interrompeu.

- Olha, não estamos baixando a guarda. Você não precisa acreditar em Sam como nós

acreditamos. Vamos manter os olhos abertos de qualquer maneira.

- Não, não, Jacob. Não sobre isso. Nós confiamos no seu julgamento. Apesar disso, Esme está preocupada com as dificuldades que isso está fazendo seu bando passar. Ela me pediu pra falar em particular sobre isso com você.

Isso me pegou de surpresa. - Dificuldades?

- A parte de estar sem teto, particularmente. Ela está muito aborrecida por você estar tão... desprovido.

Eu bufou e pensou. A mãe pássaro dos vampiros – bizarro. - Somos durões. Diga que ela não se preocupe.

- Ela ainda gostaria de fazer o que puder. Eu tenho a impressão de que Leah gostaria de não comer em sua forma de loba?

- E? - Ele quis saber.

- Bem, nós temos comida normal de humanos aqui, Jacob. Pra manter as aparências, e é claro, por Bella. Leah será bem vinda para o que ela quiser. Todos vocês serão.

- Eu vou dizer a eles.

- Leah nos odeia.

- Então?

- Então tente dizer de uma forma que faça ela considerar a idéia, se você não se importar.

- Eu farei o que puder.

- E há o problema das roupas.

Eu olhei para as que eu estava vestindo. - Oh sim. Obrigado. - Provavelmente não seria educado mencionar o quanto elas fediam.

Ele sorriu, só um pouco. - Bem, seremos facilmente capazes de ajudar com qualquer

necessidade aqui. Alice raramente permite que a gente use a mesma coisa duas vezes. Temos pilhas de roupas novinhas que estão abandonadas ao relento, e eu imagino que Leah tem praticamente o tamanho de Esme...

- Não sei exatamente como ela se sente em relação às roupas de segunda mão de

vampiros. Ela não é tão pratica quanto eu.

- Eu confio que você vai apresentar a proposta da melhor maneira. Assim como a oferta de qualquer outra coisa material que vocês precisem, ou transporte, ou qualquer outra coisa. Por favor... não pense que não temos os mesmos benefícios de um lar.

Então de fato me dei conta que realmente Jacob, Seth e até Leah já fazia parte dessa estranha família.

Ele me encarou por um segundo, piscando sonolento. - Isso é, er, legal da sua parte. Diga a Esme que apreciamos o, er, pensamento. Mas o perímetro passa pelo rio em alguns lugares, então nós nos mantemos limpinhos, obrigado.

- Seria bom fazer a oferta, mesmo assim.

- Claro, claro.

- Obrigado.

Eu deu as costas pra mim, apenas para no segundo seguinte ouvir um baixo gemido de dor.

Bella!

**N.A**. Flores,

Mais um cap pra vcs!

Me desculpem pela demora pra postar. Eu sou leitora tmbm e sei que é ruim ficar esperando uma atualização que não vem.

O próximo cap sai ainda essa semana!

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado.

Não deixem de me dizer o que estão achando!

Bjus

Ludmilaaa

PS: Outro conto de Amor em cores também foi postado! Passem lá também e digam o que acham...

PS2: Gente é o seguinte a proposta dessa fic é o período da gravidez e transformação da Bella em 'Amanhecer'. Estamos chegando na reta final faltam 3 no máximo 4 capítulos para serem postados. Vcs acham que eu devo continuar com a história até o final do livro? Eu só continuarei escrevendo se souber a opinião de vcs. Então por favor moças!


	11. Capítulo 10  vampiros domesticaveis

Olá gente!

Mais uma vez me perdoem pela demora!

Aqui vai mais um capítulo pra vcs... Espero que gostem!

**Capitulo 10 – Montanha russa de sentimentos.**

Em menos de um segundo eu entrava na casa. Bella estava ofegante, curvada sobre a inchação no centro do seu corpo. Rosalie estava segurando-a enquanto Carlisle e Esme continuavam estáticos. Alice apontou no topo da escada, olhando em nossa direção com as mãos pressionando as têmporas. Sofrendo com a culpa de não poder ajudar. Era estranho ver alguém que se sentia assim. Apenas eu deveria se sentir deste jeito. Mal notei Jacob entrar na sala.

- Me dê um segundo, Carlisle - Bella ofegou.

- Bella - o meu pai disse ansiosamente - eu ouvi alguma coisa se partindo. Eu preciso dar uma olhada.

- Eu tenho certeza – respira – que foi a costela. Ow. É. bem aqui. - Ela apontou para o lado esquerdo, com cuidado para não tocar.

Agora a coisa estava quebrando os ossos dela.

- Eu preciso fazer um raio-X. Pode ter partículas. Não queremos que elas perfurem nada.

Bella respirou fundo. - Okay.

Eu queria ajudar queria poder proteger Bella de toda dor que ela estava sentindo. Novamente os sentimentos de remorso e culpa me inundavam. A conclusão era simples, óbvia. Se Bella se fortalecesse o que quer que fosse dentro dela se fortaleceria também. E seria claramente mais forte que ela. Então não havia como ganhar. Antes que eu pensasse, Rosalie levantou Bella cuidadosamente. Eu estava prestes a discutir, mas seria inútil. Ela mostrou os dentes pra mim e rosnou, - Eu já peguei ela.

Rose carregou Bella rapidamente escada acima comigo e Carlisle logo atrás. Mal ciente de Jacob nos seguindo também.

Bella foi acomodada na maca para ser feito o exame de raio X. Eu parei na parede ao lado da porta enquanto assistia Bella ser preparada. Suas lindas feições estavam distorcidas pela dor, sua mão esquerda fechada em punho e seu braço direito estava envolto no seu estômago inchado protetoramente. Essa visão me fazia ter a mesa sensação humana de vomitar.

Bella foi posicionada de lado. Para fazer o raios-X da região próximas as costelas. Eu pouco tinha visto Bella trocar de roupa. Eu não era nem permitido, após um pedido da própria, ajuda - la trocar de roupa ou em sua higiene. Ao que parece, Bella não queria que eu visse as manchas em sua pele. Ela não queria que eu visse sua pele feia. Eu nem preciso comentar o quão irritado essa visão distorcida de Bella e o apoio de Rose a esse absurdo me deixavam.

O exame confirmou o que nós já sabíamos. Bella tinha duas costelas quebradas pela coisa. Eu estava cansado, culpados demais pela situação.

Ao descer encontramos uma cena um tanto inusitada Jacob roncando audivelmente – até para ouvidos humanos – com Alice sentada próximo a ele, curando sua dor de cabeça, como ela dizia. A cena realmente era diferente bastante diferente. Mesmo com as obvias diferenças entre nós, os Cullens e o bando de Jacob era agora integrante da família. Sim o lobisomem Jacob Black de uma forma muito peculiar agora fazia parte dessa família de vampiros.

As adaptações do ambiente depois de tudo isso foram quase desfeitas. A sala quase já era aquela antes de tudo isso. Esperava que não pudesse ter que transformar o lugar novamente em qualquer coisa parecido com um hospital. Eu hoje compartilhava do pânico de Bella com hospitais. Acho que eu tinha motivos de sobra pra isso.

A noite ia a dentro enquanto Bella e Jacob dormiam. Rose bufava irritada com os roncos do lobo mas aquela era a maneira dela de ir se acostumando com a convivência com ele. Não. Não estou dizendo que Rose nutriria qualquer sentimento afetuoso em relação a Jacob mas até a própria notava a mudança em Bella quando ele estava por perto. Balancei a cabeça os sentimentos conflitantes voltavam. Eu não sabia o que sentir o que pensar. Minhas emoções não eram algo fáceis de controlar no momento.

_oooooooo000000oooooo_

Bem antes de Bella acordar, eu me dirigi a cozinha pra preparar um café da manhã. Mas uma vez enquanto eu pegava os utensílios eu sentia com forças renovadas a vontade de ser humano. Pois se eu assim fosse, eu poderia dividir com Bella tantas coisas. Os sabores de uma refeição, eu poderia dar a ela tanto. Imaginei-me sendo humano e Bella estando grávida. Eu poderia estar prestes a explodir de tanto orgulho e felicidade ao saber que teríamos um filho. Poderia mimá-la de todas as formas possíveis. Poderia enfim ser merecedor dela. Algo que eu nunca seria...

Faltava poucas mais de 1 hora para amanhecer na cidade de Forks quando Seth entrou na casa atrás de Jacob. Pela milésima o remorso me acometia. Seth o menino de 15 anos era privado de sua casa, sua família por causa dos meus erros com Bella. Quantos mais eu conseguiria errar assim, prejudicando tantos a minha volta?

Ele bateu a porta, seu interesse era a princípio saber de Jacob, que tinha dormido mais de 12 horas. Leah fora quem insistiu que Seth fosse atrás. Leah começava a nutrir laços de carinho e afeto com Jake, próximos ao que ela tinha com o irmão.

Bella já estava acordada, como era de se esperar pois as mudanças ocorridas pela gravidez tinham alterado seu metabolismo de tal forma que tudo em Bella estava diferente inclusive seu sono.

Jacob despertava.

_As coisas não haviam mudado muito, exceto que agora Bella estava sentada no meio do sofá, e a intra-venosa tinha desaparecido. A Loira estava sentada aos pés dela, a cabeça dela descansando nos joelhos de Bella. Ainda me dava arrepios ver como eles a tocavam casualmente, apesar de eu achar que isso era uma burrice, considerando todas as coisas. Edward estava ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. Alice também estava no chão, como Rosalie. Agora o rosto dela não estava contraído. E era fácil ver porque – ela achou outra coisa pra aliviar a dor de cabeça._

- Hey, Jake está acordando! - Seth disse.

Jacob notou que Seth estava sentado do outro lado de Bella, seu braço jogado descuidadamente sobre o ombro dela, um prato transbordando de comida no colo.

Ele não ficou nem um pouco animado com a perspectiva de um _outro ser do sexo masculino_ estar tão _intimamente_ próximo a _minha esposa. _Naquele momento eu quase ri. Quem era ele pra achar que podia sentir ciúmes de Bella? Mas logo depois me repreendi. Eu mais do que ninguém sabia como o ciúme podia ser devastador, podia ser impossível de controlar. Então só o que fiz foi limpar a barra de Seth com seu Alpha.

- Ele veio te encontrar - Eu disse enquanto Jacob ficava de pé. - E Esme o convenceu a

ficar para o café da manhã.

Seth observou a expressão não feliz de Jacob, e se apressou em explicar.

- É, Jake – eu só estava checando se você estava bem, porque você não se transformou mais. Leah ficou preocupada. Eu disse a ela que você provavelmente tinha caído no sono como humano, mas você sabe como ela é. De qualquer forma, eles tinham essa comida e, ora – ele se virou pra mim – cara, você sabe cozinhar.

- Obrigado - Eu murmurou mas ainda sentido a tensão. O mal estar de Seth, o ciúme de Jacob e eu sentido ciúme do ciúme de Jacob. Eu tinha de admitir a situação em geral era toda muito sem sentido.

Jacob inalou lentamente, tentando soltar o ar, para se acalmar. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do braço de Seth.

- Bella ficou com frio - Eu disse baixo tentando não agir como um estúpido e dizer que se alguém deveria ter algo contra aquilo tudo era eu.

Jacob ainda estava incomodado. _Certo. De qualquer forma, não era da minha conta. Ela não pertencia a mim._

Seth ouviu o meu comentário, olhou pra Jacob, que de repente precisou das duas mãos pra comer. Ele tirou o braço de Bella e começou a comer. Eu fiquei feliz com os pensamentos dele. Ele realmente não era dele

Mas não era mais os lobos que chamavam minha atenção. Bella me encarava com um misto de vergonha e diversão no rosto por causa do momento meio ridículo que tivemos. Eu e Jacob. Eu me senti um pouco estúpido vendo-a rir de mim silenciosamente. Ela ainda não entendia o quanto eu a amava. Eu nem preciso comentar o fato que Alice, controlava o riso assim como toda a família.

- Leah está fazendo a patrulha? - Jake perguntou a Seth.

- Sim. Ela está cuidando de tudo. Sem preocupação. Ela vai uivar se houver alguma coisa. Nós trocamos mais ou menos meia noite. Eu corri doze horas. – Disse Seth orgulho de si mesmo

- Meia noite? Espere um minuto - que horas são?

- Quase amanhecendo. - Seth olhou em direção à janela, checando.

_Bem, maldição. eu dormi o resto do dia e a noite inteira – desmaiei._ - Merda. Desculpa por isso, Seth. Você devia ter me chutado até que eu acordasse.

- Não, cara, você precisava dormir demais. Você não tirava uma folga desde quando? A noite anterior à sua última patrulha para Sam? Tipo, quarenta horas? Cinqüenta? Você não é uma máquina, Jake. Além do mais, você não fez falta nenhuma.

_Nenhuma?_ Jacob se questionou então seus olhos se direcionaram pra Bella. Ele também observou a notória mudança.

Ela viu sua observação e sorriu pra ele.

- Como está a costela? – O lobo perguntou.

- Presa no lugar com força. Eu nem sinto.

Era difícil não reagir a falta de amor próprio de Bella. Eu sabia que aquilo devia estar doendo. E não devia ser pouco. Ma me limitei a trincar os dentes. Aliás o fiz involuntariamente. Jacob revirou os olhos.

- O que tem pro café da manhã? – Ele perguntou, meio sarcástico. - O negativo ou AB

positivo?

Ela deu língua pra ele. Numa atitude despreocupada. - Omeletes – Mas não escapou dele o copo de sangue preso entre a minha perna e a dela.

- Vá comer alguma coisa, Jake - Seth disse. - Tem um monte de coisa na cozinha. Você deve estar faminto.

Ao falar nisso Seth

- O que Leah está comendo no café da manhã? – Ele perguntou criticamente a Seth.

- Hey, eu levei a comida pra ela antes de comer qualquer coisa - ele se defendeu. - Ela disse que preferia comer alguma coisa que morreu na estrada, mas eu aposto que ela se arrependeu. Esses rolos de canela... - Ele pareceu não encontrar as palavras.

- Então eu vou caçar com ela. – Jacob respondeu e por mais que não quisesse faria isso. Ele sabia que Leah odiava se alimentar daquela maneira. Então por dever ia ajuda-la a ser menos insuportável. Seth suspirou enquanto ele se virava pra ir embora.

- Um momento, Jacob? Era Carlisle chamando

- Sim?

- Falando de caçar - ele começou num tom sombrio. - Isso vai ser um problema para a

minha família. Eu entendo que a nossa trégua antiga está não está em operação nesse momento então eu decidi pedir seu conselho. Sam estará nos caçando fora dos perímetros que vocês criaram? Nós não queremos dar nenhuma chance de machucarem a nossa família – ou perder um dos nossos. Se você estivesse em nosso lugar, como iria proceder?

Jacob reagiu com surpresa a pergunta de meu pai. Ele pensou. _O que eu podia saber sobre ser um sugador de sangue que usava sapatos caros? Mas também, eu conhecia Sam._

- É um risco - tentando ignorar os outros olhos da minha família que estavam sobre ele. - Sam se acalmou um pouco, mas eu tenho certeza que na mente dele, o trato significa nada. Enquanto ele achar que a tribo, ou qualquer outro humano, está em perigo real, ele não vai fazer perguntas antes, se é que você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Mas, com tudo isso, a prioridade dele será La Push. Realmente eles não são um número suficiente para cuidar decentemente das pessoas e fazer caçadas grandes o suficiente para causar dano. Eu aposto que ele vai ficar perto de casa.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

- Então eu acho que eu diria, saiam todos juntos, só por via das dúvidas. E provavelmente vocês devam ir de dia, porque nós estaríamos esperando a noite. Coisas tradicionais de vampiros. Ele continuou. - Vocês são rápidos – vão para as montanhas e façam a caçada longe o suficiente para que não haja uma chance dele mandar alguém pra tão longe de casa.

- E deixar Bella pra trás, desprotegida? Carlisle disse, ecoando meus pensamentos.

Jacob bufou em resposta. - E nós somos o que, um fígado desmembrado?

Carlisle riu, e então o rosto dele ficou sério de novo. - Jacob, você não pode lutar com os seus irmãos.

Jacob respondeu com gravidade. - Eu não estou dizendo que isso não seria difícil, mas se eles realmente viessem mata-la – eu seria capaz de parar eles.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, ansioso. - Não, eu não quis dizer que você seria... incapaz. Mas que seria muito errado. E eu não posso ter isso em minha consciência.

- Não seria na sua, Doutor. Seria na minha. E eu posso agüentar.

- Não, Jacob. Nós tomaremos as precauções para que nossas ações não façam com que haja essa necessidade. – Meu pai decidiu. - Nós iremos três de cada vez - ele decidiu depois de um segundo. - Isso provavelmente é o melhor que podemos fazer.

- Eu não sei, Doutor. Se dividir no meio não é a melhor estratégia.

- Nós temos algumas habilidades extras que irão nos igualar. Se Edward for um dos três, ele será capaz de nós dar alguns quilômetros de segurança.]

Nesse momento eles me olharam. Eu. Não. Sairei. De. Perto. De. Bella.

- Eu tenho certeza que existem outras maneiras também - Carlisle disse. - Alice, eu imagino que você possa ver quais rotas poderiam ser um erro?

- As que desaparecem - Alice disse, balançando a cabeça. - Fácil.

Então eu relaxei vendo que minha família poderia caçar e que não me obrigariam entre ajudar a família e ficar com Bella. Seria dolorido mas eu já tinha uma escolha. Bella sempre seria minha primeira opção.

- Tudo bem, então. - Jacob disse. - Isso está arranjado. Eu vou indo. Seth, eu espero que você esteja de volta ao anoitecer, então tire uma soneca aqui em algum lugar, tudo bem?

- Claro, Jake. Eu vou me transformar assim que eu terminar. A não ser... - Ele hesitou,

olhando pra Bella. - Você precisa de mim?

- Ela tem cobertores. – Jacob rebateu raivoso.

- Eu estou bem, Seth, obrigada - Bella disse rapidamente.

E então Esme apareceu novamente na sala, um grande prato coberto nas mãos. Ela parou hesitantemente logo atrás do cotovelo de Carlisle. Minha mãe estava incerta. Ela não queria constranger o lobo.

- Jacob - ela disse baixinho. - Eu sei que... não é apetitosa pra você, a idéia de comer aqui, onde o cheiro é tão desagradável. Mas eu me sentiria muito melhor se você levasse um pouco de comida com você quando você se for. Eu sei que você não pode voltar pra casa, e isso é por nossa causa. Por favor – alivie um pouco do meu remorso. Leve algo para comer. - Ela segurou a comida pra Jacob esperando uma resposta sua. Eu não sei como mas depois de todos esses anos eu ainda me surpreendia com a bondade incrível de minha mãe. Jacob ficou mal. _Eu não sei como ela fazia isso, porque ela não aparentava ter mais de uns vinte e poucos, e ela também era pálida feito osso, mas alguma coisa na expressão dela me fez lembrar da minha mãe._

_Nossa._

- Uh, claro, claro - ele murmurou sem graça. - Eu acho. Talvez Leah ainda esteja com fome ou algo assim.

Eu se inclinou e peguei a comida com uma mão, segurando-o longe, a um braço de

distância. _Eu ia joga-lo embaixo de uma árvore ou algo assim. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal. _Ele concluiu_._

Então ele se lembrou de mim.

_Não diga nada a ela! deixe ela pensar que eu comi_. – Ele gritava em sua mente.

_Eu não olhei pra ele pra ver se ele estava de acordo. Era melhor que ele estivesse de_

_acordo. O sugador de sangue estava me devendo_. Eu nem sequer respondi. Fiquei me divertindo internamente com seu embaraço.

- Obrigada, Jacob - Esme disse, sorrindo.

_Como um rosto de pedra tinha covinhas nas bochechas, pra começo de história?_

- Um, obrigado você - ele disse ficando vermelho. Mais uma vez segurei a gargalhada. Ele se virou resmungando em pensamentos. _Esse era o problema de andar por aí com vampiros – você se acostumava com eles. Eles começavam a mexer com a sua forma de ver o mundo. Ele começavam a parecer nossos amigos._

- Você vai voltar mais tarde, Jake? - Bella perguntou enquanto ele tentava fugir.

- Uh, eu não sei.

Ela apertou os lábios, como se estivesse tentando não sorrir. Acho que ela percebeu também o constrangimento dele. - Por favor? Eu posso ficar com frio.

- Jacob? - Esme perguntou. Ele foi andando de costas até a porta enquanto ela continuava; ela deu alguns passos o seguindo. - Eu deixei uma cesta de roupas na varanda. Elas são para Leah. Elas foram lavadas – eu tentei tocar nelas o mínimo possível. - Ela fez uma careta. - Você se importaria em levar para ela?

- Farei isso – ele murmurou e saiu pela porta, contrariado, não querendo continuar ali.

**N.A.** E ai minhas queridas? Gostaram do momento Testosterona protagonizado pelo Edward e pelo Jacob? Coitado do Seth... rsrs

Acho que as coisas foram exatamente assim em BD. Há tantas coisas a serem sentidas, que existe espaço pra tudo. Pra dor, pro medo, pro ciúme , pra perda, pra descontração... enfim. Acho que amamos essa história justamente pela complexidade dos personagens, certo?

Flores, me desculpem pela demora mais uma vez em postar. Eu tenho sentido grande dificuldade em tornar clara essa perspectiva de Edward na história. Tá um pouco difícil ser coerente sem ser repetitiva. Então eu não consigo dar seqüência aos caps. Mas o próximo sai rapidinho. Eu prometo!

Outra coisa! Devo dizer que estou imensamente feliz com as leitoras novas que ganhei com u ultimo cap! Bem vinda Moças! As que comentaram: Muito Obrigada! E as que ainda não o fizeram fiquem a vontade. As leitoras de sempre, fico muito grata ao carinho de sempre! Espero as Reviews de vcs!

Bjus,

Ludmilaaa


	12. Capítulo 11  Maturidade

Olá gente!

Como está tudo?

Espero que tenham passado um natal ótimo e uma passagem de ano incrível! Eu sei que faz muitoooooo tempo que eu não posto um capítulo, mas aqui vai ele.

A justificativa da minha demora é que aconteceram muitas coisas na minha vida nesse mês de dezembro. Eu trabalhei muito até o natal sem tempo nem pra comemorar meu niver... É 21 aninhos completos agora! E depois acabei viajando pra dar um tempo de tudo. Voltei ontem as 23h40 da noite. Mas agora postarei regularmente. (Eu farei o possível pra isso!)

Meninas então é só um 2011 incrível pra todo mundo com paz, amor, muitas alegrias e grana pra todo mundo!

Segue o cap pra vcs!

**Capítulo 11 – Maturidade**

As coisas continuaram bem após a saída de Jacob. A vida agora já não parecia mais tão difícil. Bella dentro das possibilidades tinha uma vida relativamente normal. Em comparação há uma semana eu podia dizer que tudo estava muito melhor. Era possível ter esperanças agora.

Seth agora estava conosco, ele era de longe a pessoa com a mente mais pura que eu já tinha visto. Era alguém impossível de se ressentir ou ver os mal dos outros. Após aquela luta com os recém criados eu me considerava sortudo por poder conhecer aquele menino. Ele agora estava junto com Emmert assistindo as reprises dos melhores jogos da temporada. Mesmo com memória fotográfica, Emmert amava assistir tudo o que ele já assistira da liga...

Nos encontrávamos então na sala quando o telefone tocou. Eu não tinha dúvidas de quem era. Charlie. Que ligou incansavelmente em todos esses dias. Que num momento de raiva me ameaçou de morte por não conseguir falar com Bella. Era o mesmo ritual toda manhã antes dele ir para o trabalho. Ele ligava para nova linha telefônica instalada em casa alguém disfarçaria a voz e passava o telefone para Bella ficar pelo menos 30 minutos com ele no telefone. Aquela cena não era algo fácil de assistir. Pelo menos não para Bella conversando com Charlie todo dia e saber que podia ser o último era doloroso. Cruel mesmo. E eu era o monstro responsável por isso. Atitudes impensadas minhas resultaram na situação em que nos encontramos agora. Emmert estava próximo ao aparelho e atendeu, passando pra Bella logo em seguida.

- Alô, pai?

- Filha... Como está, garota?

- As coisas estão bem pai, eu melhoro a cada dia.

- Que bom filha, fico muito feliz que seja assim, fiquei tão preocupado com a sua situação. Achei que havia mias do que os Cullens tinham me contado.

- Não Pai. Tá tudo bem mesmo. Eu me recupero em breve e sigo direto para Dartmouth, já perdi muitas aulas não acho que poderei lhe ver tão cedo...

- Bella... Eu sei que você está casada agora, vai começar uma nova fase da sua vida em Dartmouth, mas eu gostaria de lhe ver antes de partir... Essa sua doença inesperada, sua viagem me deixaram muito preocupado filha. Eu só queria ter certeza que está tudo bem, que sua escolha de se casar tão cedo a está fazendo feliz. Eu odiaria imaginar que as coisas pra você não estão indo bem. E se for assim o caso você sabe que pode voltar não sabe? Eu espero de verdade que você saiba e, Bella, saiba também que não é vergonha alguma errar, saiba que você tem seu velho pai aqui nessa cidadezinha chuvosa sempre que você precisar minha filha, nunca se esqueça disso.

A voz embargada pelo choro segurado a todo custo respondeu a súplica de Charlie.

- Eu sei pai, sei sim que posso contar com você sempre, Chefe Swan. Mas fique certo que eu nunca pude nem por um segundo me arrepender de me casar e começar minha família. As coisas foram diferentes do que eu esperava mas eu não poderia me arrepender nunca.

- Fico feliz de ouvir isso, Bella. Mas eu realmente gostaria de lhe ver antes de ir para Dartmouth. Eu sei que você tem outros planos mas se você pudesse atender os apelos do seu velho pai.

- Vou fazer o possível, pai. Fique bem. Até logo pai.

- Até, garota... Bella?

- O que pai?

- Eu te amo. Não se esqueça disso.

- Eu também pai.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto do meu anjo. Ao mesmo tempo em que falar com Charlie a deixava mais tranqüila, a deixava também muito triste. Bella estava bem ciente dos perigos que corria a essa altura, e sabia que qualquer planejamento futuro não passava a de hipóteses. Eu me aproximei dela pensando no que dizer. E ao encara-la, ao olhar dentro daquele mar de chocolate que eu tanto amava era como se depois de todo aquele tormento eu realmente conseguisse encarar Bella pela primeira vez. Havia tantas coisas ali: medo, insegurança, determinação e um incontável amor. Mas algo estava diferente naquele olhar, havia um amadurecimento não era mais a menina Bella ali. Era uma mulher que apesar da meiguice e doçura características inerentes à minha esposa, não havia aquela inocência e curiosidade infantil dela.

Era uma mulher que apesar de todo sofrimento dos últimos tempos tinha se tornado ainda mais bela com sua nova versão de doçura e austeridade. Aquele olhar em que nos prendíamos nesse momento, era o olhar que compartilhamos após a nossa primeira noite de amor. Nem a Lua e nenhuma estrela naquela noite pareciam brilhar mais do que minha linda esposa. Minha. E apesar dos recentes acontecimentos ela parecia ainda querer ser minha, ainda parecia me pertencer como ela tinha dito naquela noite. E eu estava muito grato por isso.

Todos naquela sala sumiram... só existiam eu e ela. Eu me ajoelhei em frente ao sofá e nada tinha mais importância eu só queria está aqui com ela compartilhando aquele nosso momento tão íntimo, tão perfeito. Nossos olhos estavam conectados. Nada nem ninguém roubaria nosso momento. Eu fiquei na altura do olhar dela. Meus olhos escuros quase negros pela sede e seguravam o olhar marrom chocolate dela. Eu acariciei seu rosto. Era a primeira vez desde a Ilha de Esme que eu a acariciava daquela forma. Eu senti treme-la ao contato. Eu sorri ao perceber que havia coisas que não mudariam nunca. Seus dedos delicados acariciaram meu rosto delicadamente. Eu me senti tremer de saudade e desejo.

Eu me aproximei meu rosto devagar do dela, nossos lábios roçaram vagarosamente a princípio. Era a carícia mais doce trocada por nós. Havia desejo. Havia saudade. Mas era principalmente amor ali. Essa certeza teria me feito flutuar se fosse possível. Eu podia sentir o amor naquele ato. Ela me amava. Eu a amava e independente do nosso futuro independente do que ainda passaríamos isso não mudaria nunca.

Nosso beijo continuou doce e carinhoso. Em tempos de guerra agente esquece de como é sentir paz. E assim eu sentia hoje. Paz, pois nos braços dela, nada poderia ser ruim.

Alguém tossiu no fundo da sala. A princípio eu imaginei que fosse Emmert em sua extrema inconveniência e time perfeito para atrapalhar a vida amorosa alheia, mas ao me focar um pouco percebi que se tratava de Jasper interrompendo.

"_Desculpe_" Ele pensou. "_É que... Bem... Eu ouvi dizer que os hormônios da gravidez fazem isso_."

Ao entender a que ele se referia vi que vinha de Bella crescentes ondas de excitação.

"_Eu fiquei meio preocupado devido ao estado dela e então eu meio que achei melhor interromper o namoro de vocês_."

Eu não sabia como reagir a isso. Saber que o corpo dela mesmo no estado caótico que se encontrava ainda era sensível aos meus carinhos me deixava eufórico. Eu ainda era dela e ela era minha. Nada mudaria isso. Olhei para Bella que estava agora corada e provavelmente constrangida com o nosso pequeno momento ser interrompido por Jasper. Eu estava meio sem jeito também e apesar de tudo preocupado com a hipótese de meu deslize machuca-la. Mas não aconteceu.

- Vou preparar uma comida pra você. Disse horas mais tarde. – O que você quer comer?

Os olhos dela brilharam com minha fala. Será que eu realmente cozinhava tão bem assim?

- Uhm... Eu quero... Ai. - Bella gritou gemendo de dor. Nesse momento Carlisle correu e se aproximou assim com Rose. Eu já estava perto.

Subimos em comitiva para sala de raio-x . Bella evitava fazer qualquer ruído de dor mas suas feições claramente mostravam o quão doloroso aquilo era.

Após a rodada de exames, vimos mais uma costela quebrada. Eu tentava muito honestamente não mostrar quanta raiva eu tinha de toda a situação. Meu pai a enfaixou delicadamente tentando faze-la sentir menos dor possível. Voltamos para sala de estar.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? Sente ainda dor?

- Não Carlisle agora está tudo bem, obrigada.

Eu me abaixei até ficar na mesma altura que ela.

-Amor, não minta. Essas coisas podem doer se você tiver sentindo alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, diga. Perdoe-me meu bem, eu gostaria de poder tirar a sua dor. Suportaria qualquer dor pra não te ver assim.

- Ah, Edward, Credo! Deixa de ser melodramático. Até bebes normais fazem isso com as mães. Nossa Bella está levando tudo muito bem.

Eu vi tudo em vermelho. Como ela se achava no direito de me chamar de melodramático e dizer "nossa Bella" assim? Sem pensar eu parti pra cima de Rosalie quando dei por mim, Emmert bloqueava meu caminho pedindo por favor pra eu parar, ele tinha como prioridade Rose. E se ele tivesse que lutar com alguém por causa dela, ele certamente o faria. Mesmo não concordando com a _forma indelicada_ que ela colocou as coisas.

Porém, não foi Emmert que me parou. Além das ondas calmantes quase letárgicas que Jasper mandava pra mim, Foi a voz doce de Bella que me fez parar.

- Edward por favor, pare com isso, Rose só falou a opinião dela. Por favor.

Eu bufei e me recostei na cadeira, passando a mão pelo meu rosto e cabelos. Raiva frustração e impotência faziam de mim um poço de nervos. Eu não lembro de ter me sentido assim antes.

Algumas horas a frente, enquanto Bella cochilava no sofá, tempos depois da partida de Seth, ela acordava para ir ao banheiro com intervalos muitos curtos. Carlisle me tranqüilizou dizendo que era bastante comuns em grávidas a liberação de toxinas pela urina. Ele disse que era um bom sinal apesar de tudo que o corpo de Bella funcionava com alguma normalidade.

Ainda assim era insuportável vê-la sentir dor a cada vez que ela se levantava eu via sua expressão de dor no ato. Eu gostaria muito de poder sentir todas essa dores por ela.

Jacob entrava na casa com familiaridade. Ele – como sempre – procurava por Bella assim que passava pela porta. Ao não nota-la era audível a força e a rapidez dos batimentos cardíacos aumentaram bruscamente. Ele considerava o que podia ter acontecido com ela.

- Ela está bem - Edward sussurrou. - Ou, na mesma, eu diria.

Eu estava no sofá com as mãos no rosto; não olhei pra cima ao falar. Esme

estava ao meu lado, com o braço segurando meus ombros me dando força ou apenas me impedindo de fazer alguma besteira.

- Olá, Jacob - ela disse. - Eu estou muito feliz por você ter voltado.

- Eu também - Alice disse com um suspiro profundo. Ela veio descendo as escadas, fazendo uma careta. Irritada por Jacob ter demorado tanto. Ele não fazia idéia de como aliviava a situação de Alice com ele perto.

- Uh, hey – ele disse, sem jeito. Era estranho pra ele tentar ser educado. - Onde está Bella?

- Banheiro - Alice disse. - Ela está na dieta do líquido, sabe. Além do mais, pelo que eu

soube, esse negócio de engravidar faz isso com você.

- Ah.

- Oh, maravilha - Rosalie rosnou assim que voltou à sala e notou ele lá parado em pé.

- Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava cheirando mal.

E, exatamente como antes, o rosto de Bella se iluminou como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Como se eu tivesse trazido pra ela o melhor presente de todos. Meu estomago revirava e o ciúme fazia eu me sentir os últimos dos seres.

- Jacob - ela respirou. - Você veio.

- Oi, Bells.

Eu e minha mãe ficamos de pé para Rose colocar Bella cuidadosamente no

sofá. Nesse mesmo instante, todos notaram como, apesar disso, Bella ficou pálida e prendeu a respiração – como se ela estivesse disposta a não fazer barulho não importa o quanto doesse. Em seguida eu passei as mãos na testa dela e então pelo pescoço. Tentado fazer com que ela não percebesse que eu estava a examinando. Ela odiava isso.

- Você está com frio? - Eu perguntei.

- Eu estou bem.

- Bella, você sabe o que Carlisle disse - Rosalie disse. - Não esconda nada. Isso não nos ajuda a cuidar de vocês dois.

- Está bem, eu estou com um pouco de frio. Edward, você pode me passar o cobertor?

Jacob revirou os olhos. - Não é pra isso que eu to aqui?

- Você acabou de entrar - Bella disse. - Depois de ter corrido o dia inteiro, eu aposto. Ponha os pés pra cima um minuto. Eu provavelmente vou ficar aquecida daqui a pouco.

Apesar do que ela disse, ele a ignorou, indo se sentar no chão perto do sofá enquanto ela ainda estava dizendo a ele o que fazer. Nesse ponto, no entanto, ele não parecia muito certo de como ajuda-la... _Ela parecia meio frágil_. Então ele só se

inclinou cuidadosamente ao lado dela, deixando seu braço descansar no braço dela, e segurou sua mão. E colocou sua outra mão em seu rosto.

- Obrigada, Jake - ela disse, sua voz tremida.

- Ta - Jacob disse.

Eu sentei no braço do sofá aos pés de Bella, meus olhos sempre no rosto dela.

Então o estômago do lobo roncou. Alto.

- Rosalie, porque você não pega algo na cozinha para Jacob? - Alice disse. Ela estava

invisível agora, silenciosamente sentada atrás do encosto do sofá.

Rosalie encarou sem acreditar para o lugar de onde a voz de Alice estava vindo.

- Obrigado, mesmo assim, Alice, mas eu não acho que quero comer alguma coisa cuspida pela loira. Eu aposto que o meu sistema não ia aceitar muito bem o veneno.

- Rosalie nunca envergonharia Esme com tal demonstração de falta de hospitalidade.

- É claro que não. – Rose respondeu a reprimenda tranquilamente planejando meios de insultar levantou e saiu rapidamente da sala. Eu apenas suspirei.

- Você me diria se ela envenenasse a comida, né? – Jacob me perguntou.

- Sim – Eu respondi sabendo que Rose não faria isso. Não agora. Ela só queria implicar com Jacob.

E por algum motivo ele acreditou no que eu disse.

Então Rose começou a trabalhar com o metal amassando-o até que ficasse exatamente como aquelas tigelas de comida pra cachorro. Ela parecia aquelas crianças perturbando os coleguinhas de classe. Era engraçado.

Rosalie voltou desfiando em toda sua indulgência e comportamento de 5 anos de idade

e colocou uma tigela prateada no chão perto do lobo.

- Aproveite, retardado.

A intenção de Rose era ofende-lo ou irritá-lo. Mas não aconteceu Jacob até a chou legal a tal da tigela. Realmente não pareciam crianças?

_Provavelmente aquilo, um dia, tinha sido só uma tigela grande, mas ela praticamente fez as bordas se curvarem até que ela tivesse quase o formato de uma tigela de cachorro. Eu fiquei impressionado pelo rápido artesanato dela. E a atenção aos detalhes. Ela tinha escrito a palavra Totó na lateral. Excelente caligrafia._

_Só porque a comida parecia muito boa – filé, nada menos, e uma batata assada com_ _tudo o que tinha direito_. Então Jacob respondeu. - Obrigada, loira.

Ela rosnou.

- Hey, você sabe como se chama uma loira com cérebro? – Ele perguntou agora tentado irritar Rose. - um golden retriever.

- Eu também já ouvi essa - ela disse, sem sorrir.

- Eu vou continuar tentando - ele prometeu, e então começou a comer.

Ela fez uma cara de nojo e revirou os olhos. Em seguidas se sentou em um dos braços do sofá e começou a passar os canais da TV rapidamente.

Apesar de ouvir o diálogo muito maduro dos dois eu ainda continuava focado em Bella que no momento estava focada na briga dos dois. Eu não precisava ler a mente dela no momento pra perceber que ela concordava muito comigo. Meu anjo segurava o riso.

Quando ele terminou a refeição pensando apenas num jeito de implicar com Rose sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando ele sentiu os dedos de Bella passando suavemente pelo seu cabelo.

- Hora de cortar o cabelo, huh? – Ele perguntou.

- Você está ficando meio descabelado - ela disse. – Talvez...

- Me deixe adivinhar, alguém aqui costumava cortar cabelo em um salão em Paris?

Ela gargalhou. - Provavelmente.

- Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem por algumas semanas ainda.

Isso o fez pensar por quantas semanas ela ficaria bem. Pensamento doloroso pra ambos. Eu bem sabia disso. Ele _tentou_ pensar numa forma educada de perguntar.

- Então... um... qual é a, er, data? Você sabe, a data que o monstrinho vai nascer.

Bella então reagiu a pergunta dando um tapa atrás da cabeça dele. Ele também sentia que a força dela era como uma pena. Ele insistiu.

- Eu estou falando sério. Eu quero saber por quanto tempo eu terei que

ficar aqui. - _Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui_, ele adicionou em sua cabeça.

Todos na sala se viraram paa ver como ele responderia essa pergunta. Nunca tínhamos falado em datas abertamente com Bella. Só dávamos indicações e possibilidades.

- Eu não sei - ela murmurou. - Não exatamente. Obviamente, aqui nós não estamos

acompanhando o modelo dos nove meses e nós não conseguimos fazer uma ultrassom, então Carlisle está adivinhando pelo tamanho que eu estou. Pessoas normais ficam com cerca de quarenta centímetros aqui – ela passou o dedo no meio do seu estômago inchado – quando o bebê já cresceu completamente. Apenas um centímetro por semana. Eu estava com trinta centímetros essa manhã, e estou ganhando dois centímetros a cada dia, às vezes mais...

_Então Jacob fez a conta que eu nunca, jamais queria fazer._

_Duas semanas para cada dia, os dias estavam voando. E vida dela estava sendo adiantada. Quantos dias isso dava a ela, se ela estava contando até quarenta? Quatro?_

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sem ter certeza como a sua voz sairia.

Eu virei meu rosto tentado esconde-lo Eu era um homem em chamas novamente.

Enquanto Jacob processava toda sua versão e dor da história eu arrancava de mim meios de manter normal para ela. Bella.

Eu sabia que ela precisava da minha força e que depois quando toda essa loucura acontecesse eu só podia querer que o plano louco dela desse certo e que eu e ela tivéssemos uma chance de futuro.

Mas era tão difícil a creditar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - Bella gaguejou um pouco. Tentado aplacar a dor nos olhos de seu amigo que tanto tinha feito por ela e agora se encontrava tão desesperançoso quanto eu.

- Certo – Jacob murmurou.

Ela se curvou no braço dele, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. - Eu não achei que você viria. Seth disse que você viria, e Edward também, mas eu não acreditei neles.

- Porque não? - Eu perguntei bruscamente.

- Você não fica feliz aqui. Mas veio do mesmo jeito.

- Você me queria aqui.

- Eu sei, mas você não precisava vir, porque não é justo que eu te queira aqui. Eu teria

entendido.

Jacob ponderava enquanto eu recompunha o rosto.

- Obrigada por ter vindo - Bella sussurrou.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Jacob perguntou.

- É claro.

Eu tentava fingir indiferença mas qualquer um que me conhecesse e estivesse vendo o rumo desta conversa sabia que por nada no mundo eu deixaria de ouvi-la.

- Porque você me quer aqui? Seth podia te manter aquecida, e é provável que ele tenha mais facilidade em ficar por perto, feliz como um boboca. Mas quando eu passo pela porta, você sorri como se eu fosse a sua pessoa favorita no mundo.

- Você é uma delas.

- Isso é um saco, sabe.

- É - ela suspirou. - Desculpa.

- Mas porque? Você não respondeu isso.

Eu tinha desviado o olhar de novo, como se estivesse olhando pra fora pelas janelas. Tentado me manter neutro. Acho que não estava funcionando.

- Eu me sinto... completa quando você está aqui, Jacob. Como se toda a minha família

estivesse junta. Quer dizer, eu acho que é como se fosse – eu nunca tive uma família grande antes. É bom. - Ela sorriu por meio segundo. - Mas não está completa a não ser que você esteja aqui.

- Eu nunca fui parte da sua família, Bella.

Eu não sabia como me sentir diante de tudo isso. A maneira como família foi usada por Bella e como foi sentida por Jacob eram bem distintas.

- Você sempre foi parte da minha família - ela discordou.

Os dentes de Jacob fizeram barulho quando se cerraram. - Essa resposta é uma merda.

- Qual é a boa resposta?

- Que tal 'Jacob, eu me divirto com a sua dor'.

Eu assistir de longe ela enrijecer.

- Você preferiria isso? - ela sussurrou.

- Pelo menos é mais fácil. Eu podia enfiar isso na minha cabeça. Eu podia lidar com isso.

- Nós saímos com caminho, Jake. Perdemos o equilíbrio. Você nasceu pra fazer parte da minha vida – eu posso sentir isso, e você também pode.

Bella parou por um segundo sem abrir os olhos, como se estivesse esperando que Jacob negasse. Quando ele não disse nada, ela continuou.

- Mas não assim. Nós fizemos algo errado. Não. Eu fiz. Eu fiz algo errado, e saímos do

caminho... A voz dela parou , e a careta em seu rosto relaxou até que era apenas uma pequena torção nos lábios dela. Bella tinha adormecido estava muito cansada depois de mais um dia tão difícil.

- Ela está exausta - Eu murmurei. - Foi um longo dia. Um dia duro. Eu acho que ela

teria ido dormir mais cedo, mas ela estava esperando por você.

Eu não olhei pra ele.

- Seth disse que ela quebrou outra costela.

- Sim. Está dificultando a respiração dela.

- Ótimo.

- Me avise quando ela ficar com calor de novo.

- Tá.

Ela ainda tinha arrepios no braço que não estava tocando o do lobo. Assim que ele levantou a cabeça pra procurar um cobertor eu peguei um que estava no outro sofá e Eu mal tinha levantado a cabeça pra procurar um cobertor quando Edward puxou um que estava jogado no braço do sofá e coloquei em cima dela.

Jacob pensava: _Ocasionalmente, a coisa de ler mentes poupava tempo. Por exemplo, talvez eu não precisasse fazer uma grande cena de acusação sobre o que estava acontecendo com Charlie. Aquela bagunça. Edward ia simplesmente ouvir exatamente o quão furioso..._

- Sim - eu concordei. - Não é uma boa idéia.

- Então porque?

Porque Bella estava dizendo ao pai que estava melhorando quando isso só o faria mais infeliz?

- Ela não agüenta a ansiedade dele.

- Então é melhor –

- Não. Não é melhor. Mas eu não vou forçá-la a fazer nada que a deixe infeliz agora. O que quer que aconteça, isso faz ela se sentir melhor. Eu vou lidar com o resto depois.

_Isso não parecia certo. Bella não amenizaria a dor de Charlie para que mais tarde alguma outra pessoa lidasse com isso. Mesmo morrendo. Ela não era assim. Se eu conhecia Bella, ela tinha algum outro plano_.

- Ela tem certeza absoluta que vai viver - Edward disse.

- Mas não como humana - eu protestei.

- Não, não como humana. Mas de qualquer forma, ela espera ver Charlie novamente.

_Oh, isso estava ficando cada vez melhor._

- Ver. Charlie. - Eu finalmente olhei pra ele, meus olhos se arregalando. - Depois. Ver Charlie quando ela estiver brilhando de tão branca e com olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Eu não sou um sugador de sangue, então talvez eu esteja perdendo alguma coisa, mas Charlie parece ser uma escolha estranha para ser a primeira refeição dela.

Eu suspirou, Como explicar aquilo que parecia absurdo até para meus próprios ouvidos? - Ela sabe que não vai agüentar ficar perto dele por pelo menos um ano.

Ela acha que pode controlar a situação. Dizer a Charlie que precisa ir para algum hospital especial do outro lado do mundo. Manter contato por telefone...

- Isso é loucura.

- Sim.

- Charlie não é burro. Mesmo se ela não o matar, ele vai reparar na diferença.

- Ela está meio que fazendo uma aposta.

Ele continuou a me encarar, esperando que eu me explicasse.

- Ela não estaria envelhecendo, é claro, então isso estabeleceria um limite de tempo, mesmo que Charlie aceitasse qualquer que fosse a explicação que ela inventasse para explicar as mudanças. - Ele deu um sorriso fraco. - Você lembra de como tentou contá-la sobre a sua transformação? Como você a fez adivinhar?

Sua mão se fechou em punho. Ele não gostou de saber que eu sabia disso. - Ela te contou sobre isso?

- Sim. Ela estava explicando a... idéia dela. Veja, ela não pode contar a Charlie a verdade – seria perigoso demais pra ele. Mas ele é um homem esperto, prático. Ela acha que ele vai encontrar uma explicação. Ela presume que ele vai entender tudo errado - ele bufou. - Afinal, nós dificilmente aderimos aos padrões de vampiros. Ele vai tirar conclusões erradas sobre nós, como ela fez no início, e nós vamos agir de acordo com isso. Ela acha que será capaz de vê-lo... de vez em quando.

- Loucura - eu repeti.

- Sim - ele concordou de novo.

Jacob ficou sem palavras ao ver que eu deixaria ela fazer o que queria, só pra faze-la feliz agora. Isso não ia acabar bem.

_Isso me fez pensar que ele provavelmente não estava esperando que ela sobrevivesse para botar esse plano louco em andamento. Ele estava acalmando-a, pra que ela pudesse ser feliz por mais um tempo._

_Tipo, por mais quatro dias._

- Eu vou lidar com o que quer que aconteça - eu sussurrei, e virei o rosto pra baixo para que ele não conseguisse nem ver meu reflexo. Eu não precisava partilhar minha culpa e meu sofrimento. - Eu não vou causar dor a ela agora.

- Quatro dias? - Ele perguntou.

Eu não olhei pra cima. - Aproximadamente.

- E depois o quê?

- O que você quer dizer, exatamente?

Ele pensou no que Bella tinha dito. _Sobre a coisa estar presa e bem amarrada em algo forte, algo como pele de vampiro. Como aquilo funcionava? Como se saía?_

- Pela pouca pesquisa que pudemos fazer, parece que a criatura usa os dentes para escapar da placenta - ele sussurrou.

Ele teve que parar pra engolir bile.

- Pesquisa? – ele me perguntou.

- É por isso que você não tem visto Emmett e Jasper por aqui. É isso que Carlisle está

fazendo agora. Tentando decifrar histórias e mitos antigos, o máximo que podemos com o que temos por aqui, procurando alguma coisa que nos ajude a prever o comportamento da criatura.

_Histórias? Se eram mitos, então..._

- Então essa coisa não é a primeira da nossa espécie? – Eu perguntou, antecipando sua pergunta. - Talvez. É tudo muito vago. Os mitos poderiam facilmente ser frutos do medo e da imaginação. Mas... – eu hesitei – os mitos de vocês são verdadeiros, não são? Talvez esses também sejam. Eles parecem ser bem localizados, ter ligação...

- Como você encontrou...?

- Havia uma mulher que encontramos na América do Sul. Ela cresceu com as tradições de seu povo. Ela ouviu conselhos sobre tais criaturas, histórias antigas que foram passadas.

- Quais eram os conselhos? – Jacob questionou.

- A criatura deve ser morta imediatamente. Antes que ganhe força demais.

_Exatamente como Sam tinha pensado. Ele estava certo?_

- É claro, as lendas dizem o mesmo sobre nós. Que devemos ser destruídos. Que somos assassinos desalmados.

_Bingo!_

Eu dei uma gargalhada dura.

- O que as histórias deles falavam sobre as... mães?

Essa era a resposta que eu não conseguia falar. Eu nem sequer participava dessas " pesquisas" Eu ouvia apenas o que era passado à Bella e Rose. Eu era um imenso covarde.

Foi Rosalie – que esteve tão quieta e silenciosa desde que Bella caiu no sono que eu quase a esqueci – quem respondeu. Ela fez um som de deboche no fundo da garganta. - É claro que não haviam sobreviventes - ela disse, insensível e despreocupada. - Dar a luz num campo molhado e infestado de doenças com um médico cuspindo obscenidades na sua cara para afastar os espíritos do mau nunca foi a melhor forma. Mesmo os partos normais dão errado às vezes. Nenhum deles tinha o que esse bebê tem – pessoas que têm uma idéia do que um bebê precisa, que tentam

suprir essas necessidades. Um médico com um conhecimento totalmente único da natureza dos vampiros. Um plano pronto para fazer um bebê nascer da forma mais segura possível. Veneno para reparar qualquer coisa que dê errado. O bebê vai ficar bem. E aquelas outras mães provavelmente teriam sobrevivido – se tivessem existido pra começo de história. Coisa da qual eu não estou convencida. - Ela inalou o ar, desdenhosa.

Eu e Jacob pensávamos exatamente iguais:

_O bebê, o bebê. Como se isso fosse tudo o que importava. A vida de Bella era um mero detalhe pra ela – fácil de deixar de lado._

Aquela era a hora de descontar um ml da minha raiva. Totalmente egoísta e indiferente Rosalie virou na cadeira até ficar de costas pra ele. Eu me inclinei para a frente, ficando em posição de ataque.

_Permita-me_, Jacob sugeriu.

Eu parei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Silenciosamente, ele ergui a tal tigela de cachorro do chão. Então, com um movimento

rápido e poderoso do pulso, eu a atirei atrás da cabeça de Rose com tanta força que – com um bang ensurdecedor – ela bateu com tudo antes de ricochetear através da sala e ir bater numa peça fixada no topo do corrimão da escada.

Bella se mexeu mas não acordou.

- Loira burra – Jacob finalizou.

Rosalie virou a cabeça lentamente, e seus olhos estavam faiscando.

- Você. Derrubou. Comida. No. Meu. Cabelo.

Então Jacob explodiu em risadas, eu tinha pensado em algo mais violento como esquartejar e desmembrar mas...

- O que é tão engraçado? - Bella murmurou acordada pela crise do lobo.

- Eu derrubei comida no cabelo dela - ele disse a ela, caindo na gargalhada de novo.

- Eu não vou esquecer isso, cachorro - Rosalie assobiou.

- Não é tão difícil apagar a memória de uma loira - eu comentei. - É só soprar no ouvido dela.

- Arrume umas piadas novas - ela rebateu.

- Vamos, Jake. Deixe Rose em – Bella parou no meio da frase e sugou o ar profundamente.

No mesmo segundo, Eu estava inclinado sobre o sofá, tirando o cobertor do caminho. Ela parecia estar em convulsão, suas costas se arqueando no sofá.

- Ele só está - ela ofegou. - Se esticando.

Seus lábios estavam brancos, e ela travou os dentes como se estivesse tentando conter um grito.

Edward colocou as mãos nos lados no rosto dela.

- Carlisle? - Ele chamou numa voz tensa, baixa.

- Bem aqui - o meu pai respondeu.

- Okay - Bella disse, ainda respirando dura e superficialmente. - Eu acho que acabou. A

pobre criança não tem espaço suficiente, isso é tudo. Ele está ficando grande demais.

_Isso era muito difícil de agüentar, o tom de adoração que ela usava para descrever a coisa que a estava despedaçando. Especialmente depois da falta de tato de Rosalie. Isso me fez querer poder atirar alguma coisa em Bella também_.

Bella não percebeu o humor de Jacob. - Sabe, ele me faz lembrar de você, Jake - ela disse – num tom carinhoso – ainda resfolegando.

- Não me compare com essa coisa - ele cuspiu por entre os dentes.

- Eu estava falando do seu crescimento - ela disse, parecendo que ele havia magoado seus sentimentos. Bom. - Você simplesmente deu um salto. Dava pra te ver você ficando mais alto a cada minuto. Ele é assim também. Crescendo tão rápido.

Jacob mordeu a língua pra não dizer o que estava querendo dizer – com força suficiente pra sentir o sangue. _É claro, ia sarar antes que eu pudesse engolir. Era disso que Bella precisava. Ser forte como eu, ser capaz de se curar..._

Ela respirou com mais facilidade e relaxou de novo no sofá, seu corpo ficando amolecido.

- Hmm - Carlisle murmurou, olhando para Jacob.

- O quê? - Ele quis saber.

Eu assim como meu pai agora analisava esse nevo dado.

- Sabe aquilo que eu estava pensando sobre uma transformação genética no feto, Jacob. Sobre seus cromossomos.

- O que tem isso?

- Bem, levando as similaridades em consideração –

- Similaridades? - eu rosnei, não gostando do plural.

- O crescimento acelerado, o fato que Alice também não consegue ver nenhum dos dois.

Jacob não tava nem um pouco feliz com a comparação.

- Bem, eu me pergunto se isso significa que nós temos uma resposta. Se as similaridades estão nos genes.

- Vinte e quatro pares - Eu murmurei baixinho. Afinal era outro meio de pesquisa.

- Você não sabe disso. – Jacob respondeu meu agressivo.

- Não. Mas é interessante especular - Carlisle disse numa voz tranqüilizadora.

- É. Simplesmente fascinante.

Então meu pai e eu começamos a estudar as ramificações desse novo conhecimento. Com o mesmo número de genes era possível ter base. Nos já podíamos definir formação óssea temperatura corpórea, nível de crescimento e tantas outras coisas. Nós não sabíamos como essas informações seriam úteis mas pouca informação é melhor do que informação nenhuma.

**E ai Flores gostaram?**

Esse é o cap 11 pra vcs! Com direito a "um momento Beward bem linduuuu" como pediu a Raphaela Paiva. Espero que tenha curtido não só ela mas todas as que lêem a história. E o que dizer de Rosalie?.,.

Prometo atualizar o amor em cores até quinta! Qual será a próxima cor?

**Comentem flores!**

Bjus

Ludmilaaa.


	13. Capítulo 12  Novas leituras

**N.A/ **Oi, Gente!

Capítulo novo!

Nem demorou tanto assim!

Super agradecendo as reviews de vcs!

bju

**12 – Novas leituras e botes salva vidas**

Eventualmente, o lobo acabou por cair no sono ao lado de Bella no sofá. Por algumas horas eu o deixei descansar. Eu devia mais ao lobo do que ele próprio tinha consciência. Jacob se tornara parte tão integrante dessa família como qualquer um de nós os filhos Cullen. Ele apesar de toda a dor e de toda rejeição que sentia ainda estava ali fazendo o que podia para que nós pudéssemos apenas nos concentrar em cuidar de Bella.

Ele estava ali por ela tanto para as grandes como para as pequenas coisas. Ele a amava. Eu não podia deixar de pensar que Bella poderia ser feliz ao lado dele. Ele a protegeria, cuidaria e amaria da forma que ela merecia. Ele poderia dar a ela os filhos que Bella queria. Ele era alguém realmente bom que a trataria com amor, alguém altruísta o suficiente para dar a Bella tudo o que ela queria sem retirar coisas tão importantes da sua vida no processo como eu estava fazendo. Passei a mão nervosamente nos meus cabelos, pensando em quanto eu tinha alterado o curso da vida de Bella. O quanto minha incapacidade de me manter longe – em vários sentidos – a tina prejudicado.

Balançando a cabeça eu me neguei a continuar a chafurdar em minha própria culpa e desespero. As coisas estavam feitas e por mais que eu me odiasse nada poderia ser mudado. Estava feito.

Notei o rosto de Bella corado e um pouco de suor em suas têmporas. Seu aquecedor particular, Jacob, já tinha feito seu trabalho de aquecê-la. Agora era minha vez.

Assim que despertou Jacob traçava em sua mente os planos para o trabalho do dia. Pensando em maneiras de tornar mais segura a caçada para minha família.

- Obrigado - Eu disse baixo, vendo seus planos. - Se o caminho estiver livre, eles irão hoje.

- Eu te aviso. Foi só o que ele respondeu antes de sair da casa e seguir em sua forma animal.

O corpo de Bella continuava se modificando a uma velocidade assustadora e como se a cada momento em que olhasse para ela seu tronco parecia cada vez mais inchado e devastado por aquela gravidez. Bella que continuava deitada no sofá conversando com Rose sobre amenidades, algo que eu nem preocupei em prestar atenção. Eu já sabia o suficiente daquelas conversas...

Horas mais tarde Alice tinha se juntado a Bella e Rose numa conversa sobre possíveis decorações para bebês. Será que nenhuma delas via que aquele não era um bebê bonitinho com as bochechas rosadas? Eu me forcei a continuar ali, ao lado Bella, ignorando a conversa das três. Apesar daquele não ser meu tema favorito para um bate papo via-se claro nos olhos do meu anjo, a felicidade que aquele assunto dava a Bella. A satisfação com que ela fazia planos sobre um futuro que ninguém sabia se aconteceria. Eu me via louco ao pensar nisso. Sentia tantas coisas difíceis de nomear a única coisa que me impedia de enlouquecer estava ali, ao meu lado, com uma de suas frágeis mãos entre as minhas me permitindo ter daquele calor mais um pouco.

A conversa rumou para níveis inesperados para mim. Agora elas falavam da festa do meu casamento com Bella. Nesse momento eu senti uma leve pressão da mão dela sobre as uma confirmação que eu rastejaria sobre brasa para ter todo dia. Aquele pequeno ato era só um lembrete do amor dela por mim. Eu era um viciado contente mais um pouquinho. Eu tinha Bella afinal.

- Eu não acho que você e Edward tenham aproveitado suficiente da festa de vocês.

- Já a lua de mel. – Disse Rosalie. – Agente já não pode dizer o mesmo.

O comentário fez Bella imediatamente corar de vergonha. Eu não achava que aquilo faria bem ao estado dela.

- Rose!

- Ah, o que, Edward? Eu só estou brincando com ela. Não é, Bella?

Na hora que Bella ia responder o seu tronco se moveu sozinho rapidamente. O som que se fez a seguir foi tão alto que até ouvidos humanos escutariam. O grunhido que saiu dos lábios de Bella foi pavoroso. Num piscar de olhos minhas mãos estavam erguendo meu anjo que desfalecera de dor por alguns instantes e a levava escada acima. Carlisle assim que ouviu o barulho se pôs a preparar a sala para acolher Bella.

A coloquei na cama onde faríamos o raio-x aquela não era uma cena bonita de se ver. Bella a cada movimento de sua respiração guinchava de dor. Examinando detalhadamente, Carlisle descobriu algumas fissuras na bacia mas nenhuma fratura de fato. Eu estava apavorado com o que poderia acontecer daqui pra frente.

- Veja, eu te disse que não tinha ouvindo um estalo. Você precisa lavar as orelhas, Edward.

Achei melhor não responder.

Ouvimos Alice falando com alguém no andar de baixo. Percebi, instantes depois que se tratava de Jacob.

- Edward vai acabar fazendo a Rosalie em pedacinhos, eu acho. Eu estou surpresa que ela ainda não tenha percebido. Ou talvez ela ache que Emmett vai ser capaz de pará-lo.

Se eu tinha ouvido, ela também ouviu. Mas assim como eu preferiu ignorar.

- Eu pego o Emmett - Jacob ofereceu. - Você pode ajudar o Edward com a parte de picar.

Alice também não respondeu.

Descemos as escadas. Assim como quem subiu foi eu, desci Bella. Eu tentava desesperadamente compensar todos os movimentos para que Bella não sentisse dor. Mas ela parecia sentir dor ao respirar.

- Jake - ela suspirou e sorriu apesar da dor.

Ele a olhou sem dizer nada.

Colocando-a cuidadosamente no sofá, eu me sentei no chão perto dela. Pensando em algo que aliviasse a dor dela. Assim que carlisle desceu, Jacob se pronunciou.

- Carlisle, nós fomos até metade do caminho pra Seattle. Não havia sinal do bando. Vocês podem ir.

- Obrigado, Jacob. É uma boa hora. É o que precisamos. – Boa hora ele tinha consciência que não era. O estado de Bella expirava cada vez mais cuidados e ele estava cada vez mais preocupados com a tensão crescente entre eu e Rose. Ele olhou pro copo de Sangue de Bella.

- Honestamente, eu acho que é seguro vocês irem em mais de três. Eu tenho certeza que

Sam está concentrado em La Push. – Aconselhou Jacob.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, concordando. - Se você acha. Alice, Esme, Jasper, e eu vamos. Então Alice pode ficar no lugar de Emmett e Rosa-

- Sem chance - Rosalie disse. - Emmett pode ir com você agora.

- Você devia caçar - Carlisle disse com uma voz gentil.

O tom dele não fez o dela baixar. - Eu vou quando ele for - ela grunhiu, apontando para mim como se eu fosse o inimigo ali. Preferi novamente naquele dia ignorar.

Carlisle suspirou.

Jasper e Emmett desceram as escadas como um flash, e Alice se juntou a eles perto da porta de vidro dos fundos no mesmo instante. Esme deslizou para o lado de Alice.

Carlisle pôs a mão no braço do lobo. O toque gelado para Jacob não foi legal, mas ele também não o desviou.

- Obrigado – meu pai disse de novo, e então saiu pela porta junto com os outros quatro.

Não houve barulho por um minuto. Após isso Rose começou a encarar Jacob proferindo todo tipo de ofensa que ela conhecia em sua mente. Ele percebeu que ela o olhava mas achou melhor implicar com Rose. Então ele foi até a poltrona perto da que Rosalie estava sentada, se espreguiçando de modo que sua cabeça estivesse inclinada na direção de Bella e seus pés perto do rosto de Rosalie.

- Ew. Alguém coloca o cachorro pra fora - ela resmungou, tapando o nariz.

- Você já ouviu essa, psicopata? Como o neurônios de uma loira morre? – Disse Jacob para irritá-la. Rose odiava essas piadas.

Ela não disse nada.

- Não? - Ele insistiu. - Você conhece a piada ou não?

Ela olhou diretamente pra tv e o ignorou.

- Ela já ouviu essa? – Ele perguntou pra mim..

Eu mal mexi meu rosto para responder, - Não.

- Incrível. Então você vai gostar dessa, sugadora de sangue - os neurônios de uma loira

morrem de solidão.

Rosalie não o olhou para retrucar. - Eu matei umas mil vezes mais que você, sua besta nojenta. Não esqueça disso.

- Um dia, Rainha da Beleza, você vai ficar cansada de só me ameaçar. Eu espero

ansiosamente por isso.

- Chega, Jacob - Bella disse.

Eu olhei pra baixo, e ela estava franzindo a testa pra mim. Parecia que o bom humor da véspera se fora.

Bom, ele não queria chateá-la. - Você quer que eu saia? – Ele perguntou.

Bella pareceu completamente chocada que ele tivesse chegado a essa conclusão. Eu daria tudo para poder ler a mente dela - Não! Claro que não!

Eu suspirei praticamente em uníssono com o lobo. Por que ela simplesmente não podia deixa-lo ir? Pena que eu nunca teria a resposta.

- Você parece cansado - Bella falou.

- Morto – Admitiu Jacob.

- Eu gostaria de te matar - Rosalie resmungou, baixo demais pra Bella escutar. Ele em resposta se afundou mais na cadeira. Seu pé descalço balançou perto de Rosalie, e ela ficou dura. Depois de alguns minutos, Bella pediu a Rosalie que enchesse seu copo. O que minha irmã atendeu prontamente. Jacob pensou em dormir.

Mas então havia mais. Eu não sabia dizer exatamente o que era. Havia cores havias pequenos sons. Havia uma espécie contentamento no ar que parecia em outra dimensão não parecia que estava naquela sala revestida de tensão.

- Você disse alguma coisa? –Perguntei num tom confuso. Estranho. Isso tava muito estranho.

Eu olhava para Bella, pois aqueles ruídos vinham dela. Ela estava me olhando tão ou mais confusa que eu.

- Eu? - ela disse, depois de um segundo. - Eu não disse nada.

Eu fiquei de joelhos na frente dela, será que eu agora poderia ler a mente de Bella?

- No que você está pensando agora?

Ela olhou pra ele supressa. - Nada. O que está acontecendo?

- No que você estava pensando a um minuto atrás? – Eu insisti, precisava saber.

- Só... na Ilha de Esme. E nas penas.

A informação era boa, mas eu pensaria nela mais tarde. Eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu mal notei as bochechas de bella corarem ao admitir isso.

- Diga mais alguma coisa - eu sussurrei.

- Como o que? Edward, o que está acontecendo?

Eu continuava a ouvir. Não era confusão que eu _percebia_. Pois não havia concretude naquelas mensagens. Havia uma sensação de segurança e proteção havia felicidade. Um estalo em minha mente quase me partiu ao meio. Será que eu podia ouvir o... feto?

Se você dissesse que eu faria o que eu estava fazendo a uma hora atrás eu provavelmente diria que era loucura. Mas o que nessa história toda não era? Os limites da razão e bom senso eram fronteiras há muito foram ultrapassadas por mim. Me aproximando devagar eu coloquei ambas as mãos na barriga de Bella. Então eu percebi que a sensação de segurança e felicidade vinha de escutar a voz que para mim soava como música. O bebê ficava feliz ao ouvir meu anjo falar.

- O c- eu engoliu seco. - Isso... o bebê gosta do som da sua voz.

– Deus do Céu, você pode escutá-lo! - Bella gritou e arrepiou-se. O grito de bella fez o bebê se assustar. Como por instinto, minha mão moveu-se pro topo da barriga e gentilmente acariciei o lugar onde o bebê havia chutado.

- Shh – eu resmunguei. - Você o agitou...

Ela passou a mão na barriga. - Desculpe, bebê.

Eu estava ouvindo, os olhos fixados no volume da barriga, ainda perplexo e profundo estado de choque, mas eu não podia prever nem imaginar a onda de sentimentos que esse novo conhecimento trouxe pra mim.

- No que ele está pensando agora? - Bella perguntou ansiosa.

- Ele... ele ou ela, está... - Eu parei e encarei Bella. Seus olhos emocionados e com uma ternura sem igual. - Ele está feliz – Eu disse ainda não acreditando em tudo isso.

A respiração dela falhou, e era impossível não ver o brilho fanático em seus olhos. A adoração e a devoção. Grandes e espessas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos e silenciosamente escorreram pelo seu rosto e seu sorriso. Era impossível para mim não me maravilhar como ela.

- Claro que você está feliz, bebêzinho, claro que você está - ela cantarolou, acariciando a barriga enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas. - Como você poderia não estar, a salvo e quentinho e amado? Eu amo muito você, pequeno EJ, claro que você está feliz.

- De que você o chamou? - Eu perguntei, curioso.

Ela corou de novo. - Eu meio que dei um nome pra ele. Eu não achei que você quisesse... bom, você sabe.

- EJ? – Eu perguntei.

- O nome do seu pai era Edward também.

- Sim, era. O que -? – Eu entendi e então notei que o bebê gostava da minha voz também. - Hmm.

- O que?

- Ele gosta da minha voz também.

- Claro que gosta. – Ela disse como se fosse óbvio. - Você tem a voz mais linda do universo. Quem não amaria?

- Você tem um plano B? - Rosalie perguntou então, encostando atrás do sofá perguntando a Bella. - E se ele for ela?

Bella enxugou as lágrimas sob seus olhos. - Eu estive pensando numas coisas. Brincando com Renée e Esme. Eu estava pensando Renesmee.

- Ruhnezmay?

- R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Muito esquisito?

- Não, eu gosto - Rosalie assegurou. As cabeças elas estavam juntas, ouro e mogno. - É

lindo. E único, então fica legal.

- Eu ainda acho que é um Edward.

Eu mal prestava atenção na conversa que acontecia na sala eu ainda ouvia aquela nova vida que surgia ali. Eu ouvia sua satisfação em estar onde ele estava e a doçura e todo sentimento termo possível que ele tinha por ela que eu tanto amava também.

- O que? - Bella perguntou. - O que ele está pensando agora?

Mal calculando meus atos, eu coloquei minha orelha ternamente na barriga dela.

- Ele ama você – Eu sussurrei, o assombro ainda claro em minha voz. - Ele definitivamente adora você.

Naquele momento, eu me rendi. Eu não podia mais ir contra a tudo aquilo que Bella queria. Naquele instante eu percebi porque eu nunca conseguiria de fato destruir Rose enquanto brigávamos por Bella. O motivo era exatamente esse. Era Bella afinal. Eu jamais poderia odiar verdadeiramente algo que amasse Bella. Ainda mais sendo um amor tão doce quanto o que eu escutava e tão vivo...

Eu estava rendido e feliz por ser assim.

Tão absorto que eu estava me sobressaltei quando Jacob se colocou de pé. Olhando ele eu vi o quanto essa minha _nova leitura dos fatos_ o afetou. Ele ainda odiava tudo aquilo que eu estava admirando. E por mais que eu não pudesse culpá-lo por isso, ele me culpava de tê-lo traído. Eu na verdade no momento não sabia disso e também não sabia como lidar com essa culpa que assombrava esse dia tão especial. Pois pela primeira vez eu via aquela gravidez como o início da minha família: eu, Bella e o Bebê.

Porém Jacob não estava em estado de rendição e glória como eu. Aquela minha atitude era apenas a reafirmação da perda da mulher que ele amava. Ele precisava sair. Eu notava pelos seus pensamentos desesperados. Assim que entendi tudo, eu me virei e fui dar a ele a quem eu grato de tantas maneiras e entreguei um carro para que ele pudesse colocar tudo que estava em sua cabeça em ordem. Eu me aproximei do aparador da sala pegando a primeira chave que vi e dando a ele.

- Vá, Jacob. Saia daqui. – Eu disse parecendo que lançava um bote salva vidas a um homem que lutava para não se afogar.

Foram menos de cinco minutos entre a saída desesperada de Jacob para a entrada muito triunfal de alguém que eu nunca imaginava ver entrando naquela casa. Leah.

- O que você fez para ele? – Ela entrou como uma flecha apontando para Bella . Seth estava em seu encalço e imediatamente eu e Rose nos colocamos na frente de Bella. Ela mal nos olhou só gritava com Bella. - Já não basta todo sofrimento que ele passou não você tortura-lo mais um pouco pra ver se ele consegue? Você quer ver até que ponto ele insisti em te proteger sem enlouquecer de vez, é isso Bella? É isso que você quer? Você não escolheu seu vampiro? Fique, fique com ele mas pare de fazer Jake sofrer. Você não percebe o quanto ele já abriu mão por você? Olha onde estamos? Não temos casa? Abrimos mão da nossa família para lhe proteger, proteger a escolha que você fez ao casar com ele e veja o que você faz com isso? Com sua cara de boazinha fica ai remoendo uma amizade em que você nunca deu só tirou.

- Chega! Se você não sair agora eu vou lhe coloca pra fora. Bella está doente e não precisa ouvir tudo o que você tá dizendo. – Eu disse furioso.

- E você seu hipócrita metido a mártir. Você também fica ai sofrendo porque Bella não toma uma decisão. Sofre também ao vê-la se importar e trazer Jacob pra família de vocês. Mas se obriga a ficar como se isso resolvesse alguma coisa. – Ela disse me encarando pouco se importando em entrar numa briga.

- Saia agora! Você já disse o que quis agora chega!

- Não precisa pedir, Cullen eu já estava de Saída. Só lembrando para sua amada Bella que Jacob não precisa sofrer mais. Ele já tem motivos suficientes. Não se esqueça disso, Swan.

E saiu em disparada pela varanda da casa.

Lágrimas rolavam do rosto de Bella. Não importava o quanto leah podia estar certa eu não permitiria que Bella fosse importunada dessa maneira. Porém de uma maneira bem bizarra eu sabia que Leah tinha razão. Eu era um hipócrita e algumas atitudes de Bella magoavam Jacob. Eu sabia disso. Bella sabia disso. Não precisava de alguém pra vir esfregar isso em seu rosto. E Jacob contudo não era essa vítima toda. Por mais que eu fosse grato a toda a sua ajuda ele estava ali por uma escolha dele. Não minha, nem a um apelo de Bella. Leah tinha que saber disso também.

**N.A/ **E ai o que acharam do capítulo?

Tantas coisas não?

Edward se descobrindo com sentimentos paternais... Fofo, não?

E Leah como um furacão. Sendo muito sincera eu acho Leah a personagem mais sacaneada da saga. Depois de tudo que acontece com ela ainda é a cruel, errada, fria... Acho uma maldade o que a nossa tia Steph fez com essa ela muito mais injustiçada que Jake! Concordo com tudo o que ela diz a respeito da Bella e do Edward! E concordo também que Jacob não é essa vítima apesar da dor que ele sofre por causa das atitudes da Bella.

Enfim tenho opiniões meio complexas a respeito dessa parte da saga. Mas nessa fic minha opinião não conta muito... Só o que vale é o ponto de vista do Edward!

Me diga o que acharam!

Bjus

Ludmila


	14. Capítulo 13  Exceção e novo início

Olá gente!

**Capítulo 13 - Exceção e novo início.**

-Quem essa daí pensa que é para vir até aqui e falar dessa maneira com uma mulher grávida? - Gritou Rose bem irritada e preocupada que a explosão de Leah tivesse prejudicado o quadro geral de Bella.

-Eu deveria ir atrás dela e fazê-la engolir cada uma das palavras que ela disse.

-Não, Rose. Tudo que a Leah disse é verdade. Em relação a mim, pelo menos. Ela tem razão. - Bella disse ainda muito abalada com a aparição de Leah.

-Isso não dá direito a ela a lhe falar essas coisas você está debilitada . E o cachorro está aqui por que quer. Não venha ele se fazer de vítima pois em nenhum momento ele foi obrigado ou sequer pedido para estar aqui. O melhor a fazer é pedir que ele não venha mais aqui.

-Rose, - eu intervi, sussurrando apenas para a própria escutar. - Honestamente, eu não acho que você tenha direito de criticar Leah não. Ela foi sim desnecessariamente cruel com Bella mas quanto menos falarmos sobre isso melhor é, então por favor.

"Eu ainda não entendo como você pode ser tão bonzinho." Pensou Rose.

O fato de eu ter colocado panos quentes na situação não significa que eu seja bonzinho com Rose disse. Eu só achava que não iria fazer bem para Bella continuar sofrendo por isso. Ouvindo e revivendo esse péssimo reencontro com a Loba. Quantos menos agente a lembrasse desse episódio menos meu anjo sofreria.

Distraído com isso não notei, Bella silenciosamente chorar no sofá. Droga! Não me importava o quanto de razão Leah acha que tem eu não posso admitir que ela fizesse mal a Bella e ao... ao meu filho.

- Meu amor, não fica assim não, pensa na sua saúde, pensa no nosso bebê. Ele ou ela não vai ficar feliz em te ver assim meu anjo. – Supliquei a Bella

-Ok... – Ela disse fungando. – Vou fazer o possível por vocês dois.

Só após ter dito é que eu percebi o quanto estava certo. Nosso bebê... Era tão certo. Talvez Esme, Bella e até Rose tivessem razão: Tudo em minha história com Bella era tão diferente tão inesperado que porque não acreditar que todo esse sofrimento seria compensado. Eu ainda trocaria de lugar com Bella alegremente disposto a sentir toda a dor do mundo para que ela não sentisse nenhuma dor. Mas de repente não me pareceu errado um fruto do nosso amor. Aquilo só seria a coroação do nosso sentimento e de tudo que construiríamos juntos pela eternidade.

Bella Adormeceu após ter tomado mais duas bolsas de sangue, assim que Alice e Jasper chegaram com esse suprimento. De cara, Jasper notou a óbvia mudança em mim. Ele me encarou se perguntando se realmente era possível tamanha mudança em mim. Ao que parece Alice pegou alguma visão a respeito desse novo sentimento que se apossava de mim numa de suas visões. Eu odiava quando Jasper me encarava desta maneira. Eu me sentia algo perto de um objeto de estudo científico sendo olhado dessa forma. Fugindo do olhar inquisidor de Jasper e da curiosidade furiosa de Alice – que não demoraria a aparecer - achei melhor esperar Jacob lá fora. Havia coisas a serem tratadas por nós dois que não precisavam ser compartilhadas com os outros. Era melhor que fossem apenas nós dois.

- Algumas coisas, Jacob – eu disse assim que ele estacionou o carro, só então me dando conta de qual carro eu tinha emprestado.

Ele tomou uma respiração funda e esperou por um minuto. Então, devagar, saiu do carro e jogou as chaves pra mim.

- Obrigado pelo empréstimo - ele disse, meio de má vontade. - O que você quer agora?

- Primeiro... eu sei como você não gosta de usar a autoridade com o seu bando, mas...

Ele se perdeu com o conteúdo da minha fala... - _O que?_

Eu comecei de novo. - Se você não quer, ou não vai controlar Leah, então eu−

- Leah? – ele me interrompeu ainda mais surpreso. - O que aconteceu?

A lembrança me irritou. - Ela veio perguntar por que você foi embora tão abruptamente. Eu tentei explicar, mas eu acho que ele não quis entender.

- O que ela fez?

- Ela se transformou em humana e −

- Sério? – ele me interrompeu novamente, chocado dessa vez. Ele não pôde processar isso. _Leah deixando sua guarda bem na boca do inimigo?_

- Ela queria... falar com Bella.

- Com Bella?

Eu fiquei ainda mais irritado, Jacob estava fazendo eu perder o foco. - Eu não vou deixar Bella ficar toda chateada daquele jeito de novo. Eu não ligo o quanto justificada Leah acha que está. Eu não a machuquei − é claro que não o faria− mas eu vou tira-la da casa se isso acontecer de novo. Eu vou joga-la do outro lado do rio−

- Espere. O que ela disse? –Jacob me perguntou. _Nada disso estava fazendo sentido_.

Minha vez de respirar fundo, me recompor. - Leah foi desnecessariamente grossa. Eu não vou fingir que entendo o porquê de Bella não conseguir te largar, mas eu sei que ela não faz isso de propósito. Ela sofre bastante por causa da dor que ela está te causando, e em mim, por te pedir pra ficar. O que Leah falou não foi pedido. Bella está chorando−

- Espere− o que Leah gritou pra Bella sobre mim?

Só agora ele entendeu o obvio, pensei acenando positivamente para ele. - Você foi veementemente defendido.

_Whoa_. - Eu não pedi pra ela fazer isso.

- Eu sei.

Ele rolou os olhos. _É claro que ele sabia. Ele sabia de tudo._ Pensou o lobo.

- Eu não posso prometer controlar Leah – ele me disse. - Eu não vou fazer isso. Mas eu vou falar com ela, okay? E eu não acho que isso vai se repetir. Leah não faz isso, então ela provavelmente desabafou tudo hoje.

- Eu diria isso. – Eu concordei.

- De qualquer jeito, eu vou falar com Bella também. Ela não precisa se sentir mal. Essa parte eu que faço.

- Eu já disse isso pra ela.

- É claro que você disse. Ela está bem?

- Ela está dormindo. Rose está com ela.

_Então a psicopata era "Rose" agora. Ele completamente passou pro lado negro_. Eu achei melhor ignorar seu comentário. Como explicar pra ele algo, que nem eu mesmo entendia? - Ela... está melhor em alguns pontos, tirando o negócio de Leah e a culpa.

_Melhor. Porque Edward estava ouvindo o monstro e agora tudo estava livre, leve e solto. Fantástico._

- É um pouco mais que isso – eu murmurei querendo não ofende-lo. - Agora que eu posso saber os pensamentos da criança, parece que ele ou ela tem facilidades com coisas mentais. Ele pode nos entender.

A boca dele se abriu. - Você está falando sério?

- Sim. Ele parece ter um pouco de senso do que a machuca, agora. Ele está tentando evitar isso, quanto mais possível for. Ele... a ama. Já.

Ele me encarou e dizer que ele estava surpreso seria um eufemismo enorme. Embora embaixo dessa descrença, ele podia ver que isso era o fato crítico. Isso era o que tinha me mudado. Como odiar alguém que ama a pessoa que vocÊ mais ama no mundo? Como odiar alguém que é fruto do seu amor por essa pessoa? Eu não podia. Porem Jacob pensava diferente. O monstro tinha o convencido de seu amor. Ele não podia odiar o que amasse Bella. Era provavelmente por isso que ele não me odiava, também. Tinha uma grande diferença. Eu não estava a matando.

Novamente era melhor ignorar seus pensamentos. Continuei a explicar as coisas em círculos pensando numa abordagem melhor. - O progresso, eu acredito, é mais do que nós pensamos. Quando Carlisle voltar−

- Eles não estão de volta? – Ele me cortou.

- Alice e Jasper sim. Carlisle mandou todo o sangue que ele pôde adquirir, mas não foi muito tanto quanto ele estava esperando− Bella irá usar tudo em um dia, do jeito que seu apetite aumentou. Carlisle ficou pra tentar arranjar outro jeito. Eu não acho que é necessário agora, mas ele quer ficar preparado pra qualquer coisa.

- Por que não é necessário? E se ela precisar de mais?

Eu falei com cuidado, realmente eu sentia por tudo que Jacob sofreria com a transformação de Bella, com o nascimento do meu filho. - Eu estou tentando fazer Carlisle fazer o parto do bebê assim que ele voltar.

- O que?

- A criança está tentando evitar movimentos fortes, mas é difícil. Ele está muito grande. É loucura esperar, quando ele está mais desenvolvido do que Carlisle achava. Bella está muito frágil pra esperar.

Ele tentou se segurar. _Primeiro, eu contava com o ódio de Edward pela criança. Agora, eu percebi que aqueles quatro dias como certeza. Mas agora não era. O oceano de tristeza que me esperava, se esticou em mim._

Ele tentou continuar a respirar.

Eu esperei. Então após alguns instantes ele me encarou percebendo a mudança em mim também.

- Você acha que ela vai conseguir?. - Ele sussurrou.

- Sim. Essa é a outra coisa que eu queria conversar com você.

Ele não pôde dizer nada. Depois de um minuto, eu continuei.

- Sim - eu disse de novo. - Esperando, como nós fizemos, pra criança estar pronta, isso foi insanamente perigoso. A qualquer momento podia ter sido muito tarde. Mas nós estamos esperançosos sobre isso, se nós agirmos rápido, eu não vejo razão pra não ir tudo bem. Saber a mente da criança é inacreditavelmente bom. Ainda bem que Bella e Rose concordam comigo. Agora que eu as convenci que é melhor pra criança se nós continuarmos, não há nada que impeça isso de funcionar.

- Quando Carlisle volta? - ele perguntou, ainda sussurrando. Ainda estava muito difícil para ele.

- Meio-dia, amanhã.

Eu vi a pele de Jacob ficar verde. Eu vi seus joelhos fraquejarem e ele se apoiar no carro para não cair. Eu ia apóia-lo mas depois eu retrocedi. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, eu seria o último dos seres de quem ele gostaria de ter apoio. Então abaixei suas mãos.

- Desculpe - eu sussurrei. - Eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que isso te causa, Jacob. Embora você me odeie, eu preciso admitir que eu não sinto o mesmo sobre você. Eu penso em você como um... irmão em muitas maneiras. Um camarada, pelo menos. Eu me arrependo por você estar sofrendo mais do que você imagina. Mas Bella vai sobreviver − eu disse isso duramente pensando que no final das contas era isso que importava para nós dois. − e eu sei que é isso o que realmente importa pra você.

_Ele provavelmente estava certo. Era difícil saber. Minha cabeça estava girando._

- Então eu odeio ter que fazer isso, enquanto você está agüentando com tanta coisa, claramente, há pouco tempo. Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa− implorar, se for preciso. – Eu continuei.

- Eu não tenho mais nada para oferecer - ele disse engasgado.

Eu levantei a mão de novo, tentando reconforta-lo mas eu achei melhor não faze-lo. Não queria que Jacob achasse que eu pensava que ele fosse fraco. Nunca conheci ninguém tão forte quanto ele. Mais uma vez abaixei a mão me impedindo de continuar e suspirei.

- Eu sei o quanto você abriu mão - eu disse silenciosamente. - Mas isso é algo que você pode fazer, e só você. Eu estou pedindo isso do verdadeiro Alfa, Jacob. Eu estou pedindo isso pro herdeiro de Ephraim.

Ele não conseguiu falar.

- Eu quero sua permissão para desviar o que nós concordamos no acordo com Ephraim. Eu quero que você nos dê uma exceção. Eu quero sua permissão pra salvar a vida dela. Você sabe que eu vou faze-lo de qualquer jeito, mas eu não quero uma briga, se há jeito de evita-la. Nós nunca tivemos a intenção de voltar com a nossa palavra, e nós não vamos faze-lo agora. Eu quero sua compreensão agora, Jacob, porque você sabe exatamente o porquê de nós fazermos isso. Eu quero que o acordo entre nossas famílias sobreviva, quando isso acabar.

Ele tentou engolir. _Sam, eu pensei. É Sam que você quer._

- Não, a autoridade de Sam está assumida. Ela pertence a você. Você nunca vai tira-la dele, mas ninguém pode concordar com o que eu estou pedindo, tirando você.

_Não é minha decisão._

- É sim, Jacob, e você sabe disso. Sua palavra nesse sentido nos condena ou absolve. Só você pode dar isso pra mim.

_Eu posso pensar. Eu não sei._

- Nós não temos muito tempo. –Eu disse olhando de volta pra casa, tentando não pressioná-lo mais.

_Não, não havia tempo. Meus poucos dias tinham se tornado poucas horas._

_Eu não sei. Me deixe pensar. Me dê um minuto, okay?_

- Sim.

Ele começou a andar para a casa, e eu o segui. Houve um movimento no gramado, e então um choro baixo. Seth lutava por entre as samambaias e vinha ao nosso encontro.

- Hey, criança. – Jacob murmurou. Seth estava preocupado com tudo que podia ter acontecido a Jacob. Ele meio que se desculpou por não impedir Leah de fazer o show com Bella. Ele abaixou sua cabeça, e Jacob bateu em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem - Jacob mentiu. - Eu te explico isso depois. Desculpe por descontar em você daquele jeito.

Seth riu.

- Hey, diga pra sua irmã pra se acalmar, okay? Chega. – Jacob disse serio.

Seth concordou uma vez.

Enquanto ouvia o comando de seu Alpha. - Volte ao trabalho. Eu vou falar com você daqui a pouco.

- Ele tem uma das mais puras, sinceras, gentis mentes que eu já ouvi. – Eu murmurei quando olobo menor já estava fora de vista. - Você tem tanta sorte de ter os pensamentos dele pra dividir.

- Eu sei disso. – Jacob grunhiu.

Nós olhamos em direção à casa, e nós dois viramos as cabeças abruptamente quando ouvimos o barulho de alguém sugando pelo canudinho. Bella, eu pensei. Então saí correndo em direção a ela.

- Bella, amor, pensei que você estivesse dormindo - Eu o ouvi dizer. - Me desculpe, eu não devia ter ido.

- Não se preocupe. Eu só fiquei com muita sede− me acordou. É uma boa coisa que Carlisle esteja trazendo mais. Essa criança vai precisar quando ela sair de dentro de mim.

- Verdade. Essa é uma boa observação.

- Eu fico imaginando se ele vai querer alguma coisa mais - ela falou.

- Eu acho que nós vamos descobrir.

Jacob passou pela porta.

Alice disse – Finalmente - e os olhos de Bella se viraram pra ele. Aquele irresistível sorriso traçou seu rosto por um segundo. E então ele se foi e seu rosto caiu. Seus lábios se torceram, como se ela estivesse tentando não chorar.

Jacob pensou. _Eu queria socar Leah bem na sua boca idiota._

- Hey, Bells - ele disse rapidamente, querendo distraí-la. - Como você está?

- Eu estou bem - ela disse.

- Grande dia hoje, huh? Várias coisas novas.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Jacob.

- Não sei do que você está falando - ele disse indo sentar no braço do sofá que estava a cabeça dela. Eu já estava no chão.

Ela deu a ele um olhar cheio de repreensão. - Eu estou tão − ela começou a dizer.

Ele fechou seus lábios no meio do seu dedão e seu dedo indicador.

- Jake - ela murmurou, tentando colocar minha mão pra longe. Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Você vai poder falar quando você parar de falar besteira.

- Ta bom, eu não vou dizer. - Pareceu que ela murmurou.

Eu puxei minha mão.

- Sinto muito! - ela terminou rapidamente, e então ela deu um sorriso forçado.

Ele rolou os olhos e então sorriu de volta.

A mente de Jacob em turbilhão. _Quando eu a olhei nos olhos, eu vi tudo o que eu estava procurando no parque. Amanhã, ela seria outra pessoa. Mas esperançosamente viva, e isso que contava, certo? Ela olhava pra mim com os mesmos olhos, mais ou menos. Sorrindo com os mesmos lábios, ainda me conhecia muito mais que qualquer um que não teve acesso total ao interior da minha cabeça._

_Leah pode ser uma companhia interessante, talvez até uma verdadeira amiga− alguém que se impunha por mim. Mas ela não era minha melhor amiga do jeito que Bella era. E tirando o amor impossível que eu sentia por Bella, e também teria aquela outra ligação, e corria nos ossos._

_Amanhã, ela seria minha inimiga. Ou ela seria minha aliada. E, aparentemente, essa distinção dependia de mim._

Ele suspirou.

_Ta bom!_ Eu pensei, desistindo da última coisa que eu poderia desistir. _Vá em frente. Salve ela. Como herdeiro de Ephraim, você tem minha permissão, minha palavra, que esse desejo não irá violar o acordo. Os outros terão que me culpar. Você estava certo − eles não podem negar que é o meu direito concordar com isso._

- Obrigado. – Eu sussurrei baixo o suficiente para Bella não ouvir. Mas o alívio corria em mim tão forte que parecia um pulsação. As coisas se encaminhariam e tudo terminaria bem. Os outros vampiros que não estavam a par da conversa se questionavam se eu estava enlouquecendo.

- Então - Bella perguntou, tentando ser casual. - Como foi seu dia?

- Ótimo. Eu fui dar uma volta. Andei por um parque.

- Parece legal.

De repente, ela fez uma cara. - Rose? - ela perguntou.

Eu ouvi a Loira rir. - De novo?

- Eu acho que bebi dois galões na ultima hora. - Bella explicou.

Eu e Jacob saímos do caminho quando Rosalie veio tirar Bella do sofá pra leva-la ao banheiro.

- Posso andar? - Bella perguntou. - Minhas pernas estão tão duras.

- Você tem certeza? - Eu perguntei.

- Rose vai me pegar se eu tropeçar no meu pé. O que pode acontecer bem facilmente, sendo que eu não posso vê-los.

Rosalie colocou cuidadosamente Bella de pé, mantendo suas mãos bem nos ombros de Bella. Ela esticou seus braços em sua frente, estremecendo um pouco.

- Isso é bom - ela suspirou. - Ugh, mas eu estou enorme.

Ela realmente estava.

- Mais um dia - ela disse, a deu uma batidinha no seu estomago.

- Certo, então. Oooops− ah, não!

O copo que Bella tinha deixado no sofá tombou pra um lado, o sangue vermelho escuro espirrando no móvel pálido.

Automaticamente, embora três mãos a segurando, Bella se abaixou pra pegar. Aquilo foi a coisa mais estranha, uma coisa rasgando no centro de seu corpo.

- Oh! - ela falou.

E então ela ficou fraca, indo direto pro chão. Rosalie a pegou no mesmo instante, antes que ela pudesse cair. Em menos de um segundo eu estava lá, também, mãos pra fora, a bagunça no sofá esquecida.

Meio segundo depois, Bella gritou.

Não era só um grito, era um grito de coagular o sangue de tanta agonia. O som horroroso parou em um gorgolejo, e seus olhos viraram pra sua cabeça. Seu corpo se torceu arqueado nos braços de Rosalie, e então Bella vomitou uma fonte de Sangue.

**N.A/ **Agora sim começaremos a transformação de Bella. Alguém tenso ai?

O capítulo do parto foi o primeiro capítulo escrito por mim. Ele está guardado há mais de um ano. Só precisa ser revisado... Se tiver muitas reviews ele vem em velocidade vampírica pra vcs.

Grata pelos comentários de vcs! Amo saber que vcs gostam do texto.

Bjus

Ludmilaaa


	15. Capítulo 14   Arrebatador

**N.A/ **Como vcs foram bastantes boazinhas eu achei legal não deixar ninguém em crise. E também eu não queria que ninguém me matasse... rsrs

**Capítulo 14 – Acontecimentos Arrebatadores **

O corpo de Bella, totalmente avermelhado, começou a se contorcer, se debatendo nos

braços de Rosalie como se estivesse sendo eletrocutada. Todo esse tempo, o seu rosto estava vazio – inconsciente. Era uma sacudida selvagem que vinha do centro do seu corpo e que a agitava. Enquanto ela tinha convulsões, sons de algo rachando e se partindo mantinham o ritmo dos espasmos.

Por milésimos de segundo Rose e eu congelamos devido ao choque e ao agonizante estado de Bella. Rosalie jogou o corpo de Bella nos braços, gritando.

- O parto terá de ser feito agora. Vamos Edward, faremos isso sem Carlisle.

Toda a dor o medo e a culpa que eu senti nesses últimos dias não se comparavam ao que eu agora. Ver Bella ali, inconsciente, toda ensanguentada e mutilada me fez entrar em um pânico sem precedentes. Eu não sabia se podia fazer aquilo correndo um risco tão real de perder Bella ali em minhas mãos. Balancei a cabeça. Eu não tinha tempo para aquilo. Agora precisávamos fazer com que tudo desse certo e eu sei que daria, eu precisava acreditar nisso.

Subimos num átimo para a sala preparada por Carlisle. Tê-lo aqui me daria mais segurança. Rose me bombardeava com pensamentos sobre meu filho. Ela dizia para eu agir rápido senão perderíamos os dois.

Quando ela gritou o que eu estava esperando eu respondi aos gritos.

- Morfina!

- Alice – ligue para Carlisle! - Rosalie gritou agudamente.

As luzes eram brilhantes e brancas e Bella estava na mesa embaixo delas, sua pele fantasmagórica debaixo do brilho. O corpo dela se debatia, um peixe na areia. Rosalie prendeu Bella, puxando e arrancando suas roupas,enquanto eu aplicava o anestésico rezando para que ele diminuísse a dor dela.

Desde o momento em que Bella começou a passar mal sua respiração era superficial mas existia. Assim que morfina entrou em seu sistema a situação piorou vertiginosamente. Sua pele começou a ficar roxa. Uma hemorragia começou a partir de seu útero já dilacerado.

- O que está acontecendo, Edward? – Rose me perguntou.

- Ele está sufocando!

- A placenta deve ter se descolado!

A algum momento, Bella recobrou a consciência. Ela respondeu às palavras minhas e de Rose com um grito.

- TIREM ele daí! - Ela gritou. - Ele não consegue RESPIRAR! Faça isso AGORA!

Pontos vermelhos apareceram quando os gritos fizeram os vasos nos olhos dela se

romperem.

- A morfina – Eu gritei tentado fazer com que ela entendesse que aquilo a ajudaria..

- NÃO! AGORA-! - Outra golfada de sangue saiu enquanto ela gritava. Eu segurei a cabeça dela pra cima, tentando desesperadamente limpar sua boca para que ela pudesse respirar de novo.

Eu mal notei Alice entrar para colocar os fones no ouvido de Rose. Por onde nos comunicaríamos com Carlisle.

- Não Carlisle você não compreende. Ela já entrou em trabalho de parto. Ela já não tá conseguindo respirar. Nós faremos.

- Então tire a criança. Bella não vai resistir por muito tempo.

Rosalie apareceu com um bisturi.

- Deixe a morfina de espalhar! – Eu gritei pra Rose. Bella já tinha sentido dores inimagináveis.

- Não há tempo - Rosalie assobiou. - Ele está morrendo!

Então antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a mão dela desceu para o estômago de Bella, e um ponto vermelho vívido esguichou onde ela perfurou a pele. Era como um balde sendo virado de cabeça pra baixo, uma mangueira ligada na máxima potência. Bella se contorceu, mas não gritou. Ela ainda estava sufocando.

E então Rosalie perdeu o foco. Eu vi a expressão em seu rosto mudar, e vi seus lábios se

erguerem sobre os dentes e seus olhos negros brilhando de sede.

- Não, Rose! - Eu rosnei, mas minhas mãos estavam presas, tentando segurar Bella na

posição vertical para que ela pudesse respirar.

O que aconteceu a seguir eu não consegui assimilar direito. De repente Jacob - que eu nem tinha notado estar lá conosco se atirou em Rosalie sem se transformar. Ainda concentrado em Bella eu senti o cheiro do sangue de Jacob e o barulho oco de alguém batendo no concreto. Pude sentir Alice aparecer, puxando Rose e a arrastando para o corredor.

- Alice, tire ela daqui! - Eu gritei, enquanto ouvia Rose em seus pensamentos lutando para se recompor. - Leve-a pra Jasper, e mantenha ela por lá! Jacob, eu preciso de você!

Enquanto eu ainda lutava para tentar fazer Bella voltar a respirar eu ouvi os passos apressados do lobo. - Primeiros socorros? – Eu disse quando ele finalmente chegou a mesa.

- Sim!

- Faça-a respirar! Eu tenho que tira-lo antes que –

Outro barulho de algo se partindo dentro dela, o mais alto até agora, tão alto que nós dois esperamos, chocados, pelo seu grito de resposta. Nada. Suas pernas, que haviam estado curvadas de agonia, agora estavam sem vida, espalhadas de uma forma não natural.

- A coluna dela - eu conclui horrorizado e cada vez mais desesperançoso..

- Tire isso de dentro dela! – Jacob gritou pra mim me dando o bisturi. - Ela não vai sentir nada agora!

Então o lobo se inclinou mandando ar nos pulmões dela. Eu respirei fundo. Não haveria outra maneira de fazer. Abri ainda mais o corte feito por Rose. Era agora me inclinei e mordi.

Era a mesma sensação de morder e desmembrar um vampiro. O barulho a partir da placenta era como metal sendo rasgado. Uma parte da minha mente processou o fato que essa era minha última oportunidade de provar o sangue doce de Bella. Quando tudo acabasse na melhor das hipóteses ela seria como eu. Eu ouvi Jacob estremecer quando ele ouviu também.

Bella tossiu, seus olhos piscando, revirando cegamente.

- Fique comigo agora, Bella! - Jacob gritou pra ela. - Você me ouviu? Fique! Você não vai me deixar. Mantenha seu coração batendo!

Enquanto isso eu continuava tentado abrir um espaço suficiente para tirar a criança de lá. No momento que eu finalmente consegui tirar o bebe de dentro dela, seu corpo ficou rígido, apesar da respiração dela ter aumentado de ritmo e seu coração continuava a bater.

Naquele momento eu quase perdi o foco. Era ela. Reneesme. Com os olhos exatamente iguais a mãe me encarava fascinada. Feliz por esta ali em meus braços.

Eu sussurrei – Renesmee. - E um novo e arrebatador sentimento se apossando de mim. Não era o menino que Bella esperava, era minha filha.

Então eu ouvi a voz fraquinha de Bella consciente e ainda em estado de graça- Me deixe... - ela gaguejou num sussurro partido. - Dá ela pra mim.

Eu observei em transe minha esposa segurar minha filha nos braços. Nunca eu poderia ver uma imagem mais perfeita do que essa.

- Renes... mee. Tão... linda.

Então Reneesme faminta e por estar num ambiente coberto de sangue se aconchegou ao seio de Bella e a mordeu ali, deixando duas cicatrizes em formato de meia lua.

- Não, Renesmee - Eu murmurei, tentando faze-la entender que ela não poderia se comportar desta maneira.

Então com uma última batida fraquinha, seu coração falhou e ficou em silêncio.

Ela perdeu, talvez, meia batida, e em seguida eu ouvi as mãos de Jacob estavam em seu peito, fazendo compressões. Pra logo depois soprar ar nos pulmões dela.

- O que você está esperando? – Jacob gritou sem fôlego, pressionando seu coração novamente.

Um. Dois. Três. Quatro.

- Pegue o bebê – Eu disse urgentemente, ainda meio atordoado.

- Jogue-o pela janela. - Um. Dois. Três. Quatro.

- Me dê ela - uma voz baixa soou na porta.

Jacob e eu rosnamos ao mesmo tempo.

Um. Dois. Três. Quatro.

- Eu estou controlada - Rosalie prometeu. - Me dê o bebê, Edward. Eu vou cuidar dela até que Bella...Voltando a ter foco novamente eu me concentrei em salvar Bella. Agora eu tava ali lutando pelo dobro de motivos. Nossa filha precisava da mãe, assim como eu.

Rapidamente eu me encaminhei até onde estavam as seringas pegando a de metal para extrair o veneno da minha boca. - Afaste suas mãos, Jacob. Aquela foi uma idéia que me ocorreu de de repente. O sangue era bombeado pelo coração se então eu conseguisse fazer com que ele se espalhasse mais rápido...

- O que é isso?

Eu tirei a mão dele depressa do tórax dela ouvindo um som do golpe do seu dedo sendo quebrado. E rezando para que minha idéia realmente fizesse tanto sentido quanto na minha mente desesperada.

- Meu veneno – eu respondi enquanto injetava.

O coração dela deu um salto, como se ele tivesse tomado uma descarga elétrica. Agora não havia mais volta tudo que eu anda relutava e me culpava por fazer eu tinha feito sem outra escolha. Foi naquele momento que eu questionei por que tudo que eu quis e pude fazer para Bella dava tão errado. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse.

Não! Não podia ser assim. Bella ficaria bem e voltaria para mim e para Reneesme.

- Continue se movendo – eu gritei pra Jacob eu quase não reconheci minha voz quando a ouvi.

Ele pareceu ignorei a dor pulsante no seu dedo e continuou a pressionar o coração dela. Então eu comecei morder cada parte possível do corpo dela. Lábios, pescoço, pulsos, parte interna dos braços. E ao fim de cada mordida eu lambia a ferida para que ela se fechasse aprisionando em seu corpo o próprio sangue e também o meu veneno que em breve seria seu.

Jacob soprou mais ar em sua boca mas o que ele viu foi apenas um peito sem vida se

erguendo em resposta. Ele continuou pressionando seu coração, contando, enquanto eu forçava cada vez mais veneno em seu corpo.

Só naquele momento eu me concentrava o suficiente para ouvir os pensamentos de Jacob.

_Mas não havia nada ali, apenas eu, apenas ele._

_Trabalhando num cadáver._

_Porque isso era tudo o que restava da garota que nós dois amamos. Esse cadáver quebrado, ensangüentado, feito em pedaços. Não podíamos reconstruir Bella. Era tarde demais. Eu sabia que ela estava morta. Eu tinha certeza, porque o imã já não existia mais. Eu não sentia nenhum motivo para ficar perto dela. Ela não estava mais aqui. Então esse corpo já não tinha nada para me atraia pra ela. A necessidade sem sentido de ficar perto dela havia desaparecido._

_Ou talvez tirada fosse uma palavra melhor. Agora parecia que o imã vinha da outra direção. Das escadas, porta afora. A vontade de sair daqui e nunca, nunca mais voltar._

- Então vá – eu gritei querendo que ele e falta de esperança e de garra fosse para o inferno.

Na ânsia de afastar suas mãos acho que ouvi mais alguns dedos se quebrarem da mão dele. Então ele ficou ereto de forma indiferente, sem se importar com as pontadas de dor. Eu assumi seu trabalho bombeando freneticamente seu coração. Pensando na fala de Jacob eu me enfureci.- Ela não está morta. Ela vai ficar bem.

Eu precisava desesperadamente acreditar nisso.

- Bella meu amor tudo vai ficar bem, você ta me ouvindo? Tudo vai ficar bem agüente só mais um pouquinho que isso vai acabar rápido. Eu te amo. Continue lutando meu amor, por mim, por nossa filha por favor Bella. Não me deixa... – Eu falava enquanto forçava ainda seu peito fazendo-o bater.

_Por favor, Bella eu preciso tanto de você meu anjo. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu te amo._

Esse era o meu mantra.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo exatamente eu fiquei ali a repetir aquelas palavras e forçando o coração de Bella a bater.

Então de repente um novo barulho preencheu o quarto era como a hélice de um helicóptero trabalhando as engrenagens e depois acelerando até estar a toda velocidade pronto pra alçar vôo. Aquele era o som da sentença de Bella. Do não haver mais volta.

O som que eu amava mas que no momento também me angustiava proporcionalmente:

O frenético batimento, um batimento apressado...

Um coração em transformação.

Eu espero que o capítulo tenha ficado a altura do livro e da expectativa de vcs.

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo que eu escrevi. Foi o começo e de onde surgiu a idéia da fic.

Bem, agora seguindo o cronograma original desta história nós temos a seguinte situação: São 2 dias de transformação então ele será dividido em 2 ou até possivelmente em 3 capítulos. Eu ainda não sei. Comecei a escrever mas ainda não sei exatamente como vai ficar. Esses 2 ou 3 capítulos seriam os últimos sendo o epílogo o despertar dela ou o 2 capítulo do livro 3 da Bella no original.

Porém seguindo a sugestão de algumas leitoras, eu poderia ir até o final de BD. Mas isso vai depender da manifestação de vcs. Então moças se quiserem que eu continuem apareçam.

Se eu tiver 10 reviews até amanhã eu posto mais 1 cap pra vcs.

Bjus

Ludmilaaa


	16. Capitulo 15 –Dias Transformadores parteI

**N.A/** - Gente!

Eu fiquei tão mais tão feliz com esses comentários que eu não sei nem o que dizer... Vocês foram uns amores e eu que furei com vcs era pra ter postado na sexta mas eu acabei viajando a trabalho e não deu mesmo pra postar... Mil perdões. O capitulo vem agora, nesse acontece muitas coisas. Eu espero muitoooo que vcs gostem dele.

**Capitulo 15 – Dias transformadores parte I**

Eu estava exausto.

Sendo eu um vampiro, meu corpo obviamente não se cansava. Mas a minha mente estava em um turbilhão. Bella tinha passado mal, Bella tivera incrivelmente abraçada com a morte. Minha fila havia nascido. Eu iniciara a transformação dela.

Novamente, Eu estou exausto e até um pouco incoerente.

Eu ouvia a pulsação seca do coração de Bella. Já não era mais o som que eu amava. Era um som determinante, marcado, como o badalar de um relógio contando.

"Está tudo bem? Posso entrar?" Perguntou Alice em seus pensamentos, preocupada. Era a quarta vez que ela vinha até a porta mas eu não respondia.

- Entra.

Ao olhar Alice, notei em suas mãos uma grande bacia de água com uma esponja. Eu primeiramente não entendi o que aquilo significava mas esperei por maiores explicações.

- Bella odiaria saber que ficou toda exposta assim. Quando a transformação estiver quase completa eu venho vesti-la. Faça isso, Edward. E aproveite pra não só tirar as manchas que estão na pele dela, mas as tire da sua cabeça também. Esse é um novo começo pra vocês dois onde a culpa não tem mais que existir.

Eu olhei pra Alice que me encarava com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ela estava feliz e aliviada que as coisas estivem finalmente _às claras_. Suspirei talvez Alice tivesse razão eu deixaria que eu tirasse de mim todas as manchas e marcas do passado o importante seria apenas o futuro e o agora.

Eu olhei por o corpo de Bella. Ensangüentado, Mutilado. Ainda humanamente marcado com toda a brutalidade daqueles momentos. Eu toquei sua pele. Ainda quente ainda macia. Ainda porcelana sobre vidro, cristal. Me ajoelhei em frente a cama que Bella estava. Seu rosto estava tenso. Como se ela estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

Eu faria qualquer coisa. Rastejaria em brasa para que eu pudesse sentir essas dores para ela. Mas não podia.

Sabia que a dor era solitária e por mais que ele odiasse isso nada mudaria. Alias, a mudança que ocorreria ali, seria para que Bella se tornasse minha semelhante. Será que Bella me odiaria? Será que Bella veria o quanto ela tinha feito com ela e me largaria? Será que Bella sofreria muito em seus primeiros anos para controlar a sede? Será que ela me perdoaria por todo o sofrimento passado e o que estava por vir?

Lentamente comecei a passar a esponja na pele da minha amada. Suave e linda pele de porcelana. Aquele era momento de deixar os medos serem levados pela água.

Limpando a sua pele eu me lembrava de cada pequeno momento nosso. A minha curiosidade na primeira vez que eu a vi. A primeira vez que eu falei com ela. A nossa primeira vez na campina, o nosso primeiro beijo, a primeira noite que passei em seu quarto, a aceitação do meu pedido de casamento, o nosso casamento, nossas noites – e tardes – de amor na Ilha de Esme. Tantos bons momentos e tudo aquilo que ela estava passando seria para que vivêssemos juntos pela eternidade, nós três, eu, Bella e Reneesme.

Limpei o sangue de seu corpo querendo tirar toda e qualquer mancha de minha mente. Ao terminar o trabalho coloquei um lençol sobre seu corpo nu. Alice me mataria – ou pelo menos tentaria – se eu não a deixasse vestir Bella.

- Filho. – Meu pai entrou no quarto o alívio e o pesar na sua voz era latente. – Me perdoe filho. Eu não estive aqui quando você mais precisou.

- Não precisa se culpar pai tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

- Como que aconteceu?

Eu relatei tudo para ele tentando me manter forte. Havia ainda tantas dúvidas me assolando... Como tudo mudara tão rápido, eu estava com medo das transformações que apenas estavam começando, olhei para Bella e suspirei. Será que ela me perdoaria?

- Eu verificarei tudo, verei como ela está, Edward. Mas acredito que você fez um excelente trabalho, meu filho em breve Bella estará com você.

Eu estava relutante em deixar Bella, queria estar ali de alguma maneira passando força para ela. Dizendo que a amava, que estaria com ela para sempre, abaixei ao seu lado enquanto eu sussurrava um _eu te amo_ eu seu ouvido, eu me lembrei de Reneesme, nossa filha, que também precisava de mim. Eu agora teria de cuidar das duas mulheres da minha vida. Sorri eu esperava que tudo desse certo.

Assim que passei pela porta da biblioteca fui quase nocauteado com pensamentos. Sim eles estavam de volta. Altos, potentes e irritantes, Vampiros não podiam tomar um analgésico?

Alguém estava irritada... Rose estava irritada. Alguém estava em estado de êxtase e irritado também... Jacob.

Ele estava... eu não consigo uma palavra para descrever o deslumbramento dele. Ele estava em estado de graça. E o motivo era minha filha.

Eu via tudo vermelho. Com que raios de direito ele ACHAVA que podia ter impriting com minha filha, que eu mal conhecia?

- Rose. – Eu falei baixo me controlando. – Vá com Reneesme para cozinha. Eu quero falar com Jacob.

- Mas Edward...

- Agora Rose. Depois eu falo com você.

Quando Rose se afastou com Reneesme eu o chamei, agora a conversa seria entre nós dois.

- Jacob...

- Hum...

- Jacob!

- Fala Edward...

Ele falava ainda encarando a porta por onde MINHA FILHA recém nascida tinha passado. Eu gritei.

- Me dá um motivo para eu não te desmembrar agora Jacob?

Ele sentiu a gravidade da situação. Finalmente me encarou.

- É... Bem... Você sabe que eu não escolhi isso. Quando eu desci tudo que eu queria era ir embora e desaparecer. Mas eu a vi. – Nesse momento seus olhos ficaram _irritantemente sonhadores_. – Eu não faria qualquer coisa para prejudicá-la. Eu só quero o bem dela como você como Rose. Você terá que me aturar aqui, quando me aturava por Bella, Edward. – Ele riu sem graça.

Eu bufei. Senti o ar desnecessário passar pelas minhas narinas. Era tão irritante...

Jacob tentou de novo.

- Veja bem, Edward, agora não haverá mais guerra. Sam não poderá fazer nada contra ela, contra Bella contra sua família não é isso que você sempre quis? Poder viver com sua família em paz. Você terá isso. Fique calmo.

- E com isso você quer dizer que eu deva lhe dar uma medalha? Uma salva de palmas ou lhe prestar um homenagem porque você agora teve um impriting com minha filha eu devo ficar super feliz que eu terei uma babá inconveniente 24 horas por dia? Porque eu finalmente consegui ter minha família eu devo isso a você, Jacob? Me responda?

Eu ouvi alguns risos abafados vindos da cozinha mas eu não me importei. Eu estava irritado de mais para isso.

- Não... Não foi isso. Quer dizer... Droga, Edward. As coisas vão se acertar... Será que você não pode ver isso.

- Sai daqui Jacob. – Quando ele ia protestar eu gritei. – AGORA!

- Mas...

- Eu já sei que você vai voltar. Vá só enquanto eu vou digerir essa história. Vá fazer algo útil e depois conversamos.

- Posso vê-la? – Ele apontou o queixo para cozinha.

- Some, Jacob.

Ele suspirou ainda estava se ajustando essa coisa de impriting, mas ele se virou e me perguntou.

- Como Bella está?

- Vai ficar bem.

Ele saiu em direção a porta.

Eu fui em direção a cozinha Rose estava alimentando minha filha. Ainda era tudo tão surreal. Ela era tão linda. Tão parecida com a mãe. Sorri. A irritação evaporando.

Quando Reneesme me viu sorriu docemente querendo que eu me aproximasse. Pedindo em seus pensamentos.

Rose me passou ela. Era tão bom tê-la ali. Segura nos meus braços. Eu faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la. Amá-la. Me arrependeria por toda eternidade de tê-la renegado. De não ter entendido o esforço e a luta de Bella por ela, nossa Reneesme.

_Agora você fica olhando para ela com essa cara de bobo. Você não merece nenhuma das duas. Nem a mulher, nem a filha. Não entende sequer o esforço que Bella fez._

Eu olhei chocado pelo surto de ressentimento e inveja de Rose com relação a mim. Eu já estava me culpando sozinho. Não precisava dela para vir aqui e dizer o que eu merecia ou não.

- Posso não merecer Rose mas nada vai mudar o fato de eu ser pai. Ao contrário de você que nunca saberá o que é isso.

Vi suas feições retorcerem com um choro sem lágrimas. Tinha sido cruel mas realmente não me importava. Ela não tinha esse direito.

- Você passou dos limites Edward. – Disse Emmett seguindo em direção a Rose. Possivelmente para consolá-la.

- Passamos, Emmett., passamos.

A culpa me bateu Reneesme com as mãos em meu rosto me perguntava o eu ouve.

- Nada não filha, o papai foi malvado com tia Rose e ela foi malvada com ele. Mas eu tenho que me desculpar.

- Posso falar com você Rose? – Perguntei assim que cheguei na varanda.

- Vocês dois se comportem. – Disse Emmett saindo para me deixar conversar com sua companheira. – Fique bem. – Disse ele apenas para Rose.

- Rose...

- Edward...

Falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode começar. – Eu disse.

- Eu quero me desculpar. Eu não tinha o direito de ofender você nem duvidar do seu amor por ela Me perdoe. Eu só estava com inveja que eu nunca poderei ter isso. Nunca poderei ter alguém para chamar de minha filha e...

- Rose. Na verdade eu tenho que agradecer. Se não fosse você eu acho que não teríamos Reneesme conosco. Eu não sei como dizer o quão grato eu estou por você ter sido o apoio que Bella precisava enquanto eu não pude ser. Você é sim uma mãe para minha filha, uma segunda mãe. Tenho certeza que Bella vai concordar com isso.

- Não sei, eu fui muito cruel com Bella. Era minha obrigação defendê-la. Eu quase destruí a vida de vocês dois. Eu nunca pude me desculpar por isso.

- Não precisa foi a sua teimosia junto com a de Bella que deu a essa família o bem mais precioso que agente tem. Obrigada.

- Não... Esse título é seu e de Bella... – Ela riu. – O meu só foi ajudar a preservar esse bem.

Eu sorri.

- Obrigada Rose. Por tudo. – Passei Reneesme para o colo dela. - Vou lá em cima ver Bella, meu bebê está em boas mãos.

Nesse momento eu vi minha filha colocar as mãozinhas gordinhas no rosto de Rose, perguntando por Jacob. E para minha maior surpresa, Rose entendia perfeitamente o que, ou melhor quem, ela estava querendo.

Rose bufou. Eu tão surpreso que estava não consegui ficar irritado com a menção a Jacob só estava muitíssimo surpreso por minha filha ser ainda mais extraordinária do que eu podia imaginar.

- Ela pode falar com você?

- Sua filha tem o maneira bem peculiar de deixar claro o que ela quer. Ainda teremos que aturar o lobo aqui?

- Eu também não o feliz com isso, Rose. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer para impedir isso.

- Tchau pequena, até daqui a pouco. Vou ver a mamãe e já volto. – Peguei a mãozinha gordinha da minha princesinha e beijei. Absorvendo seu aroma floral misturado com canela e sol. Seus grandes olhos castanhos – tão iguais os da mãe brilharam com o carinho. Suas bochechas rosadas... Tão perfeita... E eu soube naquele momento que eu não perderia nada. Mesmo sem entender o motivo, eu era afortunado o suficiente para poder ter uma filha algo que eu nunca esperei poder ter e com uma fé que eu descobria nesses dias difíceis eu teria minha esposa pela eternidade.

- Filho. - Esme me chamou assim que eu passei pela sala de estar. – Sua filha é linda. Estou tão orgulhosa de você.

Eu corri e a abracei. Minha mãe. A mulher que cuidava e me amava como um filho. A pessoa que acreditou nessa loucura desde o início e que sempre disse que eu merecia o melhor. Alguém especial o suficiente para enxergar um futuro bom pra mim.

- Obrigada mãe, eu não sei nem colocar em palavras como você é especial. Como eu sou grato pelo seu amor pela sua bondade. Por ter me incentivado. Muito obrigado. De verdade.

- Não há o que agradecer em breve você terá sua Bella ai com você. E ai você realmente poderá ser feliz como você merece.

- Obrigada mãe. Eu nunca serei grato o suficiente.

- Seja feliz. Isso será o suficiente para mim.

- Vou ver Bella.

Subi as escadas enquanto a tensão me cobria com o um manto. Faltava ela, para que tudo fosse perfeito. Faltava meu anjo. Eu queria de verdade que ela fosse minha semelhante, que nós pudéssemos ser um do outro pela eternidade. Mas eu não podia deixar de questionar se o que eu estava fazendo era certo, justo com a própria Bella. Quando ela própria percebesse o quão enfadonha era essa vida de fingir ser adolescente no ensino médio. Antes disso, lidar com a sede com o monstro sempre tão perto da superfície...

- Ainda nada mudou? – Perguntei ao meu pai assim que passei pela soleira da porta.

- Não. – _Ela está bem meu filho. Ao que tudo indica a transformação ocorrerá normalmente._

Eu me inclinei sobre ela, a morfina já evaporada. Não havia cheiro dela.

- Não há nenhum um traço de morfina.

- Eu sei.

- Bella? Você pode me ouvir?

Eu disse meio desesperado para que respondesse, ou desse algum sinal de lucidez. Eu estava meio desesperado querendo ouvir qualquer ruído dela.

- Bella? Bella, amor? Você pode abrir seus olhos? Você pode apertar a minha mão?

Disse colocando minhas mãos sobre as dela, esperando uma atitude de reflexo ou qualquer coisa assim... Nada.

- Talvez... Carlisle, talvez seja tarde demais. – Minha voz morreu ao pensar que eu pudesse ter perdido Bella. Pois não havia sentido algum em não tê-la por perto...

- Ouça o coração dela, Edward. Está mais forte que o de Emmett jamais esteve. Eu nunca ouvi nada tão vital. Ela vai ficar bem.

Carlisle tentou me acalmar sendo racional, mas eu não conseguia ser racional, o medo era maior.

- E a coluna dela?

- Os ferimentos dela não eram muito piores que os de Esme. E o veneno vai curá-la assim como fez com Esme.

- Mas ela está tão quieta. Eu devo ter feito algo errado.

- Ou algo certo, Edward. Filho, você fez tudo o que eu poderia ter feito e mais. Eu não sei se seria tão persistente, a fé que você teve. Pare de se culpar. Bella vai ficar bem.

Eu suspirei, me recompondo, sem sucesso. - Ele deve estar em agonia.

- Nós não sabemos disso. Ela tinha muita morfina em seu corpo. Nós não sabemos o efeito que isso vai ter na experiência dela.

Eu sabia que possivelmente meu pai tinha razão. Só não conseguia entender isso naquele momento.- Bella, eu te amo. Bella me desculpe.

Eu orava para que ela pudesse escutar a verdade mais imutável de todas.

**N.A/** Moçoilas!

Cap movimentado não?

Espero que tenham curtido.

Com muitos comentários virá uma atualização nos próximos dias...

Depende de vcs.

E ahhh! Sim uma novidade. Eu vou até o final de BD.

Um grande Bjoo e um super obrigada!

Ludmilaaa


	17. Capítulo 16  Dias Transformadores II

**Nota:** Olá, moças!

Finalmente veio. Esse cap quase que não saiu...

Há muitas coisas a serem respondidas então vamos lá.

Seguinte eu me comprometi ir até o final de BD, e vou. Mas não se esqueçam que há 7 capítulos do livro (Livro I da Bella) que não entrou na história. Então o q vcs preferem que eu volte pro livro I ou começo o livro III – que começa no próximo cap? Vcs escolhem... Outra coisa nessa fic eu não farei POVs de outros integrantes família Cullen. É só Edward. Um projeto meu pro futuro é trabalhar com o POV da Alice, mas só no futuro. Outro ponto, agente tem nos próximos capítulos a primeira noite do nosso casal predileto com Bella transformada, me perguntaram se eu vou fazer a versão com Lemons. Nessa história eu acho melhor não. O que não significa que eu não vá fazer. Eu posso postar como uma oneshot. Se vcs acharem a idéia boa.

Deixo na mão de vcs. Agora segue o capítulo.

**Capítulo 16**

Pouco tempo depois os lobos se aproximavam da minha casa. Desta vez não era só Jacob. Havia Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah e Seth, vindos para conversar. Eu não queria me afastar de Bella naquele momento, eu sabia não ser útil para ela, mas estar ao seu lado era o que fazia eu não enlouquecer. Vendo minha agitação Carlisle perguntou.

- O que há de errado?

- Os lobos vieram aqui para falar conosco. Repactuar as diferenças do nosso acordo. Agora os parâmetros são outros. – Eu disse irritado, sabendo os motivos através disso.

- Meu filho, as coisas acontecem da maneira que tem que acontecer. Não adianta você não aceitar isso, meu filho. Isso é algo que você não pode controlar.

Eu bufei, era melhor não responder nada ao meu pai.

Me aproximei do leito onde Bella se encontrava, depositei um beijo nos lábios inertes de meu anjo. E me virei em direção a porta, para conversar com os lobos.

Assim que chegamos a varanda Emmett e Jasper nos ladeando. Ninguém poderia dizer que não seria tenso aquele encontro.

- Rapazes. Como vão?- Disse meu pai em tom amigável.

- Bem obrigada. – Diz Sam, mas na verdade, querendo dispensar as formalidades. Ele detestava a aproximação conosco. Ele odiava ter que está perto da nossa vida, daquilo que ele considerava uma aberração. Como se fosse muito natural se transformar em lobisomens...

- Jacob já me passou todo ocorrido, não só a questão do impriting, mas também a concordância dele em abrir uma exceção a transformação de Bella Swan. Nós não iremos colocar nenhum tipo de empecilho também. Não há sentido. A escolha foi dela. Respeitaremos. Mas espero, que vocês não queiram transformar mais ninguém.

- Não há nenhuma intenção em transformar mais quem quer que seja, Sam. Nossa família está completa. – Eu disse tentado inutilmente fazer Sam entender que nós éramos uma família. E que Bella vinha para complementá-la. Para me tornar completo.

- Ok. Então não tomaremos mais o tempo de vocês. As regras anteriormente vigentes continuam valendo. Respeitaremos o espaço de vocês e vocês o nosso.

- Isso é exatamente o que queríamos. Nós respeitaremos esse acordo.

Quando foram embora, ficamos ali, pensando que se houvesse algum benefício nessa história do imprintig é que Reneesme estaria bem. Saudável. Ela seria protegida não só por nós mas por Jacob também, o que eu não podia deixar de ser um alívio e também algo extremamente difícil de lidar na minha cabeça. Como lidar com isso? Eu ainda não tinha resposta.

Voltamos a sala de estar onde Rose brincava com Reneesme. Linda, minha menina. Tão parecida com a mãe. Assim que me viu, minha menina esticou os braços em minha direção. A peguei nos meus braços. Quente, macia e corada. Tão parecida com a mãe e ainda tão parecido comigo mesmo. O que parecia fazer meu peito explodir de felicidade e orgulho. Existe algo mais divino do que se reconhecer em outra pessoa? Saber que aquele ser ali, tão perfeito e tão lindo e fruto do seu amor pela outra pessoa que você mais ama no mundo? Até mais – muito mais – do que a si próprio?

Eu olhava para Reneesme ali e mal acreditava que eu pudesse ser tão afortunado. Eu não sabia ao certo o que tinha feito para merecer hoje a felicidade imensa de ser pai, mas sim eu era. E mais uma vez eu me via desesperado para poder agradecer a mulher que me dera tanto. A Bella. Que estava lá em cima passando por uma mudança que ela pedira por tanto tempo. E eu lá no fundo apesar de tudo isso que passamos, ficava com medo de que ela pudesse se arrepender. Eu no fundo achava que Bella não podia ter a dimensão exata do que era se tornar como nós. Eu achava que ela não podia exatamente saber o que era a todo tempo lidar com todas as limitações do meu mundo. Do que era estar preso a uma vida tediosa e sem mudanças na qual tudo que ela reviveria. A rotina de estudante de ensino médio ano após ano e sendo somente assim é que poderíamos viver uma vida quase normal, quase humana.

Isso sem mencionar a absoluta, irrevogável e invencível luta contra a sede. Por mais que nós lutássemos contra ela ainda existia. E de maneira definitiva sempre existiria. Será que ela saberia lidar com essa faceta particularmente brutal do meu mundo. Sem falar nos primeiros anos da nova vida. Bella sendo alguém tão boa quanto ela. Como seria se ela escorregasse. A vida de uma luta integral contra sede. E todos os outros impulsos que eu não sabia nem nomear...

Saí de minhas distrações quando minha pequena se mexeu em meu colo para capturar minha atenção. E conseguiu. Tudo que eu podia pensar no momento era ela, minha princesa.

Reneesme revivia os últimos - e até então os únicos momentos que compartilhou com sua mãe. Eu estremeci com a lembrança brutal. Eu sempre sofreria com aquele momento, com aquela lembrança dolorosa. Ela queria ver a mãe. Queria estar com ela. Eu olhei para minha pequena com um sorriso no rosto. Ao observá-la pela primeira vez então notei as óbvias e significativas mudanças. Ele estava crescida, diferente. Seu desenvolvimento comparado com o que ela era quando nasceu era bem óbvio agora que eu prestava atenção. Eu estava tão em choque não reparara naquilo que era gritante a minha frente. O crescimento de Reneesme era incomumente rápido. Passara pouco mais do que 24 horas de seu nascimento e as mudanças eram claras. Como seria seu desenvolvimento?

- Carlisle. – Chamei meu pai a medida que eu ficava cada vez mais tenso. – Olhe ela. O que faremos?

Ele entendeu minha preocupação antes que eu dissesse qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu não sei meu filho... Notei as mudanças nela quando você ainda estava com Bella lá em cima. Teremos que pesquisar, mas tudo pelo momento o que podemos fazer é tentar ver o quanto o ela se desenvolve em qual medida de tempo. É só que podemos fazer.

Vi o rosto do meu pai se revestir em tensão, como poucas vezes. E ao pude pensar em como tudo na vida tinha de afetar exatamente as pessoas que eu amava.

Sentindo minha tensão, Jasper se aproximou dizendo em sua mente, que tudo daria certo e que não adiantaria de nenhum jeito tentar o controlar o que não tem controle. _Isso só o deixará louco._ Concluiu em pensamentos. Suas ondas de calma me encheram de uma paz momentânea, que eu não podia deixar de me sentir grato, eu tinha uma família muito melhor do que eu merecia.

Eu teria que acreditar no melhor e eu sabia que teria o apoio de todos. Eu podia ver de maneira tão determinante como todos ali estariam para me apoiar no que eu precisasse. Carlisle então que fora para a cozinha trouxe para Reneesme uma mamadeira com uma espécie de mingau para bebês.. Argh... Coisa nojenta.

- Então pequena o vovô trouxe uma coisa para você experimentar. Você precisa só tentar ok?

Eu vi Reneesme com os sentidos tão apurados como o de qualquer outro vampiro naquela sala, sentir o cheiro daquela gosma branca e torcer o narizinho... Eca!

Minha filha não quis beber aquilo. Eu meio que me diverti com a situação. _Ela era tão linda._ Deus, eu mimaria tanto minha filha...

- Edward, - meu pai me repreendeu. – Ela é meio humana precisa se alimentar como tal. Não podemos achar que ela não precisa de todas as substancias que uma criança da idade dela.

Eu vi que ele tinha razão. Mas não dava pra evitar.

- Ok pai, você tem razão. Mas vamos deixar isso para frente. No momento agora eu e minha menina iremos ver a mamãe.

Minha filha absolutamente consciente do assunto que tratávamos me olhou em sua cabeça ela fez a conexão. Ela sabia que falávamos de Bella. Ansiosamente ela se esticou para vir ao meu colo. Iríamos matar as saudades da mulher mais importantes de nossas vidas. Que em breve estará ao nosso lado pela eternidade.

Ao entrarmos na biblioteca onde Bella estava, Deitada como se tivesse dormindo na maca. Reneesme absorvia tudo que podia daquele lugar. Sua me memória tão vívida se lembrava com detalhes do momento em que ela veio a esse mundo. Ela se lembrava da primeira vez que me viu. Sorriu me encarando com os olhos grandes e marrons cópias tão exatas da minha Bella. Ela viu sua mãe. Na sua mente, ela não entendia o porque dela não esta ali conosco. Ela queria esta com aquela pessoa que de uma maneira muito clara ela amava e sentia falta dela.

- Baby, a mamãe não pode falar com você agora. Ela ainda não pode está com a gente. Mas em breve vamos estar juntos, eu você e a mamãe.

Me sentei no piano com minha menina no colo. Comecei a dedilhar uma nova canção, uma suave melodia composta pela minha alma. Era tão doce, havia tanta ternura naquela música, era um sentimento de paz que eu sentia. Mas só faltava uma única peça: Bella.

Eventualmente eu vi Jacob voltar para babar mas um pouco pelo meu bebê. Eu vi Rose se irritar com ele e vi os dois brigarem como duas crianças. Não acho que eu não podia me irritar mais com eles, mas também eu não conseguia evitar. Eles eram tão irritantes como duas crianças mimadas e briguentas. Em algum momento Reneesme ficou aos cuidados de Emmett o que me desesperou e divertiu ao mesmo tempo. Eu vi aquela criatura gigante se derreter todo com minha menina nos braços. Não podia deixar de ser engraçado. Vi Jasper mesmo mantendo a distancia dela também se apaixonar todo por ela. Ela era irresistível. Eu sabia disso e toda a família estava nas mãozinhas de Reneesme.

Agora ela esta no colo de Jacob. Eu provavelmente não conseguia entender o que se passava na minha mente quando eu via aquela cena. Um pensamento inapropriado e eu arrancaria a cabeça dele... Mas eu não tinha com o que me preocupar, não naquele momento de qualquer forma. Em seus pensamentos, Jacob ecoava os pensamentos de admiração e carinho de minha família. Eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa para cortar a cabeça dele... Que pena...

Alice então em algum momento subiu até a biblioteca me pedindo para acompanhá-la. Eu não queria sair dali, mas com Alice agente não tem nem chance de discutir.

"_Só vai levar um minuto"_ Pensava ela enquanto me olhava com aquela carinha difícil de resistir.

Andamos rapidamente em direção ao rio. Eu não tava entendendo o porque de Alice me afastar de casa naquele momento. Eu logo sentir o cheiro de Esme vindo logo atrás. Paramos em frente a um chalé. Ele lembrava as casas dos contos fadas.

- O que é?

- Jura que você nem faz idéia? Prazer, Edward, isso é uma casa.

- Revelador, Alice, eu jamais poderia ter pensado nisso sozinho.

- Essa é sua casa, meu filho. Uma casa nova para você e sua família. Esse é um presente de casamento para você e para Bella. – Disse Esme.

- Vamos conhecê-la? Perguntou Alice.

- Bella vai pirar, quando souber que esse é o presente de vocês.

- Agente tentou fazer tudo de uma maneira mais 'Bella' possível. Eu espero que ela goste. – Disse minha mãe.

- Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar, eu adorei. Obrigada mãe, por tudo. Alias obrigada você também, Ali. Por tudo.

Ao entrarmos na casa, estávamos na sala de estar. O chão estava todo recoberto de um piso de pedras macio. O teto baixo tinha muita luz exposta; A lareira no cantinho me lembrava fogo piscando. Tinha madeira flutuante queimando nela – as chamas baixas estavam azuis e verdes do sal. Estava mobiliada com peças ecléticas, não uma delas combinando, mas igualmente harmoniosas. Uma cadeira parecia vagamente medieval, enquanto uma baixa poltrona perto do fogo era mais contemporânea, e a estocada estante de livros contra a janela mais longe me lembrou de filmes passados na Itália. Tinham alguns quadros na parede que eu reconheci – alguns dos meus favoritos da casa grande e alguns favoritos de Bella também. Os originais são impagáveis, sem dúvidas, mas eles pareciam pertencer aqui também, como todo o resto. Era linda.

Passamos em direção aos quartos. Um que ainda estava em reforma pois seria da minha filhinha. _Não tivemos tempo para terminar_. Pensou minha mãe envergonhada por não conseguir terminar o trabalho como ela gostaria. Sempre a mania de perfeição das mães...

- Aqui está o quarto seu e da Bella. Eu tentei trazer um pouco das suas memórias da ilha aqui para vocês. Eu imaginei que vocês quisessem se lembrar. – Eu apenas assenti, emocionado com o carinho da minha mãe comigo e com Bella.

A cama era enorme e branca, com nuvens de fios de teia de aranha flutuante que ia do dossel até o chão. O pálido chão de madeira pálido combinou com outra sala, e agora compreendi que era precisamente a cor de uma praia primitiva. As paredes eram quase-branco-azul brilhante de um dia ensolarado, e a parede traseira tinha grandes portas de vidro que se abriram em um pequeno jardim escondido. Trepadeira rosa e um pequeno lago redondo, lisa como um espelho e com pedras afiadas brilhantes. Um oceano muito pequeno, calmo para nós.

- E aqui vai meu presente. – Anunciou Alice, eufórica. Eu não previa o futuro mas eu já sabia o que estava vindo. Roupas para mim e para Bella. Disso eu não tinha certeza se Bella ia gostar. – Ah Edward por favor vai dizer que você não gosta quando eu visto Bella. _Seja razoável._

Eu ri. Ser razoável. A última coisa que Alice era em se tratando de roupas era razoável. De qualquer forma eu achei melhor não discutir.

- Obrigado, minha querida. Mas não se trata do que eu gosto e sim do que Bella gosta de usar.

Alice ficou emburrada. – Bella não tem o menor senso do que é se vestir adequadamente.

Elas me mostraram alguns outros detalhes da casa. Que estava agradeci mais uma vez mas agora eu precisava voltar para a outra casa. E aguardar até que Bella estivesse conosco.

Poucas horas depois, eu ainda estava em vigília esperando a hora que finalmente essa transformação dela acabasse. Carlisle entrou no quarto preocupado com as constantes e irritantes brigas entre Rose e Jacob. Eu tinha nomeado Emmett a pessoa responsável por manter a paz na casa naquele sentido. Eu não agüentava mais pedir para que dois parassem de agir com idiotas. Para que Emmett aceitasse a "missão" eu tive que apostar com ele que nós – eu e Bella, não derribaríamos a casa construída por Esme, eu ainda tive que agüentar ele dizer que eu não daria conta de uma recém criada. Que Bella seria muita areia pro meu caminhão. Preferi não responder.

Carlisle pensou. _Acho melhor você ir lá embaixo e intervir. Se não teremos uma terceira guerra mundial lá embaixo._

- Não, eu vou continuar aqui – Eu suspirei, respondendo ao pensamento. - Eles vão

entender.

- Uma situação interessante - Carlisle respondeu. - E eu pensei que já tinha visto de tudo.

- Eu vou ver isso depois. Nós vamos lidar com isso. – Eu apertei a mão de Bella, que saberia lidar melhor com a situação. Eu suspirei de novo a ansiedade estava me matando. - Eu não sei de qual lado ficar. Eu gostaria de bate em ambos. Bom, mais

tarde.

- Eu me pergunto o que Bella vai pensar - de qual lado ela vai ficar - Carlisle meditou.

Uma baixa, forte risada escapou de mim. - Eu tenho certeza que ela vai me surpreender. Ela sempre me surpreende.

Carlisle saiu de novo do quarto me dando privacidade. Algum tempo depois quem veio fazer-me companhia era Alice.

- Quanto tempo mais?

- Não vai demorar muito agora - Alice me disse. - Está vendo quão clara ela está ficando? Eu consigo vê-la bem melhor. - Ela suspirou.

Alice ainda estava irritada por não consegui ver os Lobos e principalmente Nessie, ( o apelido irritante de Jacob já tinha virado regra) - Ainda sentindo um pouco irritada?

- Sim, obrigada por me lembrar disso - ela resmungou. - Você ficaria mortificado também, se você percebesse o que está preso por sua própria natureza. Eu vejo melhor os vampiros, porque eu sou uma; eu vejo bem os humanos, porque eu fui uma. Mas eu não vejo esses estranhos mestiços porque eles não são nada que eu já tenha vivenciado. Bah!

- Foco, Alice.

- Certo. Bella é quase fácil de ver agora.

Então se concentrado, Alice viu aquilo que me fez suspirar de Alívio faltava pouco. Muito pouco. - Ela realmente vai ficar bem – eu disse silenciosamente quase não acreditando.

- Claro que vai.

- Você não estava tão otimista há dois dias atrás. – Eu impliquei.

- Eu não podia ver direito a dois dias atrás. Mas agora que ela está livre de pontos cegos, é muito fácil.

- Pode ser mais precisa pra mim? No relógio - me dê uma estimativa. – Eu implorei.

Alice suspirou. - Tão impaciente. Bom. Me dê um segundo –

Eu suspirei audivelmente. Ela pensou: _Apenas mais 2 horas, pouco menos que isso. Fique tranqüilo._

- Obrigado, Alice. - A voz dele estava radiante.

- Ela vai ficar deslumbrante.

Eu grunhi. Existiu algum momento em que ela não fosse? Eu disconhecia. - Ela sempre foi.

Alice bufou. - Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Olhe pra ela.

Eu não tinha feito nada além disso desde que eu a conheci.

Lá embaixo, Emmett estava assistindo um jogo de baseball. Os Marines estavam ganhando por duas corridas. Ele agora coordenava quem seguraria Nessie no colo.

- É minha vez - Eu ouvi Rosalie resmungar pra Jacob que bufou em resposta.

- Hei, vocês - Emmett chamou a atenção.

Rose silvou.

Então dentro do prazo dito por Alice o coração de Bella já rápido acelerou impossivelmente. Era agora.

- Carlisle. – Eu chamei. Que entrou no quanto com Alice ao lado. – Escute.

- Ah - Carlisle disse. - Está quase acabando

- Logo - Alice concordou rapidamente. - Eu vou chamar os outros. Eu deveria falar com a Rosalie...?

- Sim - mantenha o bebê longe. – Eu disse enquanto notava seus dedos se mexerem nervosamente.

- Bella? Bella, amor?

Eu queria que ela respondesse. Gritasse ou movimentasse de novo as mãos. Mas nada.

- Eu vou subir com eles - Alice disse, uma urgência em seu tom.

Então o coração de Bella mais rápido ficou e mais rápido. E enfaticamente bateu uma ultima vez, deixando saber que havia terminado.

Não havia som. Nem respiração. Por um momento, tudo que eu pude perceber era ela que eu encarava maravilhado.

**Nota: **Ai ai ai... E ai meninas?

Capítulo movimentado em ritmo de carnaval. Mesmo sendo um carnaval cinza aqui no Rio de Janeiro. O próximo vem na semana pós folia. Já ta quase pronto. Fico esperando vcs me dizerem o que acham de tud o isso que eu falei lá em cima.

Bjus,

Ludmila


	18. Capítulo 17  Semelhante

Capítulo 17 - Semelhante

Abusando dos clichês. Nada do que eu tinha vivido tinha me preparado para realidade.

Nada.

Eu, me aproximando devagar, vi Bella abrir seus olhos e encarar o ar. Eu sabia que agora ela poderia admirar ver realmente o mundo com os novos olhos. Eu sabia que agora ela poderia ver tudo tão definido, tudo tão claro. Por outro lado eu ouvia minha família em uma grande expectativa para esse retorno definitivo e triunfal por assim dizer.

Meu cérebro via, ouvia e percebia tudo isso. Uma parte apenas uma menor parte. Pois eu me focava nela. Naquela que nunca, nunca deixou minha mente desde o dia em que a conheci. Só percebi que segurava a respiração quando ela – minha Bella – soltava pesadamente o ar. E assim como toda minha família imitamos o gesto, tão inutilmente para mim quanto para minha família quanto para ela.

Sem conseguir me conter eu segurei sua mão enquanto ela parecia ainda considerar ou digerir tudo. Estávamos todos ali para contê-la se fosse necessário. Até agora não era.

Passaram alguns segundos até que eu senti seu corpo retesar. Havias tantas coisas a considerar... Será que sua fúria da nova vida se despertaria agora. Será que o sofrimento de Bella iria recomeçar?

Então reagindo muito naturalmente para sua nova vida, seu corpo respondeu ao meu toque de uma maneira que me assustou mais ainda.

O ar escapou da sua garganta, se chocando contra os dentes num som baixo,

ameaçador, como um enxame de abelhas. Antes que o som tivesse saído, eu pude ouvir seus músculos se contraírem e se arquearem, se contorcendo pra longe de mim. Seu corpo girou tão rapidamente que em um átimo ela se encontrava defensivamente encurvada perto da parede enquanto eu encarava seus novos e graciosos movimentos de predadora, com a ansiedade correndo através de mim como adrenalina.

Eu vi Bella observar meu rosto com uma atenção distante, quase impessoal e ainda com sua visão periférica observar cada integrante da família com atenção redobrada os seus olhos desconfiados. Quando eu achei que minha ansiedade ia explodir em mim. Seus olhos vermelhos voltaram me encarar e eu me vi mais uma vez hipnotizados com a intensidade.

Fechei os olhos por alguns milésimos de segundos para me concentrar e tudo que eu podia era ver aquelas profundezas recém coloridas de vermelho. Rubras como fogo, cálidas como a paixão e poderosas como uma realeza. Enquanto eu procurava minha voz para poder falar algo vi que ela também parecia querer falar. Esperei. Vi seu corpo sai da posição de defesa e vi meus olhos famintos e cobiçosos catalogarem cada pedaço dessa nova versão de Bella.

Sua pele agora tinha a cor branca como a minha seus longos cabelos castanhos agora contrastavam ainda mais magnificamente com sua pele. Seu corpo, objeto de tanto desejo e amor meu agora tinha novas formas. Tão lindas e incrivelmente femininas. As novas formas do seu corpo agora fortes e mais angulares, que não lembravam a fragilidade humana da Bella. Era ela enfim igual. Eu ainda não podia dizer se ela saberia se é bom ou ruim para ela.

Seu rosto havia adquirido novos contornos. Agora traços angulosos. Seu rosto parecia tão diferente e tão igual. Eu podia ver as diferenças. Após esses primeiros segundos de absoluto encanto e fascínio que eu vivi. Eu agora estudava o novo rosto de deusa da mulher – vampira mais linda que eu já tinha visto e ela era minha esposa. Ela ainda não falara nada, decidi por começar.

- Bella? –Eu perguntei em tom baixo, porém eu acho que não consegui esconder de ninguém a minha tensão e nervosismo.

Os segundos passavam devagar. Tão devagar que pareciam zombar de mim. Eu estava tão nervoso que estava tirando a concentração de Jasper.

Eu tentei mais uma vez.

- Bella, amor? Eu lamento. Eu sei que é desorientador. Mas você está bem. Está tudo bem.

Sua expressão de deusa se manteve imóvel, interessada porém absolutamente neutra. Seus novos e rubros olhos pareceram considerar minha fala, porém ela ainda nada dizia... Por quê?

Sem mais conseguir me conter – novamente eu avancei as linhas da cautela – me aproximando hesitantemente e acaricie sua bochecha com as pontas dos dedos. Sua pele agora suave como cetim, e agora combinava exatamente com a temperatura da minha pele.

E então todos sentimentos que provinham de poder tocar aquela mulher estavam fortes, muito mais fortes. Eu me surpreendi com isso. Eu não pude antecipar que o efeito Bella em mim ficaria ainda mais arrebatador. Eu continuei a encarar Bella esperando que ela falasse.

Ela não falou, fez algo muito melhor.

Atirou os braços ao meu redor.

Não exatamente muito melhor. Ao me abraçar, ela quase me esmagou com sua nova força... As coisas realmente não são mais as mesmas.

- Um... cuidadosamente, Bella. Ow.

Bruscamente, ela retirou os braços, cruzando-os atrás do seu corpo assim que ela entendeu.

_Ela era forte demais._

- Oops - ela murmurou.

Eu sorri tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Não entre em pânico, amor - eu disse, erguendo a mão para tocar seus lábios, abertos de horror. - Você só é um pouco mais forte que eu no momento.

Sua expressão mudou. Tornando-se confusa. Incapaz de manter minhas mãos longe dela, eu alisei novamente sua bochecha, esperando para poder ouvir novamente a voz do meu anjo.

Vagarosamente, ela levantou as mãos em direção ao meu rosto e tocou minha bochecha e então olhando em meus olhos ela disse tudo que eu poderia querer ouvir no mundo.

- Eu te amo - ela disse, mas parecia que eu estava cantando.

Eu não consegui esconder o sorriso que se abriu em meu rosto. E respondi a única coisa que eu poderia dizer naquele momento.

- Tal como eu amo você

Não resistindo mais a minha vontade eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e delicadamente me aproximei devagar para beijá-la. Velhos hábitos não morrem, então eu a beijei tão delicadamente quanto eu sempre a beijei. E lembrando como eu não precisaria me preocupar com esses detalhes, eu a beijei. Com vontade, com toda vontade e da maneira que eu sempre quis e nunca pude.

Eu poderia dizer que Bella estava preocupada em me machucar, ela estava tentado manter a cautela enquanto tudo que eu queria era mandar toda a cautela para o espaço.

Era como se nunca tivéssemos nos beijado – como se fosse o nosso primeiro beijo. E, na verdade, nós nunca tínhamos nos beijado desse jeito antes.

O beijo continuou quente e tão incrivelmente gostoso que minha vontade era apenas tê-la. Ali naquela hora. Além disso eu estava tão incrivelmente feliz que tudo terminara... E Bella parecia tão bem, ao que parecia a sorte começava a sorrir para nós.

Vagamente eu ouvia alguém me chamar em pensamentos. Não importava, eu não queria ouvir.

_Edward, ok você já mostrou como você sua querida recém criada estão a ponto de bala, super empolgados para ficarem sozinhos mas agente antes disso gostaria de falar com a Bella, se você fizesse a gentileza de desocupar a boca dela._

E para finalizar limpou a garganta para se fazer ouvir por Bella também. Alguém consegue imaginar quem fez isso?

Envergonhada, ela deu um meio passo pra trás em outro movimento instantâneo.

Eu gargalhei – pela felicidade intensa que sentia e também pelo comentário esdrúxulo do meu irmão - e andei com ela, mantendo o braço preso com força à sua cintura. Eu não acho que conseguiria me afastar dela tão cedo.

Bella suspirou e eu mesmo que quisesse não podia deixar de me sentir meio presunçoso com o comentário desnecessário do meu irmão... Para quem sempre foi o virgem solitário assexuado... grandes mudanças, não?

- Você estava escondendo isso de mim – ela me acusou, estreitando seus olhos.

Eu ri, radiante com alívio por tudo ter acabado – o medo, a dor, as incertezas, a espera, tudo isso estava atrás de nós agora. - Isso era meio necessário naquela época – eu a lembrei. - Agora é a sua vez de me quebrar. – Eu ri mais uma vez.

A careta de Bella foi adorável e então todos os outros que estavam conosco riram também.

Carlisle passou por Emmett e caminhou rapidamente na minha direção; seus olhos eram apenas um pouco cautelosos, mas Jasper acompanhou seus passos. Meu pai estava tenso com a reação de Bella, com a minha reação. Ele não queria que ela sofresse para controlar suas reações. Ele não queria me ver sofrer por ela. Ele sabia que no momento era inevitável...

- Como você se sente, Bella? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Abismada. Há tanta coisa...

- Sim, pode ser bastante confuso.

Ela balançou a cabeça uma vez, num gesto muito rápido. - Mas eu me sinto eu mesma. Eu meio que não esperava isso.

Eu amei ouvir isso. E me apertei ainda mais os braços ao redor da cintura dela. - Eu te disse – foi só o que eu sussurrei.

- Você está bastante controlada - Carlisle meditou. - Mais do que eu esperava, mesmo com todo o tempo que você passou se preparando mentalmente para isso.

Todos nós estávamos espantados com o controle excepcional de Bella, que disse em resposta ao meu pai.

- Eu não estou certa disso.

Em resposta meu pai balançou a cabeça seriamente, e então seus olhos cintilaram de

interesse. - Parece que dessa vez fizemos algo certo com a morfina. Me diga, o que você se lembra do processo de transformação?

Bella pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos antes de responder. Eu honestamente não queria saber que ela sofreu demais para se transformar. Ela já sofrera demais quando ainda humana.

- Tudo era... muito obscuro antes. Eu lembro que o bebê não conseguia respirar...

Ela olhou para mim, momentaneamente assustada pela memória.

- Renesmee é saudável e está bem – eu disse não contendo o sorriso que apareceu em meu rosto ao falar dela, nossa filha. - O que você lembra depois disso?

- É difícil lembrar. Estava tão escuro antes. E então... Eu abri meus olhos e podia ver tudo.

- Incrível - Carlisle respirou, seus olhos acesos.

Eu não podia dizer com certeza se ela estava mentido ou não. Mas uma vez o que eu não daria para ler a mente dela?

- Eu quero que você pense – me diga tudo o que você lembra - Carlisle pressionou com excitação, meu pai mal conseguia se conter - Eu, me desculpe, Bella - Carlisle pediu imediatamente. - É claro que a sua sede deve ser muito desconfortável. Essa conversa pode esperar.

Em resposta ao meu pai sua mão voou para a sua garganta, como se eu pudesse controlar o fogo de dentro pra fora. Ela parecia estar sentindo dor. Eu então peguei sua mão na minha, pressionando-a urgentemente. - Vamos caçar, Bella.

Seus olhos se arregalaram a distraindo-a da dor deixando o choque em seu lugar. Seu rosto chocado era meio engraçado.

- É bastante fácil, meu amor. Puro instinto. Não se preocupe. Eu te mostro. – Bella continuou onde estava, parada. Brinquei com ela, lembrando de uma das nossas conversas enquanto ela era humana. - Eu tinha a impressão que você queria me ver caçar.

Ela riu e eu ouvi admirado a beleza do som da gargalhada dela. Eu poderia ouvir aquele som por toda eternidade e estaria satisfeito.

- Vamos? - Eu perguntei. Eu me inclinei para pegar sua mão que ainda estava no

pescoço. Meus dedos alisaram sua garganta. - Eu não quero que você se

machuque – eu sussurrei.

- Eu estou bem - ela disse tentando me fazer relaxar de toda a tensão. – Espere um pouco.

Foi Carlisle quem falou agora. - Sim?

- Eu quero vê-la. Renesmee.

Eu assisti apenas com uma parte da minha atenção Bella colocar as mãos sobre seu ventre. Uma mistura estranha de gratidão e pavor, gratidão por Bella ter me dado mais aquele incrível e inimaginável presente, nossa filha e pavor por lembrar dos momentos tenebrosos da sua gravidez.

Ao mesmo tempo vi meu pai, me olhar cautelosamente. _Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, agora, meu filho._

- O quê? – meu anjo quis saber.

- Bella - Eu disse com uma voz tranqüilizadora. - Isso realmente não é uma boa idéia.

Ela é meio humana, amor. Seu coração bate, e sangue corre em suas veias. Até que sua sede esteja decididamente sob controle... Você não quer coloca-la em risco, quer?

Ela fez uma careta. Enquanto considerava e me dava razão.

- Onde ela está? - Rosalie está com ela?

- Sim – Eu respondi ainda irritado com as constantes brigas entre Rose e Jacob, ainda sem falar na questão do impriting.

- Espere – Bella protestou novamente, ainda confusa. - E quanto a Jacob? E Charlie? Me diga tudo o que eu perdi. Por quanto tempo eu fiquei... inconsciente?

Mas uma vez, Carlisle me olhou preocupado, para ele não fazia bem a Bella no momento explicar a confusão dos acontecimentos.

- O que há de errado? - Eu sussurrei.

- Não há nada errado - Carlisle disse, enfatizando a palavra de forma estranha. – Nada mudou muito, na verdade – você só esteve inconsciente por dois dias. Foi muito rápido, em se tratando dessas coisas. Edward fez um trabalho excelente. Bastante inovador – a injeção de veneno diretamente no coração foi idéia dele. – Meu pai sorriu para mim e então suspirou. - Jacob ainda está aqui, e Charlie ainda acredita que você está doente. Ele acha que você está em Atlanta nesse momento, passando por testes no Centro de Controle de Doenças. Nós passamos um número falso pra ele, e ele ficou frustrado. Ele esteve falando com Esme.

- Eu devia ligar pra ele... – ela murmurou e pareceu considerar e em seguida entender as novas complicações. Eu podia sentir por Jasper a tensão em Bella - Espere – Jacob ainda está aqui?

Meu pai me olhou de novo.

- Bella - Eu disse rapidamente, agora não era só ela que estava tensa . - Há muita coisa pra discutir, mas nós devíamos cuidar de você primeiro. Você deve estar sentindo dor...

Eu pude ver ela engoli convulsivamente - Mas Jacob –

- Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para explicações, amor – eu a lembrei gentilmente.

- Okay.

- Espere, espere, espere - Alice chamou da porta. Ela dançou através do quarto. - Você prometeu que eu poderia estar lá na primeira vez. E se vocês dois passarem na frente de alguma coisa que faça reflexo?

- Alice – Eu protestei, só mesmo Alice para pensar em algo assim.

- Só vai levar um segundo! - E com isso, Alice saiu correndo do quarto.

Eu suspirei, eu devia imaginar algo assim.

- Do que ela está falando? – Bella perguntou.

Mas Alice já estava de volta, carregando o enorme espelho com moldura do quarto de

Rosalie e várias vezes mais largo.

Jasper tinha estado tão quieto e silencioso que eu quase havia esquecido dele mas ao perceber que Alice era agora o foco de Bella ele se moveu para que a qualquer sinal de perigo ele iria interferir.

Até eu que não tinha o dom de ler os humores alheios – apenas os pensamentos – consegui ver o temor e a cautela de Bella ao olhar Jasper. Nós assim que o conhecemos também tivemos essa reação. Ele parecia incrivelmente ameaçador quando se notava quantos vampiros tentaram matá-lo. E todos sem sucesso.

Alice em sua excitação fútil chamou a atenção de Bella novamente.

- Edward me passou um sermão por não ter te mostrado um espelho no dia do casamento. Eu não vou ser chateada novamente.

- Chateada? – Eu perguntei ceticamente, porque por favor quando eu chatearia Alice por uma coisa dessas eu nem sequer me lembrava disso.

- Talvez eu esteja exagerando as coisas - ela murmurou ausentemente enquanto virava o espelho para me encarar.

- E talvez isso tenha a ver somente com a minha própria gratificação de voyeur - ele

conclui.

Alice piscou para mim, eu apenas revirei os olhos.

Então tinha Bella olhando fixamente para seu reflexo no espelho. Sua expressão ilegível, imóvel. Não entregava nada.

Eu mais uma vez, me vi olhando para sua imagem de Deusa apaixonadamente hipnotizado. Não conseguia deixar de olhar para Bella, tão diferente da Bella humana frágil e ao mesmo tempo simplesmente tão Bella...

E então eu percebi que a conversão de Bella em vampira só completou um ciclo de transformação que iniciou quando ela passou por todas as coisas que passamos. Talvez iniciou quando ela arcou com as escolhas que envolviam eu mundo e todas as dificuldades e provações vindas dele. A mudança óbvia nela não era nada comparada na mudança que teve de acontecer para que ela aceitasse meu mundo, guardasse seus segredos, corresse seus riscos, se casasse e se tornasse mãe...

Em minhas divagações eu notei que Bella nada falava e podia sentir o cheque dela através de Jasper, meu medo era que ela agisse de alguma maneira que ela se arrependesse depois, afinal sabíamos da instabilidade de uma recém criada.

- Os olhos? Quanto tempo?

- Eles vão escurecer em alguns meses – Eu disse numa voz suave, numa tentativa de confortá-la. - Sangue de animal dilui a cor mais rapidamente do que a dieta de sangue humano. No início eles vão ficar cor de âmbar, depois dourados.

- Meses? -Sua voz ficou mais alta agora, estressada. As perfeitas sobrancelhas se ergueram incredulamente sobre seus brilhantes olhos vermelhos – ainda mais

brilhantes do que haviam estado antes.

Então Jasper deu um passo à frente, alarmado pela intensidade da sua ansiedade repentina. Ele preocupado com a possível reação de Bella ele sabia que aquilo podia ser um pressagio de uma reação violenta.

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Bella. Tanto Alice quanto eu acompanhávamos os acontecimentos vindos do futuro que Alice vasculhava. Havia 2 possibilidades uma animadora outra nem tanto...

Ela suspirou profundamente.

- Não, eu estou bem – ela disse com segurança na voz - É só... muita coisa para absorver.

_Como ela conseguiu fazer isso?_ – Jasper se perguntava.

- Eu não sei – eu respondi.

Bella fez uma careta. - Que pergunta eu perdi?

Eu sorri, se antes ela não perdia nada agora então... - Jasper se pergunta como você está fazendo isso.

- Fazendo o quê?

- Controlando suas emoções, Bella - Jasper respondeu. - Eu nunca vi um recém nascido fazer isso – parar uma emoção no ato desse jeito. Você estava aborrecida, mas quando viu nossa preocupação, vou venceu o aborrecimento, ganhou poder sobre si mesma de novo. Eu estava preparado para ajudar, mas você não precisou.

- Isso é errado? – Ela perguntou, insegura.

- Não - ele disse, mas a voz dele estava incerta, Jasper de todos nós era o que tinha mais dificuldades em se adaptar ao nosso estilo de vida, então ele não consegui entender como era possível Bella se sair tão bem.

Eu alisei seu braço na tentativa de fazê-la andar. Eu sabia que quanto mais tempo ficássemos ali mais tempo ela sofreria desnecessariamente, ela já tinha sofrido demais. - É impressionante, Bella, mas nós não compreendemos. Não sabemos por quanto

tempo isso pode durar.

- Mas o que você acha? - Alice perguntou, um pouco impaciente agora, apontando para o espelho.

- Eu não tenho certeza. – Bella respondeu vagamente ainda insegura.

Ela ergueu a mão experimentalmente, atenta aos movimentos dela no espelho... O que eu não dava para sabe o que ela estava pensando?

Eu suspirei.

Seus olhos desviaram do espelho para olhar pra mim arqueando uma sobrancelha, tão linda...

- Desapontado? – Ela perguntou discretamente.

Eu ri. - Sim.

O choque cortou o rosto de Bella enquanto eu ouvia Alice me chamar de idiota e Jasper se antecipar em segurar Bella.

Mas, ignorando as reações exageradas de todos eu abracei com força a cintura e pressionei os lábios no rosto do meu anjo. - Eu estava esperando muito poder ouvir a

sua mente, agora que é mais similar à minha própria – eu expliquei. - E cá estou eu, frustrado como sempre, imaginando o que possivelmente está se passando em sua cabeça.

Alívio correu em sua face.

- Oh, bem! Eu acho que meu cérebro nunca vai funcionar da forma correta. Pelo menos eu sou bonita.

Eu quase ri, era sério que ela se via dessa forma?

- Bella, você nunca foi meramente bonita.

Jasper estava a beira de um ataque histérico.

Então relutantemente eu me afastei do rosto de Bella, dizendo. "Tudo bem, tudo bem".

- O quê? –Bella perguntou.

- Você está deixando Jasper mais nervoso a cada segundo. Talvez ele relaxe quando você caçar.

- Okay. Vamos caçar. - Então eu me sentia novamente em partilhar uma nova experiência com a mulher da minha vida.

**Nota: ** E ai meninas...

Como estão? Ai novo cap pra vcs. Tantas coisas pra dizer vamos lá então... Continuarei a partir do livro 3 da Bella como vcs pediram, segundo farei um cap sem cortes da noite de amor de Edward e Bella mas será como um one. Não terá nada nessa história, que é doce demais, assim como vcs disseram então virá nos próximos caps, quem não me tiver no alerta eu aviso na nota desta fic. Ok?

Bjus e eu amei este capítulo o que vcs acharam?


	19. Capítulo 18 Primeira Caçada

_Oi gente!_

_Quanto tempo..._

_Só para agradescer o carinho de vcs pela reviews._

**Primeira Caçada**

**- **A janela? - Ela perguntou examinando os andares de baixo. Com incerteza e apreensão na voz.

Eu não fui o único a perceber, e logo foi possível ouvir os pensamentos de Emmett com sua incrível mente infantil pensando em como seria divertido ver a primeira vampira com medo de altura da história. Era Bella afinal.

Eu me forcei a não responder e sorri tentando acalmá-la - É a saída mais prática. Se você estiver com medo, eu posso te carregar.

- Nós temos toda a eternidade, e você está preocupado com o tempo que vai levar pra sair pela porta de trás?

Ela disse em tom de brincadeira, mas o problema não era eu no momento. - Renesmee e Jacob estão no andar de baixo...

- Oh.

Entendimento correu no seu rosto. Eu pude ver a preocupação e a decepção em seus olhos, eu não queria vê-la assim.

A família que olhava para Bella com expectativa, estava muito apreensiva com tudo. Queria que agora tudo ocorresse bem, na cabeça de todos, principalmente Esme, eu e Bella merecíamos ser felizes.

- Renesmee está... bem.. com o Jacob lá? – Meu anjo perguntou baixinho, claramente duvidando daquilo. - Ele não gosta muito dela.

Eu odiei discordar dela. Na verdade eu não sabia se gostava ou não do fato de Jacob gostar da minha filha. - Confie em mim, ela está perfeitamente à salvo. Eu sei exatamente o que o Jacob está pensando.

- Claro - ela murmurou olhando pro chão novamente.

- Indecisa? – Eu perguntei.

- Um pouco. Eu não sei como...

Eu sabia que Bella estava tensa. Eu sabia que podia ser tudo tão confuso, tudo tão estranho pra ela. Pra piorar a situação o idiota do Emmett já começava a rir de Bella. Eu esperei mais um pouco o que pareceu mais tempo do que realmente era. Engraçado como minha vida depois de Bella nunca pareceu seguir de acordo com o tempo dos outros. Tudo que incluía Bella, aprecia um tempo particular um tempo só nosso.

Eu não queria deixá-la mais nervosa. Então numa tentativa de ajudá-la eu preferi começar, assim poderia ser mais fácil para ela.

- Me observe – Eu disse, pulando logo em seguida.

Eu ouvi e vi Bella ranger os dentes enquanto se concentrava. Seu rosto tenso e todo concentrado era tão bonito de admirar, ainda focada mas agora com determinação em seu lindo rosto, ela se moveu delicadamente e eu só pude notar como era belo o seus cabelos e vestido contra o vento e a maneira delicada como seus pés absorveram o impacto da queda, suavemente mais bonito do que qualquer bailarina.

E ainda mais bela, sua voz, disse com uma auto satisfação. Perfeita.

- Certo. Fácil.

Ele sorriu de volta. - Bella?

- Sim?

- Foi um tanto graciosa - mesmo para uma vampira.

Ela pareceu considerar por alguns milésimos de segundos antes de sorri para mim. E eu ainda mais deslumbrado por aquele sorriso.

- Obrigada – ela me disse com mesura.

Eu vi então minha Bella me surpreender mais tirando os sapatos de cetim prateados dos pés e jogando-os de volta a janela. Foi com uma grande satisfação que eu notei que certas coisas não mudariam nunca.

Alice resmungou, - O senso de moda dela não melhorou tanto quanto o equilíbrio.

Eu peguei a mão de Bella ainda me maravilhando com a suavidade e a temperatura da mão dela. Eu podia ver fogo e gelo coexistindo naquelas mãos unidas. Pois para mim não havia dúvidas do fogo que Bella despertava em mim. Nós nos encaminhamos para as margens do rio.

- Vamos nadar? – Ela me perguntou quando paramos perto da margem.

- E arruinar seu lindo vestido? Não. Vamos pular.

Ela apertou os lábios considerando minha resposta.

- Você primeiro – ela me disse.

Eu toquei sua bochecha, acariciando- a antes de dar dois passos pra trás, utilizando o uma pedra como alavanca pulando em direção a outra margem do rio. Então me arqueando sobre a água dei uma cambalhota antes de desaparecer nas árvores do outro lado do rio.

- Exibido – ouvi Bella resmungar e não pude deixar de ri com o misto de diversão, admiração e desdém na voz.

Eu ouvi os cinco passos dados por Bella antes de respirar fundo e ir. Ao se movimentar o laço de cetim rasgou 20 centímetros sobre sua pele luminosa revelando mais de sua perna. Ela parou e então se curvou cuidadosamente sobre o outro lado do vestido e o rasgou fazendo duas fendas no vestido, deixando uma Alice bastante irritada.

Eu podia ouvir a risada abafada na casa, e até mesmo o som de alguém rangendo os

dentes. E se eu podia certamente Bella o fazia também. Notei Bella congelar os movimentos ao que pareceu, o reconhecimento dela da risada de Jacob.

- Bella? - Eu a chamei, querendo destraí-la de qualquer coisa que estivesse a aborrecendo. - Você quer que eu faça de novo?

Ela não me respondeu. Apenas se moveu colocando seus pés na pedra, como eu anteriormente havia feito e então seu corpo graciosamente se moveu por cima do leito do rio. Mas seus movimentos não tinham acabado. Bella pisou na margem e novamente seu corpo tomou impulso se locomovendo ainda cerca de mais de trinta metros a frente do meu salto.

Foi fabuloso.

Eu só pude encarar por alguns segundos deslumbrado o lugar onde eu imaginei que ela fosse parar e ouvi o som da linda risada da minha esposa.

Ao sair do meu transe corri em direção a Bella para encontrá-la sorridente e com a diversão clara em seu rosto. Ela estava se divertindo e eu não podia estar diferente. Ainda assim minha mente processou o fato de que o salto de Bella fora muito bom para alguém sem experiência como ela. Ao alcançá-la, ela agilmente ( eu ainda me surpreendia um pouco com isso) veio ao meu encontro aterrisando ao meu lado silenciosamente.

- Foi bom? - Ela me perguntou, sua respiração acelerada de excitação.

- Muito bom. - Eu sorri em aprovação, ainda um pouco surpreso.

- Podemos fazer de novo?

- Foco, Bella - nós estamos indo caçar.

- Oh, esta certo. - Ela concordou - Caçar.

- Me siga... se você puder. – Eu resmunguei, desafiando-a comecei a correr.

Eu era mais rápido que ela. Eu nunca tinha encontrado um vampiro que fosse mais rápido que eu. Porém, em compensação a isso, Bella era mais forte. Cada passo dela equivalia a três meus. Então nós corríamos lado a lado. Eu não podia gostar mais dessa nova vida com a mulher que eu amava podendo dividir tantas coisas novas com ela. Coisas tão pequenas e íntimas nossa. Era como se nós a partir deste momento nos conhecêssemos integralmente. Não haveria alguém que me conheceria melhor que Bella. Minha Bella.

Eu podia ouvir meu anjo rir silenciosamente daquilo; ela assim como eu estava se ajustando a uma realidade na qual não cabiam palavras pra descrever o quanto tudo era mágico. Tudo era afinal perfeito.

Eu me pus a observar minha bela predadora correr e avançar pela floresta. Ela era tão bonita que eu ainda me surpreendia em como ela poderia querer estar comigo. Como eu pude merecer tê-la na minha vida. Mas eu não me importava com "como's ou porquê's" Eu apenas queria agradecer e comemorar este presente. Decidi implicar um pouquinho com ela. - Bella – eu interrompi sua corrida, ficou claro em seu rosto que ela não gostou disso. - Você quer continuar no país? – Eu perguntei divertidamente. - Ou você estava planejando ir pro Canadá esta tarde?

- Aqui está bom – ela disse meio ausente. Mais uma vez eu me contorci de curiosidade sobre o que possivelmente ela estaria pensando.

- O que nós estamos caçando?

- Alces. Eu pensei em algo mais fácil pra você da primeira vez... – Pude ver que ela não gostou quando eu me referi a palavra fácil. Mas sendo honesto eu não acreditava que eu podia ver Bella caçando um urso sem me desesperar. Ainda não.

- Onde? – Ela me perguntou, olhando pelas árvores, impaciente.

- Espere um minuto - eu disse, colocando suas mãos suavemente nos meus ombros. Meu toque pareceu acamá-la um pouco. - Agora feche seus olhos – eu murmurei. Assim que obedeci, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, acariciando-o. Sua respiração acelerou. – Escute – Eu disse. - O que você ouve?

Naquele momento eu tão próximo a ela. Eu podia sentir ver e ouvir tudo sobre ela. O que me deixava ainda mais apaixonado. Foi com muita determinação que eu não a beijei ali. Eu estava com tanta saudades e tão curioso para saber finalmente como seria quando eu não precisasse...

- No córrego, a nordeste? - Ela perguntou, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Sim. – Era óbvio que ela se sairia bem nesse teste. - Agora... espere pela brisa de novo e... qual o cheiro você sente?

Quando o vento se aproximou ela tapou o nariz.

Eu ri. - Eu sei - demora um tempo até se acostumar.

- Três? – Ela supôs.

- Cinco. Há mais dois atrás deles, nas árvores.

- O que eu faço agora?

Eu disse, sorrindo. - O que você acha que tem que fazer?

Seus olhos se abriram desfocados.

- Não pense. – eu disse enquanto tirava minhas mãos do rosto dela. - Apenas siga seus instintos.

Eu se guiou se deixando levar pelo cheiro, pela sede. Pela caça. Seu corpo posicionou-se pra frente automaticamente agachando enquanto pelo que eu supunha ela já podia ver um macho grande, duas dúzias de chifres ornando sua cabeça, à beira do riacho, e a sombra dos outros quatro apontando pra leste na floresta em câmera lenta. Então eu a vi se preparar pro primeiro pulo. Porém o vento mudou, ficando mais forte agora, e vindo do sul.

Tudo que aconteceu foi muito rápido. Ela não parou, desviando das árvores num caminho perpendicular ao do plano original, assustando o alce pra floreta, correndo atrás de uma fragrância tão atrativa que não havia escolha. Era impulsivo. Era o sangue humano.

Eu a segui me repreendendo mentalmente por ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de não considerar algo tão óbvio quanto isto. Se Bella atacasse o humano ela jamais se perdoaria. Eu jamais me perdoaria por fazê-la passar por algo tão ruim para o que nós somos. Ou para o que somos a partir do que escolhemos.

Eu ouvi logo em seguida um rosnado brotar dos seus lábios. Tão instinto aquele ato. Que em nada lembrava a Bella humana. Mas ainda assim nada poderia ser mais bonita que ela, minha Bella.

Foi então que mais uma vez Bella me surpreendeu. Ela se virou, prestes a me atacar, soltado outro rosnado tão feroz me chocando um pouco, foi nesse segundo que vi os olhos de Bella ganhar um pouco de lucidez.

Num golpe de sorte o vento mudou, trazendo o cheiro da terra úmida e da chuva para os nossos rostos, trazendo de volta a Bella que eu conhecia.

Eu levantei as mãos tentando mostrar a ela que eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de feri-la ou contê-la. Eu estava nervoso e culpado por ter falhado com ela tão assim no início.

Eu esperei enquanto eu via Bella analisar a situação com um pouco mais de clareza. Eu dei um passo em sua direção abaixando os braços.

- Eu tenho que sair daqui - ela disse entre os meus dentes, usando o ar que tinha.

Nada do que tinha acontecido neste dia tinha me chocado mais que isso. - Você pode sair?

Ela não me respondeu. Apenas saiu correndo em direção ao norte, comigo apenas focado nela e tentando compreender como foi possível Bella fazer isso. Assim que se sentiu segura, ela parou.

- Por que você fez isso? – Eu perguntei sem conseguir me conter.

- Você me deixou te alcançar antes, não foi? - Ela perguntou de volta, ignorando minha pergunta. Apenas se referindo ao fato de eu tê-la alcançado. - Eu pensei que estava indo tão bem.

Eu me recusei a não ter uma resposta. Eu realmente precisava de uma. - Bella, como você fez aquilo?

- Fugir? Eu prendi a respiração.

- Mas como você parou de caçar?

- Quando você veio atrás de mim... Eu sinto muito sobre aquilo.

- Por que você está pedindo desculpas pra mim? Eu sou o único que foi descuidado. Eu supus que ninguém estaria tão longe das trilhas, mas eu tinha que ter checado antes. Eu cometi um erro muito estúpido! Você não tem nada do que se desculpar.

- Mas eu rosnei pra você! – Ela parecia horrorizada com isso. Eu nunca conseguiria entender Bella...

- Claro que você rosnou. É o mais natural. Mas eu não consigo entender como você fugiu.

- O que mais eu poderia fazer? – Ela perguntou, parecendo confusa. - Poderia ser alguém que eu conheço!

Eu desisti então... Ok eu nunca ia entender a mulher que eu amava mas tudo bem. Então eu comecei a rir, não havia outra a coisa a fazer. Ao menos era o que me dizia meu cérebro naquele momento que não conseguia ser racional.

- Por que você está rindo de mim? – Opa! Deixei Bella zangada, _bela maneira Edward de consegui mantê-la calma._

- Eu não estou rindo de você, Bella. Eu estou rindo porque estou em choque. E eu estou em choque porque eu estou completamente assustado.

- Por quê?

- Você não deveria ser capaz de fazer nada disso. Você não deveria ser tão... racional. Você não devia ser capaz de ficar aqui discutindo isso comigo calma e tranquilamente. E, mais que tudo, você não devia ser capaz de frear uma caçada com o cheio de humano no ar. Até mesmo vampiros amadurecidos têm dificuldade de fazer isso - nós somos sempre muito cuidadosos sobre onde nós caçamos de modo que não nos coloquemos no caminho da tentação. Bella, você está se comportando como se tivesse décadas de idade.

- Oh. – Foi só o que ela disse não me revelando nada dos pensamentos que tanto eu queria acesso.

Eu coloquei as mãos no seu rosto de novo, olhando aqueles belos olhos agora coloridos de vermelho.

- O que eu não daria pra conseguir ver a sua mente por apenas esse momento.

- Seus olhos se tornaram tão ternos e apaixonados naquele momento em que ela sussorrou.

- Eu pensei que eu não me sentiria desse jeito por muito tempo. – Ela disse em dúvida quase como uma pergunta. - Mas eu ainda quero você.

Eu pisquei em choque. - Como você consegue se concentrar nisso? Você não está

insuportavelmente com sede?

Meu lado nobre dizia que eu fiz o que deveria não deixando me levar pela deliciosa informação dita por Bella, mas meu lado egoísta mentalmente gritava que eu era um idiota de ter perdido a oportunidade de beijá-la agora sem platéia.

Ela pareceu engolir e fechar os olhos se concentrando em caçar. Eu tirei as mãos do seu lindo rosto. Eu fiquei observando por instantes antes de seus olhos se abrirem desfocados novamente e ela seguir rumo ao leste em posição de caçada. Ela pareceu sentir o cheiro do mamífero próximo e correr cada vez mais rápido em sua direção. Eu vi Bella escalar uma arvore enquanto ela olhava o grande puma que também estava caçando. Então com um pulo rápido ela aterrissou atrapalhando a caça do animal, que sentiu a madeira tremer e se virou, grunhiu em surpresa e desafio. Ele findou o espaço entre sua oponente, seus olhos brilhando de fúria. Em seu estado de topor pela sede, ela se lançou sobre ele, derrubando-os no chão da floresta.

Não era bem uma luta.

Apesar de me encontrar aflito com a situação. O medo – completamente infundado a respeito da caça de Bella – eu não podia deixar de perceber quão sexy e apelativa aquela cena era para mim. Ver Bella ali, entregue aos seus instintos, se alimentando daquele animal, só aumentava minha fome por ela. E, finalmente não tinha nada a ver com sangue. Pelo menos não com o sangue dela.

Eu vi seus dentes afiados romperem a pele até chegar a jugular do animal para então sorver todo o sangue dele. Mas seria impossível não perceber que as garras tão ineficazes contra a minha forte predadora, foram bastante eficientes contra ao fino cetim que cobria as novas curvas de meu anjo. E eu não podia reclamar sobre isso.

Assim que se livrou do animal seco, Bella se pôs ereta num movimento rápido. Ao se olhar ela percebeu quanto de seu cabelo roupa e absolutamente tudo sobre ela estava uma bagunça. E ainda assim perfeita, alias a bagunça só a tornava ainda mais bela.

Ela limpou o rosto com as costas da mão e tentou arrumar o vestido. OU melhor o que sobrou dele. Achei que era hora de me manifestar.

- Hmm - Eu disse, chamando sua atenção.

- Eu acho que poderia ter feito melhor. – Ela disse como quem se desculpava. Bella absurda como sempre.

- Você foi perfeitamente bem – eu a assegurei. - É só que é mais difícil assistir isso do que eu pensei que seria.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Vai contra meus princípios - eu expliquei - deixar você lutar contra pumas. Eu estava ansioso pra atacar o tempo todo.

- Bobo.

- Eu sei. Velhos hábitos não morrem. Eu gostei das melhorias do seu vestido. – Eu disse sem conseguir me conter. E notei que se fosse possível Bella teria corado uns cinco tons diferentes de vermelho. Então ela mudou de assunto.

- Por que eu continuo com sede?

- Porque você é jovem.

Ela suspirou. - E eu suponho que não haja outro leão das montanhas por perto.

- Há muitos cervos.

Ela fez uma careta adorável. - Eles não cheiram bem.

- Herbívoros. Os carnívoros têm o cheiro mais próximo dos humanos – eu a expliquei.

- Não muito como os humanos – ela discordou de mim.

- Nós podemos voltar – eu disse debochando, não podendo perder a oportunidade de lhe dizer o quanto ela estava linda. - Quem quer que estivesse lá fora, se fossem homens, eles provavelmente não se importariam em ser mortos por você. - Meus olhos percorreram seu vestido de novo, famintos. – Na verdade, eles pensariam que já estavam mortos e tinham ido pro paraíso no momento em que te vissem.

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou, constrangida. - Vamos caçar alguns herbívoros fedorentos.

Nós encontramos um grande grupo de cervos enquanto corríamos de volta pra casa. Eu a acompanhei dessa vez, agora que ela tinha pego o jeito. Ela derrubou um grande macho,fazendo mais ou menos a mesma bagunça que fiz com o leão. Eu tinha acabado com dois antes que ela pudesse acabar com um, só para poder observá-la mais. Nós seguimos espalhando e aterrorizando rebanho, mas ao invés de comer de novo, dessa vez ela parou para assistir atenciosamente os meus movimentos.

Assim que terminei ao olhar para ela notei sua expressão de cobiça ao me ver caçar. Será que ela tinha achado tão sensual me ver caçando quando eu tinha achado observá-la? Eu esperava que sim.

- Não está mais com sede? - Eu perguntei.

Ela encolheu os ombros. - Você me distraiu. Você é muito melhor nisso do que eu.

- Séculos de prática. – Eu disse sorrindo pra ela como bobo. Dificilmente eu estaria diferente agora.

- Só um – ela me corrigiu.

Eu ri. - Você está satisfeita por hoje? Ou queria continuar?

- Satisfeita, eu acho. Ela disse e parou uns instantes antes de me falar. - Eu quero ver Renesmee – ela me disse, enquanto eu vi suas mãos descerem abruptamente, para sua barriga agarrando os farropos do vestido que estavam por ali.

Eu estendi minha mão a ela. Quando eu a toquei pude senti sua pele mais quente e suas bochechas estavam vagamente coradas, as sombras sob seus olhos tinham desaparecido.

Ela acariciou meu rosto me fazendo tão feliz com aquele gesto. E de novo. E de novo.

Então cuidadosamente minha Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e envolveu seus braços a minha volta. Carinhosamente

Eu por minha vez não conseguia ser cuidadoso ou algo assim. Tudo que eu sempre quis estava ali a minha frente e não havia necessidade de controle ou medo. Era apenas Edward e Bella amando-se afinal.

Meus braços se fecharam em sua cintura e eu a puxei para mais perto como sempre quis fazer e não podia.

Nosso beijo durou e durou e eu queria saber se ele era tão significativo pra ela enquanto pra mim. Era como se o beijo dela se infiltrasse por minha pele, músculos e ossos e chegassem a minha alma. Eu a beijava com a alma.

E ainda assim fiquei surpreso com o quanto diferente era. Eu não podia imaginar amá-la mais do que eu amava. Mas sim eu amava!

Todas as coisas que aconteceram a ela, so fizeram aumentar todo amor e admiração que eu sentia por ela. E ainda havia tantos sentimentos que eu nem sabia nomear.

Então eu estava a beijando. sem medo, tão intensamente. E melhor ainda era saber que a resposta de Bella era tão poderosa quanto. Até nosso querer era igual. Pena que nossa força não... Agora ela era mais forte enfim e para ilustrar eu me senti cair. respondi à intensidade dele, e de repente

- Oops - ela disse, e eu ri embaixo dela. - Eu não quis empurrar você assim. Você está

bem?

Eu acariciei seu rosto, sem conseguir ou precisar me conter. - Um pouco melhor que bem.- Na verdade muito melhor do que bem, eu pensei. Ainda com dificuldades de lembrar o que ela queria, pois por minha única vontade era permanecer onde eu estava.- Renesmee? - Eu perguntei pois de agora em diante eu apenas faria o que Bella quisesse.

Ela por sua vez pareceu considerar a idéia de ficar aqui - algo que eu era muito favorável ou ir ver nossa filha. Algo que eu era bastante favoravel também. Afinal eu queira muito ver minha filha interagir com a mãe.

- Renesmee - ela concordou, ficando em pé me puxando para perto dela. Lugar esse que eu estaria por toda eternidade.

**N.A:** Meninas, Bem eu sei q sumi, mas a vida não anda mto fácil. Eu sei que demorei a postar mas eu simplesmente não tive como fazer antes.

Problemas no FF, problemas com meu PC, enfim não deu mesmo.

Mas eu prometo voltar a postar com regularidade. Eu prometo não sumir mais.

E o que vcs acharam do capítulo?

O proximo cap vem em dupla. Cap do livro e minha versão da noite de amor deles. Cruzem os dedos, farei o possível pra vir rapidinho.

bjus

Ludmilaaa


	20. Capítulo 19  Predadora

**Capítulo 19 - Predadora**

- Me fale sobre ela – ela me perguntou enquanto eu unia nossas mãos, ainda completamente hipnotizado. Apaixonado.

- Ela não é como mais nada no mundo - eu disse a Bella, sabendo que nada que eu falasse conseguiria explicar quão perfeita nossa filha era.

Bella pareceu considera por alguns instantes antes de perguntar. A curiosidade óbvia em sua voz.

- Quanto ela se parece com você? Quanto se parece comigo?

- Parece que é justamente dividida.

- Ela parecia quente – ela me lembrou.

- Sim. Seu coração bate, apesar de bater um pouco mais rápido do que um humano. Sua temperatura é um pouco mais quente que o de o normal também. Ela dorme. – Eu expliquei.

- Sério?

- Bem demais para um recém-nascido. Os únicos pais no mundo que não precisam dormir, e

nossa filha já dorme a noite toda. – Eu comentei, divertido. Era tão bom poder falar da nossa família...

- Ela tem exatamente a cor de seus olhos – então isso não ficará perdido no fim das contas.

- Eu sorri me lembrando dos belos olhos castanhos que tanto me hipnotizaram. - Eles são tão lindos.

- E as partes de vampiro? – Ela perguntou.

- Sua pele parece ser tão impenetrável quanto a nossa. Não que alguém sonharia em testar isso.

Ela piscou, chocada com a minha fala.

- Claro que ninguém testaria – eu a garanti de novo. - Sua dieta... bem, ela prefere beber sangue. Carlisle continua tentando persuadi-la a beber o leite substituto para bebê também, mas

ela não tem muita paciência com isso. Não posso dizer que a culpo – cheiro de coisa nojenta, mesmo para comida humana.

Ela pareceu ainda mais chocada com minha explicação. Esqueci que Bella ainda não tinha toda noção da quão extraordinária nossa filha é.

- Persuadi-la?

- Ela é inteligente, chocantemente, e progride em um ritmo imenso. Mesmo que ela não fale

– ainda – ela se comunica bem efetivamente.

- Não. Fala. Ainda.

Bella estava cada vez mais assustada com minhas descrições. Era melhor eu deixá-la ver por si mesma.

- O que você quer dizer, ela se comunica efetivamente? – ela perguntou.

- Eu acho que será mais fácil pra você... ver por si mesma. É mais difícil para descrever.

Ponderando um pouco mais de tempo, Bella me fez a última pergunta que eu queria responder.

- Por que Jacob ainda está aqui? – ela questionou. - Como ele consegue agüentar? Por que ele

agüentaria? – Eu senti sua voz tremer, era nítido que Bella se culpava com toda história de lobos. - Porque ele teria que sofrer mais?

- Jacob não está sofrendo – eu disse me controlando pra não mostrar o quão irritado eu estava. - Apesar de eu desejar mudar suas condições. - Eu adicionei falando entre os dentes.

- Edward! – Bella gritou ficando imediatamente irritada com o meu comentário. - Como pode dizer isso? Jacob tem dado tudo para nos proteger! O que eu o fiz passar –! Eu assisti Bella se contrai por suas lembranças e sentimentos de culpa infundados.

- Você verá exatamente como eu posso dizer isso – Eu disse não querendo criar caso com Bella, nem hoje nem nunca. Mas Jacob era um assunto especialmente irritante há muito tempo. - Eu o prometi que o deixaria se explicar, mas duvido, você será muito diferente do que eu. Claro, eu estou muitas vezes errado sobre seus pensamentos, não é? – Eu perguntei com uma pitada de ironia na voz.

- Explicar o que?

Eu sacudi a cabeça. - Eu prometi. Apesar de não saber se eu realmente o devo alguma

coisa mais... – Involuntariamente meus dentes rangeram .

- Edward, eu não entendo. - Frustração e indignação correram pelo rosto bravo do meu anjo. Eu acariciei sua bochecha vendo sua expressão mudar pra algo melhor. Tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis ver naquele rosto sem que eu precisasse me conter.

- É mais difícil do que você faz parecer, eu sei. Eu lembro.

- Eu não gosto de me sentir confusa. – Ela disse o desgosto evidente na voz.

- Eu sei. E vamos te levar para casa, então você poderá ver por si mesma.

Então eu não pude me furtar de olhar para os restos de seda eu muito pouco cobriam seu belo corpo- Hmm. – Ainda que eu soubesse que não havia problema eu não queria que Bella ficasse exposta, então tirei minha camisa que vestia e segurei para que minha linda esposa pudesse vesti-la.

- Ruim assim? – Ela me perguntou com um sorriso. E de fato estava ruim. Pra eu pelo menos me manter longe dela, manter minhas mãos pra longe dela.

Eu apenas sorri.

Ela colocou a camisa e rapidamente fechou os botões em torno de sua forma. Eu vi ela me analisar rapidamente e notei uma fagulha de desejo em seus olhos cor de fogo. Levou muito controle meu para não atacá-la ali. E dessa vez nada tinha a ver com sangue ou sede era algo muito melhor.

- Eu te alcanço - ela disse, e depois me avisou, - sem me deixar ganhar desta vez!

Eu soltei sua mão e sorri, me preparando. - Em sua marca...

Para nós vampiros a velocidade sempre foi algo fácil, natural. Mas havia um prazer desconhecido em poder compartilhar de algo tão corriqueiro, tão comum com Bella. Eu não podia imaginar o quão bom seria aquilo. Eu nunca me sentira tão em paz quanto naquele momento, com ela, minha Bella.

Eu cheguei a margem do rio antes dela. Porém ela teve a chance de fazer seu salto antes de mim e usou sua força extra para ganhar.

- Há! – Ela comemorou.

Assim que eu cheguei ao chão, porém antes que eu conseguisse falar algo, vimos algo muito alto e próximo e o som das batidas frenéticas de um coração. Eu, tão distraído que estava não tinha escutado a aproximação de Jacob, ou seus pensamentos.

_Estou falando com você desde que saí de casa. Queria te avisar que vai ser melhor se nós fizermos um teste pra ver se Bella não tem problemas com o temperamento, ela é de contas é melhor que me ataque ao invés de Nessie._

Em poucos segundos eu estava atrás de bella segurando seus braços. Eu sabia que bella não ia ficar feliz se machucasse Jacob, ao contrário de mim...

- Não respire – alertei Bella.

Jacob ficou de pé na linha onde a floresta tocava o gramado dos Cullen, seu braço cruzado em seu corpo, seus dentes trincados firmemente. Invisível por entre as matas atrás dele, estavam sua matilha ou seja Seth e Leah.

- Cuidado, Jacob - Eu disse. Porque no fundo eu sabia que Bella não ia querer ver Jacob machucado testar seus limites colocando em risco Jacob. voz. - Talvez isto não seja a melhor maneira –

- Você acha que seria melhor deixá-la próxima ao bebê primeiro? - Jacob me interrompeu. - É

seguro ver como Bella lida comigo. Eu me curo rápido.

Bem, eu era mais que favorável a isso. Não gostaria de afastar Bella de Nessie então eu precisava ver se isso funcionava.

- É seu pescoço, afinal. – Eu disse dando os ombros.

O rosnado que veio da floresta estava furioso agora; Leah, não tive dúvidas.

Eu vi o rosto de Bella confuso tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo ali. Vi também seu rosto transmitir toda a culpa e o remorso sentido por Jacob. Eu tentei ignorar a pontada inútil do ciúme que se apoderou de mim. Eu sabia que era irracional, mas eu sempre me sentiria estranho na relação entre Bella e Jacob.

Completamente irracional, eu sei.

Eu vi Jacob sorri pra minha Bella que por sua vez sorriu de volta. Parecia que a amizade dos dois estava intacta, até aquele momento ao menos. Ou Bella seria tão compreensiva com o imprinting? Eu esperava que não...

O sorriso de Jacob aumentou, ele estremeceu levemente, enquanto comentou.. - Eu tenho que te

dizer, Bells. Você está uma aberração.

Bella sorriu achando graça do comentário dele, eu já não posso dizer o mesmo de mim. - Olhe a si mesmo, mestiço.

O vento soprou por trás de mim, e vi Bella encher rapidamente os pulmões com o ar seguro, então ela pôde falar, discordando de mim. - Não, ele está certo. Os olhos são realmente especiais, não são?

- Super horripilantes. Mas não está tão ruim quanto eu pensei que ficaria. Ele disse não querendo soar pejorativo. Aquela era a amiga dele, afinal.

- Deus – obrigada pelo incrível elogio! – Ela respondeu.

Jacob rolou os olhos. - Você entende o que quero dizer. Ainda se parece com você – um pouco.

Talvez não o olhar não seja tanto... você é Bella. Eu não pensei que fosse sentir como se você

ainda estivesse aqui. – Então ele sorriu para Bella sem nenhum sinal de amargura ou ressentimento em qualquer parte de seu rosto, decidido a me ignorar ao que parecia. Então ele riu e disse, - Bom, acho que ficarei acostumado com o olho logo logo.

- Ficará? – Bella perguntou, confusa. E eu podia facilmente a sua confusão. Não acava que Jacob se safaria dessa fácil. Eu vi a preocupação invadir seu rosto seguindo a culpa. Era bom que ele se sentisse assim, era o mínimo na verdade.

Ele finalmente falou comigo.

- Obrigado - ele disse. - Eu não sabia se você seria capaz de guardar isso dela, promessa ou

não. Normalmente você simplesmente a dá tudo que ela quer.

- Talvez eu esteja esperando que ela fique irritada e arranque sua cabeça. – Eu sugeri, esperançoso. Ele apenas bufou.

- O que está acontecendo? Vocês dois estão guardando segredo de mim? – Bella disse,

incrédula.

- Te explico mais tarde - Jacob disse auto-consciente – muito desconfortável com o rumo da conversa e tentou mudar de assunto. - Primeiro vamos fazer este show na estrada. - Seu

sorriso era um desafio agora conforme ele começou avançar lentamente em direção à Bella.

Seth e Leah estavam logo atrás nada felizes com o teste de Jacob. Eu como espectador era bastante indiferente.

- Fiquem frios, meninos - Jacob disse. - Fiquem fora disso.

A "matilha" não era tão indiferente assim e continuaram a seguir Jacob atrás. Nesse contexto eu me coloquei em alerta também, com medo que machucassem Bella.

Ele se aproximou tanto que eu pude ver a proximidade repelir Bella. Eu sorri com isso.

- Vamos lá, Bells. Faça seu pior.

Leah assobiou.

Bella parecia culpada por sequer considerar isso. Mas o teste de Jacob parecia bastante lógico.

- Estou envelhecendo aqui, Bella - Jacob zombou. - Okay, tecnicamente não, mas você

pegou a idéia. Vá em frente, dê um sopro.

- Me segure – Bella me disse, concentrada enquanto eu a abraçava.

Ela travou os músculos enquanto tomava um pequeno fôlego, eu ao contrário, segurei a respiração com medo de ter que machucá-la. Mas não, ela relaxou e disse.

. - Huh. Posso ver o que todo mundo falava. Você fede, Jacob.

Eu caí na gargalhada; enquanto eu abraçava pela cintura E sussurrava um "eu te amo" pra ela. Mas eu não fui o único, Seth ria da careta engraçada que bella fez ao dizer isso, e Leah voltada para floresta questionando o que de tão engraçado havia nisso. Minha família que também assistia tudo de longe, ria com a sinceridade de Bella, especialmente Emmett .

- Olha quem fala – Foi tudo Jacob respondeu, dramaticamente tampando o nariz.

- Okay, então eu passei, certo? – Bella disse insegura. - Agora vocês vão me contar qual é este grande segredo?

A expressão de Jacob se tornou muito nervosa, ele não queria contar pra Bella agora, na verdade ele não queria contar nunca, ele não sabia como contar. - Não é nada com que você precise se

preocupar agora...

" Que piada!" Pensou Emmett rindo por antecipação.

Bella pareceu querer perguntar algo mas não o fez, me deixando curioso como sempre. E frustrado. Seu rosto passou da curioso, para o triste e o culpado. Odiava vê-la culpa-se pelo que eu nem sabia...Eu a vi olhar seu reflexo na grande parede de vidro me vendo do lado dela, parecíamos tão bem juntos. Eu esperava que ela nos visse assim também.

- Renesmee – ela sussurrou. Estresse a fez estátua de novo. Naquela hora eu pude ver que sua preocupação era por nossa filha. Bella estava com medo por sua reação com nossa criança. Ela não precisava se sentir assim eu sabia que ela podia fazer isso. Nossa filha não corria riscos por causa da mãe.

- Venha e veja – Eu murmurei. - Eu sei que você pode agüentar isso.

- Você me ajudará? –ela perguntou, a voz incerta.

- Claro que sim.

- E Emmett e Jasper – só pra garantir?

- Nós cuidaremos de você, Bella. Não se preocupe, nós estaremos prontos. Nenhum de nós

iria arriscar Renesmee. Acho que você ficará surpresa no quão inteiramente ela já enrolou todos

nós com seus pequenos dedos. Ela estará perfeitamente segura, haja o que disse para deixá-la calma. Ninguém iria ferir nossa filha. Nos todos a amávamos muito nenhum mal aconteceria a ela.

De repente então Jacob impedia-nos de passar, seu rosto era uma máscara de preocupação.

- Tem certeza, sugador de sangue? - ele perguntou a mim, sua voz quase implorando, desesperada por Reneesme. - Eu não gosto disso. Talvez ela deveria esperar –

- Você teve seu teste, Jacob. – Eu o cortei firmemente. NÓS éramos os pais de Reneesme, NÓS SABIAMOS o que era melhor pra ela.

- Mas - Jacob começou.

- Mas nada – Eu disse, ainda mais irritado. - Bella precisa ver nossa filha. Saia

do caminho dela.

Se você acha que sabe o que está fazendo, mas eu vou cuidar de Nessie pessoalmente.

Eu rosnei me resposta aos pensamentos estúpidos dele. Mas eu não deveria meu único foco deveria ser promover o encontro entre as duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida. Respirei fundo inutilmente e me virei pra Bella. - Podemos? – Eu disse, de forma gentil como era apropriado.

Ela concordou nervosamente.

Ela segurou firme minha mão enquanto eu a conduzia no caminho até a casa.

Eles nos esperaram em uma linha sorridente que era ao mesmo tempo defensiva e

receptiva. Todos estavam com medo do autocontrole de Bella. Rosalie estava alguns passos atrás dos outros, próxima a porta da frente. Ela estava sozinha até que Jacob se juntou, e parou em frente a ela, mais perto do que o normal. Apesar de eu saber que nada irritava mais Rose que isso aos olhos de Bella não fazia sentido essa proximidade. ambos detestavam isso.

Minha filha estava ansiosa para reencontrar a mãe. Ela se remexia inquieta nos braços de Rose. Bella estudou nossa filha por alguns instantes antes de perguntar. - Eu estive fora somente por dois dias? - Arfei incrédula.

Obviamente Reneesme não parecia – nem um pouco uma recém nascida ela parecia ter semanas, senão meses. Ela era quase duas vezes maior do que o bebê que Bella viu no dia do seu nascimento. Nossa filha em amplo reconhecimento se esticou ansiosa pra tocar a mãe. Seus cabelos brilhantes e bronze caíram em cachos sob seus ombros. Seus olhos cor de chocolate examinaram Bella com um interesse que não era de longe infantil; Era adulto, ciente e inteligente. Ela levantou uma mão, em direção aonde eu e Bella estávamos por um momento, e então voltou a tocar a garganta de Rosalie.

Tudo na sala estava silencioso. Todos queriam ver qual seria a reação delas, como se daria o reconhecimento de uma para com a outra.

Nossa filha já reconhecera a mãe.

Rosalie deu um tapinha na mão contra seu pescoço e murmurou, - Sim, é ela.

Os olhos de Renesmee permaneceram fixos em Bella. Então, conforme tinha feito segundos

após seu violento nascimento, ela sorriu para mãe. Um brilhante flash de seu pequeno e perfeito

dente branco.

Ao ver o sorriso de nossa pequena, Bella deu um passo em sua direção. Todo mundo, inclusive eu, se moveu muito rápido.

Emmett e Jasper estavam bem a frente de Bella, ombro a ombro, mãos preparadas. Eu a segurei por trás com medo de que ela fizesse algo que se arrependesse depois. Até Carlisle e Esme se

moveram ao lado de Emmett e Jasper, enquanto Rosalie se apoiou na porta, seu braço segurando

Renesmee. Jacob se mexeu, mantendo sua posição protetora na frente deles.

Alice foi a única que permaneceu em seu lugar.

- Oh, dêem a Bella algum crédito – disse perdendo a paciência. - Ela não fará nada. Vocês iriam querer olhar mais de perto também.

Todos se mantiveram no lugar, mas Alice estava certa. Ela estava controlada. - Estou bem – ela disse baixinho, porém firme, dando um tapa na minha mão sobre o seu braço. Então ela hesitou e adicionou, - Fiquem perto, porém, pra garantir.

Os olhos de Jasper estavam apertados, focados. Ele procurava sentir como Bella estava emocionalmente. Ele podia senti-la controlada mas não conseguia acreditar.

Ao ouvir a voz da mãe, Nessie lutou nos braços de Rosalie, avançando em direção a voz. Sua expressão era bastante impaciente.

- Jazz, Erm, nos deixe passar. Bella está bem. – Eu disse.

- Edward, o risco é – Jasper respondeu ainda não acreditando que Bella pudesse se controlar tão bem.

- Mínimo. Ouça, Jasper – na caça ela captou o cheiro de alguns caminhantes que estavam no

lugar errado, na hora errada...

Carlisle surpreendeu-se. O rosto de Esme assim como seus pensamentos estava repentinamente cheio de preocupação misturado com compaixão. Os olhos de Jasper se alargaram, ele em seus pensamentos tinha simpatia por como Bella estaria sofrendo por não se conter. Ele compreendia... Para Emmet aquilo é normal. "_Ia acontecer mesmo_".Pensava ele. Rosalie parecia

ainda menos preocupada do que Emmett quando tentou segurar Nessie em seus braços. Jacob sentiu nojo por causa do possível ataque de Bella. Alice no entanto, parecia querer estrangular minha esposa. Ela estava furiosa com o fato de Bella ter destruído o vestido que ela tinha escolhido.

- Edward! - Carlisle me censurou. - Como você pôde ser tão irresponsável?

- Eu sei, Carlisle, eu sei. Eu fui simplesmente estúpido. Deveria ter tirado um tempo para ter

certeza de que nós estávamos na zona de segurança antes de soltá-la.

- Edward – Bella resmungou, embaraçada pelo modo com que eles a encaravam. Era como

se estivessem tentando ver através do brilho vermelho em seus olhos.

- Ele está absolutamente certo em me repreender, Bella - Eu disse com um sorriso. - Eu

cometi um grande erro. O fato de que você está mais forte do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu

já conheci não muda isso.

Alice rolou os olhos. - Boa piada, Edward.

- Não estava fazendo uma piada. Estava explicando a Jasper do porque eu sei que Bella

pode agüentar isso. Não é minha culpa se todo mundo tirou conclusões precipitadas.

- Espere - Jasper arfou. - Ela não caçou os humanos?

- Ela começou a caçar - Eu disse, me divertindo e claramente orgulhoso. - Ela estava inteiramente focada na caça.

- O que aconteceu? - Carlisle interviu. A curiosidade brilhando no rosto de meu pai.

Eu respondi a ele, animado. - Ela me ouviu por trás dela, e reagiu defensivamente.

Assim que minha busca quebrou sua concentração, ela saiu fora. Nunca vi nada igual. Ela

percebeu uma vez o que estava acontecendo, e então... segurou sua respiração e fugiu.

- Pare - Emmett murmurou, sem acreditar. - Sério?

- Ele não está contando direito – Bella sussurrou, constrangida que antes. – Ele não citou a

parte em que eu rosnei pra ele.

- Você deu nele um par de golpes? - Emmett perguntou avidamente. Eu apenas rolei os olhos para o interesse infantil dele.

- Não! Claro que não. – Bella disse enfaticamente.

- Não, não mesmo? Você realmente não o atacou? – Emmett inquiriu mais uma vez, não acreditando que Bella tivesse deixado a oportunidade de me bater.

- Emmett! - Bella protestou.

- Aw, mas que perda - Emmett gemeu. - E aqui você é provavelmente a pessoa que poderia

pegá-lo – já que ele não pode ler sua mente para trapacear – e você tinha uma desculpa perfeita

também. - Ele suspirou. - Eu estava morrendo pra ver como ele faria sem essa vantagem.

Bella o olhou, brava. - Eu nunca faria isso.

Uma parte da minha mente acompanhava a discussão entre Bella e Emmett com divertimento. Mas não dava para ignorar os pensamentos perturbados e confusos de Jasper que estava em crise. Se achando fraco demais para pertencer a essa família.

Eu toquei seu ombro com meu punho, tentando fazer com que ele percebesse, sem palavras que éramos família e que cada um tinha papel fundamental nela.

- Vê o que quero dizer? – Eu perguntei.

- Não é normal - Jasper murmurou.

- Ela poderia ter se virado contra você – ela tem apenas algumas horas de vida!

Esme repreendeu, pondo sua mão sobre seu coração. - Oh, nós deveríamos ter ido com

você.

Passada a fase da piada a atenção de Bella se voltou a mim novamente. Ela parecia ter olhos apenas para nossa menina. Que por sua vez, também só tinha atenção para a mãe dela. Reneesme tinha as mãozinhas esticadas em direção a Bella que por sua vez imitava o gesto.

- Edward – Bella disse, tentando olhar através de Jasper, para ver nossa filha melhor. - Por favor?

Jasper porém não se mexeu.

- Jazz, isso não é nada que você tenha visto antes - Alice disse silenciosamente. - Confie em mim.

Jasper então olhou diretamente nos olhos de Bella, mas uma vez testando o humor dela por um curto segundo, e então Jasper acenou. Ele se mexeu para fora do caminho, mas pôs uma mão no ombro dela, acompanhando-a enquanto ela caminhava lentamente.

A medida que este processo acontecia, a luta interna de bella versus a impaciência de Nessie ficava cada vez mais ansiosa e estressada então, de repente, soltou um alto, chamativo choro. Então novamente todo mundo reagiu precipitadamente, pois nenhum de nós tínhamos ouvindo aquele som de novo. Era de partir o coração.

Rapidamente todos nós estávamos ao redor de Rose, verificando se minha filha estava bem, largando Bella sozinha, congelada no mesmo lugar.

- Qual o problema? Ela está machucada? O que houve?

Era a voz de Jacob que estava mais alta, que se destacou ansiosamente sobre as outras. Eu ainda me controlava quando ele fazia ou falava algo que deveria ser dito por mim. Eu adoraria calar a boca dele. Rosalie entregou meu bebê para Jacob.

- Não, ela está bem - Rosalie assegurou para Jacob, mas acalmando toda a família.

Renesmee foi com Jacob com bastante vontade, apesar do meu profundo desgosto, apertando sua pequena mão contra o pescoço dele, e então se contorcendo para alcançar Bella de novo.

- Vê? - Rosalie disse a ele. - Ela só quer Bella.

- Ela me quer? - Bella sussurrou, não acreditando. Reneesme nos encarava ainda mais impacientes. Eu voltei para o lado da mãe da minha menina, colocando minhas mãos em seus braços para tentar passar-lhe segurança.

- Ela tem esperado por você por quase três dias – eu disse.

Nós estávamos apenas a poucos passos dela agora. Explosões de calor pareciam tremer dela

ao me tocar. Ou talvez fosse Jacob que estava tremendo. Eu vi as mãos dele sacudindo enquanto eu e Bella nos aproximávamos. Meu anjo parecia confuso.

- Jake – Eu estou bem – Bella disse a ele. Isso me fez ainda mais irritado que tivéssemos que explicar algo para chegar perto de nossa filha.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas nos encarando com olhos apertados, como se ele estivesse apenas assustado com o pensamento de Renesmee nos braços da mãe.

Renesmee choramingou avidamente e se esticou, suas pequenas mãos agarrando os pulsos

de novo e de novo. Eu vi minha linda esposa se focar apenas em nossa filha. Vi ela considerar tudo em segundo e por fim dar o último passo e alcançá-la.

Jacob deixou seus longos braços esticados para que Bella pudesse envolver nossa filha em seus braços, mas ele não deixou. Ele estremeceu um pouco quando a agora vampira e o lobo se tocaram, acidentalmente, devo acrescentar.

Renesmee parecia esquecer a frieza da nossa pele, ou ao menos estava acostumada a ela.

Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu para a mãe de novo, mostrando seus perfeitos dentinhos e duas

covinhas. Então, muito deliberadamente, ela alcançou o rosto de Bella. Eu sabia o que isso significava, apertei minhas mãos nos braços de meu anjo par mantê-la firme.

Eu podia ver claramente a qual memória Reneesme ia passar a mãe. O seu violento nascimento com direito a toda riqueza de detalhes que eu gostaria muito de poder esquecer.

O nascimento sangrento, a dor de Bella, seus ossos se partindo, o momento que eu cheguei a pensar que a tivesse perdido. O surgimento de um sentimento tão poderoso quanto o amor de pai ao olhar para minha filha a primeira vez...

A mão de Renesmee se soltou do rosto da mãe. Ela sorriu largamente, mostrando suas adoráveis covinhas novamente.

Estava totalmente silencioso no quarto, exceto pelos batimentos do coração. Ninguém, fora

Jacob e Renesmee, tinha batimentos fortes e suas respirações ouvidas. O silêncio se quebrou; quando todos imbuídos pela expectativa esperavam que Bella dissesse algo.

- O que... foi... isso ? – Bella me encarou o choque retrato do seu rosto.

- O que você viu? - Rosalie perguntou curiosa. - O que ela mostrou a você?

- Como assim, me mostrou o que? – Bella sussurrou ainda estática.

- Eu disse a você que isso era difícil de explicar – Eu murmurei em meu ouvido. - Mas

da maneira efetiva que as comunicações vão...

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Jacob perguntou.

Eu pisquei rapidamente várias vezes. - Um. Eu. Eu acho...

- Isso foi apenas a memória que ela teve de você - Eu expliquei. Tentado não deixar óbvio o quanto aquelas imagens me afetaram. Acho que não consegui enganar ninguém. - Ela está deixando você saber que ela fez a conexão, que ela sabe quem você é.

- Mas como ela fez isso? – Bella perguntou ainda impressionada, pra dizer o mínimo.

Renesmee não parecia preocupada com nada. Ela estava sorrindo levemente feliz que estivesse ali com agente puxando um tufo do cabelo da mãe.

- Como eu escuto seus pensamentos? Como Alice vê o futuro? – Eu fiz uma pergunta retórica, apenas para enfatizar meu ponto. - Ela tem um dom.

- Essa foi uma interessante leitura - Carlisle me disse - É como se ela estivesse fazendo exatamente o oposto do que você pode.

- Interessante - Eu concordei. - Eu me pergunto se Bella terá algum dom também.

- Eu lembro de você, também – Bella sussurrou pra nossa princesinha.

Eu vi então com imensa satisfação meu amor beijar delicadamente a testa de nossa filha e ai pensei que não podia haver nenhuma imagem mais bonita que essa.

- Ela está bem - Alice murmurou, para Jasper que perguntava seguidamente sobre como Bella ia agir. Ele ainda não confiava em Bella.

- Não tivemos muito para um dia? - Jacob perguntou, a voz dele calmamente alta injetou-se

stress. - Okay, Bella está bem, não vamos pressioná-la.

Bella então o encarou irritada pelo comentário. Jasper se aproximou com alguma dificuldade já que estávamos todos muito próximos um do outro,qualquer pequeno movimento parecia grande.

- Qual é o seu problema, Jacob? – Bella perguntou tentando afastar nossa filha dele, que só fez se aproximar mais. Ele realmente queria arranjar problemas ali.

- Só porque eu compreendo, não significa que não vou te atirar daqui, Jacob. Bella está extraordinariamente bem. Não arruíne o momento dela. – Eu disse sem deixar ponto pra discussão, certamente quem sairia de perto da nossa filha seria ele.

- Eu vou ajudar ele a arremessá-lo, cachorro - Rosalie prometeu, a voz dela fervente. - Eu

vou te dar um belo chute na bunda – Assinalando toda a antipatia sentida por ambos.

Eu pude ver os olhos de Bella passarem de confusos para outra coisa, que depois se torno choque e raiva.

- Não! - Bella disse.

Rapidamente Jasper se aproximou ainda mais de mim e eu forcei mais no meu 'abraço' em Bella. Jacob tirou Renesmee de seus braços no mesmo segundo, e meu anjo bravo não

tentou segurá-la. Parecia que agora estava vindo - o momento que todos estavam esperando.

- Rose – Bella disse entre os dentes, bem precisa e lentamente. - Pegue Renesmee.

Rosalie a abraçou em seus braços, e Jacob deu minha filha para ela de primeira. Ambos se afastaram.

- Edward, eu não quero te ferir, então por favor se afaste de mim. Ela me disse num tom autoritário. Eu não me movi. Não queria que ela fizesse algo que se arrependesse depois.

- Vá ficar em frente à Renesmee - Ela sugeriu.

Mas por outro lado, eu achava bom que ela extravasasse sua raiva, especialmente se fosse direcionada a Jacob. Ela avançou pausadamente em direção a Jacob.

- Você não... - Ela disse a ele, tentando controlar a raiva.

Ele se afastou, com as palmas das mãos para cima, tentando argumentar com ela. - Você

sabe que não é algo que eu posso controlar.

- Seu estúpido vira-lata. Como você pôde? Meu bebê!

Ele se jogou na frente da porta agora enquanto Bella o enfrentava, meio querendo se afastar

para as escadas. - Isso não foi idéia minha, Bella!

- Eu a segurei uma vez, e você já achou que você teve algum direito sobre ela? Ela é minha.

- Eu posso dividir – Jacob disse argumentando conforme recuava pelo gramado.

- Pague por isso - Emmett disse para Alice. Ele estava radiante que ganhou uma aposta dela. Alice apenas revirou os olhos, segundo os pensamentos dela, _ainda não acabou_.

- Como você se atreve a ter um imprinting com meu bebê? Você perdeu a noção?

- Isso foi involuntário! - Ele insistiu, indo para as árvores.

Então ele não estava sozinho. Os dois grandes lobos reapareceram, ao lado dele. Leah me olhou enquanto um apavorante chiado saiu de Bella. Todos nós estávamos impressionados com ela.

- Bella, você poderia me ouvir apenas por um segundo? Por favor? - Jacob implorou. - Leah,

sai fora - Ele adicionou.

Leah rosnou para minha linda predadora e não se mexeu.

- Por que eu deveria escutar? – Bella gritou ainda mais furiosa.

- Porque você é a única que me disse isso. Você lembra? Você disse que nós pertencíamos a

vida um do outro, certo? Que nós éramos família. Você disse que era como se você e eu fossemos destinados. Então... Agora nós somos. É o que você queria.

Bella ficou ainda mais irada, ela parecia ainda mais disposta a corta-lhe a cabeça.

- Você acha que você vai ser parte da minha família sendo meu genro! – Minha Bella gritou.

"_Sua esposa é genial, Edward" _O idiota do meu irmão disse rindo pra mim

- Pare ela, Edward - Esme disse. - Ela vai se arrepender se o ferir.

Eu apenas preferi ignorar minha mãe.

- Não! - Jacob estava insistindo na mesma hora. - Como você não pode ver isso dessa forma? Ela é apenas um bebê, por todos os demônios!

- Esse é o problema! – Bella gritou novamente.

- Você sabe que eu não penso nela dessa maneira! Você acha que Edward teria me deixado viver esse tempo todo se eu a visse assim? Tudo que eu quero é que ela tenha uma vida feliz e segura - Isso é tão ruim? É muito diferente do que você quer?

Ele estava gritando com meu anjo com jeito de predadora agora.

Além das palavras, eu gritei um resmungo a ele.

- Ela é maravilhosa, não é? - Eu disse fascinado, comentando com Carlisle.

- Ela não foi ao pescoço dele nem mesmo uma vez – Meu pai concordou, chocado.

- Ótimo, você ganha essa - Emmett disse rancorosamente.

Alice apenas revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Você ficará longe dela – Bella demandou.

- Não posso fazer isso!

- Tente. Começando agora.

- Não é possível. Você lembra o quanto me queria por perto três dias atrás? O quanto era difícil estarmos separados um do outro? Isso acabou pra você agora, não é?

Eu prestei atenção com pouco mais de interesse.

- Isso era ela - ele contou. - Desde o começo. Nós tivemos que estar juntos, até depois.

A história contada por Jacob só serviu para deixar Bella mais irritada e a mim também.

- Fuja enquanto você ainda pode – Bella ameaçou.

- Vamos lá, Bells! Nessie gosta de mim também - ele insistiu.

Bella congelou assim como todos nós esperando uma reação dela.

- Do que… você a chamou?

Jacob deu um passo para trás, dando um olhar envergonhado. - Bem - ele murmurou, -

Aquele nome que você sugeriu é meio complicado e –

- Você apelidou minha filha de O monstro do Lago Ness? – Ela berrou.

E então ela pulou em sua garganta.

**Oi pessoal,**

**Nem dá pra ter uma justificativa pela minha demora em postar. Mas a vida tá muito complicada e eu não to conseguindo atualizar. O que posso dizer é que independente de qualquer coisa eu irei terminar está história.**

**Só posso pedir desculpas pois sei que é chato esperar por algo que não vem.**

**Tentarei ser mais regular nas minhas postagens,**

**Espero que vcs comentem esse capítulo que acho particuularmente fofo.**

**Bjus**

**Ludmilaaa**


	21. Capítulo 20  Instintos

**N./A - Outro Capítulo pra vcs.**

**Capítulo 20 - Instintos**

- Eu lamento muito, Seth. Eu devia ter ficado mais perto.

Eu estava me desculpando por não ter ficado perto e impedido que Bella machucasse a si mesma ou a Seth ou a Jacob. Eu sabia que ela era uma recém criada que precisava de alguém que pudesse contê-la. Não alguém que alimentasse sua ira, como eu fiz.

Bella começou a se desculpar de novo.

- Seth, eu –

- Não se preocupe, Bella, eu estou totalmente bem - Seth disse percebendo que aquilo não era culpa dela. Era minha responsabilidade não deixá-la fazer algo que se arrependesse depois. Eu já tinha falhado muito com ela naquele dia. Ao mesmo tempo eu disse, - Bella, amor, ninguém está te julgando. Você está se saindo tão bem.

Porém eu não conseguia esconder minha satisfação doentia em saber que obviamente não havia amor ou qualquer resquício de sentimento ali. Me aliviava um pouco – na verdade muito – que não havia nada, nenhum resquício do sentimento que me despertava tanto ciúme que eu sentia de Bella e Jacob.

Carlisle colocava o gesso no braço de Bella enquanto ela murmurava culpada. - Desculpe, desculpe!.

- Não se estressa, Bella - Seth disse, dando um tapinha consolador no joelho de Bella enquanto eu tentava acalmá-la esfregando calmamente seu braço. - Eu estarei de volta ao normal em uma hora e meia - ele continuou, ainda batendo no joelho dela como se fosse indiferente à sua textura fria e dura. - Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo, o que Jake e Ness – Ele parou no meio da frase e mudou de assunto rapidamente.

- Quer dizer, pelo menos você não me mordeu nem nada assim. Isso teria sido bem ruim.

Ela então enterrou o rosto nas mãos e estremeceu com o pensamento, por causa da real possibilidade. Isso podia ter acontecido tão facilmente. E lobisomens não reagiam ao veneno dos vampiros da forma que os humanos reagiam. Era fatal para eles.

- Eu sou uma má pessoa. – Bella disse a culpa distorcendo suas belas feições.

- É claro que não é. Eu não devia ter – eu comecei.

- Pare com isso – minha esposa ralhou comigo. Ela obviamente não queria que eu assumisse minhas falhas com ela.

- Que sorte que Ness – Renesmee não é venenosa - Seth começou depois de um segundo

de estranho silêncio. - Porque ela morde Jake o tempo todo.

Isso pareceu distrair Bella. - Ela morde?

- Claro. Sempre que Rose não coloca o jantar rápido o suficiente na boca dela. Rose acha

muito hilário.

- Bem, Seth - Carlisle disse, erguendo as costas e se afastando de nós. - Eu acho que isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer. Tente não se mover por, oh, algumas horas, eu acho. – Carlisle gargalhou. - Eu queria que tratar humanos fosse instantaneamente gratificante dessa forma. – Ele descansou a mão um instante no cabelo preto de Seth. - Fique parado - ele disse, então desapareceu indo para o andar de cima. Eu ouvi a porta do seu escritório se fechando, assim como os pensamentos de meu pai em terminar de remover todo e qualquer traço do período em que Bella foi transformada. Ele não queria trazer qualquer lembrança daquele tempo de agonia. Tanto para mim quanto para Bella.

- Eu provavelmente consigo ficar quieto por um tempo - Seth concordou depois que Carlisle já havia saído, e então deu um bocejo enorme. Cuidadosamente, prestando atenção pra não mexer o ombro, Seth descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos. Segundos depois a boca dele já estava escancarada.

Assim como Jacob, Seth parecia ter o dom de dormir quando bem queria. Bella olhou uma última vez para Seth antes de se levantar e seguir até a janela dos fundos. Avistamos Leah caminhando na beira do rio, parando de vez em quando para dar uma espiada na casa. Era fácil saber quando ela estava procurando por seu irmão e quando ela estava procurando por Bella. Ela se alternava entre olhares ansiosos e encaradas assassinas.

Jacob e Rosalie brigando baixinho do lado de fora nos degraus da frente pra ver de quem era a vez de alimentar Renesmee. O relacionamento deles estava antagonista como sempre; a única coisa na qual eles concordavam era que Bella – a mãe devia ser mantida longe do minha filha até que o temperamento dela estivesse cem por cento controlado. Eu não gostei da alternativa imposta por Rose e o cachorro mas a própria Bella estava reticente parecia não ter a certeza que eu tinha. Eu sabia que alguém que foi capaz de morrer pela filha jamais podia machucá-la.

Além disso tudo estava muito quieto. Emmett, Alice e Esme estavam caçando. Jasper tinha ficado pra trás pra ficar de olho em Bella. Eu sabia que não era essa a razão. Ele ainda não acreditava no excepcional controle de Bella então ele estava esperando o momento em que Bella escorregaria. Mas eu sabia melhor, minha linda esposa vampira, era especial e única. Eu não sabia o que a fazia ser assim, ela era e eu estava feliz por isso.

Um pouco antes, enquanto Carlisle cuidava do braço de Seth, nós atualizamos Bella dos novos arranjos do pacto entre lobos e o novo acordo entre Sam e Jacob, assim como eu, Bella não ficou feliz, dadas as circunstâncias, de saber que por causa de Jacob não corríamos mais perigo. Reneesme não corria mais perigo.

Mas ainda havia Charlie. Eu pude ver nos olhos de Bella, ao dizer que seu pai não deixou de ligar um só dia sequer, a culpa e o remorso que ela sentia. Ela sabia que o pai estava sofrendo. Eu sabia que sofria por esse motivo.

Ele tinha falado com Esme cedo, esta manhã, mas isso não o impediu de ligar novamente,

duas vezes, há apenas alguns segundos, enquanto Carlisle tratava de Seth. Eu e meu pai deixamos o telefone tocar.

Contar a ele seria a coisa certa? Será que era o certo a fazer? Dizer a ele quesua única filha tinha morrido era a melhor forma, a mais carinhosa? Será que fazê-lo ver a filha imóvel e fria num caixão era o melhor para Charlie, para Renee?

Não parecia certo pra mim. Mas colocar Charlie e Renée nesse mundo sobrenatural, compartilhar desse segredo macabro que eu tinha tornado a vida da única filha deles não era definitivamente a melhor solução.

Ainda havia outra idéia – deixar que Charlie visse Bella, quando ela estivesse pronta para isso,

e deixá-lo tirar as conclusões erradas. Tecnicamente, as regras dos vampiros continuariam

intactas. Não seria melhor para Charlie se ele soubesse que ela ainda estava viva – mais ou menos – e feliz? Mesmo estando estranha e diferente e provavelmente assustadora para ele?

Bella ficava cada vez mais tensa e novamente pela milésima vez eu acho, me pegava pensando _o que ela estava pensando..._

- Qual é o problema, Bella? - Jasper perguntou baixinho, lendo sua crescente tensão, eu não precisava do dom dele para saber isso, era algo óbvio.

-Ninguém está com raiva de você – um rosnado baixo ao lado do rio o contradisse, mas ele o ignorou – nem mesmo surpreso, na verdade. Bem, eu acho que estamos surpresos. Surpresos por você ter recobrado sua consciência tão rapidamente. Você foi bem. Melhor do que todos esperavam de você.

Enquanto ele estava falando, tudo foi ficando muito calmo. A respiração de Seth escapou

num breve ronco. Porém a expressão de meu anjo continuava ansiosa.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em Charlie.

Lá fora, a briguinha parou.

- Ah - Jasper murmurou.

Era estranho saber que nossos pensamentos mesmo que sem querer estavam conectados.

- Nós realmente precisamos ir embora, não é? – Bella perguntou, triste e estressada. - Por um tempo, pelo menos. Fingir que estamos em Atlanta ou algo assim.

Eu podia sentir o quanto aquele assunto a magoava. Eu sabia que para a transformação dela, aquele era apenas um dos problemas, eu sabia que havia tantos outros, eu tinha medo que ela finalmente começasse a entender que essa "vida" não valia a pena. Eu encarava seu rosto bonito, enquanto eu ouvia meu irmão responder em voz solene.

- Sim. É a única forma de proteger o seu pai.

Ela pensou por um momento. - Eu vou sentir muita falta dele. Eu vou sentir falta de todos por aqui.

Aquele "todos" dizia respeito a Jacob, eu sabia disso. Como conciliar o impriting com a nossa fuga? Eu ouvi Jacob se desesperar sabendo exatamente o que significa nossa ida. Significava a distancia entre ele e minha filha. Bella se perdeu em pensamentos mais uma vez e eu já não fazia ideia do que passava por aquela mente, seu rosto gravado a insatisfação e um pouco de remorso e então ela bufa demostrando claramente seu desagrado. Eu a olhei questionando e ela apenas nega com a cabeça me deixando apenas mais curioso.

Era então final de tarde quando Rose que controlava exatamente a medição de Reneesme se veio para a sala, no mesmo momento que meu pai desceu as escadas com uma fita métrica, uma escala. Jasper se posicionou ao lado de Bella como para proteger Reneesme enquanto todos se posicionavam pra ver o resultado dessa nova medição. Comentei com Bella:

- Deve ser seis.

- Então? – ela perguntou obviamente sem entender aquilo que eu estava falando. Eu havia esquecido de explicar o que aquilo significava. Reneesme não estava entendendo nem estava feliz de Rose ter interrompido sua soneca. Jacob ainda não tinha entendido do porque Rose minha filha de volta para perto de Bella. Eu reprimir o rosnado, Bella não era o perigo ali.

- Hora de medir Ness – er, Renesmee - Carlisle explicou.

- Oh. Vocês faz isso todos os dias?

- Quatro vezes por dia - Carlisle corrigiu ausentemente enquanto gesticulava para que os

outros fossem para o sofá. Reneesme entendendo do que se tratava, suspirou impaciente.

- Quatro vezes? Todo dia? Por quê?

- Ela ainda está crescendo rapidamente - Eu murmurou pra ela suavemente não querendo preocupar Bella e tentando não ficar tenso com isso. Sem muito sucesso. Eu apertei sua mão enquanto meu outro braço se prendia a cintura de meu anjo, sabendo que estar abraçado me acalmaria e esperava que a ela também.

Eu sabia que Bella considerava todo o processo da gravidez e fazia as contas do que aquilo significava. Ela podia agora fazer a conta rapidamente.

- O que vamos fazer? - Ela sussurrou, horrorizada.

Eu apertei meus braços ao redor dela. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando. - Eu não sei.

- Está diminuindo - Jacob murmurou através dos dentes.

- Precisaremos de vários dias mais de medição para estabelecer um ritmo, Jacob. Eu não

posso fazer promessas.

- Ontem ela cresceu cinco centímetros. Hoje foi menos.

- Cerca de dois centímetros a cada trinta segundos, se minhas medições forem perfeitas -

Carlisle disse baixinho.

- Seja perfeito, Doutor - Jacob disse, quase transformando as palavras numa ameaça.

Rosalie enrijeceu.

- Você sabe que eu farei o melhor - Carlisle o assegurou.

Jacob suspirou. - Acho que isso é só o que eu posso pedir.

Eu senti Bella tensa de novo, mas não por tensão. Ao que parecia a grosseria de Jacob estava irritando não só a mim e a Rose, Bella também.

E não apenas nós, mas Reneesme parecia irritada também. Ela começou a se mexer e então ergueu a mão imperiosamente para o rosto de Rosalie que se inclinou pra frente para que minha filha pudesse tocar seu rosto. Depois de um segundo, Rosalie suspirou. Eu não precisava que minha menina me tocasse para que eu soubesse o que ela queria. Isso me fez sorrir.

- O que ela quer? - Jacob quis saber, se antecipando de novo.

- Bella, é claro - Rosalie disse a ele, e as palavras dela fizeram minha esposa relaxada em um segundo. Rose olhou para nossa direção, olhando pra Bella. - Como você está?

- Preocupada - ela admitiu, e eu a abracei mais apertado.

- Todos nós estamos. Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Eu estou sob controle – Bella prometeu. Eu sabia que ela estava eu confiava nela. Eu sabia que Bella jamais machucaria nossa filha. Jacob mordeu o lábio mas não se moveu para impedir quando Rosalie quando ela ofereceu Renesmee para Bella. Escolha inteligente dele. Eu e Jasper ficamos ao redor apenas por precaução.

Renesmee e Bella se aproximaram, enquanto minha filha ria para mãe, um sorriso de rivalizar com o sol. O sorriso de minha linda esposa era igual. Elas eram ainda mais perfeitas juntas.

Logo a mãozinha gorda de minha menininha estava no rosto da mãe que estremecia ainda não acostumada as visões da nossa pequena, que se lembrava do ataque de Bella e eu não podia deixar e rir alto com o prazer que me dava lembrar disso. Pena que não foi Jacob que quebrou o braço... eu estremeci quando ouvi os barulho dos ossos se partindo de Seth. Que pena...

Renesmee mostrou seu sorriso brilhante, e os olhos de sua memória não saíram de Jacob durante toda a bagunça que se seguiu. Ela claramente estava feliz que _Jake_ não havia se machucado. Ele era dela.

- Oh, maravilha - Bella gemeu. - Perfeito.

- É só porque o gosto dele é melhor que o nosso – Eu respondi irritado ao lamento dela.

- Eu disse que ela gosta de mim também - Jacob zombou do outro lado da sala, os olhos grudados em Renesmee. A piada dele foi sem vontade; o ângulo tenso das sobrancelhas dele não relaxou.

Renesmee impacientemente, chamava a atenção da mãe. Outra memória:

Rosalie passando uma escova cuidadosamente por cada um de seus cachos. A sensação foi boa.

Carlisle e sua fita métrica, sabendo que ela tinha que se esticar e ficar parada. Isso não era interessante pra ela.

- Parece que ela está te atualizando em tudo o que você perdeu - Eu comentei feliz que minha filha queria tanto se fazer conhecer para sua mãe.

Então a visão mudou, era minha pequena se alimentando... Opa!

Rapidamente eu retirei Reneesme dos braços de Bella, para em seguida Jasper segura-los para tras, impedindo so movimentos dela. Que me perguntou assustada:

- O que eu fiz?

Checando se confusão era o único sentimento em Bella, eu olhei pra Jasper e depois pra ela.

- Mas ela estava lembrando de estar com sede – Eu murmurei, antes alarmado, agora confuso. - Ela estava lembrando o gosto do sangue dos humanos.

- Sim – ela concordou. - E?

Eu nunca ia entender mesmo o funcionamento daquela mente mesmo. Só me restava rir mesmo. - E, absolutamente nada, pelo que parece. A reação exagerada dessa vez foi minha. Jazz solte-a.

As mãos desapareceram. Bella buscou Reneesme assim que estava livre. Eu a entreguei sem hesitação.

- Eu não compreendo - Jasper disse. - Eu não agüento isso.

Eu observei durante todo tempo a luta interna de Jasper. Com a ´postura surpreendente de Bella, ele se considerava um fraco. Alguém que não se esforçava o suficiente para controlar sua sede.

Reneesme tocou a bochecha, repetindo a cena da saída, como um replay instantâneo. Em seus pensamentos ela questionava a saída de Jasper. Todos questionavam.

- Ele vai voltar - Eu disse, respondendo a todos. - Ele só precisa de um momento a sós para reajustar sua perspectiva de vida. - Havia um sorriso ameaçando os cantos da boca dele. Era um pouco engraçado ver o meu irmão tão controlado tão centrado, se estourar, e eu que era o rei do drama antes...

- Ele está com raiva de mim? – Bella me questionou me perdendo totalmente.

- Não. Porque ele estaria?

- Qual é o problema, então?

- Ele está zangado consigo mesmo, Bella, não com você. Ele está se preocupando em... profecias auto realizáveis, eu acho que pode-se dizer assim.

- Como assim? - Carlisle perguntou genuinamente interessado e preocupado com seu filho.

- Ele está se perguntando se a loucura de um recém nascido é realmente tão difícil quanto

nós sempre pensamos, ou se, com a concentração e atitude certas, quando um pode ser como

Bella. Mesmo agora – talvez ele só tenha tal dificuldade porque ele acredita que isso é natural e inevitável. Talvez se ele esperasse mais de si mesmo, ele atingisse tais expectativas. Você está fazendo-o questionar um monte de coisas que ele acreditava profundamente ser garantidas, Bella.

- Mas isso é injusto - Carlisle disse. - Todo mundo é diferente; todos têm seus próprios desafios. Talvez o que Bella está fazendo vá além do natural. Talvez esse seja o dom dela, por assim dizer.

Bella pareceu congelar de surpresa ao ouvir a palavra _dom._ Renesmee sentiu a mudança, e a tocou. Ela lembrou do último segundo do tempo e se perguntou por quê.

- Essa é uma teoria interessante e bastante plausível – Eu disse, após um segundo de reflexão.

Bella então por um segundo parecia decepcionada e depois imersa em pensamentos.

Ela poderia, portanto pular a parte de recém criada para algo parecido com nossas habilidades lapidadas por anos de privação?

Ela poderia então ver Charlie, ver Renee?

Seu suspiro infeliz dizia que seja qual fosse a linha do raciocínio de Bella, ela não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão positiva... Eu deixei esse pensamento de lado para mais tarde.

- Você já viu um equivalente de alto controle como talento? - Eu perguntei a Carlisle. - Você realmente acha que isso é um dom, ou produto de toda a preparação dela?

Carlisle ergueu os ombros. - É um pouco similar ao que Siobhan era capaz de fazer, apesar dele não chamar isso de dom.

- Siobhan, seu amigo do clã Irlandês? - Rosalie interpôs. - Eu não sabia que ela podia fazer alguma coisa especial. Eu pensei que Maggie fosse a talentosa daquele grupo.

- Sim, Siobhan pensa o mesmo. Mas ela tem essa forma de estabelecer suas metas e então quase... transformá-las em realidade. Ela acha que isso é produto de bons planejamentos, mas nós sempre nos perguntamos se havia algo mais. Quando ela incluiu Maggie no clã, por exemplo. Liam estava sendo egoísta, mas Siobhan queria que desse certo, e então deu.

Eu Rose e meu pai nos sentávamos nas cadeiras, enquanto Jacob estava praticamente insone e Bella se afastava com nossa menina nos braços. Aquela era a imagem da perfeição. Eu nunca tive mais feliz. Eu fingia prestar atenção na fala de meu pai, apenas para dar privacidade a elas duas. Devia esse tempo em particular a Bella e estava grato que minha família tivesse feito o mesmo.

Enquanto meu pai divagava sobre o potencial do dom de Bella eu via Reneesme contar sobre seu dia a mãe, enquanto esta a ninava encarando uma a outra.

Reneesme a contou tudo sobre o que aconteceu em cada minuto do seu dia, e eu tive a sensação de que ela queria me contar tanto quanto Bella queria ouvir, completamente hipnotizada, devo acrescentar.

Ela estava preocupada que a mãe tivesse perdido as coisas – como os pardais que haviam chegado mais e mais perto quando Jacob a segurou, os dois pássaros muito quietos no galho a árvore; os pássaros não se aproximavam do Rosalie. Ou a coisa branca ultrajantemente nojenta – fórmula de bebês – que Carlisle colocou em seu copo; tinha cheiro de sujeira azeda. Eu fiquei especialmente comovido de estar nas suas lembranças quando minha menina se lembrava perfeitamente da música que eu compus pra ela. Ela gostara tanto que tocou pra Bella duas vezes se lembrando da nossa "visita" a mamãe.;

Por alguns momentos me forcei a prestar atenção em meu pai. E ele comentava comigo e Rose a possibilidade de Bella ser alguém que de alguma maneira direcionasse os acontecimentos futuros com planejamento e fé. Bella era ainda mais preciosa que eu imaginava.

Em algum momento, eu vi Rose pensar em como Alice estava demorando a arrumar nossa casa nova. Aquele era um presente para mim e Bella. Eu não podia deixar de pensar nas ramificações do seu presente... E com a desculpa de ser 13 de setembro poderíamos dar presentes a Bella. Eu gostei bastante da ideia.

Quase uma hora depois nossa menina dormiu, seus sonhos eram uma mistura de cores, como

um monte de borboletas, estava se espalhando em seus pensamentos. Nada fazia sentido. Apenas as cores e os formatos e os rostos. O de Bella ganhava de todos. Jacob me vencia... eu tentei não me ofender com isso. E talvez agora, Bella entendesse o porquê de eu adorar assistir ela dormir...

- Finalmente. – assim que eu ouvi Alice e minha mãe dizer que estava tudo pronto. Bella acompanhou meu olhar e viu Alice, Esme, Emmett e Jasper passar para a margem mais próxima do rio. O sorriso de Alice transmitia sua empolgação... Não só ela estava feliz. Todos estavam. Mas ninguém tanto quanto eu. Alice entrou na sala antes de todos os outros, a mão esticada na frente dela, a impaciência fazendo uma auréola quase visível ao seu redor. Eu sua palma havia uma chave comum feita de bronze com uma fita rosa grande demais amarrada nela.

- Feliz aniversário! - Ela gritou.

Bella sem entender o contexto revirou os olhos, eu sabia que ela preferiria uma abordagem mais sutil, ou nenhuma abordagem sendo esse o caso. - Ninguém começa a contar no dia do nascimento – minha esposa que odiava aniversários lembrou a Alice de maneira um pouco superior. – Seu primeiro aniversário é quando se completa um ano, Alice.

Agora era a vez de Alice se achar superior. - Não estamos celebrando seu aniversário de vampira. Ainda. É treze de Setembro, Bella. Feliz aniversário de dezenove anos!

- Não. De jeito nenhum! – Bella negava ferozmente enquanto me lançava um olhar bravo. - Não, isso não conta. Eu parei de envelhecer três dias atrás. Terei 18 anos para sempre.

- Tanto faz - Alice disse, liberando meu protesto ao encolher os ombros rapidamente. – Nós estamos celebrando mesmo, então aceite isso.

Bella suspirou. Raramente tinha alguma utilidade argumentar com Alice.

O sorriso de minha irmã ficou impossivelmente largo enquanto ela lia o consentimento em nos olhos de minha esposa ainda ressentida.

- Você está preparada para abrir seu presente? - Alice cantou.

- Presentes - Eu corrigi, puxando a chave do carro de depois como eu tinha prometido a ela. – uma maior e prateada com um azul menos gritante – de seu bolso.

Eu vi claramente seu esforço para não ficar revirar seus olhos. Foi de alguma maneira bom saber que velhos hábitos não mudam. Apesar de que eu gostaria que ela gostasse mais de receber presentes.

- O meu primeiro - Alice disse, e estirou a língua, prevendo minha resposta.

- O meu está mais perto.

- Mas olha como ela está vestida. - As palavras de Alice eram quase um lamento. - Isso tem me matado o dia todo. É claramente a prioridade.

As sobrancelhas de Bella se juntaram claramente confusa enquanto provavelmente se perguntava como uma chave poderia lhe dar novas roupas.

Eu estava ansioso para lhe entregar o carro, afinal, eu já o havia comprado há bastante tempo...

- Então ok. Jogarei com você por isso - Alice sugeriu. - Pedra, papel e tesoura.

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça, e eu me limitei a suspirar.

- Por que você não conta logo quem ganha? - Eu disse ironicamente.

Alice irradiou de alegria. - Eu ganho. Excelente.

- Provavelmente é melhor que eu espere pela manhã, de qualquer forma. – Eu disse voltando ao meu pensamento de instantes atrás. - Acho que talvez seja mais divertido se Jacob ficasse acordado para a grande revelação, não concorda. Então alguém estará disponível a expressar o certo nível de entusiasmo?

Bella sorriu de volta lindamente.

- Yay - Alice cantou. - Bella, entregue Ness – Renesmee para Rosalie.

- Onde ela costuma dormir?

Alice encolheu os ombros. - Nos braços de Rosalie. Ou nos de Jacob. Ou nos de Esme. Você entendeu. Ela nunca saiu dos braços de alguém a vida inteira. Ela será a meia-vampira mais mimada da existência.

Eu ri do comentário meio enciumado da minha irmã enquanto Rosalie pôs Renesmee com habilidade em seus braços. - Ela também é a mais não-mimada meia-vampira da existência - Rosalie disse defendendo minha filha. - A beleza de ser única de um gênero.

Rosalie sorriu para Bella. E parecia que ambas de fato era família agora.

Alice enfiou a chave decorada com laços em na mão de Bella, e agarrou em seu cotovelo para levar à porta dos fundos. - Vamos, vamos - ela se animou.

- Está do lado de fora? – Bella questionou, curiosa.

- Mais ou menos - Alice disse, me empurrando para frente.

- Aproveite seu presente - Rosalie disse. - É de todos nós. Especialmente Esme.

- Vocês não vão também? – Bella perguntou quando percebeu que ninguém se mexeu.

- Nós te daremos uma chance de apreciá-lo sozinha - Rosalie disse. - Você pode nos contar sobre isso... mais tarde.

Emmett gargalhou. Claramente incitado pelo comentário malicioso de Rose. Eu estava na expectativa também, no entanto.

Bella abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Eu adoraria saber o que se passava por aquela cabeça. Alice assumiu o que lhe era conveniente no momento.

- Tem um entusiasmo que eu estou procurando – Em seguida pulou a beira do rio.

- Vamos, Bella - ela chamou do outro lado do rio.

Eu pulei ao mesmo tempo que Bella, notando claramente a diversão dela em cada parte que de alguma maneira fosse física, ela parecia estar a vontade consigo mesma o que era ótimo.

Então, sem nenhum sinal prévio, Alice se lançou para trás de Bella enquanto tampava seus olhos. - Não me ataque - ela alertou, finalizando seu comportamento digamos, imaturo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Bella perguntou, não apreciando o humor de Alice. Que me pedia ajuda mentalmente para tornar as coisas mais divertidas.

- Garantindo que você não poderá ver.

- Eu poderia cuidar disso sem o drama – Eu disse tentando fazer a situação mais confortável para Bella.

- Você a deixaria trapacear. Pegue a mão dela e a conduza.

- Alice, eu –

- Não encha, Bella. Nós estamos fazendo do meu jeito.

Eu entrelacei meus dedos nos de Bella. - Só mais alguns segundos, Bella. E então ela perturbará outra pessoa. – Eu a guiei para frente enquanto falava.

- Você pode ser um pouco mais compreensivo - Alice me reprovou. - Isso é tanto para você quanto pra ela.

- Verdade. Obrigado de novo, Alice. – Não havia porque ser tão ranzinza. Além do mais aquele era o jeito de Alice fazer as coisas eu deveria estar acostumado.

- Sim, sim. Okay. - A voz de Alice repentinamente cresceu em entusiasmo. - Pare ali. Vire-a um pouco à direita. Sim, desse jeito. Okay. Está pronta? - ela grunhiu.

- Estou.

Assim que Bella respondeu, minha irmã saltou de trás dela, libertando sua visão.

Bella encarou a escuridão, claramente perplexa e indecisa. Alice podia prever o futuro portanto sua voz se acalmou ao saber que a resposta de meu anjo seria positiva aos seus caprichos.

- O que você acha? - A voz de Alice estava suave agora; combinava ao perfeito silencio da cena de um livro de histórias.

Bella abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu.

- Esme pensou que nós poderíamos ter um lugar nosso por um tempo, mas ela não nos queria muito longe - Eu murmurei, tentando incentivar ela a falar. Ainda incerto sobre Bella aceitar um presente tão facilmente. - E ela ama qualquer desculpa para renovar. Este pequeno lugar tem desmoronado aqui por pelo menos cem anos.

Bella encarava ainda muda.

Alice passou a duvidar de sua visão.

- Não gosta dela? - O rosto de Alice se entristeceu. - Digo, tenho certeza que podemos construir diferentemente, se você quiser. Emmett estava querendo adicionar alguns metros quadrados, um segundo andar, colunas, e uma torre, mas Esme pensou que você gostaria de algo mais simples. - Sua voz começou a se elevar, e a falar mais alto. - Se ela estava errada, nós podemos voltar ao trabalho. Não vai levar muito tempo para –

- Shh! – Bella demandou.

Alice pressionou seus lábios e esperou. Minha esposa levou alguns segundos antes de responder. - Você está me dando uma casa de aniversário?

- Nós – Eu senti a necessidade de intervir. - E isso não é mais que um chalé. Acho que a palavra casa implica algo maior.

- Não critique minha casa – ela me disse firme.

Alice se encheu de alegria. - Você gosta dela.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ama?

Concordou.

- Mal posso esperar para contar a Esme!

- Por que ela não veio?

O sorriso de Alice desapareceu um pouco, bem diferente de como estava antes, sem graça de dizer que todos estavam com medo da reação de Bella.. - Oh, sabe... eles todos lembram de como você é com presentes. Eles não queriam te colocar muita pressão sobre isso.

- Mas claro que eu amei. Como não poderia?

- Eles vão gostar disso. - Ela deu um tapinha no braço de Bella, tentado ser consolador. - De qualquer forma, seu armário está estocado. Use-o com sabedoria. E... acho que isso é tudo.

- Não vai entrar na casa?

Ela passeou casualmente um pouco para trás. - Edward sabe o caminho. Vou dar uma

passada às... mais tarde. Me chame se não conseguir escolher as roupas certas. - Ela deu um olhar desconfiado e sorriu. - Jazz quer caçar. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Ela disparou entre as árvores como a bala mais graciosa.

- Isso foi estranho - Bella disse quando o som de seu vôo tinha sumido completamente. – Estou tão mal assim? Eles tiveram que ficar longe. Agora me sinto culpada. Eu nem mesmo a agradeci direito. Nós deveríamos voltar, dizer a Esme –

- Bella, não seja boba. Ninguém pensa que você é irracional.

- Então o que –

- Um tempo a sós é outro presente deles. Alice estava tentando ser sutil sobre isso.

- Oh.

Me levou muito esforço para não tomá-la como minha ali mesmo. Eu queria ser um cavalheiro, eu tinha de ser... Bella parecia ter gostado tanto da casa, que merecia uma apresentação à altura. Meus desejos deveriam esperar.

Mas seu cheiro estava tão perto...

_Foco, Edward! _Demandei a mim mesmo.

- Deixe-me te mostrar o que eles fizeram – Eu disse a segurando pela mão para entrar na casa. E lá estava ela aquela corrente elétrica tão conhecida por mim quando eu tocava o amor da minha vida...

Então seguimos enquanto eu tentava priorizar a apresentação da casa para Bella. Então, alheia ao meu humor minha linda esposa riu alto, aguçando outro sentimento eterno que eu teria por ela: a curiosidade.

- Preciso ouvir a piada?

- Não é uma boa – ela me disse enquanto eu a guiava pelo caminho para a pequena porta arredondada. - Só estava pensando – hoje é o primeiro e o último dia do para sempre. É meio que difícil de processar isso. Mesmo com todo esse espaço extra para arrumar – Ela riu novamente e eu a segui. Eu soltei sua mão para abrir a maçaneta. Eu iria mostrar nosso lar a minha esposa. Eu estava inumanamente feliz, quando ela colocou a chave na porta e girou.

- Você é muito natural com isso, Bella; eu esqueci do quão estranho tudo deve ser pra você. Espero que eu possa ouvir isso. - Eu me abaixei e a puxei para meus braços tão rápido quanto eu pude.

- Hey!

- Isso faz parte do meu trabalho. – eu a lembrei. - Mas estou curioso. Me conte o que está pensando agora.

Eu abri a porta e assim entramos pela pequena sala de estar

- Tudo – ela me disse. - Ao mesmo tempo, sabe. Coisas boas e coisas para me preocupar, e coisas que são novas. Como eu continuo usando tantos superlativos em minha mente. Agora mesmo, estou pensando que Esme é uma artista. É tão perfeito!

Eu imaginei como para Bella aquele pequeno cômodo parecia. Para mim, minha mãe tinha feito em um trabalho excepcional em construir algo bonito para minha vida de casado com o amor da minha existência. Tinham alguns quadros na parede que eu reconheci – alguns dos nossos favoritos – meu e de Bella - da casa grande. Os originais são impagáveis, sem dúvidas, mas eles pareciam pertencer aqui também, como todo o resto.

- Nós somos sortudos que Esme tenha pensado em colocar um quarto extra. Ninguém estava planejando por Ness – Renesmee. – Eu comentei um tempo depois.

Sua expressão se tornou chateada quando ela falou novamente.

- Você também não. - Ela reclamou.

- Desculpe amor. Eu ouvi isso nos pensamentos deles o tempo todo, sabe. Eu nunca poderei me arrepender o suficiente.

Ela apenas suspirou.

- Estou certo de que você está morrendo para ver o armário. Ou, ao menos eu direi para Alice que você estava, para fazê-la se sentir bem. Eu comentei um tempo depois.

- Eu deveria estar com medo?

- Pavor.

Eu a carreguei até o estreito corredor de pedra com pequenos arcos no teto.

- Esse será o quarto de Renesmee - eu disse, indicando com a cabeça para o quarto vazio com um chão de madeira branco. - Eles não tiveram tempo para arrumá-lo, depois de tudo.

- Aqui está nosso quarto. Esme tentou trazer um pouco da sua ilha aqui para nós. Ela achou que estaríamos ligados.

A cama era enorme e branca, com nuvens de fios de teia de aranha flutuante que ia do dossel até o chão. O pálido chão de madeira pálido combinou com outra sala, e agora compreendi que era precisamente a cor de uma praia primitiva. As paredes eram quase-branco-azul brilhante de um dia ensolarado, e a parede traseira tinha grandes portas de vidro que se abriram em um pequeno jardim escondido. Trepadeira rosa e um pequeno lago redondo, lisa como um espelho e com pedras afiadas brilhantes. Um oceano muito pequeno, calmo para nós.

- Oh - foi tudo que meu anjo conseguiu dizer.

- Eu sei - ele sussurrou.

Ficamos lá durante um minuto, lembrando, a memória perfeita do nosso tempo perfeito na ilha, na nossa ilha. Tudo que eu podia me lembrar era da nossa primeira noite na ilha, do corpo belo do meu anjo a luz da lua.

Ainda não era o momento de me deixar levar por essas lembranças, Bella em nenhum momento pareceu querer algo assim. Então sorri ao avistar o presente de Alice. - O closet é por aquelas portas duplas.

Ela nem mesmo olhou as portas de relance. Apenas me respondeu suavemente

- Nós diremos à Alice que eu corri direto para as roupas - ela sussurrou, passando os dedos em meus cabelos, aproximando seu belo rosto do meu. - Nós a diremos que eu passei horas brincando de me trocar. Nós vamos mentir.

Eu sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando e, num instante tudo o que existia era ela, nosso amor e as promessas de uma vida nova que celebrávamos ali.

**N.A/ E ai o que acharam?**

**Ai ai ai. Estou publicando no meu perfil uma one contando minha versão dessa noite amor entre os pombinhos. Passem lá e comentem também por favor!**

**Bjus**

**Ludmila**


	22. Capítulo 21  Surpresas

_**N.A: Cof Cof...**_

_**Olá pessoas. Quem é vivo sempre aparece...**_

_**Está nas minhas resoluções de ano novo postar pelo menos 2 capítulos por mês dessa história... Então Cá estou eu com um cap novo pra vcs espero que gostem...**_

_**Ah... Feliz 2012 pra todo mundo, paz, amor pra todos nós.**_

_**Segue o capítulo.**_

_**Capítulo 21 – Surpresa**_

_Então depois de 10 anos? Todo mundo é normal de novo? Como eles estão agora?_

_Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com sua pergunta que parecia muito mais algo que Emmett tivesse dito só que de maneira mais educada. - Bem, não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer quando diz normal. Você tem visto minha família cuidar da vida de um jeito justamente humano, mas você dormia a noite. – Eu pisquei pra ela. – Tem bastante tempo de sobra quando você não tem que dormir. Isso faz com que equilibrar seu... interesse seja mais facil. Tem uma razão pela qual eu sou o melhor músico da família, porque – além de Carlisle – eu já li mais livros, estudei a maior parte das ciências, me tornei fluente na maioria das línguas... Emmett acreditaria que eu sou um sabe tudo porque consigo ler mentes, mas a verdade é que eu só tinha muito tempo livre._

_Nós rimos juntos, e o impulso de nossa risada com que nossos corpos próximos se tocassem de uma maneira deliciosamente excitante, efetivamente dando fim a nossa conversa._

_Era só um pouco mais tarde quando eu, relutantemente, lembrei-a sobre nossas prioridades. Só precisei de uma palavra._

- Renesmee...

Minha doce e linda esposa suspirou. _Será que ela estava tão sem vontade de sair dali como eu estava._ Mas eu sabia melhor. Nossa filha acordaria logo. Era quase sete da manhã. Será que ela estaria procurando por mim? Por Bella? Abruptamente, ela se levantou da cama e em seguida seu corpo todo travou, um claro demonstrativo do nervosismo em um vampiro... Eu podia imaginar o porque...

- Está tudo bem, amor. Se troque, e nós voltaremos pra casa em dois segundos.

Seu rosto então se tornou confuso e dividido, olhando de um lado para o outro, quase como um desenho animado, olhando em minha direção e na direção da casa onde encontraríamos nossa filha. Ela olhava pra um lado e pro outro, doze vezes por segundo como um desenho animado. Eu apenas sorri, entendendo exatamente a dúvida que se passava na cabeça dela.

- É tudo questão de balanço, amor. Você é tão boa nisso, não acho que vá demorar para organizar suas perspectivas.

- E nós temos a noite toda, certo?

Ele perguntou muito incerta, como se houvesse algum jeito de eu não querê-la. - Você acha que eu poderia deixar você se vestir agora se não fosse o caso?

Isso pareceu ser o suficiente pra ela. Assim, nós equilibraríamos nossa vida entre cuidar e amar nossa menina, compartilhando esses momentos com nossa família, sendo bons pais e a noite teríamos nossos momentos a sós, Eu e minha adorada esposa.

Qualquer que fosse a linha de pensamento de Bella a fez ficar estressada novamente, enquanto atravessávamos as portas do closet. Bella não ficou muito feliz quando viu a surpresa de Alice...

- Qual é a minha? – Ela perguntou irritada.

Olhando bem agora o closet eu tinha certeza que ele não era só maior que o nosso quarto mas sim maior que a casa inteira. Eu sabia que Esme já nem argumentava com Alice quando se tratava de roupas, era ainda mais inútil do que discutir com ela sobre qualquer assunto. Olhando para o closet, tudo estava embrulhado em capas brancas, fileiras de cabides após fileiras e mais fileiras...

- Pelo meu conhecimento, tudo menos essa apontando aqui é seu. – Eu a respondi apontando para minha parte infinitamente menor.

- Tudo isso?

Eu apenas ri.

- Alice - nós dissemos juntos. Eu disse seu nome como explicação e Bella disse como acusação.

- Certo – ela murmurou e então puxou o zíper pra baixo do cabide mais perto. Ela gemeu de raiva ao encontrar um vestido longo rosa bebê dentro dele. Obviamente, encontrar algo normal pra vestir podia levar o dia todo!

- Me deixe ajudar - Eu ofereci. Era melhor ajudar. O Gênio da minha linda recém criada ainda era instável e eu honestamente temia por Alice se Bella visse metade das coisas compradas. Eu ainda devia muito a Alice e poupá-la de apanhar me parecia um bom jeito de agradecer. Então me pus a farejar no indo em direção a uma cômoda embutida, tirando uma calça jeans surrada.

Bella me olhou com curiosidade. - Como você fez isso?

- Jeans tem seu próprio cheiro, como qualquer outra coisa. Agora... algodão?

Segui então para outra gaveta, pegando uma camiseta branca de manga comprida. Eu joguei para Bella.

- Obrigada – ela me disse fervorosamente, inalando o cheiro de cada tecido, memorizando o cheiro pra futuras procuras no seu enorme e novo guarda roupas. Eu acreditava que seda e cetim seriam evitados por um bom tempo.

Ela se vestiu colocando a roupa simples e eu fiquei feliz de ver que nenhuma transformação a mudou nas pequenas coisas, naquelas que realmente importavam. Bella era linda exatamente em sua simplicidade.

Nós fomos para o jardim escondido, que estava acima da parede de pedra, e chegava à floresta em um fim de linha. Ela soltou sua mão da minha para que pudesse correr de volta. Eu fui mais rápido dessa vez.

Assim que nos aproximamos da casa eu podia ouvir as piadas estúpidas de Emmett sobre a demora minha e de Bella. Esme o repreendeu duas vezes dizendo que ninguém precisava ficar conjecturando sobrea vida íntima de nós dois ainda mais na frente de nossa filha. Mas obviamente ele não ouviu, fazendo minha mãe ri de uma das piadinhas e desistir. Era inútil mesmo tentar fazê-lo parar...

Renesmee estava acordada; ela estava sentada no chão com Rose e Emmett pairando em cima dela, brincando com uma pilha pequena de roupas pratas. Ela tinha uma colher na sua mão direita. Quando ela me viu pelo vidro, ela atirou a colher no chão- onde ficou uma marca na madeira e apontou na direção de Bella. Seus espectadores deram risada; Alice, Jasper, Esme, e Carlisle estavam sentados no sofá, a assistindo como se ela fosse o mais interessante dos filmes.

Passamos pela porta quando a risada deles tinha mal começado, se espalhando pelo cômodo. No mesmo segundo Bella chegou a nossa menina e sorriram uma pra outra.

Ela era diferente, mas não muito. Um pouco maior de novo, suas proporções estavam passando de bebê pra criança. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos, os cachos balançando a todo o momento. Eu notei as feições de Bella relaxarem aliviada, ela deve ter exagerado nas suas previsões em relação nossa filha. Algo bem comum em relação às mães.

Renesmee deu uma batidinha na bochecha de Bella, chamando sua atenção. Ela estava com fome de novo.

- Por quanto tempo ela esteve acordada? - Bella perguntou enquanto eu me dirigia a cozinha.

- Só alguns minutos - Rose disse. - Nós teríamos te ligado em breve. Ela está perguntando por você- exigindo você talvez seja uma descrição melhor. Esme sacrificou seu trabalho de prata só pra manter a monstrinha entretida. - Rose sorriu pra Renesmee com tanta afeição que a crítica nem fazia sentido. - Nós não queríamos, er, te incomodar.

Rosalie mordeu seus lábios e olhou pra longe, tentando não rir. Se lembrando das piadas de Emmett. Que por sua vez se segurava pra não voltar a falar mais de suas besteiras. Eu me limitei a rolar os olhos.

- Nós vamos ter arrumado seu quarto rapidinho – Bella disse pra Renesmee, ignorando o último comentário de minha irmã. - Você vai gostar do chalé. É mágica. – Eu entrei na sala a tempo de ver minha esposa agradecer minha mãe. - Obrigada, Esme. Muito mesmo. É absolutamente perfeita.

Antes que Esme pudesse responder, Emmett estava rindo de novo- bem alto decidido a deixar Bella encabulada.

- Então ainda está em pé? - ele tentou falar ao meio das gargalhadas. - Eu pensei que vocês tinham a feito pedregulhos já. O que vocês estavam fazendo ontem à noite? Discutindo o a dívida externa do país? - Ele uivou em sua risada.

Bella travou os dentes com as implicâncias do meu irmão e passou nossa filha para Rose, ela ainda não confiava, ao que parece, nela mesma para alimentar Reneesme.

- Por que ele saiu tão chateado? - Eu perguntei a Rose me referindo a Jacob quando voltei para o cômodo com o copo de Renesmee.

- Eu não sei- ou ligo - Rosalie disse, mas ela respondeu a pergunta de Edward mais completamente. - Ele estava olhando Nessie dormir, sua boca aberta como o idiota que ele é, e então ele ficou em pé sem nenhum tipo de gatilho- que eu tenha notado, mas de qualquer jeito e saiu por aí. Eu estava feliz de me livrar dele. Quanto mais tempo ele passa aqui, menos chances nós temos de ter esse cheiro banido.

- Rose - Esme disse gentilmente.

Rosalie mexeu seus cabelos. - Eu acho que não importa. Nós não vamos ficar aqui por tanto tempo.

- Eu ainda acho que devemos ir pra New Hampshire e acertar as coisas - Emmett disse, obviamente continuando uma conversa anterior. - Bella já está registrada em Dartmouth. Não parece que vai leva-la todo esse tempo pra poder voltar a escola. - Ele virou pra olhar pra Bella, decidindo continuar a implicar com Bella. - Eu tenho certeza que você vai tirar de letra... parece que você não tem nada de interessante pra fazer a noite além de estudar.

Rosalie riu.

Bella o ignorou mais uma vez. - Onde estão os lobos hoje?

- Jacob saiu daqui essa manhã bem cedo - Rosalie disse, com uma ruga na sua testa, o desagrado claro em falar de Jacob. - Seth o seguiu.

No momento seguinte eu ouvi os pensamento do idiota do Black, _dizendo "prepare-se gente tem humano chegando na área". _

Então Alice estava em pé.

- O que ele está fazendo? O que aquele cachorro está fazendo que apagou todo o meu itinerário pra hoje? EU não posso ver nada! Não! - Ela jogou um olhar torturado pra Bella. - Olhe pra você! Você precisa que eu te mostre como usar seu closet!

Eu não estava com paciência para as crises de Alice, eu queria cortar a garganta de Jacob - Ele falou com Charlie. Ele acha que Charlie vai o seguir. Vindo aqui. Hoje.

Alice saiu resmungando pela porta dos fundos enquanto Bella dizia:

- Ele contou a Charlie? Mas- ele não entende? Como ele pôde fazer isso? -

Eu falei entre os dentes tentando me controlar . - Jacob está vindo pra cá, agora.

. Jacob entrou pela porta sacudindo seu cabelo molhado como um cachorro, derrubando água no carpete e no sofá onde ficaram pequenos pontos cinzas no sofá branco. Seus dentes apareceram contra seus lábios escuros, seus olhos estavam claros e excitados. Ele entrou com movimentos desajeitados, como se ele tivesse gostando de destruir a vida de Bella e irritar Rose no processo.

- Hey, pessoal - ele nos cumprimentou, rindo.

Estava perfeitamente silencioso. Leah e Seth ficaram aos seus lados, em suas formas humanas- por enquanto; as mãos dos dois estavam tremendo com a tensão do cômodo. Apenas o idiota do cachorro não reparava...

- Rose - Bella disse, com os braços esticados. Sem palavras, Rosalie entregou Renesmee a Bella, que por sua vez pressionou nossa filha em seu peito, a segurando como um talismã. Ela parecia estar tentando se controlar para não atacar Jacob, como tinha feito no dia anterior.

Nossa filha estava parada , prestando bastante atenção. Mas não preocupada.

- Charlie estará aqui logo - Jacob disse casualmente. - Só pra ver como estão as coisas. Eu acho que Alice está pegando pra vocês óculos de Sol, ou alguma coisa assim?

- Você acha muito - Bella cuspiu por entre dentes. - O. Que. Você. Fez?

Jacob sorriu, mas ele estava muito feliz pra responder seriamente. _Idiota_. - A Loira e Emmett me acordaram essa manhã com toda a baboseira de todos vocês se mudarem pro outro lado do país. Como se eu pudesse deixar vocês irem embora. Charlie é o maior problema aqui, certo? Bem, problema resolvido.

- Você imagina o que você fez? O perigo em que você o colocou? – Bella tentou de novo.

Ele bufou. - Eu não o coloquei em perigo. Exceto por você. Mas você tem um certo autocontrole supernatural, certo? Não é tão bom quanto ler mentes, se você me perguntar. Muito menos legal. – Respondeu ainda não levando Bella a sério.

Eu então num átimo fui a sua direção, Parando frente a frente ao rosto de Jacob. Que deu dois passos pra trás assim que notou o quão irritado eu estava.

- Isso é só uma teoria, mongol. – Eu rugi. - Você acha que nós devíamos testa-la com Charlie ? Você sabe a dor física que você vai fazer em Bella, mesmo se ela puder resistir? Ou a dor emocional se ela não conseguir? Eu acho que o que acontece com Bella não é mais de seu interesse, não é? - Eu cuspi as ultimas palavras, acusando-o claramente de não se importar mais com Bella.

Renesmee pressionou os dedos ansiosamente na bochecha de Bella, ansiedade colorindo o replay em sua cabeça, preocupada e com medo por Jacob, que finalmente entendeu a gravidade da situação.

. - Bella vai sentir dor?

- Como se você tivesse enfiado um cano de aço quente em sua garganta.

Pela minha visão periférica vi Bella estremecer, provavelmente com a lembrança do cheiro de sangue humano.

- Eu não sabia disso. - Jacob sussurrou.

- Então você deveria ter perguntado primeiro – Eu disse ainda com muita raiva.

- Você teria me impedido. - Jacob sussurrou.

- Você _deveria _ter sido impedido.

- Isso não é sobre mim – Bella interrompeu. Eu não quase não pude me conter tamanha descrença, como assim, não era sobre ela. Era ela que ia sentir dor, muita dor. - Isso é sobre Charlie, Jacob. Como você pôde coloca-lo em perigo desse jeito? Você percebe que agora é vida ou vampiro pra ele agora, também? – Ouvi sua voz tremer no fim e eu senti ainda mais vontade de cortar a garganta de Jacob.

Jacob ainda estava em problemas por causa das minhas acusações, mas as de Bella não pareciam preocupa-lo. - Relaxe, Bella. Eu não disse nada pra que vocês não estavam planejando falar.

- Mas ele está vindo aqui!

- Yeah, essa é a idéia. Não era o plano faze-lo tirar conclusões erradas? Eu acho que consegui fazer bem isso.

Diga logo, Jacob. Eu não tenho paciência pra isso. – Minha esposa respondeu em milésimos de segundo de fúria.

- Eu não disse pra ele sobre você, Bella. Não realmente. Eu disse pra ele sobre mim. Bem, mostrei é provavelmente o melhor verbo.

- Ele se transformou em frente do Charlie – Eu disse numa voz monótona.

Bella sussurrou aparente irada demais para falar. - Você o que?

- Ele é corajoso. Do mesmo jeito que você. Não desmaiou, não vomitou nem nada. Eu preciso dizer, eu fiquei impressionado. Você precisava ver a cara dele quando eu comecei a tirar minhas roupas. Sem preço - Jacob riu.

- Você é um total idiota! Você podia ter dado a ele um ataque do coração! – Bella agora gritou enquanto toda família acompanhava a discussão como uma partida de tênis.

- Charlie está bem. Ele é forte. Se você desse um minuto, você ia ver que eu te fiz um favor aqui.

- Você tem metade disso, Jacob. – A voz de Bella parecia gelo. - Você tem trinta segundos pra me falar tudo antes que eu dê Renesmee pra Rosalie e arranque sua cabeça fora. Seth não poderá me parar essa vez.

- Jesus, Bells. Você não era tão melodramática. Isso é uma coisa de vampiro? – Jacob ainda não levava Bella a sério...

- Vinte e seis segundos.

Jacob rolou os olhos e sentou na cadeira mais próxima. Seu bando foi junto pra ficar ao seu lado, não tão relaxado quanto ele parecia estar; os olhos de Leah estavam em Bella, seus dentes a mostra.

- Eu bati na porta de Charlie hoje e pedi a ele pra sair pra uma volta comigo. Ele estava confuso, mas quando eu disse pra ele que era sobre você e que você estava de volta na cidade, ele me seguiu pras árvores. Eu disse a ele que você não estava mais doente, e que as coisas estavam um pouco estranhas, mas boas. Ele estava prestes a ir embora pra te ver, mas eu disse a ele que precisava mostrá-lo uma coisa. E então eu me transformei. - Jacob se mexeu.

- Eu quero todas as palavras, seu monstro. – Eu quase apreciei o jeito feroz que Bella se referia a Jacob agora.

- Bem, você disse que eu só tinha trinta segundos - okay, okay. – A expressão de minha linda vampira deve ter dito a ele que ninguém estava pra brincadeira. - Deixe-me ver... eu me transformei de volta e me vesti, e depois que ele voltou a respirar, eu disse algo como, 'Charlie, você não vive no mundo que você achou que vivia. A boa notícia é, nada mudou, mas agora - você sabe. A vida irá continuar do mesmo jeito que antes. Você pode voltar a pensar que você não acredita em nada disso.' Levou um minuto pra ele colocar a cabeça no lugar, e então ele quis saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com você, com todo o negócio de doença-rara. Eu o disse que você estava doente, mas que você estava bem agora- só que você teve que mudar um pouco no processo de melhora. Ele quis saber o que eu quis dizer por "mudar", e eu disse que você estava mais parecida com Esme agora do que com Renée.

Involuntariamente eu rosnei com o rumo perigoso enquanto Bella fazia um som engasgado de pavor.

- Depois de alguns minutos, ele perguntou, realmente silencioso, se você tinha virado um animal também. E eu disse, 'Ela bem que queria ser tão legal.' - Jacob gargalhou.

Rosalie fez um barulho de nojo.

- Eu comecei a contar sobre os lobisomens, mas eu nem tinha acabado de falar a palavra- Charlie me cortou e disse 'que preferia não ouvir em detalhes.' Então ele perguntou se você sabia em que você estava se metendo quando casou com Edward, e eu disse, 'Claro, ela sabe disso por anos, desde que ela veio pra Forks.' Ele não gostou muito daquilo. Eu deixei ele xingar até ele ficar mais calmo. Quando ele ficou, ele só queria duas coisas. Ele queria te ver, e eu disse que seria melhor eu ir na frente pra explicar.

Bella respirou fundo antes de perguntar. - O que era a outra coisa que ele queria?

Jacob sorriu. - Você vai gostar disso. Sua condição principal era que ele queria saber o mínimo sobre tudo isso. Se não há necessidade de ele saber alguma coisa, então não fale. Só o que ele precisa saber.

Eu vi o alívio correr pelo rosto de Bella pela primeira vez desde que Jacob entrou na casa. - Eu consigo aguentar essa parte.

- Além disso, ele só quer fingir que as coisas estão normais. - O sorriso de Jacob se tornou presunçoso; mas eu estava com muita vontade de tirar aquele sorriso estúpido da cara dele.

- O que você disse pra ele de Renesmee? – Bella perguntou notoriamente mais calma, Jacob percebeu também.

- Oh yeah. Eu disse que você e Edward tinham herdado uma pequena boca pra alimentar. - Ele me olhou, ainda um pouco assustado por causa do meu ataque de fúria. - Ela é uma órfã que está sob a sua guarda- como Bruce Wayne e Dick Grayson. - Jacob bufou. - Eu não achei que vocês iam se importar de eu mentir. Isso tudo faz parte do jogo, certo? – Eu não me achava capaz de responder qualquer coisa sem querer matar Jacob novamente. Então permaneci imóvel, era melhor assim, Jacob continuou. – Charlie já tinha passado da fase de ficar chocado, e aí ele perguntou se vocês iam adota-la. 'Como uma filha? Eu sou tipo um avô?' eram suas exatas palavras. Eu disse pra ele que sim. 'Parabéns, vovô' e tudo isso. Ele até sorriu um pouquinho.

- Mas ela está mudando tão rápido – Bella sussurrou.

- Eu disse a ele que ela era mais especial que todos nós juntos - Jacob disse numa voz calma. Ele levantou e andou até Bella, acenando pra Leah e Seth quando eles começaram a seguir.

Renesmee quase alcançou a ele, mas Bella a abraçou mais forte, enquanto o lobo continuava. - Eu disse a ele, 'Confie em mim, você não vai querer saber sobre isso. Mas se você puder ignorar todas as partes estranhas, você vai ficar encantado. Ela é a pessoa mais linda no mundo inteiro.' E então eu o disse que se ele pudesse lidar com isso, vocês iam ficar por perto por um tempo e ele teria uma chance de conhecer ela. Mas eu disse que se fosse muito pra ele, você iria embora. Ele disse que se ninguém tentasse informa-lo demais, ele estava de acordo.

Jacob olhou pra Bella esperando. Todos nós estávamos...

- Eu não vou te agradecer - Bella disse a ele. - Você ainda está colocando Charlie em um grande risco.

- Eu sinto muito sobre isso te machucar. Eu não sabia que era assim. Bella, as coisas são diferentes com a gente agora, mas você sempre será minha melhor amiga, e eu sempre vou te amar. Eu vou te amar do jeito certo agora. Finalmente há um equilíbrio. Nós dois temos pessoas a quais nós não podemos viver sem. – O lobo sorriu antes de perguntar. - Ainda amigos?

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Bella enquanto Jacob levantava a mão. Ela respirou fundo antes de mudar o peso de Reneesme de um braço pra outro. Os dois trocaram um discreto aperto de mão enquanto Bella falava. - Se eu não matar Charlie hoje, eu posso considerar em te perdoar.

- Quando você não matar Charlie hoje, você vai me agradecer muito.

Bella revirou os olhos. Enquanto eu ouvia Rose e Emm ficarem tristes por Bella não ter atacado. Eu pensava exatamente como eles.

Ele levantou sua outra mão em direção de Renesmee, um pedido dessa vez. - Posso?

- Eu estou segurando ela pra que minhas mãos não estejam livres pra te matar, Jacob.

Talvez mais tarde.

Ele suspirou, mas não pressionou Bella. Sensato.

Alice correu de volta pelas portas, suas mãos cheias e sua expressão prometendo violência. - Você, você, e você. - Ela falou, olhando pros lobisomens. - Se vocês vão ficar, vão ali pro canto e fiquem por lá por um tempo. Eu preciso ver. Bella, é melhor você entrega-lo o bebê também. Você precisará de seus braços livres, de qualquer jeito. Jacob riu em triunfo.

- Pegue ela –Bella disse a Jacob, seu rosto travado de medo.

Ele concordou a preocupação na sua testa, se sentindo culpado por Bella. Ele gesticulou para sua matilha, e todos eles foram pro canto mais longe da sala. Seth e Jake sentaram no chão, mas Leah balançou a cabeça e juntou os lábios com raiva_. A que ponto eu cheguei, virar quase um cachorrinho de estimação desse bando de vampiros fedorentos_.

- Estou permitida a sair? - ela perguntou. Ainda mais desconfortável em sua forma humana, usando a mesma roupa desde saiu da matilha de Sam. Suas mãos ainda estavam tremendo.

- É claro. - Jake disse.

- Fique à oeste assim você não cruza o caminho de Charlie - Alice acrescentou.

Leah não olhou pra Alice; ela saiu pela porta e foi pras árvores se transformar.

Eu fui para o lado de Bella, agora um pouco mais calmo, olhando seu belo rosto. - Você consegue fazer isso. Você sabe que consegue. Eu vou te ajudar, nós todos vamos.

Ela me olhou não acreditando inteiramente em minhas palavras. Não acreditando em si própria. Eu continuei.

- Se eu achasse que você não pode aguentar, nós desapareceríamos hoje. Nesse mesmo minuto. Mas você pode. E você vai ficar mais feliz se puder ter Charlie na sua vida.

Alice levantou a mão mostrando a pequena caixa azul na palma, as lentes de contato. - Isso vai irritar seus olhos não vão machucar, mas pode deixar seus olhos anuviados. É irritante. Eles também não são exatamente da sua cor antiga, mas ainda assim é melhor que vermelho certo?

Ela jogou a caixinha no ar e Bella pegou.

- Quando você- - Minha esposa tentou perguntar à Alice.

- Antes de você ir pra lua-de-mel. Eu estava preparada pra várias coisas no futuro.

Meu anjo assustado concordou e abriu a caixinha. Colocando-as sem grandes problemas, piscando, enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam a obstrução.

- Como eu pareço? - Ela me perguntou.

Eu sorri. - Linda. É claro-

- Sim, sim, ela sempre está linda - Alice finalizou seu pensamento impacientemente e quebrando nosso momento. – É melhor que o vermelho, mas isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer. Marrom lama. O seu marrom era muito mais bonito. Que fique claro que elas não vão durar pra sempre- o veneno nos seus olhos irá dissolvê-la em poucas horas. Então se Charlie ficar mais que isso, você vai ter que se retirar pra troca-las. O que é uma boa idéia, porque humanos precisam de pausas pra ir ao banheiro. – Ela balançou a cabeça. - Esme, dê a ela algumas aulas de como agir como humana enquanto eu estoco o banheiro com lentes de contato.

- Quanto tempo eu tenho? – Minha mãe perguntou.

- Charlie estará aqui em cinco minutos. Foque no simples.

Esme concordou e pegou a mão de Bella. - O negócio é não sentar muito duro ou se mover muito rápido -

- Sente-se se ele sentar - Emmett ajudou. - Humanos não gostam de só ficar em pé.

- Deixe seus olhos vagar por aí a cada 30 segundos ou coisa assim - Jasper disse. - Humanos não ficam olhando pra uma coisa só por tanto tempo.

- Cruze suas pernas por uns 5 minutos, e então troque e cruze seus tornozelos por outros 5. - Rosalie disse.

Bella concordou enquanto eu, a fitava com um pouco de medo. O que seria de Bella se ela falhasse. Sendo Bella um anjo como é, ela jamais se perdoaria se algo desse errado nesse encontro com seu pai.

- E pisque pelo menos três vezes por minuto - Emmett disse. Ele então se lembrou de um jogo de baseball que passaria na TV, poderia ajudar a distrair Charlie, ele pensou.

- Mexa suas mãos também. Passe-as no seu cabelo ou finja coçar algo. - Jasper disse.

- Eu disse Esme - Alice reclamou quando voltou. - Vocês vão falar demais.

- Não, eu acho que eu entendi tudo. – Minha Bella disse. - Sentar, olhar pros lados, piscar...

- Certo. - Esme aprovou e abraçou meu anjo.

Jasper juntou as sobrancelhas. - Você estará segurando sua respiração o quanto for possível, mas você precisa mexer seus ombros pra parecer que está respirando. - Disse meu irmão enquanto ironicamente se lembrava de como era estar ao redor de Bella ainda humana. Era doloroso pra ele, seria pra ela também, ele pensava com solidariedade.

Bella concordou e respirou fundo tentado se acalmar.

Eu me aproximei de meu amor abraçando-a e dizendo em seu ouvido. - Você consegue fazer isso. Eu repetia isso pra nós dois.

- Dois minutos - Alice disse. - Talvez você devesse começar no sofá. Você estava doente, depois de tudo. Desse jeito ele não precisará ver você se mexer logo.

Alice empurrou Bella para o sofá, que tentou se mover mais desajeitada. Alice apenas rolou os olhos em resposta.

- Jacob, eu preciso de Renesmee - Bella disse.

Jacob juntou as sobrancelhas, sem se mexer.

Alice disse contrariada. - Bella, isso não me ajuda a ver.

- Mas eu preciso dela. Ela me deixa calma. – Bella disse o medo evidente.

- Ta bem - Alice gemeu. - Segure ela o mais parado que puder e então eu vou tentar ver em volta dela. - Ela suspirou, se concentrando para poder ver as ramificações do futuro. Parecíamos navegar em águas tranquilas mas o futuro é algo muito subjetivo, por isso não ajudou muito as atuais previsões de Alice. Jacob suspirou, também, e então levou Renesmee pra mãe e então fugiu rapidamente do olhar de Alice.

Eu me sentei ao lado de minha nova família rodeei meus braços no entrono da minha esposa e filha, que por sinal captava os espírito tenso do ambiente e estava ali quietinha. Eu saberia que ela entenderia, era só explicar.

- Renesmee, alguém especial está vindo pra ver você e sua mãe. Mas ele não é como nós, ou Jacob. A gente precisa ser bastante cuidadoso com ele. Você não devia contar pra ele as coisas como você nos conta.

Renesmee tocou-me no rosto. Pra afirmar seu ponto.

- Exatamente - eu disse, concordando com minha bonequinha. - Ele vai te fazer ficar com sede, mas você não pode morder ele. Ele não vai se curar como Jacob.

- Ela pode te entender? – Bella me questionou.

- Ela entende. Você vai ser cuidadosa, não vai, Renesmee? Você vai nos ajudar?

Renesmee concordou tocando meu rosto. E, em seguida se sentiu culpada por sempre morder Jacob

- Não, eu não ligo se você morder Jacob. Isso tudo bem.

Jacob riu.

- Talvez você deva sair, Jacob. – Eu disse friamente, olhando em sua direção. Ainda não entendendo o motivo de ele estar tão contente assim.

- Eu disse a Charlie que eu estaria aqui - Jacob disse. - Ele precisa de apoio moral.

- Apoio moral – Eu disse irritado. - Até onde Charlie sabe, você é o monstro mais repulsivo de todos nós.

- Repulsivo? - Jake protestou, e então riu silenciosamente pra ele mesmo.

Então rápido demais, ouvimos os pneus virar na estrada para a parte quieta da rua da nossa casa no mesmo instante que a respiração desnecessária de Bella se tornou ainda mais agitada.

Algo fez Bella ir relaxando gradativamente. Jasper pode sentir a nítida mudança.

- Muito bom, Bella – Meu irmão sussurrou em aprovação.

Eu a abracei com mais força, ela se virou pra mim e perguntou.

- Você tem certeza? - - Positivo. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa. - Eu sorri e a beijei. Pensando em ser apenas um selinho. Porém nosso se tornou algo mais... intenso. Em instantes, o que nos impedia de tornar nosso beijo em outra coisa foi nosso bebê nos braços de Bella.

Jasper sentiu a mudança de humor. - Er, Edward, você pode parar de distraí-la desse jeito. Ela precisa se concentrar.

Eu me afastei, meio constrangido meio excitado. - Oops - eu disse.

Bella riu. Essa fala sempre era dela.

- Mais tarde - ela disse, sussurrando pra ela mesma, e segundo o estranho dom de Jasper a ansiedade fazia em seu estomago.

- Concentre-se, Bella. - Jasper falou.

- Certo. – Ela respondeu enquanto eu simplesmente me mantinha quieto. Eu me sentia da mesma forma.

- Bella!

- Desculpa, Jasper.

Emmett riu.

O som da viatura de Charlie só se aproximou. Um segundo passou e todo mundo estava parado. Bella cruzou as pernas e piscou os olhos cobertos agora marrons lamacentos, como disse Alice.

O carro parou em frente a casa e parou por alguns segundos. Charlie se sentia tão nervoso que seus pensamentos estavam incoerentes. E então o motor desligou, e uma porta bateu. Três passos na grama, e depois oito thuds na varanda. E então o silêncio. Charlie respirou duas vezes.

Knock, knock, knock.

Bella respirou fundo enquanto Renesmee descansava em seus braços, escondendo seu rosto entre os cabelos da mãe. Seria uma cena linda de se apreciar se não estivéssemos numa situação tão tensa.

Carlisle respondeu a porta. Começava a atuação, após tanto esse tempo sem interação com humanos, era quase estranho voltar a fingir.

- Olá, Charlie. – Meu pai disse, olhando apropriadamente envergonhado. Depois, nós devíamos estar em Atlanta no Centro de Controle de Doenças. Charlie sabia que ele tinha sido enganado.

- Carlisle - Charlie o cumprimentou. - Cadê Bella?

- Aqui, Pai.

Charlie se animou quando ouviu a voz de Bella ainda que a voz estivesse diferente. Era a menina dele que falava. Até aquele momento ele ainda acreditava que tudo o que tinha acontecido era sonho. Ouvir a voz de sua filha era como respirar aliviado.

Mas isso durou pouco tempo. Ao olhar o rosto de Bella e ver todas as mudanças, ele honestamente desejou estar sonhando tamanha a diferença.

Choque. Dor. Perda. Medo. Raiva. Suspeitas. Mais dor.

- É você, Bella? - ele sussurou.

- Yep. - Eu disse na minha voz estranha. - Oi, pai.

Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

- Hey, Charlie. - Jacob o cumprimentou do canto. - Como estão as coisas?

Charlie olhou pra Jacob uma vez, lutando com a memória, e então olhou pra filha de novo. Devagar, Charlie cruzou a sala e ficou a alguns passos do sofá onde estávamos. Ele olhou acusadoramente pra mim, por tudo que aconteceu a Bella, então seus olhos voltaram pra novamente para Bella.

- Bella? - ele perguntou de novo.

- Sou realmente eu.

Sua mandíbula ficou dura.

- Me desculpe, pai. – Meu anjo disse triste.

- Você está bem? - Ele exigiu.

- Realmente e verdadeiramente bem – Bella disse, sua voz sem vestígio de dúvida, oque me deixava um pouco menos culpado. - Saudável como um cavalo. – Ela concluiu.

- Jake me disse que isso foi... necessário. Que você estava morrendo. – Charlie disse essas palavras não acreditando em nenhuma delas.

Assim que Bella respirou fundo, deu pra ver em seus olhos a sede que ela sentia, apesar dela parecer estar longe de atacar seu pai, a sede ainda estava lá. Eu apertei seus ombros simpaticamente, tentando oferecer algum conforto e Jacob a olhou pedindo desculpas do outro lado da sala. Ela se recompôs enquanto Charlie aguardava a resposta.

- Jacob estava te contando a verdade.

- Isso faz você um deles - Charlie sussurrou. Obviamente meu sogro não sabia o que "um

Então eu vi minha filha gemer como um lamento por causa do cheiro de Charlie que a afetava também, nesse momento Bella a abraça mais apertado tentando consolá-la ou se acalmar, eu não sei dizer. Charlie seguiu o olhar ansioso de Bella pra baixo e viu.

- Oh - ele disse agora esquecendo completamente a raiva, deixando só o choque pra trás. - Essa é ela. A órfã que Jacob disse que vocês estavam adotando.

- Minha sobrinha – Eu menti. Ele perceberia as semelhanças mesmo, que se ressaltasse então as minhas, talvez ele engolisse a história.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse perdido sua família - Charlie disse, acusação retornando a sua voz.

- Eu perdi meus irmãos. Meu irmão mais velho foi adotado que nem eu. Eu nunca o vi depois disso. Mas os tribunais me acharam quando ele e sua mulher morreram em um acidente de carro, deixando sua única filha sem família.

Renesmee olhou por baixo dos meus cabelos, cheirando de novo. Ela olhou timidamente pra Charlie por baixo de seus longos cílios e então se escondeu de novo.

- Ela é... ela, bem, ela é linda.

- Sim - Eu concordei.

- Mas é meio que uma grande responsabilidade. Vocês dois só estão começando.

- O que mais podemos fazer? - Eu passei os dedos pelas bochechas coradas da minha princesinha. Enquanto ela queria tocar Charlie, dizer que gostava dele, que ele parecia com a mamãe.

Eu toquei seus lábios levemente, como um aviso. - Você teria a recusado?

- Hmph. Bem. - Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Jake disse que vocês a chamam de Nessie?

- Não, nós não a chamamos – Bella disse irritada. A diferença em sua voz ficou ainda mais pronunciada - Seu nome é Renesmee.

Charlie se concentrou que eu a tivesse forçado aceitar uma filha agora tão cedo - Como você se sente sobre isso? Talvez Carlisle e Esme pudessem-

- Ela é minha – Bella me interrompeu. - Eu a quero.

Charlie juntou as sobrancelhas. - Você vai me fazer um avô tão novo?

Eu sorri, tentando aliviar o clima. - Carlisle é um avô também.

Charlie olhou incredulamente pra Carlisle, ainda parado na porta da frente e pensou. Carlisle avô... Sei. Provavelmente eu que pareço pai de Carlisle...

Renesmee se inclinou em direção ao cheiro, balançando meu cabelo e olhando Charlie diretamente pela primeira vez. Charlie engasgou.

Não precisava ler mentes para saber o que ele via. Todas as semelhanças entre Bella e a criança excepcionalmente bonita que ele via. Ele teve um flash de uma memória muito antiga enquanto Renee falava que Bella tinha puxado exatamente os olhos do pai, os olhos dele.

Então Charlie começou a hiperventilar. Seus lábios tremeram, e ele estava contando os meses de trás pra frente, tentando colocar nove em um. Tentando colocar tudo junto mas não era possível ver o que estava exatamente embaixo de seu nariz.

Jacob reconhecendo o desespero genuíno do Chefe Swan se levantou e veio dar um tapinha nas costas de Charlie. Ele se inclinou pra sussurrar algo na orelha de Charlie; só que Charlie não sabia que nós todos podíamos ouvir.

- Só o que for preciso saber Charlie. Está tudo bem. Eu prometo.

Charlie engoliu e então concordou. E então como se não conseguisse se controlar ele veio em minha direção, seus pensamentos tão acusadores quantos seus olhos

- Eu não quero saber tudo, mas eu estou cheio das mentiras!

- Me desculpe – Eu disse calmamente, - mas você precisa saber da história pública mais do que você precisa saber da verdade. Se você vai fazer parte desse segredo, a história pública é o que conta. É pra proteger Bella e Renesmee e todos nós. Você pode mentir por eles?

Ninguém esperava que eu fosse jogar a responsabilidade assim em Charlie. Eu sabia que o que eu estava fazendo não era exatamente justo, mas não importava. Ele amava Bella demais, faria qualquer coisa por ela. Eu tinha que jogar com isso.

Charlie bufou uma vez e então se virou pra olhar sua filha. - Você devia ter me dado um aviso, criança.

- Se eu tivesse dado, teria feito tudo isso mais fácil? – Bella o questionou. Ele não tinha uma resposta para isso.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, então ele ajoelhou no chão em frente a Bella e a criança, como ele chamava Reneesme. Era meio difícil pra ele lidar com a idéia de ser Avô.

Minha pequena princesa sorriu e esticou uma mãozinha gordinha e rosa pra ele. Bella segurou de volta. Então minha filha colocou a outra mão contra o pescoço da mãe, com sede, curiosidade, e o rosto de Charlie em seus pensamentos.

- Whoa - Charlie tossiu, seus olhos nos seus perfeitos dentes. - Quanto tempo ela tem?

- Hum...

- Três meses - Eu disse, e então acrescentei devagar, - ela tem o tamanho de uma criança de três anos, mais ou menos. Ela é mais nova em algumas maneiras, mais madura em outras.

Muito deliberadamente Renesmee acenou pra ele.

Charlie piscou pasmo.

Jacob pegou em seu ombro. - Eu disse que ela era especial, não disse?

Charlie se encolheu pelo contato.

- Oh, vamos lá Charlie. - Jacob grunhiu. - Eu sou a mesma pessoa que eu sempre fui. Finja que nada disso aconteceu.

O lembrete fez os lábios de Charlie ficarem brancos, mas ele concordou. - Qual é o seu papel nisso tudo, Jake? - ele perguntou. - O quanto Billy sabe? Por que você está aqui? - Ele olhou para o rosto de Jacob, que estava brilhando enquanto ele olhava pra Renesmee.

- Bem, eu posso te dizer− Billy sabe absolutamente tudo−, mas isso envolve bastante coisa sobre lobiso−

- UNGH! - Charlie protestou, cobrindo suas orelhas. - Não importa.

Jacob riu. - Tudo vai ficar ótimo, Charlie. Só tente não acreditar em tudo que você vê.

Meu pai murmurou algo ilegível.

- Woo! - Emmett de repente gritou em seu tom baixo. - Vai, Gators!

Jacob e Charlie pularam de susto. O resto de nós congelamos. E em seguida eu desejei ardentemente emprestar meus dons a Emmett, havia bastantes xingamentos e repreensões a ele.

Charlie se recuperou, e então olhou pra Emmett por cima de seu ombro. - Florida está ganhando?

- Acabou de fazer o segundo touchdown - Emmett confirmou. Então ele olhou na direção onde estávamos eu Bella e Reneesme, arqueando as sobrancelhas como o idiota que era.

- Tava na hora de alguém marcar. – Concluindo assim sua piadinha estúpida.

Pela expressão furiosa de Bella. Ela não tinha nem um pouco apreciado o humor de meu irmão. Mas Charlie estava longe de perceber. Ele respirou fundo, sugando o ar como para se acalmar e dizendo a si mesmo que ficaria um pouco ali. Ele na realidade sentia falta de Bella em sua casa. Então decidiu por ficar. Ninguém aqui irá se importarm ele concluiu se deixando cair na poltrona.

- Bem - Charlie suspirou, - Eu acho que nós vamos ver se eles ficam na liderança.

Eu não sei o quanto devemos contar a Renee sobre isso - Charlie disse, hesitante com um pé pra fora da porta. Horas mais tarde. Ele se esticou, e estão seu estômago roncou.

Bella balançou a cabeça, enquanto eu via seu rosto sério conversando com seu pai. - Eu sei. Eu não quero pirar ela. É melhor protege-la. Essas coisas não são pra pessoas de coração fraco.

Os lábios de Chalie se retorceram, ele se culpava por não ter prestado mais atenção em mim e na minha família. - Eu também teria tentado protegê-la, se eu soubesse. Mas eu acho que você nunca na categoria dos covardes, não é?

Meu anjo sorriu de volta, dando um suspiro profundo através dos dentes.

- Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Teremos tempo para pensar nisso, certo?

- Certo – Bella prometeu.

Tinha sido um dia longo, de certa forma, e tão curto em outros sentidos. Charlie estava atrasado para o jantar – Sue Clearwater ia cozinhar pra ele e Billy. Essa seria uma noite estranha, Charlie se sentia um pouco traído por Billy nunca ter lhe dito nada. Ao mesmo tempo ele era grato. Mas pelo menos ele estaria comendo comida de verdade; Ele pensou ao se lembrar dos quitutes de Sue.

Durante todo o dia a tensão fez o dia passar lentamente; Charlie nunca relaxou a postura rígida de seus ombros. Mas ele também não teve pressa de ir embora. Ele assistiu dois jogos inteiros – por sorte ele estava tão absorvido nos jogos que estava totalmente alheio às piadas de Emmett que ficavam mais pesadas e cada vez menos relacionadas ao futebol a cada minuto – e os comentários após os jogos, e então às notícias, sem se mover até que Seth o lembrou do horário.

- Você vai dar um bolo em Billy e em minha mãe, Charlie? Vamos, Bella e Nessie estarão aqui amanhã. Vamos fazer um rango!

Ficou claro nos olhos de Charlie que ele não havia confiado no que Seth disse, mas ele deixou que Seth guiasse o caminho para fora. A dúvida ainda estava lá enquanto ele estava parado agora conversando e com Bella e tentando parecer despreocupado. As nuvens estavam ficando mais finas, a chuva havia parado. O sol podia até aparecer pouco antes de se pôr.

- Jake diz que vocês iam fugir de mim - ele murmurou pra Bella agora. Tentando expulsar o tom acusador na voz.

- Eu não queria fazer isso se houvesse outra maneira de lidar com a situação. É por isso que ainda estamos aqui. – Bella respondeu tranquila.

- Ele disse que vocês podiam ficar por algum tempo, mas apenas se eu for forte o suficiente, e se eu mantiver a boca fechada.

- Sim... Mas eu não posso prometer que nunca iremos embora, pai. É muito complicado...

- Saber apenas o necessário - ele a lembrou.

- Certo.

- Mas vocês vão visitar, se precisarem ir?

- Eu prometo, pai. Agora que você sabe só o suficiente, eu acho que isso pode funcionar. Eu ficarei tão perto quanto você quiser.

Charlie nunca foi um homem de grandes demonstrações de afeto. Por isso ele passou uma tarde inteira decidindo dar um abraço ou não na filha, e quando o fez, se arrependeu de não ter feito antes. Ele cuidadosamente envolveu os ombros de Bella tomando cuidado com sua netinha e repondeu.

- Fique bem perto, Bells - ele murmurou. - Muito perto.

- Te amo, pai – Bella disse

Ele estremeceu e se afastou. Meu anjo abaixou o braço.

- Amo você também, garota. Não importa o que mais tenha mudado, isso não mudou. – Ele tocou um dedo à bochecha rosa de Renesmee. - Ela com certeza parece um bocado com você.

- Parece mais com Edward, eu acho. – Bella discordou e adicionou baixinho. - Ela tem os seus cachos.

Charlie começou a falar, e então bufou. - Huh. Acho que ela tem. Huh. Vovô. - Ele balançou a cabeça duvidosamente. - Eu vou segurá-la um dia?

- Aqui - Bella disse, passando-a pra ele.

- Ela é... robusta. – Charlie disse vendo que obviamente ela não pesava como uma criança de três meses.

- Robusto é bom - Charlie disse, vendo a expressão no rosto de Bella. Ele achou que tivesse a ofendido. Então ele murmurou para si mesmo, - Ela vai precisar ser durona, cercada por toda essa loucura. - Ele a balançou gentilmente em seus braços, movendo-se um pouco de um lado pro outro. - O bebê mais bonito que eu já vi,

incluindo você, garota. Desculpa, mas é verdade.

- Eu sei que é.

- Bebê lindo - ele disse de novo, mas dessa vez era como se ele estivesse fazendo um mimo.

E então era mais um apaixonado por nossa filha.

- Posso voltar amanhã?

- Sim, pai. É claro. Estaremos aqui.

- É bom que estejam - ele disse tentando parecer severo. - Vejo você amanhã, Nessie.

- Você também não! – Bella disse brava.

- Huh?

- O nome dela é Renesmee. Como em Renee e Esme, juntos. Nada de variações. - Eu lutei para me acalmar sem respirar fundo dessa vez. - Você quer ouvir o nome do meio dela

- Claro.

- Carlie. Com um C. Como em Carlisle e Charlie juntos.

O sorriso de Charlie se iluminou, fazendo rugas aparecerem ao redor de seus olhos, me pegando de surpresa. - Obrigado, Bells.

- Obrigada você, pai. Tanta coisa mudou tão rápido. Minha cabeça não parou de rodar. Se eu não tivesse você, eu não saberia como me manter ligada à... à realidade. – Charlie não notou o quase deslize de Bella, seu estômago roncou bem alto o distraindo.

Charlie balançou a cabeça e então relutantemente passou Renesmee de volta pra filha. Ele por cima de Bella pra dentro da casa, percebendo que não havia nenhuma "preparação humana" pra aquela hora, não havia jantar ou qualquer coisa que os humanos faziam naquele horário. Ele queria perguntar o porquê mais achou melhor não. Ele concluiu que era um covarde.

- Te vejo amanhã, Bella. - Ele fez uma careta e adicionou. - Quer dizer, não é que você não esteja... bonita. Eu vou me acostumar.

- Obrigada, pai.

Charlie balançou a cabeça enquanto tentava desanuviar a mente para ir jantar. Depois o barulho de seus pensamentos e do carro se afastaram .E agora era hora de comemorar assim que Charlie saiu eu estava radiante e em seguida parei de tocar o piano para ficar com minha esposa incrivelmente talentosa.

- Wow. – Foi só o que Bella sussurrou...

- Você tirou a palavra da minha boca. – Eu disse sorrindo abraçando minha esposa que segurava nossa filha adormecida.

- Edward, eu consegui! – Bella não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. E nem eu. Poderia ser tudo assim tão perfeito?

**N. A: E ai gostaram desse capítulo enormeeeeee?**

**Espero que sim e por favor moças, não deixem de comentar são os comentários de vcs que inspiram a gente a continuar.**

**Então por favor, muitos comentários vem o próximo capítulo que já ta quase terminado...**

**Bjus =D**

**Ludmilaaa!**


	23. Cap 22 – Rotina de felicidade e jogos

**N.A** – Olá meninas!

Demorei de novo eu sei. Mas posso fazer um desabafo?

To um pouco triste com vocês. Quase ninguém comentou o capítulo anterior. São mais de 40 favoritos nessa história e ai eu recebo 4 reviews...

Vamos lá moças, espero contar com vcs!

**Capítulo 22 – Rotina de felicidade e jogos de sorte.**

Conseguiu. Você foi inacreditável. Toda aquela preocupação por ser uma recém nascida, e então perder o controle completamente. - Ele riu baixinho, feliz e aliviado por meu anjo poder continuar a ter Charlie em sua vida.

- Eu nem tenho certeza de que ela é uma vampira quanto mais uma recém-nascida. - Emmett falou de baixo das escadas. - Ela é domesticada demais.

Todos os comentários embaraçosos que ele fez na frente do meu sogro pareceram soar nos ouvidos de Bella novamente, deixando-a bastante irritada. Provavelmente era bom que ela estivesse segurando nossa menina. Porém, incapaz de impedir completamente sua reação, ela rosnou baixinho.

- Oooo, assustador. - Emmett riu.

Bella rugiu em resposta ao deboche do meu irmão e Renesmee se esticou nos seus braços. Ela piscou algumas vezes, e então olhou ao redor com uma expressão confusa sobre o porquê o vovô Charlie não está mais lá. Seus olhos tão iguais aos da mãe quando humana olharam para Bella procurando respostas.

- Charlie estará de volta amanhã. – Bella respondeu.

- Excelente. - Emmett disse feliz por poder implicar com Bella novamente. Dessa vez Rosalie riu com ele.

Excelente nada, Emmett - Eu disse, zombando, esticando as mãos para pegar Renesmee de Bella. Ele piscou para meu anjo quando a vi hesitar, sabendo exatamente o quanto aquilo seria divertido não só para mim, mas para própria Bella.

- O que você quer dizer? - Emmett quis saber.

- É um pouco obtuso, você não acha, implicar com a vampira mais forte da casa?

Emmett jogou a cabeça pra trás e bufou em descrença. - Por favor!

- Bella - Eu murmurei pra minha esposa enquanto Emmett ouvia de perto, e curioso - você se lembra que alguns meses atrás, eu te pedi um favor para quando você fosse imortal?

Eu podia ver Bella vasculhando suas memórias humanas enquanto pensava no que meu pedido significava. - Oh! – Ela sussurrou quando a compreensão chegou ao seus olhos.

Alice deu uma longa gargalhada repicada. Jacob mostrou a cabeça no corredor, a boca cheia de comida.

- O quê? - Emmett rosnou, odiando não saber do que se tratava o assunto.

- Mesmo? – Bella me perguntou tal qual uma criança a quem se promete um presente de natal

- Confie em mim. – Eu respondi.

Bella respirou fundo. - Emmett, o que você acha de uma pequena aposta?

Ele ficou de pé num instante. - Maravilha. Manda ver.

Ela mordeu o lábio por meio segundo. Um hábito _tão Bella_.

- Deve parecer difícil mesmo me encarar né...? - Emmett sugeriu.

Bella endireitou os ombros para responder a provocação. - Você. Eu. Queda de braço. Mesa da sala de jantar. Agora.

O sorriso de Emmett se espalhou pelo seu rosto e em sua mente também.

- Er, Bella - Alice disse rapidamente, antes mesmo de eu me meter. - Eu acho que Esme gosta bastante daquela mesa. É uma antiguidade.

- Obrigada. - Esme disse a ela.

- Sem problema - Emmett disse com um sorriso confiante. - Por aqui, Bella.

Bella o seguiu em direção à garagem; e todos nós – principalmente eu – logo atrás . Havia um grande pedregulho de granito ao lado de um amontoado de pedras ao lado do rio, o lugar favorito de Emmett para fazer as suas famosas apostas de queda de braço. Ele dizia que a tal pedra o dava sorte.

Emmett colocou o cotovelo na pedra e gesticulou para que Bella fizesse o mesmo.

Com o rosto meio travado talvez pelo nervosismo Bella fez o que meu irmão pediu analisando seu oponente. Nos pensamentos de Emmett ficava claro que ele ganharia.

Eu apostava o contrário.

As feições da minha linda esposa relaxou minimamente apesar de ainda existir aquela ruguinha entre seus olhos que mostravam que ela ainda estava preocupada enquanto colocava o cotovelo na pedra.

- Okay, Emmett. Se eu ganhar, você não pode dizer nada da minha vida sexual pra ninguém, nem pra Rose. Nenhum comentário, nenhuma insinuação – nada.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram enquanto meu irmão considerava o desafio. - Feito. Se eu ganhar, isso vai ficar muito pior.

Bella prendeu a respiração enquanto Emmett sorriu maliciosamente achando que a aposta estava ganha e então pressionou.

- Vai desistir tão fácil, irmãzinha? - Emmett zombou. - Você não é muito selvagem, é? Eu aposto que aquela cabana não tem nenhum arranhão. - Ele riu. - Edward te contou quantas casas Rosalie e eu botamos abaixo?

Bella travou os dentes e agarrou a mão de Emmett. - Um, dois –

- Três – meu irmão rosnou e puxou a mão de Bella e...

Nada aconteceu.

Todos estavam aflitos com a brincadeirinha dos dois – especialmente Esme, que se preocupava com o fato de Bella se machucar ou machucar ambos. Por alguns segundos eu também cogitei se minha idéia não era estúpida já que Alice não me deixava ver o resultado que ela provavelmente sabia. Porém ao perceber minha menina ainda em meu colo tão entretida com sua mãe eu sabia que eu novamente estava exagerando na minha preocupação de novo.

Mas alguns segundos se passaram até Emmett rosnar irritado, pois Emmett nunca usava sua força toda pois não era necessário; No entanto agora ela fazia até certo esforço e Bella nem se mexia.

E isso o irritava.

Muito.

O mais engraçado, entretanto era que a medida que a irritação de Emmett aumentava, Bella relaxava, parecia quase entediada, e então decidida a tomar consciência de sua força, de sua capacidade, ela flexionou os dedos, num movimento suave e Emmett perdeu um centímetro.

Bella riu. Emmett rosnou duramente através dos dentes. Enquanto nós que estávamos de espectadores continuamos em silencio.

- Só mantenha a sua boca fechada – Bella lembrou –o, e então rapidamente bateu a mão dele na pedra.

Game over para Emmett.

Um barulho assustador de algo rachando ecoou nas árvores. A pedra estremeceu, e um pedaço – cerca de um oitavo de seu tamanho – se quebrou numa linha invisível e caiu no chão. Ela caiu no pé de Emmett e Bella riu silenciosamente. Eu e Jacob rimos baixnho.

Emmett, inconformado por ter perdido a aposta, chutou o fragmento quebrado da pedra através do rio. Ele fatiou um pé de maçã no meio antes de bater na base de uma grande árvore, que balançou e caiu por cima de outra árvore.

- Revanche. Amanhã.

- A força não vai sumir tão rápido – Bella respondeu sem perder a oportunidade de implicar com ele. - Talvez devêssemos esperar um mês.

Emmett rosnou, mostrando os dentes e insistindo. - Amanhã.

- Hey, o que quer que te faça feliz, irmãozão. – Bella respondeu ainda debochando.

Enquanto ele se virava pra ir embora, Emmett deu um murro no granito, causando uma avalanche de fragmentos e poeira. Ele odiava perder apostas.

Todos achavam que a graça tinha acabado, mas eu como sempre ligado em qualquer movimento feito por Bella, ainda assisti, ela colocar suas mãos abertas contra rocha e então de forma bem natural, para mim e os demais vampiros, seus dedos entrarem na pedra lentamente, amassando ao invés de fazer um buraco e resultado de seu teste, a mão de Bella estava cheia de pedregulhos.

- Legal - ela murmurou.

A partir disso todos estavam ali assistindo, Bella com golpes de karatê fazer a pedra primeiro em duas. Assim que viu o resultado meu anjo começou a gargalhar. Nenhum som poderia ser mais bonito que este.

Todos riam de seu divertimento porém Bella parecia nem se importar com nossos risos ou qualquer coisa que acontecia, Se eu soubesse que ela ficaria assim tão feliz, eu jamais teria me negado a transformá-la por tanto tempo. Eu nunca achei que torna-la vampira a faria tão feliz.

Eu estava ali tão feliz e tão distraído com a felicidade do meu amor que me sobressaltei com um novo som que parecia a gargalhada de um anjo.

E era. Reneesme também estava rindo do show de sua mãe. Todos então voltaram sua atenção para minha pequena que estava em meus braços.

- Era Reneesme que estava rindo? – Bella perguntou

- Sim – Eu disse.

- Quem não estava rindo? - Jacob murmurou, revirando os olhos.

- Vá Dizer que você não extravasou um pouco em sua primeira vez, cachorro – Eu questionei Jacob, apenas por curiosidade.

- Isso é diferente - Jacob disse, se lembrando da primeira vez em que pode "ser" um lobo e me dando um soco de brincadeira no braço - Bella devia ser uma adulta. Sendo casada e mãe e tudo isso. Não devia haver mais dignidade?

Renesmee fez uma careta pedindo por atenção e não gostando e sua mãe ter parado de brincar. Eu toquei seu rosto para acalmá-la.

- O que ela quer? Bella me perguntou.

- Menos dignidade - Eu disse com um sorriso. - Ela estava se divertindo vendo você se divertir, tanto quanto eu.

- Eu sou engraçada? Bella perguntou a Renesmee, pegando –a do meu colo e em seguida ofereceu um pedaço da pedra para nossa menina. - Você quer tentar?

Ela deu seu sorriso brilhante a sua mãe e pegou a pedra com as duas mãos. Ela apertou, uma pequena ruga aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas enquanto ela se concentrava.

Houve um pequeno som de algo se rachando e um pouco de poeira. Ela fez uma careta e mostrou os restos da pedra pra mãe, frustrada por não ter conseguido fazer igual.

- Aqui - Bella disse, transformando a pedra em pó.

Minha garotinha bateu palmas e riu; o delicioso som fez com que todos nós nos juntássemos a ela. O sol apareceu de repente por entre as nuvens, atirando raios cor rubi e dourada em nós dez, e imediatamente eu me perdi na beleza da pele da minha amada à luz do pôr do sol. Eu fiquei pelo que pareceu a milionésima vez naquele dia deslumbrado com ela.

Renesmee também estava encantada com a as facetas dos diamantes cintilantes, da nossa pele e então colocou o braço dela perto do da mãe. A pele dela tinha apenas uma luminosidade fraca, gentil e misteriosa. Nada que a manteria trancada num dia ensolarado como a nossa pele brilhante. Ela tocou o rosto da mãe, pensando na diferença e se sentindo desapontada.

- A sua é mais bonita. Minha amada respondeu a nossa filha.

- Eu não tenho certeza de que posso concordar com isso - Eu disse, interrompendo o momento mãe e filha, porém quando Bella se virou para me encarar eu esqueci completamente o que estava pensando. Em seus olhos pude ver também que ela estava deslumbrada por essa visão. Me lembrou um pouco aquela primeira vez em nossa campina quando eu me mostrei para ela.

Jacob – que eu mal olhei - estava com a mão na frente do rosto, fingindo proteger seus olhos do brilho. - Bella Esquisita - ele comentou.

- Que criatura incrível ela é. - Eu murmurei ainda bastante hipnotizado pela minha deusa Bella.

Porém o mais incrível nisso era perceber o quanto Bella se adequava bem a sua nova vida, hábitos estilos e até as limitações. E percebê-la feliz me deixava o homem mais radiante desse mundo.

E enquanto assim fosse, eu não precisava pedir mais nada, com ela e Reneesme eu já tinha tudo.

**N.A** – E ai o que acharam?

Fiquei com pena do Emmett. E já no próximo capítulo a felicidade da família Cullen será ameaçada. Vocês sabem do que eu estou falando né?

Beijos e Comentem!

Ludmilaaa


End file.
